A MATTER OF MARRIAGE
by klove1
Summary: This story is chronologically placed after "While I have been waiting" and "A wish upon a star" when after a long awaited reunion, Eun Soo and Choi Young embark on a new journey of a life together. How will they deal with being a couple? Will they get married? What other adventures or difficulties lay ahead... If you like this couple, give this story a try.
1. Chapter 1 Return of High Doctor

_**Author's notes: I initially posted this story back in November 2012 right after "Faith" had ended. Since then I wrote and wrote, making it into something much longer and exciting than I ever predicted. **_

_**There are some references to the things that happened in my previous story (While I Have Been Waiting), which might come as a surprise to those who only watched drama. The most important piece of information - while waiting for Eun Soo, Choi Young received a marriage proposal. King Gongmin to save him from further dealing with women bidding for his hand, created a special secret mandate that Choi Young and Eun Soo had been already a married couple, and therefore, he was unavailable for others. **_

_**Starting today (July 4th 2013), I will be reposting most of the chapters which were edited and updated, hopefully offering a better written and with few mistakes version of my stories. **_

_**I HAVE A VERY IMPORTANT REQUEST: PLEASE ALL THE NEW READERS, LEAVE A REVIEW. THERE IS A LOT TIME AS WELL AS MY HEART THAT GOES INTO WRITING. READING YOUR COMMENTS IS THE ONLY AND THE MOST VALUABLE REWARD, JUSTIFYING ALL MY EFFORTS. HOPE TO SEE YOUR RESPONSES.**_

_**Please, leave your comments and reviews, let me know if you notice any problems and of course what you think of the story. Have a great time reading!**_

* * *

The two love birds walked into the inn holding hands, blissfully unaware of the ambush awaiting them. Snippets of conversations were heard, "Hey, here is that strange woman who was asking earlier about the king. The general is with her, look." Apparently, a group of Woodalchi remained in the area to deal with border patrol and congregated in the tavern.

The first one to run up was none other than noticeably matured with a more combed hair, but the same uncombed personality, Dae Man. He could not contain himself at the site of the high doctor, exclaiming: "High do…" a hand covered his mouth, muting any further sounds. "Don't. We don't know if it safe. Just act normal," warned Choong Seok, "I'm sure we will have a chance to say hello later".

Dae Man, like an excited kid who was promised a candy if behaved well, tried to act cool. "Hello," he lowered his head slightly, his eyes still beaming with excitement.

"Hi!" Eun Soo, breaking all the rules of etiquette, embraced the guy, making him blush and cower under the disapproving looks from the rest of the crew.

"You can call me _noona_. An older sister", she said loudly, emphasizing the sister part. Woodalchi seemed to have eased a bit at this strange woman's familiar behavior.

"We are family", she reassured the group.

Choong Seok and Deok Man were smiling uncontrollably. Eun Soo was more restrained with them and only extended a hand for a handshake. "General?" she lifted a brow directing Choi Young to give permission for this daring act. "Offer your greetings", he motioned, realizing he could not stop her from publicly joining hands with the men. The two tall men had to lean forward a bit before stretching hands out as far as possible and shook Eun Soo's hand shyly.

Choi Young took a chance at the quiet to make an official announcement. "This is my wife Yoo Eun Soo. In the future you will see her often," he said curtly. After hearing the story at the training retreat about a woman who conquered the mighty General's heart, everybody was naturally curious. Choi Young absolutely did not like where this was going. "Choong Seok, inform the king that I will be extending my holiday to spend the time with my wife," he stressed '_wife_', "to welcome her after a long journey. I will send a note about my location shortly." Choong Seok, like a few other veteran Woodalchi, had his eyes wide open with surprise hearing about the marriage. They were exchanging glances as if asking, "Did you know about it?"

The General grabbed Eun Soo's hand and determined dragged her up the stairs. Only there he stopped away from the prying eyes and asked, "Would you like to stay here for the night and rest? Or would you prefer to go somewhere?" He definitely wanted to make it the most comfortable situation for her.

"Whenever. Whatever. You decide, you make all the decisions, obviously, _husband_," she scoffed. An irony did not escape him: he did not even have a chance to tell her about the whole 'to save himself for her' marriage debacle.

"I guess you have some explaining to do. I did not expect to be married off without my consent," she pouted looking very convincingly upset. "I did not even get a diamond ring. No engagement party..." Her tirade was stopped when she noticed that her husband looked genuinely distraught. "I'm kidding just kidding. It's not like you never proposed," she gave him a cute smile, "in Choi Young kind of way." She used the deep voice to imitate him, "Will you stay with me? Now and forever?" But her attempt to lighten up the mood only confused him further.

"I knew you wouldn't be pleased. Believe me, I did not have any other choice. This girl, I mean, the bride, what I'm trying to say is I was put in a precarious position." He was embarrassed by the need to explain and disturbed that this conversation started on the wrong foot. "She was from the queen's side, from a family with a high political clout. I swear I would never..." Eun Soo reached out on tippy toes pulling his face toward her to plant a kiss on his lips drowning any further explanation.

"Imja!" He pulled away quickly. "Someone might see."

"We are married, aren't we?" she asked with a sly smile.

Choi Young was well reminded that she wass a handful. "Yes we are. It is official. Can we talk privately, please," dragging her to the end of the gallery, he looked back making sure nobody followed them. "I did not book a room. I can ask the innkeeper now. Just wait here and don't talk to anyone. At least we will have a place to rest and discuss."

He ran downstairs, while Eun Soo was anxiously left with her thoughts. _Should I ask about having a wedding? Where are we going to live?_ She was not as happy as she thought she would be. She never doubted that staying with Choi Young would require an official marriage. They talked about it once briefly before they made love for the first time. But never after that had the word marriage came up. A man she loved completely, who waited for her for five long and lonely years was now her husband. Yet, she wanted a bit more than just an official paper created to safeguard his unavailable status to the world. The more she pondered, the more she felt a lump of hurt form in her throat and tears build up in her eyes. She felt wronged and offended by how such an important event in her life became trivialized. With that realization, a pang of guilt arrived for allowing herself to make Daejang justify himself. It was not his fault and she was misdirecting her frustration. _The situation was screwed up. Nothing more, nothing less. Another man would have crumbled under pressure and taken an easy way out. Stupid, selfish woman!_ She chastised herself. She wiped off her tears, took a deep breath and put on a smile.

Choi Young could barely restrain himself from flying up the stairs. Woodalchi were watching him like hawks and he had to maintain an aloof exterior to avoid talk behind his back. "Imja." He found her at the exact same spot where he left her.

"Honey," she greeted him.

"A havens word, right?" He guessed.

"There are so many more. You'll hear them all soon. That's normal between married couples."

Grateful that she was not biting his head off, Choi Young relaxed. "Here are our sleeping quarters." They sat down, both awkwardly avoiding the elephant in a room.

"Food. How about dinner?"

"Great," Eun Soo perked up. "I can catch up with the guys."

"About that. We first should discuss..."

Eun Soo did not let him finish, "We don't have to discuss anything right now. I leave it up to you completely," she reassured him by placing her small hand on top of his and gently pressing on it, "Really, I don't mind at all".

"Imja, do you know how wonderful you are?" He took her hand, intertwining fingers with hers. "Are you ready to make an appearance as the _General's wife_?"

"As long as you are the General, I'll be fine."

Rowdy Woodalchi took over the tavern. Food and wine were abound. When the General and his wife came down the stairs, the room quieted and the three musketeers (as Eun Soo secretly named them) Dae Man, Deok Man and Choong Seok readily pushed off a couple of rookies from the benches and cleared the space for the couple. "Innkeeper, more wine here."

Choi Young, leaning close to her ear, "Don't drink too much, please," hurried to pour a cup for Eun Soo, so that she did not attempt it herself.

"Should I toast? To health and happiness!" She raised her cup and the four men followed suit, already under her spell.

Lucky for the newlyweds, they were well protected by their tablemates, and the conversation flew comfortably. Choi Young mostly enjoyed smiling Eun Soo, having fun and chatting with the guys. She asked away about their lives and any news, getting the details from Dae Man about his girlfriend and cheering the other two on their achievements. The General closely monitored Eun Soo's cup, making sure it was never full, so that she did not get too drunk. He inconspicuously added food to her plate and chuckled with pleasure when she sneaked her spoon into his bowl to fish out a piece of meat. For Choi Young this whole scene was like a dream or better, a glimpse, of what to come. Watching her, being next to her, eating with her, talking with her, even drinking with her – this reality still did not fully register with him. He wished to be encapsulated with Eun Soo in a world of no worry, no time travel, no waiting, no separation, an instant on the continuum of pure happiness, lasting eternity.

He escorted tipsy Eun Soo upstairs, making sure she dis not trip. She was giggling and babbling about how sweet the wine was and how great the soup tasted. Kicking the door open, to prevent her from smashing her nose into it, Choi Young finally was able to lift her off the floor and carried his precious cargo directly to bed.

"Honey," she slurred with a dazed smile and pulled him in for a drunken kiss. Possibly the sweetest kiss she ever had.


	2. Chapter 2 The cabin

In the morning, Eun Soo did not remember much of the night before. When she woke up, she found a dressed and ready for the day General, patiently waiting by her side.

He asked her tenderly, "Did you sleep well?"

Yawning and covering her eyes from the bright sun, she groaned, "Did I drink a lot last night? I have a headache. Do you guys have hangover soup here?"

"Not that I know of. But here, drink this, it should help." He prompted her to sit up, and gently holding her, as if she was ill, held out a bowl with a hazy concoction. She made a noise of disgust and averted her nose. "Don't be a baby," and he nudged her toward the bowl.

After swallowing the mixture, which did not taste as bad as it smelled, she apologized, "You are always nursing me to health. Sorry."

"I learned from the best, you are quite a skillful doctor after all."

The day started with lighthearted jokes and they continued getting along well, as if there was no five year gap, they easily picked up right where they left off. Being next to each was a big enough reward, and they both were very careful to break the spell.

When they came downstairs, the tavern was empty. No more boisterous Woodalchi gang. Eun Soo looked disappointed. "Where are the boys? I was hoping to see them again."

"They needed to attend to something. You will see plenty of them in the future, don't worry. Is there anything you want to do? Go anywhere?"

Eun Soo paused, "When do you have to return to your duties?"

"I'm presuming in a week or so. I will let the King know my whereabouts, we had an agreement, but otherwise, we can spend some time together, just the two of us, if you don't mind."

"Not at all," she jumped in quickly. "I just don't want to make it difficult on you again."

"Imja," sounding firm and gentle at the same time, only Choi Young had the ability to convey both simultaneously, "I don't want you to EVER think like that or talk like that." He had to bend a little to level with her face, looking at her eyes, "Agreed?"

"Agreed. Then can we go to your fishing shack? Remember you took me there on a date. This was the only place where we were a _normal couple_. I'd like to start from there."

It was a perfect idea. Some peace and quiet in the country side.

. . .

They went for a walk, holding hands and admiring the scenery. Sitting on the grassy field, they watched the clouds, naming their shapes. They took a nap under the warm afternoon sun and snacked on some rice cakes and berries, making fun of blue and black stained lips afterwards. They returned to the little house by the river before it got dark and sat on the riverbank by the stone that still had a carving with their names on it, watching the sunset lit the sky with brilliant colors of reds and pinks till it turned into dark purple. First stars could be seen, and it soon got chilly. Choi Young brought out blankets and they both huddled underneath them, their bodies keeping warmth closely, her hugging him at the waist, him hugging her around the shoulders, fitting perfectly together.

"Imja," he broke the silence, "what are you thinking about now?"

"You. Us. How we are now, how we will be, how everything around us changes, like day turns into night, warm turns into cold, but we refuse to change. We are the same in how much we love each other," as if to seal this statement, she kissed his hand, since it was the closest to her lips, and then turning her head, buried it into his chest, kissing him through the tunic.

He softly petted her hair and returned warm kisses on the top of her head, "I was thinking about having a wedding. Would you like to have one?"

"Yes," she whispered into him. "I would like to have a wedding, a small one. I want to invite the King and the Queen, Aunty Choi, Do Chi with his wife, Deo Gi, the warrior maidens, Woodalchi… I want to be surrounded by flowers and to have music… We would say our own wows and exchange rings. Then everybody would celebrate with a sit down feast and dancing!"

Choi Young could hear each word resonating in his heart, keeping his lips now hidden in Eun Soo's hair, he was motionless, just inhaling her scent.

"And then we will go on a honeymoon, somewhere pretty, exotic, maybe the ocean, maybe a seashore, maybe some place else. We will be alone and we could make love any time we like, day or night and forget about everything in the world."

He felt his chest wet with her tear. "Why are you crying?"

"Because it is too beautiful, like a dream. Because being here with you right now, like this is the most I've had in a long time, because I wish you to experience so much happiness to make up for all the lost years, because I want to share my tears with you, because…" she continued softly sobbing into his chest, now completely soaked in her tears.

"Honey, can I call you that, too?" He pulled her into a tighter embrace, "I only waited for you for a few years, YOU had to wait for me for HUNDREDS. Cry as much as you want, I'll hold you." He added, "I'm truly happy. I do not need to go anywhere to feel that, I have it all right here", he touched her face, wiping the tears. "I think the wedding will be as beautiful as you imagine."


	3. Chapter 3 Skinny Dipping

"Come on get up." Eun Soo shook her husband's shoulder. "We have to go. Its full moon."

"Where to?"

"Hurry up."

Sleepy Choi Young did not wish to move. Resisting Eun Soo's attempts, barely using a muscle he could easily be dealing with an annoying mosquito, buzzing into his ear, not a woman. He sunk into the bed like a rock to the bottom of the sea, announcing his defensive stance.

"Hmm. You are going to be like that? Fine. I do not have any choice. You asked for it."

"What's with threats in the middle of the night?" He mumbled. Grabbing her hand, all he needed was a slight pull and her light weighted body landed on top of his. Locking hands around her, he added, "Stay still", and continued with a dream that was so rudely interrupted. For a second, she stayed down, but not for long. Wiggling, Eun Soo unsuccessfully tried to free herself from his iron grip. It was absolutely useless - he was much stronger. She went for a countermove: sneaking her hand down his side, she let out a warrior cry, "Tickle attack!" Bothering him was too much fun to pass up.

Eun Soo knew something nobody else in the world did - the mighty general could endure virtually anything: cold, heat, hunger, thirst and all kinds of torture and pain. Yet, there was one kind of torture he could not withstand - tickling. Once started, he became one hot mess giggling and twitching and rolling around - what a pathetic attempt to save himself!

"Imja-ah! Chebal', Imja- ahhh!"

"Beg for your life!" With fire shooting out of her eyes and an evil smile, a red - haired demon sat on top of the poor fellow, straddling him with her legs. Only instead of a pitchfork, her quick fingers were inflicting damage he could not bear.

"Eun Soo - ya! Save me," raising his hands in praying position, the General was pleading for his life.

"Will you get up then?"

"Do I have to?"

She threateningly aimed a finger at his armpit.

"All right, alright. I will."

They both broke into laughter. Lovingly Young got a hold of her hand he pulled her closer for a kiss.

"What are you _starting_?"

"Nothing," he answered with a mischievous spark in his eyes. Now that he was awake he was not about to waste an opportunity...

Caressing and kissing, they were both playful and enjoying the little tricks they had learned to please each other. Still in the midst of passion, they transitioned to a more serious tone, never treating their intimacy just as sex. For them, every time they were together was a moment of truth: a moment of reflection on their love for each other, even if it was fun.

After making love, Eun Soo nestled her head on his stomach, curling tight against him, while he placed his arm along her side, stroking her hip mindlessly. "You silly thing," he looked at her, "Why did you have to torture me so much? You could have just asked." Teasing her was the least he could do to pay back.

"I was not asking for _this_, it was _your_ idea," she replied, shooting lasers from her eyes. "I do not know how you got me into this," she laughed from the corners of her lips, "but I do not regret it a bit," she kissed his stomach with a sigh of fulfillment. Finally she had his attention, "I went to look for herbs yesterday and discovered this beautiful hidden lake. Did you know about it?"

"Maybe, when I was little. Why do we need to go to the lake in the middle of the night?"

"To do something you have never done before, I guarantee."

"And why would I want to do it?"

"Because we'll do it together."

With such argument the deal was sealed. "Fine, what should I take?"

"Take a few sheets for both of us."

"Sheets?" He asked aloud. "She never makes any sense with her crazy ideas," he mumbled to himself.

"Don't ask too many questions, you will ruin the surprise."

The full moon lit the path, and Eun Soo, holding her husband's hand ran toward the lake, excited with anticipation of another fun thing they would do together. Being pulled by her, Choi Young lazily dragged his feet, irritated, yet he was not able to get angry at her at all; so as usual, he just tagged along on another adventure _a la_ Eun Soo.

There was something magical about water at night. You could not see further than your nose, which made it so much more exciting. Eun Soo stopped by the shore. Taking off her shoes, she dipped the toes to check the temperature. "A bit cold," she reported.

Choi Young held her, to make sure she would not accidently slip into the water, listening to the sounds of the night. The lake's surface was spotted with white water lilies. Rare splashes of fish were the only sounds interrupting the stillness.

Full moon, peaking from the shroud of clouds, emerged above the trees. Eun Soo stripped all of her clothes, shivering slightly from the night air. Choi Young watched in surprise. Holding his breath, he realized that asking her _why_ would break the fragile fluidity of this moment. Completely naked, she stepped into the water, moving through the darkness, slowly vanishing beneath the black waters.

The unexpected beauty of this image stunned Choi Young. Moonlight was playing on Eun Soo's skin, which was the lightest thing around, reflecting off the water ripples, casting pale elongated shadows from her lean arms. Her back, hips, legs swinging slightly from side to side, her curves seemingly dissolving in the water, her hair floating. DIVINE was the only word for it. Something so out worldly, unreal… Entranced and enchanted, under her spell, Choi Young, also stripped and entered the water, following her. She swam to the center, and he traced the ripples like a trail she left for him to find her. He reached her, and they splashed around in the soft moonlight; playing in the water, Young dove under and lifted her up, she screamed and laughed and dove from his shoulders into the depth. Beckoned by the light breaking through darkness, she came up only to have him lift her and swirl around in his arms.

"Should we go back?" She asked.

"Already?" He sounded disappointed.

"Unless... have you ever made love in the water before?"

"Imja, with whom?" He now joked freely about his inexperience. "Did you?" His brows went up.

"No, no, no, never. With whom?" She jumped up a bit using his shoulders to prop herself higher. "Do you want to? Now?" Seductive whisper in the ear.

They returned home by sunrise. He lit the fire right away to warm them up and they watched the sun touch the trees and the roof of the house. They returned back to bed and fell asleep under a warm blanket, completely exhausted and without a care in the world.


	4. Chapter 4 Returning to the Barracks

Eun Soo won the hearts of Woodalchi even before they ever met just by the virtue of the legend she became among them: a woman who gave meaning to the General's life, a woman of whom he spoke passionately in front of all the soldiers at a famous overnight retreat.

When they first marched into the compound hand in hand, glowing from happiness, everybody stopped in their tracks. Woodalchi cheered with loud screams "Welcome" and saluted the General and his wife. It was quite a scene. Choi Young let it pass because he was too happy to put on a strict face and deal with the ruckus.

"Hello, Hello," Eun Soo tried to greet everybody, giving a bright smile. Soldiers crowded around them: "Hello", "Nice to meet you", "Welcome", "How are you?"

"Enough," barked Choi Young, raising his voice. They immediately dispersed and lined along the courtyard, looking like little kids who did something naughty.

"Can I learn their names?" She looked at him making a cute face, "I'm not allowed to shake hands with them, am I?"

"Absolutely **_not_**," he had to draw the line somewhere.

"Attention, the lady would like to learn your names."

In a trained army fashion, one after another, the guys stepped forward each annunciating the name and stepped back. Eun Soo barely had the time quickly nod her head in response.

"At ease. Free to go." Choi Young gave an order and taking her arm, pulled her toward the building, "Imja, come on."

_Here he goes again dragging me_…

Once inside, he stopped and explained, "There are things that you may not understand, but as their commander I need to maintain a certain image. You got to help me out here, ah? Let's discuss this later."

"Yes, Daejang," her voice melting his icy expression. His mouth broke into a smile, he could barely contain the urge to grab her for a kiss. "Upstairs," whisking her away from the public area any minute populated by Woodalchi.

Eun Soo resisted, "Stop, just stop it." She was visibly upset, such a drastic change from a second before. Choi Young was a quick learner: if Imja was upset, he needed to deal with it right away, otherwise, it would end badly, for him especially. He stopped at her request and let go of her hand.

Eun Soo slowly looked over the whole room. Nothing seemed to have changed. The center stage, the benches, the high support beams up to the ceiling, small windows with sparse decoration, the smell of wood, sweat, and passing time entrenched in the air after countless hours the Woodalchi spent here. The smell of men, the smell of warriors. Eun Soo inhaled deeply. The smell of her man was here, too. She walked up to the bench. Stroking the wooden surface shined and smoothed by all who had sat and laid on it before, she took a seat. She invited Choi Young to join her. Eun Soo put her head on his shoulder, like numerous times before, always a sign that she trusted and needed him.

"Last time I was here… I was running away, I did not think I would not return for five years. It was our first home together. I can't imagine how you… here… alone…"

"It's OK. I managed," Choi Young tried to comfort her. Truthfully, there was too much to tell, too much to share, he feared it would bring more tears and make her feel guilty. In the end, she was better off not knowing.

"It is hard for me to go upstairs. I almost died there and then that awful woman came." Eun Soo's memories kept creeping back, although she put a conscious effort to hide them in the back corners of her mind. "I was so scared that I would leave you all alone, that my life here would end and you… and you…" she was choking on silent tears that started involuntarily stream from her eyes.

"It's all in the past. All of it is in the past. We have a new life together. NEW, don't forget. If you do not want to return to the room, I'll set up another one for us. You never have to even make a step there again."

In a few months she spent in Goryeo, Eun Soo endured a lot of trauma: she saw death and killing, she was kidnapped, and her life was threatened. These would leave any modern person scarred for life. She managed to cope and to come out of it stronger because she had her warrior by her side. But with the entire crisis averted, she still carried shards from the deadly explosions of that history in her heart. They could not be removed, she needed to embrace them as a part of her.

"Just say a word," he asked for directions.

"I want to go home, I do not need another room. I will learn to be fine." She wiped off the tears and prepared herself to cross the threshold to the past. Luckily her present and the future was standing right next to her, shining brightly through the eyes of the man she loved.

. . .

Taking it in, Eun Soo looked around the room. Everything seemed to stay in its place.

"I kept your things in case you wanted them."

"Thank you," She catalogued her belongings in her mind, nothing was missing, everything was in perfect order and well kept. _He never gave up, he was ready._

Without saying anything, she came up to the man, worriedly waiting for her response, and hugged him from behind. "You, you never stopped waiting, did you?" With the flat of her hand, she could feel his heartbeat under the layers of clothing. She kissed his back in gratitude, "Shh, don't move. I like this. You back is wide and strong, it's safe and warm."

He shaped his arms around hers, following the curves perfectly. "I will never let you go, ever!" He proclaimed.

"I know," there was no doubt in her mind.

Turning around they merged into a hug, holding onto the comfort of each other's bodies.

"Imja, the Queen left something for you. When you are ready, you can check it."

"What is it?"

"A dowry chest. For the wedding. She was very excited and could not wait for you to return to do the ceremony."

"I have not met them yet, our king and queen. Do you think they are upset?"

"Of course not, silly. They understand we need time," he smiled at her, warming her with his expressive eyes.

"Can you set up an audience for me?"

"I'll send a word."


	5. Chapter 5 Royal Conspiracy

The word about High Doctor's return reached the palace on a day's notice. Choong-Seok personally informed the King, making sure that meeting was discrete.

"Your Majesty, she is back. High Doctor is back! I saw her with my own eyes. The General brought her back and they will be taking some time off… that's what the General requested to convey to you."

"Very well, I think its cause for celebration," the King gave a satisfied smile. "How does she look? Is she in good health?"

"She appeared to be healthy. We had dinner together and she was in good spirits. Your Majesty, if I may?"

"Speak freely."

"How are we going to handle this situation?"

"What do you mean?"

"Last time High Doctor's life was in danger, we almost lost her and she disappeared for five years. Is it wise that her return is known?"

"My thoughts exactly. I will make sure that her identify is not revealed. She will live like a regular citizen under my protection. I will extend her the option of working at the clinic, but I cannot keep her title if she were to stay safe."

"Give me your orders, Your Majesty."

"You take care of all the military personnel, I will deal with the people in the palace."

. . . .

The ministers were gathered, loud whispers and worried looks kept the tension rising in the room.

"I appreciate you all coming on such a short notice," the King greeted them. "How many of you remember a person called High Doctor?"

Most of the cabinet was familiar with Eun Soo, there were a few newly appointed ministers who never met her. The King thanked them for their time and sent them away.

"The group of people standing before me…" he measured them with his eye, thinking about putting big enough fear into their hearts to make sure their memories are wiped off permanently. "All of you will be responsible for enforcing a new decree I'm instituting immediately, starting with yourself. If anyone under you, including your lowest slave fails to comply, your heads will roll first. Under the penalty of death, anyone ever mentioning the title High Doctor, will be tried for High Treason. No person can ever be addressed as High Doctor. Even if you believe you see someone who looks like the one used to be called High Doctor, avert your eyes and go on your way. Do not approach that person."

Behind the closed doors the decree about High Doctor was announced. Her name was to be stricken from the annals, the description of her likeness – erased. The King made it his mission to give Eun Soo and the General a clean slate to start their lives together as a couple.

**. . .**

Eun Soo was walking in the gardens. It was a bit strange not to have any guards accompany her, not to look over her shoulder for any uninvited visitors. Last time she talked to a friendly stranger, he ended up poisoning her… She saw a couple of warrior maidens stroll in the distance, she waved at them excitedly, but as they caught a site of her, they averted their eyes and rushed away in the opposite direction.

_What is going on?_ Eun Soo was on her way to the Queen's part of the palace. She missed the young Queen, who became like a sister to her. She was also anticipating seeing Lady Choi, who now was her only relative on Choi Young's side. Every person she saw, greeted her in a way they would greet a mere passerby, nobody seemed to recognize her.

_I did not change that much_, she pouted, _was I that insignificant to be so easily forgotten?_

The time she was away, Eun Soo got used to being alone. She led a low profile existence, trying to leave very little footprint in the world and doing just enough to survive to get back. At times she thought herself a shadow, leading days in a melancholic solitude. It gave her time to reflect on the relationships and connections she made in Goryeo. All the people here were so real and dear to her heart. She felt like she was about to meet her old friends for a long awaited reunion. Eun Soo was still much quieter and reserved than her previous bubbly self after having lived through unimaginable isolation and desolateness. However, with each passing day, she was feeling a little bit more like her old sprightly personality was coming out. Woodalchi were more than considered and attentive, she was always met with the biggest smiles and cheerful greetings. That's why this silent treatment from the others on the palace grounds really hurt her feelings.

Eun Soo entered the palace and was asked to wait to be announced by a young courtier. "Who are you? Is the Queen expecting you? How did you get through the guards?"

"My name is Yoo Eun Soo. Tell her High Doctor has come".

"Shh," the girl's face was transformed by fear, her eyes widened and she quickly covered Eun Soo's mouth with her hand. "You will be executed if you say it. Those words H. D.," she only used the initial letters, "are outlawed. The decree just came out a week ago. There is this rumor that the king had a secret meeting with the cabinet of ministers and after that we were all informed. It is so mysterious… By the way, where did you come from that you have not heard?"

Flabbergasted Eun Soo was rapidly blinking, still with her mouth covered by the girl's hand.

"Oh, sorry," the girl apologized. "I'm really sorry, we were warned under the threat of High Treason." A glimpse of a dangerous thought reflected in her eyes, "Wait a minute, you called yourself _High Doctor_. Why are you using this title?"

_How come I'm the last one to know?_ "I thought that the Queen was informed about my visit. I'm the wife of General Choi Young."

"Yes, madam," the girl looked worried, "I hope your husband will forgive my behavior."

"My husband does not need to find out. Thank you for trying to protect me. If he knew, he would have been grateful. I just arrived to the palace, so I have not heard the news yet. I am sure we will see more of each other in the future."

A familiar voice called, "Doctor, is it you?" The aunt was on her way. "Leave us," she glared at the courtier and quickly assessing her nervous reaction, she added "And keep your mouth shut!"

She awkwardly hugged Eun Soo, who wrapped her arms tightly around the woman's back. "Hello Aunt, can I call you _aunt_ now?"

Lady Choi still uncomfortable with physical contact, or any form of affection for that matter, allowed the hug to last a bit longer for the sake of her nephew's wife. "Here, here," she heavily patted Eun Soo's back. "I'm so glad you back!"

Eun Soo hugged her even tighter.

"Welcome to the family, Eun Soo-shi."

Eun Soo already had tears in her eyes, she was very sentimental lately.

"Come, the Queen waited since morning, she really missed having you around."


	6. Chapter 6 Mystery of the Dowry Chest

When Eun Soo entered the Queen's quarters, disregarding the royal etiquette, the young woman rushed for a hug. "Unnie!" Both smiling through tears, they couldn't contain the joy at the reunion. Lady Choi approvingly nodded, also sporting a smile on her usually serious face. With one look from her, others in a room backed out and saying that she'd wait outside for any orders, she was the last one to exit and close the doors.

The women sat across from each other holding hands. "My queen you have gotten prettier." Eun Soo lovingly observed Noguk's features. "Let me see. You look healthy. How have you been feeling?"

"I am good".

But Noguk's lips quivered, "Unnie. You know we have been trying. For a baby. Still…" Her eyes filled with tears and she lowered her chin. "Unnie, tell me is it even possible for us? Any truth is better than not knowing, please."

Eun Soo gently pulled the Queen for a hug. Caressing the girl's hair she replied softly, "Maybe, it's not your time yet. I'll do everything I can to help you. Enjoy your marriage. Don't worry too much." She wiped the Queen's tears, while Noguk looked at her with her huge eyes, sniffling.

"Unnie, you are my only friend. You are not afraid to touch me. You treat me like a sister, not a queen."

"Your Majesty, I'm glad that we can talk like that. I never had a sister, but if I could choose one, considering you would be my honor."

"Sisters then," cheerfully perked up Noguk. "What is wrong with me? Why are we talking about me all the time? You are the one who was away. Tell me everything!"

She called out to the aids behind the door, "Bring us fresh tea, sweets and snacks. And some peaches." She turned back to Eun Soo, "You like them, yes? Tell me about your married life. Is it what you had imagined? The king and I had our share of troubles before we figured our way. I know you did not get to have a wedding, but His Majesty wanted to put the General's mind at ease. You can't imagine how many women asked about him! I'm blabbering again…"

Noguk wanted to set something up right away and asked what Eun Soo thought of the dowry chest.

"Your Majesty, thank you for the gifts. You are very thoughtful." Eun Soo lied, she never saw what's inside.

Eun Soo left completely exhausted. Her heart was too full, if there was such a thing. Ever since being back, her emotions were running high, intensity of loving and being loved by Choi Young was quite powerful. Making love, being connected, finally truly being together, never to be apart, all of it was huge. She was filled to the brim with feelings, living a dream, yet a reality that was overwhelming. She wanted to find a comfortable pace for her days, to get into the rhythm of slowing things down a bit. To add one more issue to worry about, a wedding ceremony, would push her beyond any emotional limits. She remembered from her Psychology 101 – marriage was quite high on the stress scale, and separation and then reunification through time travel would probably be the highest. And these were just the obvious reasons she was willing to admit to herself.

. . .

It has been a little more than a week since Eun Soo returned to the barracks. She still has not opened the Queen's gift. She would look at it, imagining its wondrous contents: linens, silver and gold, jewelry, dresses… The fantasy was enough, she would not dare to pick inside. Although she really wanted to have a wedding, she was conflicted about how to handle it. The more time passed, the less important it became to have an actual event. They were already living like a married couple: they shared a home, a life, they called each other husband and wife and they even had a royal decree to prove it. If she were to open the chest, then she would be forced to face the decision about the ceremony. So, she avoided the large box, sitting by the wall, staring at her day and night.

Why? Maybe, because it made her think of her parents. She missed them. Every time she thought of the wedding, she inevitably thought of her mother. _She would never see me in a wedding dress_. And then her father. _He would not walk me down the aisle_. Noguk's sincere naiveté made it so much more painful and apparent that she did not have anybody to give her away. She was an orphan as far as she was concerned.

So she never opened the large dowry chest and it stood there waiting for its time.


	7. Chapter 7 Is It Even Real?

Choi Young was pacing around the room, restless. "Have you seen Imja?" he asked the guys, who shook their heads not knowing.

Since she returned, he never had to worry about her whereabouts. He always knew where she was; he made it a rule for himself and strictly enforced it by checking with her about the plans for the day and reviewing what she did when they met again in the evening. If he did not have to leave the compound and she did not go to the clinic, then they did not separate at all. Apparently, this approach had a flaw – it lulled him into a false sense of security.

She was supposed to see the Queen today, she went alone and still has not come back. Not being able to tolerate the anxiety, he grabbed his sword and ran downstairs, through the yard, out the gates and toward the queen's palace. All kind of scary thoughts crept into his mind, but he brushed them off and focused on one goal only - to find her. _I promised to never let go of her, I promised to protect her_ was resonating in his mind.

Her figure was framed by the columns of the pagoda. She was standing in the garden, lost in thought. Once he caught a glimpse of her, he was released from the terrible clutches of fear. Even an inkling of something happening to her was not something he could handle, at least not for now. His loss was too fresh. Her return was too recent. He approached silently and without words embraced her from the back, lightly putting his chin on her nape. She welcomed his body as if she was expecting it. She did not flinch or got spooked; she felt his presence.

"Imja," under the breath he asked, "are you all right? I was worried to death. I ran all the way because I was scared..."

"To lose me?" she continued his sentence. He responded with a kiss.

"I met the queen today. She was so excited and we decided to become pledged sisters."

"That's great."

"Did you know about the King's decree? About High Doctor title?"

"I think Choong Seok mentioned something to the guys, he said not to worry about it and that the King gave him that responsibility."

"Did you know that everybody is avoiding me like a plague?" her voice gathering tears. "I left everything and everybody to be with you. And I never regretted it, but I was also hoping to have a home here, where I see friendly faces and feel welcomed. This is not right." Tears started dropping as she finished, she turned and found the comfort in his chest, as she usually did.

"Imja, please. This is just silly. People will still say hello, they just won't call you _High Doctor_. That's all. Look at the Queen, she loves you, everybody does. They are happy to see you at the clinic, aren't they?"

"Then why do I feel so bad? Why do I cry so easily? Why I'm overreacting?"

"Sit." He put her up on the parapet, holding her by the shoulders, now both of them were the same height. "Look into my eyes. What do you see?"

"Myself, I see my reflection."

"What else do you see?"

"I see your soul. I'm inside your soul," she flung her arms around his neck, kissing him with all her might. "I know what you are trying to do and what you are trying to say: _It will get better. I've been gone for too long. Things change and I just need to get used to them_."

"Are you scared…"

"Of losing you?" she finished his sentence again. "I guess, that's what it is. I felt so alone today. The palace is full of people, but they are all strangers and they all act like ones. Logically, I understand it is for my protection, but I still feel what I feel…"

Afterwards, they had a quiet moment, both thinking. Eun Soo looked up at her husband, who was lovingly holding her, "Daejang, will you get drunk with me tonight?"

"I won't get drunk, but I will accompany you if you want to drink."

_Can there be such an understanding man anywhere else in the whole universe? Is he even real? THIS was the answer to her tears – what is all real? Can such a dream be real?_ After all this time, she never seized to wonder about how real this can be.

Choi Young always kept his word. He made sure Eun Soo had plenty of wine to her heart's content till she was ready to go and asked her husband, "Will you give me a piggyback ride home?"

Happily drunk and having cried all the tears she had in reserve for the day, Eun Soo wrapped around the back of the man she loved. Choi Young lifted her body, sighing at her ability to cajole him into doing things he never would have agreed to before. Managing to hold her and his sword, he started his long walk home. Walking through the deserted market place, he carried his wife, smiling about the weight on his shoulders that only seemed lighter with time, because having her so close put his heart at ease. "Real, very real," mumbled Eun Soo a few times. Her life here was not a dream. He was Choi Young, the love of her life; he was the man who carried her on his back; it could not get any more real than that. At that moment she began to heal. Eun Soo knew that she would continue healing her scars day by day, dealing with all of her fears and sadness that she nursed for a while, because he was carrying her on his back, now and always.


	8. Chapter 8 A Talk

_**This chapter is rated M**_

Eun Soo thought about the wedding many times after she had arrived. She knew that Choi Young wanted to do something special for her to atone for the fact that their marriage circumstances were so unorthodox.

After her initial reaction, he had a hunch that she was not as OK about everything as she showed. Knowing her well, an independent woman with a strong will and opinion about everything, her quietly agreeing and delegating to him was suspicious.

He approached the topic a few times, trying to gage when and how she wanted to have an official ceremony. _Imja, the queen was wondering about your plans._ _The guys said they would take care of all the arrangements. _ _Imja, my aunt volunteered to help with preparations._ He would throw a few phrases here and there, but she managed to evade any direct answers.

The general was at a loss. Ever since he got this marriage approval he was dreaming of the day they would get married. He would have liked to have a simple ceremony to proudly announce to the world that she was his wife, that he was a lucky man. He wanted people to pay respects to his wife and to gather good wishes for children, health and fortune. Most of all he wanted Eun Soo to have a wedding she envisioned. But he was worried about her.

Choi Young thought long and hard about how to address the wedding with Eun Soo. Their situation was unique. They came from two different worlds and their courtship and marriage customs must be different. They shared one thing in common – wanting to discuss problems in the open and deal with them together. So then the logical solution was to ask her what she would have liked and then make it happen.

"Imja, can I ask you something?"

"Of course. Why so official?"

"About our marriage…"

"I told you I'm OK about it".

"You don't need to worry about my feelings. Being able to call you my wife is all I could wish for. But this is not about me. I'm worried about you. At first you got upset and then suddenly you are completely OK with everything. I don't believe you. Tell me truth, please."

"Well…" Eun Soo already decided that she would not look back at how it all started, but rather accept the reality of being married and move on. "I know why and how it happened, and I like calling you husband, too. So there is not much to discuss".

"Imja, I know you can be a good liar, if you want to. However, you are not that good. I can tell you are unhappy. Whatever it is, just tell me, you are torturing me. I hate to see you like this."

Their relationship progressed in a way that led them to become so close and so intimate that talking about feelings should have become a habit. But both of them injured by separation, treaded waters carefully to avoid causing any more pain to the other. Eun Soo wanted to sort everything out in her head before she talked to her husband, but he was obviously hurting on his own.

"How is that when we try to take care of each other, we cause pain?" she asked a hypothetical.

"It's hit and miss," responded Choi Young going along with the philosophical tone she set.

"I was so upset before because the decision was made for me, and then I was excited to be your wife, and had these grand plans for a wedding, but they dissipated."

"What about the ceremony you told me about at the fishing shack? I thought this was your wish."

"Don't get me wrong," Eun Soo nestled on his knees, using his arms as a blanket and his shoulder as a pillow. "I still imagine it like that, but thinking about the wedding always makes me think about my parents. And I feel guilty like I don't deserve to even think about them because I ran away with a man. Even if he is the only one for me."

"Imja…" he knew leaving her parents behind could not be something she had done easily. It did not make sense to proclaim how much he appreciated all the sacrifices she made to be with him. What good would that do?

"I will not ask you again," he added with defeat in his voice.

"Please do, I want you to." She surprised him with her response. Yet, it was not the first time he was surprised by apparent contradictions she presented.

"In my world", she fidgeted to push her hands inside his sleeves, now wearing him like gloves for warmth. Her fingers grabbed onto his biceps, feeling the muscle tense under her touch. She put her head back on his shoulder, talking into his neck, so that with each sound a puff of warm air tickled his skin.

"In my world, the wedding is a very big deal for a girl. First of all, you pick a dress. What would I pick? I want a long, figure hugging silhouette, mermaid style," her voice acquiring a dreamy quality, "simple top, probably, V cut, open arms. Hmm, it would be elegant to have lacy gloves. Pearls or maybe some silver for jewelry." She started to sink into the warmth she could feel radiating from Choi Young's body. There was this spot in his solar plexus, where she could swear he kept this powerful energy source, pulsating beams of heat and electricity through all of his layers of clothing and into her. "There will be a long runner, covered with white and pink rose petals and as the music cues, I would enter, led by…" her voice dimmed, "since I do not have my parents, it should be somebody like a mother or father figure. You are already standing under the flower arch in anticipation. You look dashing in tuxedo. Black and white will be so gorgeous on you! The Queen will be the maid of honor and the King probably the best man, although I think Choong Seok should rightfully take the place. A child should bring out the rings on a little velvet tray and the ceremony can commence. My favorite part is the vows. I definitely want to write my own. It is a promise we make to each in front of everybody and then the priest will have you repeat 'I, Choi Young, take you, Yoo Eun Soo, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish until death do us part.' And then I will repeat the same, we exchange the rings, kiss and done, we are married. I will throw my bouquet, and Dae Man's girlfriend will catch it, and everybody will start teasing him, because it means she will be the next one to get married. And people will start applauding and yelling and we will be smiling and holding hands. Then we will walk past the guests, who will give us wishes."

Choi Young diligently tried to memorize all the details. This seemed like a very strange and extremely complicated set up. He was especially confused by the dress, he could not visualize the shape she was describing and not having any sleeves did not make any sense at all. And what about 'tuxedo'? Is it also some kind of a garment? "Is there a season you prefer?"

"Spring or fall," readily answered Eun Soo. "Don't take it to heart. This wedding will be hard to manage, so any ceremony will do." She completely melted in his arms, relaxed by the warmth. "It was not that hard at all. I'm glad you asked." She pecked his neck with a kiss, too lazy to even move. His taste woke something in her and she elongated her neck and grabbed his ear lope with her lips, now tasting him for her delight.

"Imja," he already struggled to be still with all the tickling and her body completely pressed into him, and now this. He felt his pants tighten, as she did at the same time, giggling she moved her thighs, rubbing against him. "Imja," he was trapped under her, eagerly ready for more. She was completely awake now, her nipples hardening as she was feeling him against her. He pulled her robe open and dove into the round circles of pleasure, wrapping his lips around the little pink tips of one and then another breast. She let out a moan, still moving her thighs, and now hips rhythmically. His sensations were heightened and he was not sure he could last much longer. "Imja, should we?" She gasped in response, curving back to give him more space to reach her. He spread his fingers on her stomach, moving them under her pants, sliding into the soft and moist folds, opening her up like a flower, caressing her till she begged him to stop. "Not…. Yet…" her voice lost in a heavy exhale. "I want you inside me." He put her on one knee and freed himself from the constraints of his clothes. Eun Soo hectically rushed to do the same and in a second he was inside, like she desired… She ambushed his chest with her lips as he was trying to pull her face up for the crowning kiss. They ended up gasping together in unison, lips open as they readied for a kiss, but not having the time to complete it. Now, they could.

"Imja, I thought we were talking about the wedding ceremony."

"I thought so, too."


	9. Chapter 9 A Not So Secret Wedding Plan

The discussion about the wedding settled a few things. First, Eun Soo did not mind to have a ceremony. Second, she did not want to take care of it. Third, it was up to her husband to rally the forces. And the last one: _Since when did a man plan a wedding?_ Choi Young pondered this question.

The obvious choice was to ask the Queen for help. She was the first one to ever talk to him about the ceremony even before the ink had time to dry on the royal decree. She was the one, who had a dowry chest and a wedding dress prepared even before Eun Soo returned to him. The Queen obviously wanted to be a part of the celebration, he was sure she would not mind to take the reins on this project.

Choi Young and the Queen had a special connection. It could not be called a friendship, it was more of a strong bond they shared, which solidified with time. The last trip they took together to the temple, the one fateful journey before Eun Soo's return, changed the nature of their relationship. She was one other person besides Choi Young who never stopped waiting and never gave up, which made him feel infinitely grateful and less lonely during those hard years.

It was so obvious that the King felt jealous of them. Of course, there was no reason to suspect any romantic involvement, but the silent understanding between the General and the Queen, the way they simply exchanged looks and already knew what the other meant pointed to a level of intimacy only achieved in very close relationships. The Queen admired Choi Young; she respected him. If the young Queen was not hopelessly in love with her husband and her heart was free to give, the General would probably be the best and the most logical choice. He was reliable, strong, handsome and smart. They were very comfortable with each other, both having straight forward and direct personalities. The Gueen recognized that admiration she had for Choi Young could have been misinterpreted and the occasional liberties she took in comforting him by holding his hand, or touching his shoulder were a bit dangerous for an outside eye. However, she did not care for such useless conventions. She loved one man and one man only, she was devoted to him and the General played a part in bringing her and the King together. She never forgot that. Also, Nogook and Choi Young shared a bond, the kind that only those who have been deeply in love share, the understanding of how hard it is to wait, to be apart from their other half, to long for them, to rely on their closeness for happiness. They both were those kind of people.

"Are you available Your Majesty?" he knocked on the door of her day room, where she accepted visitors.

"Is it you, General? Come in."

The Queen was dressed in one of the more casual attires and wore her hair down. She was busy writing something, but put the paper aside and welcomed Choi Young to sit.

"Your Majesty. I have a favor to ask."

"Of course, what do you need?"

Choi Young described his predicament, while the Queen followed attentively and nodded in agreement. Her personal scribe recorded everything the General could remember about Eun Soo's wishes and dreams for the ceremony.

"I'll take care of it. It will be my pleasure. Remember, the doctor and I are pledged sisters now, which makes you my pledged brother-in-law." She smiled. "There should not be any obligations between such close family."

"I do appreciate it a lot. It is a weight off my shoulders. You don't know how troublesome this whole thing has been."

"I'll let your wife know."

After the General left, She jumped up, clapping ,"We are going to have so much fun. I was so bored!"


	10. Chapter 10 White Hot Pants

_**Author's Notes: Dear readers. This chapter is purely fluff. I wrote it on a spur of the moment, remembering white pants that Eun Soo wore in the first episodes of "Faith". If you want something substantial, you may skip it, if you want a playful and light side of our couple - have a laugh, like I did.**_

* * *

Eun Soo liked her body. She thought she had a good figure, and her behind was nice and rounded, perky even. She thought her bum was quite cute, but she has not seen it for a long time, since there were no full height mirrors in Goryeo. "Honey," she called. How do I look, she turned her back to him and took a few strides, like on a fashion runway.

"Pretty as always." Choi Young did not bother to lift his eyes, he was busy at his desk, studying a map of the mountain terrain, newly drawn by the scouts. "Good hiding places here and here." He stuck pins in a few points.

He was rudely interrupted by his wife, who sneaked up on him from behind and hugged, molding herself to his back.

"How many times did I tell you not to sneak from behind? I have to actually put an effort not to take you down. These kind of reflexes do not go away," growled out Choi Young.

"You did not answer my question, I know you weren't looking. I have a surprise…." singsonged Eun Soo.

"OK," he turned around, basically falling off his chair, stunned by the sight.

Eun Soo was standing with her back toward him, hands on her hips, one leg stretched out a little to the side, posing. She was wearing short and tight white pants, which highlighted her curves, bare legs and all.

"Aha, so I DO look good".

He ran up, trying to cover her with his body. "Have you lost your mind? What if somebody walks in?!"

"They know better. We've trained them well. They would never walk in without a knock inside our quarters. Don't you remember we have a sign now for privacy?"

Apparently, Eun Soo began instituting little changes here and there in the barracks. She came up with a list of rules about privacy for them, since they were newlyweds, after all. One of the helpful boys had good penmanship, so he wrote a large wooden sign, placed atop of the General's door – _Private. Knock before entering._

The sign created a bit of commotion, especially since the General did not notice it at first. Luckily, he was not displeased.

"Good job," he praised the writer and announced, "I will hold all the meetings downstairs. If there is something urgent," he coughed, "knock and wait for permission before entering my quarters." Raising his voice, he added, "Lack of discipline has been evident lately. We have to be alert at all times. I'm tired of this chaos." He kicked a cleaning bucket, left by a forgetful soldier by the bench. "THIS is what I'm talking about. CLEAN IT UP," he roared and departed to his room.

Eun Soo was giggling there about how well it all went.

"Not funny. Did not we decide that everything to do with Woodalchi, you have to consult with me first?"

"But it is not about Woodalchi, it is about us. Don't spoil the good mood." Her cuteness always won over him. He just nodded, loosing another round, he was used to her spurts of energy and strange Heavens rituals that seemed to him arbitrarily and unexpected.

So she stood there, proud of herself, wearing white hotpants underneath her tunic.

He vividly recalled how he first got a peek at her exposed skin. Her white pants, she wore when she first arrived from the Heavens world, got dirty and bloody. She had to cut them short to get rid of blood splatter. That time he had to slap some sense back into himself (all in his mind) and afterwards, he had to tell her to cover herself in front of the boys (although secretly he gave himself a chance to steal a quick look first).

"Imja, what is the meaning of this?" he gave her a chance to explain.

"It's really hot in summer. I do not like wearing twenty layers and pants as well. These are very popular in Heavens. I will wear a long dress, so nobody can see."

"Fine."

"Fine?" her eyes opened in a genuine surprise.

"Fine. If you feel comfortable walking around like this, it is your body. You choose what parts of it to show to others. As long I get the preview and the whole thing…"

"Daejang! Don't toy with me!" now she was getting upset at the ease with which he shared her with others. "I'm your wife. Do you want rumors to spread?"

Choi Young was pleased with himself. Actually he did not loose this round, he just used a special reverse strategy, now she was trapped. Chuckling to himself, he added in the most serious tone possible, "I respect your decisions, Imja."

She realized that she was caught, like a fish by a sparkly bait.

Pouting, she went up to the chest, looking for a pair of decent pants.

"No so fast." He turned her around. "I said as long I can have the whole thing."

He drew her for a kiss, starting slowly, then deeper and more passionate. His hand sliding down her back and along the silky fabric of hot pants, gently caressing her bum. Eun Soo was melting in his arms, overwhelmed by a strong need for him. He now used both hands to pull her forward, cupping her buttocks. Always, gently, always sensual, he continued to kiss her mouth slowly moving his lips and tongue feeling how sweet she was.

Choi Young was never crude; it was not in his character. If it were another man, it would have been a bit vulgar, but with him, it was exciting.

He felt how ready she was just by a few body cues. That's how well he understood his wife. Taking her to bed, he savored the gift of hotpants by kissing her through them before taking them off and joining with her in a sweetness dispersing through their bodies.


	11. Chapter 11 A Cold

Eun Soo's throat was scratchy and her nose was running, indicating a beginning of a nasty cold. She did what she could with the limited resources she had in Goryeo. There was lemon for vitamin C, garlic and bee pollen for the immune system, salted water to gurgle and lots of warm liquids to drink. Of course, Deo Gi gave her herbal remedies, so all and all, she was equipped to fight it off. Her husband was away on a scouting trip and she was home alone, missing him already a minute he was out the door.

It was cold and the wind was whooshing outside the windows. The room was too large to be warmed up, so she bundled herself in a few extra warm layers and went downstairs to have dinner with the guys. She really liked this sense of communal living, having a group of people who did things together, who worked and had fun together and how they liked each other. They all had similar goals and values, otherwise, they would not be chosen as Woodalchi. She also liked that she did not really have to cook, unless she chose, because the food came with lodging. It was nice to have company, when the General was away and when she needed privacy, she could always retreat back to their room.

The men were so used to her by now that they did not mind their manners around her and acted comfortably. Even too comfortable at times, which angered Choi Young, who was always a gentleman. Eun Soo could also relax and goof with the boys. Tonight, they were fighting over who would seat next to the General's wife, who would serve her food and who would pour her a drink (a little secret between her and the guys from Choi Young).

"Noona", Dae Man burst into the room, cold breath could be seen in the air, his movements so fast, it created cool wind.

"Noona, I need your help. Something is wrong with Go Jin Ah. She has a fever and Deo Gi's herbs are not helping. Noona, please, can you check her?"

"Of course", giving a sad glance to her steaming bowl of soup, she shoved a spoonful in her mouth before she ran off into the cold with him. She did not have to go the clinic daily, especially she avoided it while sick, not to be contagious with patients who already had lower immune defense due to injuries and illnesses. Before entering the premises, she had Dae Man bring out a mask to cover her nose and mouth, just another precaution.

His girlfriend looked pale like snow, which was a horrifying sight, considering that her natural skin tone was a pretty olive. She had a dangerously high fever and was fading in and out of consciousness. Eun Soo checked her vitals and concluded that it was probably a pretty bad case of the flu. In that case, there was not much she could do, but to keep the girl hydrated and comfortable. She instructed Dae Man about what to do, but warned him that this was contagious. Starting from now, he was not allowed back in the barracks and would have to stay here.

"I was not planning to leave her side, anyway," he barked back offended.

"Of course not, you will have to sleep and eat here, also. I will inform the Commander that you will be relieved of your duty for the time being."

"Thank you, Noona."

Eun Soo washed her hands thoroughly and returned home.

The dinner was already finished, but some kind soul covered her bowl to keep it warm. She finished the food without pleasure and headed upstairs to her lonely room. At night, Eun Soo was cold without a warm-bodied man next to her, she constantly got up to drink and by the morning, her throat hurt so much she could not talk. Fever developed as well and she started to fear that she got the same flu as the girl. She fell asleep for a while, and did not know how long she was out till she heard a knock on the door. A couple of soldiers came in concerned to check on her and report about 5 new cases of the flu in the barracks. It started to look like the flu was spreading into an epidemic. Another report followed from the Suribang via Lady Choi to the medical clinic: there were people in town who were very sick and even a couple of deaths of the elderly that were related to the influenza. Eun Soo herself was in no condition to do anything. She directed them to Dae Man, who knew as much as she did by now as he was watching over his girlfriend and was quite familiar with the symptoms and development of the illness.

Lady Choi showed up, screaming that Eun Soo can not get sick because her nephew will kill her if he finds out that his wife was ill in his absence. Although it sounded like a threat, it was comforting coming from the stern woman. Eun Soo explained the dangers of the epidemic and how to handle it, tasking lady Choi with addressing it in the palace.

Eun Soo's fever continued to climb and a girl was sent from the clinic to tend to her. She welcomed the fever as it helped to numb the pain in her throat and her joints that seemed to twist her body inside out, inflicting pain that lasted for hours. Passing out from the fever was a better option.

So Eun Soo found herself walking on a mountain road. She was dressed in strange clothes that looked like they were from a long time ago. Choi Young was not with her, which made her feel uneasy. She had to watch her step, as the road was treacherous. At the nearest curve, an animal ran across the pass fast, spooking her. She slipped startled, tumbling down to the edge of the cliff. She tried to grab onto some shrubs, but lost her footing on the crumbling stones and began falling down. Screaming, she saw herself from aside: her body dropping off the cliff so high, the clouds covered the bottom, and she looked like a small twig thrown in the wind. _I'm dying _– it occurred to her. _What will happen to Choi Young?_ "Help me, help me, please," she was screaming, only to hear her voice echoing between the rocky cliffs.

"Imja, hold on, hold my hand," a voice from afar, this familiar voice, calling her.

Apparently, Woodalchi acting wisely sent a message to the General about his wife's condition, knowing all too well that his wrath would burn them to the ground if they did not let him know in time. He got back as soon as he could, only to find Eun Soo ill and hallucinating. Unfortunately, this was not the first time he had to watch her be so sick. It brought back all the traumatic memories about her being poisoned and the hell they had to go through for her to survive. He could handle many things, but her being sick was the most torturous one for him.

His voice calmed her down, her body relaxed, as she tightly grabbed onto his hand, still not back to her senses. Her body was very hot, but he already knew how to deal with fever from the previous experience. He stuck by her side, giving orders to the men by written messages, not leaving the room, but still dealing with the crisis.

A few more days passed; at the request of the Queen, a famous royal doctor arrived from Yuan to assist with the medical clinic. He brought fever reducing remedies with him as well as a few well trained assistants. They distributed the preparations among various parts of the palace, including the Woodalchi compound, palace guards quarters and of course, Queen's and King's wings.

Choi Young could barely tell a day from night at this point, locked in his own room, like a prisoner, he only received food and information left by the door, knowing that something was left for him once he heard a knock. He looked like a ghost as his body was eaten by the illness as well, fever raging through his blood, causing immense headaches and difficulty moving. Each step took a huge effort, as if he had shackles attached to his limbs, weighing him down. He was dutifully feeding Eun Soo medications provided by the clinic, also swallowing bitter concoction to keep himself afloat.

. . .

Eun Soo struggled to lift her eyelids, heavy like lead. Light offended her extremely sensitive eyes, ruthlessly tearing apart the last cover of her lashes, aiming at the irises. She squinted: through the dusty blur she recognized the high beam of the ceiling. Moving her head did not come easy, lifting her arm required even bigger effort.

Her memory was fuzzy… _The flu, epidemic, she got infected… Dae Man at the clinic,.. Woodalchi… Choi Young…_ Worry seized Eun Soo. _Where is Choi Young? Is he OK? The guys? If she survived, somebody must have taken care of her…_

As her vision acclimated to the light, she saw from the very corner of her eye a shadow sprawled on the floor by the bed, a dark long familiar shape. With a superhuman effort she rolled off the bed, landing on something soft: Choi Young's cold body lying prone on the floor, cushioning her fall. She screamed for help, at the top of her lungs, but instead coarse wheeze escaped her throat barely shaking the air around her.

Desperately she tried to get up, but could not move herself, not only weakened by the illness, but also having twisted her arm, when she fell. Groaning through the pain, Eun Soo put her head to his chest, listening to the faint heartbeat. _Still alive_. Grateful tears began streaming down her cheeks, she closed her eyes, pressing herself against his body, the pain in her arm was nothing, as long as HE was alive. She would willingly break all of her limbs if it meant that he would survive.

The doctor in her finally started to take over. Using one arm to push, she dragged herself to the door; scraping the thick wood, she tried to call for help again, but her voice was still too weak. She tried to prompt the door open, but it was securely shut from the outside, barred with thick wooden planks per her own orders to keep infected patients separated in quarantine. "Wait, just wait a little," she whispered, knowing that sooner or later somebody will come to check on them. She lost consciousness from the pain and dehydration when she heard a knock. A voice announced "Food is here. I brought more medication."

"Open the door," screamed Eun Soo, finally finding a voice in the depth of her throat, although still a wheeze, whoever was on the side must have heard it. The heavy boards were moved and she heard the squeak of the door opening, she saw boots and then somebody lifted her off the floor, calling the others. Heavily stamping the floor, many more boots hit the stairs…

They were placed on the beds next to each other. A masked royal doctor tended to the pair himself. Eun Soo came to quickly and faintly ordered to keep them both warm and hydrated. The Yuan Doctor, a man in his fifties, with a round face and sharp eyes nodded as she whispered in his ear how to make an IV to speed the process. He seemed like a person who has seen it all and learned to never question what he has seen at the palace. This attitude was the only way to keep the head attached to his shoulders, and seeing as he survived for that long, he mastered the art of the royal physician well.

Of course, the first thing from Eun Soo's mouth was "Daejan, how is he?" She demanded the full report and then demanded even firmer to move her close enough to him to hold his hand. For privacy, the curtain was drawn around them and Eun Soo could freely caress his hand and stroke his hair with the only hand she had in use. While noone was looking, she even managed to place her hot lips on his white and cold ones, kissing him incessantly. He was still cold, and shivered even under the thick wool blankets. She ordered a hot bath and although she could barely walk, accompanied him, watching his body, placed into the steamy water. "Undress him completely," she commanded the two Woodalchi, who at first refused, but she glared at them and they followed, turning away, as they reached the undergarments layer. "Leave us". Struggling with one hand, she used the small steps provided to get into the tub with him, she took off the rest of his clothes and massaged his body, encouraging the heat to distribute faster. She clung to him, shivering herself from the wet clothes, stuck to her, finally taking them off herself. She called a girl to bring more hot water. Luckily, she was discrete and averted her eyes, as more steam and heat burned their skins at first touch while the full bucket was poured. "Bring some hot stones, we will keep them in," she instructed.

"My love, you'll be OK, your doctor will take care of you," she reassured.

"Imja?" his voice so lost it could barely be heard.

"I'm here."

They continued with aggressive treatment, all the while Eun Soo stayed at the ward, tending to her husband. When the color returned to his lips, she kissed him so much, like a schoolgirl, who doesn't know any better, that they became blue again from her devoted efforts.

The epidemic subsided. Her directions given on time, along with the remedies by the Yuan doctor saved many lives, while there were still at least a hundred who perished. Finally, they were allowed to return home.

Choi Young never got out of her how she managed to injure her arm and even started screaming at the staff that they did not know how to take care of the patients. Eun Soo had to whisk him away, telling him some story about Woodalchi who had to see him for an urgent matter.

"Imja," Choi Young asked seriously, when they sat on the bed in their room. "When are we allowed to do … you know?"

"Are you asking me as a doctor?" she squinted at him, cunningly.

"Of course. What else. As a wife, it is your duty to your husband."

"Is it now? I thought it was the other way around."

"You may say that," and both giggling, they fell on the bed, eager to perform their marital duties.


	12. Chapter 12 False Alarm

The wedding date was set in a few months. The astronomers predicted an auspicious line up of the planets, with both hers and his on the same meridian. The Queen took all the precautions and monitored the scientific parts of the decision herself, in addition to holding consultations with two separate Buddhist monks, who were considered experts in this field. But it was not soon enough for one person, who did not want to wait. Lady Choi was not a woman of science or religion, she was not a woman of superstition either, but she was a woman of tradition.

She believed that a piece of paper, even if it was stamped with a royal seal, was just a piece of paper. It can be torn, altered, lost, or burned…

"A marriage is a marriage," the weekly nagging commenced. "The whole palace knows that you have got a woman. You live together. The bed, ahh," she rolled her eyes, "I don't even want to repeat the kind of things I hear. How the people at the market run their mouths! I know that the King declared you are married, and I know that you both believe that you are married, but in my time, in this country, this is not how it was done."

Choi Young was standing, lazily leaning against the wall, head slightly tilted back, eyes wondering, clearly bored out of his mind, he was playing with a dagger, passing it through fingers and juggling it with the left hand, for practice, not to waste time.

"Yes, aunt. I'm sorry to disgrace our household name," not even trying to cover sarcasm in his voice.

"You punk!"

He easily moved away from the impending slap.

"You, you!" she was stumbling, righteous indignation sparkling in her usually steely eyes. "How dare…" and she went for the second try, missing the back of his head again, as he turned away.

"I think we should stop now," he finally spoke. "I know how you feel. You have been telling me the same thing every chance you got. We are working on it. There will be a ceremony and if you stop nagging me, I might even invite you," he smirked.

"Young-ah, how are you going to have a ceremony when her stomach is too big with a baby?" she asked in a serious tone.

"A baby?" he screamed. "What baby? We weren't planning. We are careful. She told me that there are days…" he bit his lips and his cheeks turned beet red.

"Aha, so you are sharing a bed!" victoriously concluded the aunt. And turning on her hills, walked away, leaving Choi Young feel like an idiot. Mission accomplished. After the conversation she was sure, he would hurry up.

She clearly knew his weak point; the remark did get under his skin. Choi Young's face was clouded with concern.

"Is everything OK?" inquired Eun Soo.

"Yes. No problem," and he looked at her body intently, focusing on her stomach.

"Am I getting fat?" she worried.

"No, no, you look fine. Just thinking."

"About what?"

"A wedding."

"Again," Eun Soo sounded bothered and annoyed at the same time. "Remember, you will take care of it and you said that the Queen will make the arrangements… I will be there, pretty and with a smile. Just don't make me deal with preparations, they are such a headache." She approached him, beguiling him with a sway of her hips. She lifted her arms and placing them around his neck, she pulled him for a kiss. But the kiss was awkward, and he tensed up, tightening his lips. He took her hands off his neck and stepped back, avoiding to look her in the eye.

"What the hack is going on?" now she was upset. "Tell me right now? Did you do something? Is it another proposal? Somebody wants to marry me?" By his body language, she saw that was not the right answer. "To marry you?" That was not it, either. "We have the decree, it's official, anyway, nobody can touch us as long as we are the citizens of Goryeo."

"I know," muttered under his breath Choi Young.

"Then was is the matter? I thought the Queen is working on the most auspicious date, I even heard they chose one. I am meeting with her tomorrow for a walk, she will tell me everything."

"What if it is too late," he blurted out, now expecting a slap from her, he grimaced, waiting for the pain.

"Too late for what?" she was still not getting it.

"If you have a baby, it will be too late." He closed his eyes, expecting a storm to befall on his head, fully ready for a serious beating.

"A baby?" Eun Soo broke into her infectious laughter, the kind with a tinkle, the one she had when she was extremely entertained.

"Are you afraid I will get pregnant before the wedding? I know whose doing it is. It is that nagging old witch, your aunt." _Welcome to the family, Eun Soo-shi_ – she imitated her voice. "Backstabbing bitch!"

"Imja, please watch your language, she is still an elder," Choi Young had to speak up.

"Elder for sure, from the dark ages," the storm was gathering on the horizon, just like Choi Young predicted.

She was pacing around the room, her hair now taking the brunt, in disarray.

"Eun Soo-ya," he called her name. It was rare that he used her name. It never failed to get her attention.

"What?" she snapped. She fiercely rubbed all the surfaces in the room with a cloth, supposedly dusting them.

"Don't be so mad at her, she is old fashioned."

"Old fashioned, my ass!" sometimes Eun Soo's Heavens talk was not censored and she enjoyed a chance to use some strong words which did not sound like much to others.

"You sound like you are cursing, my lady," Choi Young was no fool.

"You are too smart for your own good." Her vigorous dusting subsided in the intensity. "I do not like when people assume and meddle in our business, that's all. Even if it is your aunt, who I love dearly. You know that."

"I know, I know," Choi Young hugged her sweetly from behind, putting his head on her shoulder. Having him so close immediately soothed her.

. . .

It has not been long since they survived that awful flu and life was back to normal. Choi Young was busy with his duties and armed with this new experience, Eun Soo began developing a manual on how to deal with such epidemics in the future. She still could not write Chinese characters, so the project has been taking longer than she expected, but she had a whole Woodalchi band at her disposal. Most of them could read and write and there was always somebody who could take her dictation.

Eun Soo could not get the conversation out of her mind. She never wanted to have children before she met Choi Young. With him, she could imagine a family. Although his occupation did not offer a stable life style and he did not seem on the surface a kind of guy who would make a good husband and a father, she knew the true nature of the General. He was the most loving, caring, kind, thoughtful and sensitive man she ever met. She had a chance to see him around children a few times, and he was so great with them, they felt very comfortable in his presence. He told her a story about the baby he played with at the market, when she was still gone. He did not really say it directly, but she knew that he would want to become a father.

However, Eun Soo was not prepared for such a drastic change. Although they never explicitly discussed it, since she did not get pregnant from a few times they made love without any precautions, she assumed it would not happen that easily. She was already over 30, so it might take time even if they tried. And now they practiced "natural contraception", which she explained to him in simple terms. There were days when they could not be together, just a few days of the month. Choi Young pouted for a bit, but agreed. He only asked, "Imja, is it because you do not want to have a child with me?"

"I do, I really do, just let's wait a little. Do you mind?"

"I don't. I missed on 5 years with you, I want you all for myself for as long as possible," he responded with all honesty.

They talked about the future and the family and the kids sometimes. But today's conversation stirred her. _A baby. A girl with his eyes and my hair._ Eun Soo knew from history that they would have a daughter, she just did not know when…

. . .

They were in bed, getting ready to go to sleep, both quietly lost in the recollections of the past day.

"Honey, I'm late," whispered Eun Soo.

"Late for what?"

"Late, like…" she stared at him with hesitation.

"Like what?" he turned to her completely misunderstanding till he saw it in her eyes.

"Are you saying?.."

"I might be pregnant," she blinked anxiously, breathing fast.

He held her face tenderly, then kissed her forehead and hugged her, wrapping around her precious body.

"I love you," he breathed into her ear.

Eun Soo heard the loud beat of his excited heart.

"I don't know for sure yet," she added, just in case.

. . .

A few days later, she found out it was a false alarm.

As she delivered the news to Choi Young, she explained that it was probably because of the flu, that her body's clock was reset, sometimes it happens, that she wished it was not so, that she is sorry she even told him before she was sure…

Choi Young's eyes filled with tears. He realized that he was ready, but she was not. He loved her so much and for her, he could wait. Yet, he waited for her too many times, for too long.

"I'm sorry," also with tears said Eun Soo, understanding that she just broke his heart and it would not be completely healed till their little girl comes into their lives.


	13. Chapter 13 The Last Drop

**There is an exciting new development. For the next few chapters, nanu107 is joining me as a co-author. So this is the product of our mutual love and affection for the characters and the story.**

Something happened during a small banquet the Queen offered to celebrate the harvest time; it was the last drop in the chain of events preceding the wedding ceremony that caused the cup to spill over, so to speak. The chancellors of the court, some prominent heads of the high nobility, and the relatives of the royal family were invited, along with Woodalchi. The party was merry: the food and drinks didn't seem to end, the laughter echoed around the room and the people were talking loudly amongst themselves, until the doors opened and the Commanding General entered the room, followed by his closest subordinates. To see them at this gathering was pure wonder; Commanding General Choi Young was known for refusing to attend such events, especially when there was too much wine or noise. But he entered the room and was escorted to a small table close to the King's, followed by his men, who sat at several empty seats, and a pale skinned woman with wild hair red as fire, wearing a blue and white dress, which made her stand out from the grey Woodalchi crowd.

Many of the attendees at the banquet did not recognize her, and curiously wondered to each other,

"Who is that lady? Why is she with the General?"

"How could she approach him so boldly?"

"Why is she even protected by Woodalchi?"

"A concubine, could it be?"

"His wife? Since when?"

The banquet went on, for they had nothing to explain, but the words did reach the General, hammering loudly into his subconscious even days after the gathering. He could still see Imja, wearing her new robes, happily ignoring the chancellors, their families and even more so their words. But they must have left some impression on her. She refused to talk, of course, and continued to assure him she was fine. _I'm fine, honey, I'm really fine._

Choi Young sat outside, breathing in deeply, and closing his eyes; they needed to have that wedding even if she said it was not necessary to rush. Choi Young wanted everyone to see them finally united, not to think of her as a wanton woman who made her way into his life, unmarried still and simply bewitching the honorable Woodalchi General… He couldn't even consider the idea.

"Punk? What's wrong with you?" Asked the surprised voice of his aunt, making the man turn and find Lady Choi standing there, wearing a frown on her face. "Why are you cleaving the earth in two like that?"

But when he didn't answer and simply stood, she let out a knowing sound, "Is this about the comments spreading since the banquet?"

Choi Young rolled his eyes in annoyance and started to walk away, but the woman stopped him, "Before you go."

"What?"

"The Queen has issued an order."

"What?"

"That lady Eun Soo," she started, making him narrow his eyes with suspicion, "The one in the Woodalchi barracks should move out immediately; she is to become the Queen's favorite."

"What!?"

"Is that the only word you know?"

Visiting the Queen has become quite the usual thing for the General, who was now walking quickly towards the Queen's chamber, followed by his aunt.

"Once she is under the Queen's care, the wedding can be hastened, can't you understand this?" Asked Lady Choi, moving quickly to catch up with the General's stride.

"Why can't we just let it be? Eun Soo is aware of the plans, she knows that she has a few weeks to prepare. She is not as ready as we would like. The Queen knows that." And the door was opened for them; entering after having been invited in, both Lady Choi and the Genearl bowed to the woman; the Queen was sitting under the window, bathing in the bright afternoon sun, while writing something, probably orders for some unfortunate soul involved with the wedding.

She has really taken these wedding preparations to heart.

"General, I have been waiting for your visit, since my order was issued."

"Highness, I am here to inquire…"

"No, I will not change my mind," she said decisively, and stood, setting the small brush down. "I have already issued the order. She is to be moved to a special room close to mine."

"But Your Highness…" Before he could continue, Lady Choi stomped on his foot, making him groan and turn to her. "What?" He hissed at his aunt, making her send him one of her disapproving looks. "It's an order from the Queen. Obey it!" she said though her teeth, all the while smiling modestly at her lady.

"General, I am aware of the situation, but for now we must have you two separated."

"Yes, but Imja's safety…" He was clinging to whatever resources he could to keep Imja by him, even if playing dirty was required. The Queen rose her hand, and with that one graceful move she rendered the two of them quiet.

"Lady Choi has issued two of the most loyal maidens to be her immediate bodyguards while ten more will ensure her constant safety. The matter is obsolete at this point, General, Lady Eun Soo is my favorite now, so she will live as such."

For some reason Choi Young thought this was a big mistake.


	14. Chapter 14 Part 1

**Co-authored with nanu107**

**Forced separation**

**Chapter 14 Part 1**

"But why are you taking all of that away?!" Screamed Eun Soo, watching the soldiers quietly lift her things up and out the door, she had been sorting through the laundry when this madness started; the maidens announced she was to move without questions to the Queen's residence, and just had the men lift and take everything away. Her clean clothes falling all over the place as she attempted to stop them. "No, not that! That's a gift from the Queen!" She cried as the dowry chest was lifted from its secure corner and taken out the door.

When Choi Young arrived at the short hallway, the man carrying the chest stopped, and he could see Eun Soo dangling from the man's back, attempting with futile efforts, to stop him. The two of them stopped and stared at the General, who sighed and told the man to carry on.

Surprised to the point of disbelief, Eun Soo released her grip and followed her husband, who dragged her back to the room.

"Where are they taking all my stuff? Why did you let them take all of my stuff?!" She said loudly, fighting him; none of the movers returned, aware that they might witness a fight if they did, and Choi Young was grateful for it.

"The Queen has issued an order; Lady Eun Soo from the house of Yoo, is to come to live to her residence, immediately."

"What?"

"As you will be wooed by Commanding General Young, from the house of Choi, you are to remain with her until she sees fit your wedding date."

"I thought the date was already settled."

"It is." And he dropped his sword over his desk, looking and feeling as desperate as she looked. Eun Soo swallowed hard and watched the anger he felt dance on his features. "The Queen just wants to ensure the gossip about you is stopped before the wedding."

As usual, Eun Soo was the last one to learn the plans the world had with her. Defeated, she dropped to a sitting position over their bed, and Choi Young watched as her features fell from worry and confusion to sadness. He took in a deep breath, and moved to sit beside her. "Imja."

"I don't want to part from you," she dropped against his shoulder, holding tightly onto him. The wait for her return had been long and sad for both of them, and now they wouldn't be able to be together? The Queen was just too cruel.

"I'll tell the Queen I don't agree. She probably does not understand."

"You cannot, Imja. It's too late. It was a royal decree."

"Why?"

"Although I hate the idea, the Queen knows what she is doing. There is nobody more invested in our wedding than her, so she must have a pretty good reason for such a bold move."

"Will you be able to visit me? If I do go, will you?"

"Not without the Queen's approval."

She groaned and shook her head against his shoulder. "I don't want to go. Don't let me go!" Her hands tightened, breaking Choi Young's heart. He wanted to keep her next to him, to protect her for the rest of their days in his embrace; he wanted to hide her from the world so no one could harm her, yet let her be free and join him willingly… It pained his soul the words that forced out of his lips, hands holding her.

"Imja, you will be safe there."

"I don't care, you won't be there! I want you close."

He held her closely, kissing the top of her hair. Choi Young had feared this: the sudden separation would cause this pain for the both of them. Only to be married in the end? Why was it they had to suffer so much to be together? "If I promise to visit daily, will you go quietly?"

"Didn't you say I have no other choice? Sometimes I really miss the freedom of democracy and free will."

Choi Young let this pass; it was her usual reaction to anything that had her follow arbitrary rules of Goryeo society, which did not make much sense to her. Unfortunately, they made sense to him. "Our hands are tied in this matter for now, Imja. I promise to visit, and if I can I will be by your side when you call out to me."

She looked up at him, pouting.

"There's always a way, Imja. I know this palace better than most of the servants. Maybe I can sneak in during the night and do indescribable things to you."

She finally laughed, and cleaned the bit of tears falling down the side of her eyes, "You might enjoy them, too."

He kissed her then, soothing away her fear and pain, and cleaned her teary eyes with his thumbs. Then he kissed each of her cheeks and rose to look at her; Eun Soo was still clinging tightly to him.

"What?"

"Can we…? Before I leave?" She asked, softly, innocently. How did she manage to do that? Ignite his passion with such an innocent glance?

"The door is open."

"I don't care."

"Imja, we are safeguarding your dignity, don't mess it up. At least let me close the door."


	15. Chapter 14 Part 2

**Co-authored with Nanu107**

**Forced separation**

**Chapter 14 Part 2**

"So what is the favorite of the queen supposed to do?" Eun Soo asked Lady Choi, as they walked to the Queen's chamber.

The woman sighed, "Nothing out of the ordinary: you will take walks with her, accompany to important dates; engage in tea making, weaving, cross stitching, reading, praying, and whatever the Queen wishes to do."

"Oh, goodie. All of my favorite things!" She said, sarcasm not hidden. "She was getting too much like that fool of her husband", thought Lady Choi, who pierced her with a scolding look; Eun Soo turned her eyes away and looked down at the robes she wore. The silk pink and white outfit made her look fat, and she had complained to her maid about it, but there was very little she could do. She was like a doll the Queen had ordered to dress up, so she had to wear these clothes. Normally, Eun Soo would not be so obedient, but she had a plan. If she were to pretend to go along with the Queen's absurd scheme, then she could slowly turn things into her favor and convince the Queen to cancel the order. They were pledged sisters, after all.

The door to the Queen's chamber was opened, and she entered, smiling at her pledged younger sister. The woman had her hair loose, showing her beige colored robes she stood to welcome Eun Soo. She was very homey and looked quite comfortable. "You have arrived, and safely. Come in, I want to show you something." How come she could wear such simple garments when Eun Soo was layered like a silk cabbage? "Do you like your room?"

"I do, Your Highness, it is so big!"

"I made sure you would be comfortable through your stay; it won't be long."

"Your Highness, forgive me for been rude, but I must ask you as to your reasons for separating me so abruptly from my husband."

"Bear the separation as best as you can, my favorite lady, for it won't be long. Less than two weeks."

Since Eun Soo already had a plan, she plastered a smile on her face and ask innocently, "Are you doing this because of the gossip? Gossip has already spread, and they will continue to talk whether I live here or at home next to my husband". She meaningfully emphasized "_next to my husband_".

The Queen gently smiling just looked at her, "Remember something we discussed when I began preparing your wedding; before the wedding the couple is kept from seeing each other. Although I will allow an exception for you, I want you to be as far away from his touch as possible; to create the anticipation expected in the wedding."

_So I will be able to at least see him_. Eun Soo frowned at her. So this was for her wedding? Falling quiet, Eun Soo battled with herself. She wanted to stick to the plan, but started to feel angry and she felt her blood boiling… "You Majesty," she got up now staring down the Queen, "permit me to speak my mind. I am resenting you a little right now."

"What?" Far from angry, the queen was amused.

"Separating me from my lawful husband, it's cruel. If you were to be taken out of your lover's embrace like that, would you resent a person who did that? You know better than anyone how much time we had to spend away from each other. We don't need the separation to know how we feel. We have done that time and time again."

Lady Choi glared at Eun Soo, but the Queen motioned for the woman to exit.

"Unnie," she said now in complete privacy. "Are you and the general already living like a husband and wife?" and she blushed.

"We are married, you husband issued a decree!"

"Unnie, I may not have much experience, but I have been married a little longer. No matter how much passion you have for each other it tends to wane with time. Taking a break is the healthiest thing you can do for your marriage. Look at it as a way to make you long for him so much that you would wish the ceremony come sooner. I'm pretty sure, he will feel the same. Love and physical attraction need to be handled with care."

Eun Soo sat down, thinking about the wise little queen. Theoretically, she was right, but in her case, neither her, nor Choi Young needed to reignite their passion. They had plenty to go around.

"My husband and I, we cannot be together every time we please, there are rules that we have to follow as a royal couple. The wait only makes us wish for each other more and the reunion is so much more sweeter," she shared the most intimate details of her life with her sister, shyly keeping her eyes to the ground.

Eun Soo could not be angry with her. She appreciated where she was coming from and especially to learn about the woman behind the queen's title.

"You are right, but all the couples are different. You found a way that works for you, but we have a way that works for us. I assure you, we will miss each other even if we spend all the time together without separation."

"You are a lucky woman," concluded the queen. "But the two weeks is the shortest I can do for you. The general's post makes him a center of attention. You still have to consider his position and the influence. Although as a woman I sympathize, as a Queen, I have to act in the best interest for the country."

"I HAVE to live around here for two weeks?! You weren't kidding?" Eun Soo hit her forehead against the table, groaning and whining.

The queen only smiled at her, apologetically. "I will try to make your stay here as pleasant as possible. You will see, the time will fly and next thing you know, you will be joining hands at the ceremony."

"Then what about these ridiculous clothes?"

"Oh, those? I wanted to see how the pink played with your hair, but I must admit it's not as dramatic as I expected."

That was too much, and Eun Soo took a deep breath, counting in Spanish till ten (and she did not even know Spanish!).

"Here," Said the queen finally handing her a thick paper.

"What is this?"

"A wedding invitation. I didn't want it to be too ostentatious, for you two have not the pompous quality, but I wanted it to be simple and delicate to match the bride and groom; what do you think?"

Eun Soo looked down at the simple calligraphy and the well written words and smiled.

"It's gorgeous. What does it say?"

"Oh yes, you don't know how to read Chinese yet."


	16. Chapter 15

**Co-authored with nanu107**

**A Secret Rendezvous**

**Chapter 15**

Choi Young sat on the bed, his long legs resting over the soft covers and arms crossed over his chest. Night had fallen, and while at this hour he might have been asleep, right now he was wide awake and annoyed. He couldn't sleep, as a matter of fact it's been three whole days, and nights, since Imja departed this room with her body, her fragrance, and his ability to simply lie down and fall sleep. Time was moving slowly for him; Choi Young kept his promise (as always) and visited her daily, taking quiet walks through the gardens, unable to touch her, because the chaperones always watching them wouldn't allow it. He'd complained of course, they had been declared married by the King why couldn't he touch his wife… It proved better not to touch her to avoid the bickering of the Queen and Lady Choi.

There was so much tension dangling between them that Choi Young could not sleep with the thoughts of Imja attacking his mind.

He got up and sighed, reaching for the carafe of water, realizing it was empty; ah yes, Imja was the one to take care of such things. Annoyed even further, Choi Young lifted the item and walked with stomped loudly towards the small well outside. The night was fresh; the windy afternoon leading to a night of stillness and the cold insured no one was around. Still only in his sleeping garments, the man lifted the small bucket of water from the well and dunked the carafe in, filling it with the cold liquid.

A huff and some grunting made him stop and turn, expecting some sort of attack; but the view that greeted him was a welcomed sight for sore eyes; there was Eun Soo dropping a bucket of water, hair wild and unkempt; she also wore sleeping clothes and looked as tired as he felt. She was unaware of him, filling her own carafe of water and talking quietly to herself, which made him smile. "Imja?" he asked not quite believing she was there; confused eyes lifted and upon finding him widened.

"Honey?" Oh, he missed the endearment from heavens. She dropped her carafe and squealed hurrying towards and hugging him. "It's you, I'm not dreaming!"

He held her, taking in her scent and the love she showered him with. Finally their lips met. There was no question of what needed to happen, this separation was draining them of energy and they had to recharge in order to survive while apart. She moaned, somehow he managed to push them into the darkness of a small corner, and they continued to kiss.

"I've missed you."

"I too. Imja, I missed you." She let out a soft moan, and allowed his lips to dip into her neck, nuzzling the skin, almost biting the softness giving into him.

He stopped himself before it was too late, "They will notice, they can't find out we met". But to mark her as his, in any way… right now seemed to be his lifeline.

"Tonight we can… please, please love me."

Choi Young hated to listen to her beg, so he turned, "Not here."

"But we can't go to the barracks, and my room is… _well kept_." He nodded, and took her hand; dragging her through the shadows so they wouldn't be seen. "Honey?" She whispered, as if they were about to commit high treason… he ducked and they entered a narrow, long, and unlit cove, but the moonlight was enough to help them find their way.

"It's a wine cellar; since this part of the barracks will be expanded everything is empty. I can go out and fin…" She pulled him down, kissing him hard.. "some bedding."

"I don't want bedding, I want you." She murmured hotly, against his lips, making him nod and reach out to her; allowing his intrusion, moving his hands expertly over the robe she wore, he found her gown. "It's new," she explained, as he stared amazed at the silk covering her. It was a soft peach color, and her body was highlighted by the soft tones, the material clinging to her curves. He took off his own robe, revealing his naked torso, making her gasp and reach out to touch him, and covered the long wooden shelf with the cloth, lifting and sitting Eun Soo over it. It was perfect; his hips could easily slide in between her spread thighs. They kissed again, and his hands found her breasts through the material, her nipples hard and expecting the touches, making her moan softly. "Oh, I'm ready, please…"

He was ready too, painfully so.

"Are you sure we can tonight?"

"Yes, it's fine; I've been keeping count," she could barely talk, hotly dropping kisses over his chest. The silk of the gown was already out of the way, her lower torso and hips exposed, and he simply undid the ribbon holding his trousers and his heat was released. The woman wrapped her legs around him, bringing him closer, and kissing, he sank into her, fully. He shuddered, hands holding her waist as her hands wrapped around his back, holding him close.

The kiss prevented her moans from calling attention, but as it melted, soon they required breathing, so they separated; her body tightened around him, and he groaned against her hair. "Imja," He said softly, making the woman moan.

"I miss you."

"I wanted this, I needed you."

"Choi Young-ssi." He moved, withdrawing and pushing in, making her moan softly. He continued trying his best to control himself, withdrawing after each thrust, to prolong their pleasure, but it only made her want him more, pushing toward him, pulling him in with her tightening muscles, asking "_harder_"… "_more_"… "_deeper_"… She was moaning so loudly he had to use a hand to cover her mouth, but she pushed him away wanting the freedom to express her need.

"Please," and he covered her mouth with his lips, muffling her, with both of their groans now echoing within each other, igniting them even more.

He felt an enormous burst of heat released and she shook, screaming out into him. The shelf finally gave in and one end of it collapsed, making him hold her tight, while she was completely attached to him, with her legs wrapped around. They both felt another quake and he barely stood, needing to have her slide off him, which upset them both. He tried to dress her, while she could still feel his heat inside her, not wanting cover it with clothes.  
"Wait" she pulled herself closer to him. He understood and lifted her again into the same position, so that they can still fill each other, even not all the way inside.

This closeness brought on another arousal. Surprised, at how quickly he recovered, he looked at her.

"Yes," she nodded readily. He entered her again, now with her standing, slightly lifting her off the ground and propping her against the wall. She was already completely open for him and this time they did not last long, their passion too frustrated to allow them anything beyond this shortened pleasure, but the sensation was quite fulfilling. The only difficult part was actually parting from each other. He kissed her soundly, promising something unspoken as he did so, and fixed her clothes as best as he could. He then put the shelf up again, eliminating the evidence of their presence. "Are you alright?"

"I feel perfect, but I'm starting to grow sad."

"Me too."

"Have you been sleeping and eating well?" He shook his head, making her reach out to envelope him again. "The Queen is confident the preparations will be done soon; I want to sleep by you, every night."

He nodded, feeling the same way.

"Will you be alright? You didn't want to do this…"

"Who said I did not, I just did not want to stir trouble. To be with you I would do anything, I would travel through time again, if needed," he chuckled, kissing her.

"I should get back," she said.

"Yes, the sentry will blow the alarm at any moment and if I'm not there…"

"You won't get any breakfast. Let's go."

"Imja," he said, pulling at her, kissing her deeply; enjoying the way she responded. "So you remember me."

"Daejan, I can't get you out of my mind, there is no way I won't remember you."


	17. Chapter 16

**Co-authored with nanu107**

**Flowers and other things**

**Chapter 16**

The next morning Eun Soo walked into the Queen's chamber smiling brightly, her sour mood was gone and her face was glowing; she greeted the Queen and set down the sheets of paper, delivered that morning for her to help with the invitations for the wedding. Eun Soo thought that wedding preparations were complex at her time, but in Goryeo the complexity had a whole other level to it.

Having a wedding was extremely troublesome and she was appreciative of the Queen, who singlehandedly took a role of the 10 family members for the preparations. No matter how excited she tried to be, her lack of family continuously reminded Eun Soo of what she left behind, yet the idea of marrying and entering a family was making her heart flutter with hope.

"Favorite." It had been hard to understand the soft nickname the Queen now used for her, but the royal had assured Eun Soo that as soon as the wedding took place it would be taken out and replaced with their usual '_pledged sister_'. "You seem happy today."

"My mood is greatly improved yes!"

"Has the General sent you a letter?" Because he was not allowed to even visit her room. Eun Soo made a face, as if surprised with the question.

"How would I even read it? But you could say he did." The queen smiled blissfully unaware of how deeply Choi Young had reached into Eun Soo the night before, and offered her to sit.

"I'm happy you do not resent me anymore then." And they both smiled. "Ready to select flowers?"

"What of the invitations?"

"We'll get them done in time, Lady Choi has offered to help. We can have breakfast while in the gardens; and the gardeners will be presenting the flowers for the arrangements."

"Can't we just have chrysanthemums? I don't really..."

"I want the most beautiful white blooms, not measly yellow flowers..."

"They are not measly! For us they hold a special meaning!" Defended Eun Soo with more enthusiasm than she ever demonstrated; Eun Soo realized her mistake at the astonished face the woman made, and quickly apologized. "It's just that I feel energetic today," she said, laughing dimly, looking down at her thighs, which still trembled at the thought of last night.

"You are aiming for something very simple, are you not? Is there any flower, beyond chrysanthemums you would like to have in your wedding?"

"If I wanted something more traditional, I would probably say cala lilies, or better yet, roses." And Eun Soo halted, were there even flowers like those in Goryeo? Roses were a more probable choice. "How about white and red roses? There don't have to be a lot of them, just enough for the bouquet and probably a crown for my head."

They made their way, escorted by a dozen or so maidens and Lady Choi, towards the gardens, and once in one of the many pagodas, were offered breakfast. Eun Soo wasn't really paying attention to the food; she was too busy looking around the gardens, wondering if by mere coincidence they would see the General or any of the Woodalchi. But soon enough the gardeners made their appearance, dragging with them a few carts, filled with assorted flowers. Eun Soo did not even know some of those species existed! The Queen was busy. As each flower was presented, one by one, she would touch them, look at each intently and separate the ones she liked aside.

"Sister," she said softly to Eun Soo, "your thoughts would be really of help."

"Right."

"There will be a bit of people, important at that; so the court cannot say they were not invited to the General's wedding."

"Aha," Eun Soo glanced over a colorful flower pile, past the queen, who was facing her, and out into the garden, still hoping to catch a glimpse of her lover. "They are all very lovely, I already told you I want something very simple and private."

"If that is what you want, that is what you'll get."

Eun Soo was about to ask what she meant, but her eyes caught a glimpse of gray and blue, making her stand up to take a better look; indeed there he was. The Commanding General was too busy walking quickly down the path that led to the hallways of the palace, talking hurriedly to the Assistant General, both of them were serious and deep in conversation. She was about to cry out for him, but then he turned, his eyes setting on her; he stopped talking, stood looking her way and with a gallant smile gave a bow, a quick real loving smile, and continued his path.

Eun Soo's heart fluttered, settling peacefully after she got what she needed, and she missed completely what the Queen had said.

"Sorry?" She asked, embarrassed; she was acting like a fifteen year old.

"Why did you get up? Are you already bored?"

"No, no, Your Majesty"

"I want to know if you remember about the temple close by…"

"Ah, yes, I do. Why?"

"I have prepared a small holiday, so we will spend some time there. We leave in four days."

"Until when?"

"The day of the wedding of course."

Things got better and better, didn't they?


	18. Chapter 17

**Bachelorette party**

**Chapter 17**

Sitting inside the large room, while the monks continued with their chants and whatever else it was they were doing, Eun Soo sighed; everybody around them has been most obliging and caring. Their prayers should have eased her heart, but she was not a Buddhist. She grew up in a Christian household and she imagined a priest officiating her wedding, probably, after scolding her for living in sin. No, maybe the priest wasn't such a good idea after all. The Buddhists with their enlightenment might be more accepting and understanding.

"Favorite, are you having fun?"

This did not fit Eun Soo's definition of FUN.

"Majesty, will you forgive my frankness?"

"Of course. Tell me."

"I miss my husband! So if this is supposed to be relaxing, I don't feel relaxed in the least. What might help to ease my mind…" and she wondered if the proper and innocent Queen would go for a mini bachelorette party, as much as it can be done at the temple.

"My favorite sister," the queen laughed, liking the sound of that, "it is for you, not for me that I'm doing all this. Tell me what you need and if this is in my power, I will make it happen."

"Well…"

An hour later they were feasting on alcohol, like it was food and Eun Soo taught the Queen how to make and drink "bombs". The Queen amazed, indulged to her delight, completely drunk now, she seemed like a regular girl just having fun with a friend at a bar. Their inhibitions gone they started to talk about subjects that usually were not talked about.

"But you know, girlfriend, I really envy you. Your husband is such a good artist. He probably paints you all the time."

"Oh, but your warrior husband looks so commanding in his armor. He is so tall."

"And your husband is so sweet."

"And yours is so devoted."

"At least your husband is always there," Eun Soo sighed. Content, she had reached the right amount of alcohol in her system, but a little more wouldn't hurt. "I really like your husband."

"What do you mean you like my husband?" Asked the Queen, sounding slightly offended.

Eun Soo quickly corrected. "It's not that I like him like _that_; he is a very dependable man, a man who is there when you need him! Not like mine who goes with the Frontal Breakthrough and disappears for weeks and weeks!"

* * *

"Chona."

"General."

The two men sat across each other at the table filled with food and drinks. The room for some reason seemed a lot larger and emptier than usual, although it was not the first time they shared a meal together in here.

"So…"

"Yes?"

"Don't you love it?" There was a nervous cough, none looking at each other.

"Aha, a break."

"Just us."

"No women to deal with."

"Mmm."

"All alone."

"Completely."

"I'm all alone!" the king attempted to produce a cheerful smile to demonstrate excitement about his newly found freedom from the clutches of his wife.

"Yes, you are," said Choi Young, affirmatively.

"I'm all alone!" the king's tone now reflecting a surprise and realization that he was indeed left by his wife in favor of a "girls only weekend getaway" – whatever the hack it was!

"Imagine how I feel, I have been like that for a second week already!" complained Choi Young, downing the tea like it was the strongest alcohol.

"How can you live? Oh forget it! I'm all alone," finally, king was miserable. He looked quite pitiful: a small man with a commanding royal gown, he needed to keep his posture straight to look taller. He had to remember this at all times. But at this moment, he seemed even smaller and quite broken.

"Me too, just the two of us." Sighed deeply Choi Young who had the ability to manage his feelings easier, than his royal friend.

"Should we make the best out of it?"

"What should we do?"

This left them thinking really hard for a while. None of them had any idea how they should use this rare opportunity. Other men would probably be already planning something naughty or secretive, but these two fools in love, were truly lost without their women.

"An archery competition?" Choi Young sounded very unconvincing, raising one brow as a question mark.

"Great idea!" the king lit up. "You organize it then, I have not seen a fine archery display in a while."

"All right", Choi Young was glad to have something to act on, organizing a competition was just the right kind of diversion to shorten the wait. And now having a proper plan, they both filled their plates with food and cups with drinks, enjoying the meal.

* * *

The makeshift bachelorette party continued at the most unlikely of all places, the Buddhist temple. After two "whirlwinds" (Eun Soo's signature creation) the queen was giggling to herself, like a little girl. Eun Soo was attempting to write something in Chinese, failing miserably and ripped another large piece of paper to pieces, angry. "This is why! I can't write Chinese, and when I finally get at least one character right the rest doesn't make sense." The Queen laughed at her. "Or I drop the ink well all over the paper." And she hiccupped, offering another drink to the Queen, who nodded.

"Unnie, just give me that. I'll write it."

"Alright, I'll get the drinks done." And she handed the messy brush to the Queen, standing to search for more rice wine. "But you know it's funny; do you think he'll answer a love letter?"

"It's the General, everything is possible." The Queen hiccupped, and biting her tongue from too much diligence, she slowly crafted a wonderful love letter.

"What does it say?" Asked Eun Soo, as the queen traced the delicate patterns, it was amazing how her hand stayed steady and writing was perfect even while she was drunk. Eun Soo sat by the woman, drinks in hand, and set the cups down, looking at the ink drying.

"_General, sometimes I want to scream my love to you, but the words get stuck in my throat_."

"How do you know that!?" Asked Eun Soo, making the queen hush her to silence.

"_Hence my heart screams out for you: Save me!_" And she squealed in delight, taking the drink and downing it quickly. "Now you sign."

"But I don't know any Chinese. No, that's not true, I know how to write 'wonton' and 'soup'."

"Just write as you do in heaven." And Eun Soo downed her drink, took the brush and wrote her name on the paper, below the characters the Queen has written. She set her hands over the side of the paper, not realizing that it was slightly ripped, and when she pulled at the paper to blow it dry it was divided in two. The Queen snorted, something so un-lady like and un-probable from her, and covered her mouth to avoid spilling her drink.

"Oh! But if we send them together he won't notice."

"No I don't think so." So the letter was folded, the address written and while the girls giggled, given to a delivery boy and sent over to the Woodalchi general.


	19. Chapter 18 Part 1

**Co-authored with Nanu 107**

**Save Me!**

**Chapter 18 Part 1**

"Prepare the grounds for an archery competition, have the bows and arrows ready and bring out the King's hunting bows," commanded Choi Young, walking through the barracks, followed by a small crowd of excited men, all wanting to compete. As he walked up the stairs the crowd thinned, all busy with preparations, and by the time he opened the door only Choong Seok was following.

"Sir, why an archery competition?"

"I don't know, it was the first thing that came to mind."

"I see. To ease away the weekend?"

"Yes, to ease away the two week descent into hell." And the man dropped on bed face down, instead of archery competition he should have asked for a vacation time to sleep till the day of the wedding.

The boys went all out to prepare for this competition; they even hired some musicians and the food was prepared for the honorable spectators. So when the King arrived and was offered a seat, food and drinks were quickly brought out; there were some regular army archers ready to shoot, along with a couple of Suribang boys. Representing the Woodalchi was Choi Young, and one other guy, who was particularly skilled in archery. Choi Young was currently fixing his bow as the places were sorted for the shooters.

The letter arrived after the third round, when the soldier regulars were reduced to two, one of the Suribangs remained in the lead, followed by Choi Young and the Woodalchi who had the same amounts of points. Choi Young's attention was not there and every time he looked at the target, the black dots transformed into Eun Soo's eyes, calling out to him, and the noise of the crowd transformed into the Eun Soo's moans still echoing in his ears from that night of unexpected pleasure in the cellar. It was his time to shoot, but the warrior failing to concentrate, lowered his bow and closed his eyes, inhaling.

The delivery boy fell on the entrance, then gathered himself up and ran towards the general, bowing quickly and handing him the paper he carried.

Choi Young opened the letter carelessly; he froze for a second, and lifting up his bow he aimed. He shot 10 arrows in a row rapidly, each consecutive one splitting the other one in half, of course, the first one hitting the bull's eye. The collective weight of the arrows made the stand collapse. Everybody watched in awe at first quietly, than getting up and applauding. The target falling down led to some chaos among the organizers and they rushed to it, making a fuss. Choi Young turned around and leaving his bow on the ground, ran, while the King just sat there open mouthed, completely baffled.

The Assistant General was the first to react, "I guess it was something important."

* * *

Choi Young conducted a quick and precise interrogation of the warrior maidens, bypassing the usual step of first informing Lady Choi, which would have been an appropriate order of things. But if Imja was in danger… Not again! He learned that the Queen and her "favorite" departed in the morning and that they both seemed relaxed and happy. They traveled with entourage and did not appear to be in any danger. But if Eun Soo wrote "_Save me!_" it meant that something was wrong. Maybe, she was under duress or maybe, she was trying to protect herself and the Queen. Maybe, somebody was plotting something…. Maybe… His head was exploding and his hands were itching to cut a few heads off.

He reached the temple by the nightfall. He evaluated the walls for any weak spots, and under the cover of darkness, he used an old army trick – look for trees or foliage that seemed out of place – it usually was used to cover a trap or hide something. And sure enough, he found an opening by the west wall that led to a well-lit underground tunnel, which reinforced stone walls showed good craftsmanship and planning.

He wasn't the first unexpectedvisitor in this particular temple then; as quietly as possible, he moved through the tunnel, finding the ending to lead to a hidden room. The door slid silently, revealing a dark hallway; sword in hand Choi Young used all of his patience to close the door and remember exactly where it was. He moved in the shadows, listening intently to anything that might help him find Imja quickly, or any signs of danger. He hid behind a few pieces of furniture, as a pair of monks walked by, discussing softly with each other:

"Poor Queen, she will have a terrible hangover tomorrow."

"That favorite of hers is wasting her away, such a bad influence."

"That woman sure has the stamina of 10 men when it comes to drinking."

"You could never tell by her looks."

And they disappeared by turning the hallway, making Choi Young lift his brows, _hangover?_

He walked to the side of the building where the monks came from and found several maidens standing guard right outside the two rooms. He recognized the ones who were permanently posted to the queen, so the other two must have been guarding Imja. They seemed pretty relaxed, with the two of them quietly chatting and the other two, trying to keep them quiet. With such poor protection, Choi Young easily passed by them and went around the corridor through the door that led outside, finding a garden and a window… He made sure it was the right room and able to slide the window open, climbed inside the room, closing the window quietly behind him. The room was dark, the smell of alcohol hit his nose, not being covered by the incense burning on the table. He looked around the large room… Over the bed, Imja rested, uncovered and sprawled in her sleep.

Choi Young could not deny it - anger flared in him. There she was, sleeping her drunkenness off, while dying from worry, he had to cross what felt like half the kingdom to find her. His hand fell to his hips, eyes closed and lips pressed as he breathed in; at least she was safe. Walking over to the bed, he stared down at her; in her peach colored dress, her hair messy, her cheeks red and lips half open… He smiled, unable to help it.


	20. Chapter 18 Part 2

**Co-authored with Nanu107**

**Dear readers, I'm going to take some time off till the New Year's. This is the last post of 2012. This is a longer installment to celebrate the holidays, whichever ones you celebrate! Hope you will like the presents inside. **

**Merry Christmas, happy and healthy holiday season and may the upcoming New Year bring you all that you wish for and more.**

**Save Me!**

**RATED M**

**Chapter 18 Part 2**

"Listen here, Imja," he said softly, leaning to touch her shoulder. Her eyes fluttered open and a scream escaped her lips before she could recognize him, while her legs kicked in the air, hitting him; he fell to the bed, completely taken by surprise. For a second she stared at him. The maiden outside let out a call for alert; and without thinking much, husband and wife, took hold of each other and rolled off the other side of the bed, him hitting the ground while she landed on him.

The door opened and the maiden called out for the doctor. Eun Soo lifted up, and waved at her. "I fell from the bed, sorry for scaring you!"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, just… I'll get to bed."

"Do you need help?" Asked the girl, about to enter the room to help her up.

"No!" she said with more strength than really necessary, while Choi Young covered his mouth with his hand, eyes wide. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? We'll be rotating soon, so…"

"I'm fine, I'm so drunk, I need to sleep it off." And she faked an exaggerated yawn, waving her off. The girl simply smiled and closed the door.

The woman looked down at Choi Young, who breathed out some relief. "What are you doing here?" She said, hissing.

"You sent me this letter and I was worried." He said, hissing right back at her.

"What let… OH! That letter? Did you like it?"

"What's to like? I get this letter saying you needed me to save you!"

"What do you… ah… did the delivery boy lost the first part?" They stared at each other, and he closed his eyes in frustration.

"There was more?"

"Yes, of course, it was a love letter. The queen helped me write it."

Choi Young let out a powerful exhale, and sat up. "Have you any idea how worried I was?" He said louder, making her cover his lips with a finger.

"They'll hear you." He nodded, understanding, and suddenly realized the position they were in: him sitting on the floor, while her knees were to each of his sides; her finger pressed to his lips to keep him quiet. The light was dim and although the air was fresh and clear he was oddly hot; it was her fault, for creating a mixture of anger and lust. Eun Soo seemed to realize this too, and they stared at each other, breathing in deeply. "Young-ah?" She said softly, making his lips press a kiss to her finger, eyes fogging with something that wasn't anger or amusement.

Eun Soo gasped in surprise and felt the same emotion hit her.

"Honey, we can't…" She said softly, her hand falling down as his slid into his clothes, pulling out a piece of paper that was shaken open. She watched this happen slightly upset, while Choi Young desperately looked at the paper and then at her.

"What are you…?"

The paper was a calendar she'd made for him, and he counted the days. "I think we can."

"Choi Young," she suppressed the laugh. Her sweet general was counting the days diligently.

"Yes we can, we really can!" He said, finishing his count and looking up at her; Eun Soo could not stop herself any longer and started laughing, leaning to muffle the sound with his clothes. He chuckled, having heard his own desperation as it echoed between them, and his hand rested at the end of her spine, making her lift and stare at him, eyes clouded with the same feeling Choi Young had.

Hiding in a cramped dark space with the maidens outside the door was strangely exciting; the less comfort they had, the more creative they became in satisfying each other. "I have an idea," whispered hot and bothered Eun Soo in his ear, while he was untangling the mixture of their garbs. "Let's cover each other's mouths with cloth, so that we don't have to worry about the noise."

"We cannot avoid ALL the noise." They would still have to move!

"Stay still," ordered Eun Soo. She got up, pulling up her pants, which were already undone, and holding them with one hand, she went up to the door and stuck her head out. "Ladies." The maidens jumped and straitened, feeling tired they both dozed off. "You woke me up," scolded them Eun Soo. "I don't know what the point of guarding me, if you cannot ensure a good night's sleep!"

They looked scared at her, "But lady, we are only doing our jobs."

"You don't want me telling lady Choi, do you?"

"Please, we did not mean to, we will be real quiet."

"Too late, I can even hear you breathing through the door now, that's how wide awake I am. You have to step away from the door. You and you," she pointed in two different directions, "Go to the opposite ends of the corridor, that way you can see any danger before it reaches my room. I don't want to see your shadows lurking, if I even here you steps... Unless my life is in danger, even if you here any noises from my room, till I call for help, stay put at your posts."

"But why would there be noise?"

"I need to exercise to tire myself; I might do some walking around the room or maybe even jumping on the bed."

"Jumping on the bed?"

"What, you never jumped on the bed for exercise? It has excellent aerobics properties."

"Yes, Lady Yoo."

And the girls turned around, moving to the far corners of the corridor, taking their new posts. Eun Soo returned to the room to find Choi Young rolling on the floor, laughing with his sleeve stuck in his mouth to reduce noise.

"We are free to do as we please now," proudly announced Eun Soo.

"You sure are a wife of a general! Should we pick up where we left off?"

"I do not remember," Eun Soo was being coy.

"Let me remind you," and he pulled her down on the floor, placing her on himself. He proceeded to untie her underpants, while she took his shirt off. For some reason, this was not as exciting anymore and they both knew it.

"Lady Yoo." He said softly, stopping the kiss. "I'm disappointed in you."

"What?" She asked, taken aback with the statement.

"You made me worried to death this evening, did you not know?"

"I was so drunk, Daejan, I am sorry. Besides, it's not like you can punish me." And his eyebrow arched, his face serious. "You ARE going to punish me?" His hands shot forward, taking hold of her shoulders; she yelped surprised, and was lifted, and sat on the bed; astonished the woman watched the man before her undo the belt around his waist, getting naked for her.

"Give me your hands," he ordered in a low sensual voice, his own hands reaching forward. "Since you are a prisoner here, I have to bind your wrists, so that you don't attempt to escape," he continued, utterly serious; the tone made a shrill of excitement run down Eun Soo's back, her body shivering as the general wrapped the soft material around her wrists. How could he even see in the dark? "I have several reasons to punish you, prisoner Yoo; one, you worry your husband and force him to sneak into this temple; two, you drink yourself to oblivion even when your husband has prohibited it; three, you wantonly deny your husband the pleasure of your body. Have you anything to say in your defense?"

"That I…" and he pushed her down on the bed, hand holding her bound wrists against the covers and making her grow quiet.

"No, I didn't think so. So now, I Choi Young, commanding general of the WooDalChi, shall do indescribable things to you as punishment." He pulled off her pants, having unbound them before, and climbed on the bed, beside her legs. Choi Young undid the folds of her clothes, letting the soft fabric slide from her arms and shoulders, while Eun Soo stared up at him in surprise. Not only had he captured her, he ran judgment over her; the thrill of excitement ran down her spine again, but instead of shivering she was lifted to meet his hands; he was currently opening the last of her clothes revealing her skin to him. In the midst of darkness he let out a sigh of delight.

He savored her skin, finding her collarbone with ease, tracing the smooth skin there as he dropped licks and openmouthed kisses. Eun Soo moaned softly, uttering unlikely "Please, stop", while her eyes pleaded for more. Was she playing with him or was she really unhappy being his prisoner? He bent her legs to the side, not all the way, but simply to accommodate him as his dexterous fingers found her breasts; his hands were cold, and upon touching the skin her nipples became hardened peaks, aching to be warmed.

He leaned to taste her; aware of her need and willing to fill her. He sucked gently the needful skin and bit the nipple moving away and feeling her shudder. The cold wind between them was the reason why he didn't want to part too long from her; but once again, he did. "Are you trying to seduce me, prisoner?" And he attempted to separate her legs, meeting her resistance.

"Are you refusing you deserved punishment?" Her behavior started to confuse him.

Why?" He asked angrily, kneeling on the bed and against her weak resistance, forcing his way between her legs.

"Lord, what of my husband?" She was playing coy now?

He leaned forward to place himself right at her entrance, touching her just barely. Her body tensed up and a moan escape. One of his hands taking hold of her bound wrists, "He would have to do," and he pushed himself in, still careful not to hurt, borrowing through the tight welcoming warmth of her body. As he moved in, she let out a soft wail of surprise and threw her head back in amazement; the general gasped and grunted against her neck. "He will definitely have to do." Eun Soo gasped again and wrapped her legs around his slim waist, keeping him close. She sought to near him, but she was still being punished, and the general tantalized her by placing kisses on her moving toward him body, while avoiding her hungry lips. "Please, oh please" she begged him, not knowing herself anymore what she was asking for, so incapacitated by his force, tied and completely in his control. He kissed her, while moving powerfully within her, her body shaking from each thrust; gasping loudly and tensing because of their inability to cry out as loud as necessary, they both were punished.

"Imja," he called, for a minute forgetting his role, feeling a rush coming on. She groaned attempting to keep quiet herself and he kissed her again, allowing her to serve her passion into his mouth, the cry too loud for his liking. Was she now punishing him?

He released his hold on her hands and lifted her hips against his, in that special way that usually had her reaching for the heavens faster. She protested ardently "Stop, no, please, stop", asking for a little more time, for this indescribable pleasure of being ravished by him at her will, yet as if she did not have a choice was the most exquisite type of punishment he could ever deliver. But she was his prisoner, and she has wronged him much, so he could not hear her plea and keeping the angle he wanted on her hips, he stuffed some of the sheets into her mouth, as she had suggested herself before, and moved hard against her hips, placing enough tension between them to force her release. He followed closely, feeling the pulses within her body, grunting quietly.

She gasped in amazement staring up at him, he freed her mouth and kissed her, while she was trying to breathe and comprehend what just occurred. "Daejan..."

But before she could say something they heard steps in the corridor. He covered her mouth immediately with his hand. He was still inside of her, naked between her legs, which she slowly unwrapped, while both of them startled listened.

"Why are you not at your posts?"

"We were told by Lady Yoo to give her some privacy, we woke her and she was upset."

"Nonsense," and they heard a knock. The shadow of one of the maidens covered the door, and her voice suddenly invaded the room, "Lady Yoo, is everything alright?"

Choi Young quickly got up, quietly so, and started to gather his things, while Eun Soo followed, took hold of him with her bound hands and they were still for a second. Another knock was heard and Eun Soo closed her eyes… and faked a loud snore. The woman outside turned, and quietly walked out the hallway.

Eun Soo couldn't help it and let out a soft laugh, her heart was beating loudly against her chest, she shook her head in disbelief about what just happened. Putting on the inner layers of his clothes, embarrassed, Choi Young quickly dressed, "I think I better go," he said softly, and she could tell that he was blushing, just by the way he sounded. The general looked out the window, finding no one. "I'll leave the way I came in."

"Wait a moment." He looked at her, hiding his eyes in the shadows, realizing that he just did something he never imagined he would do and probably never would again.

But Eun soo was not about to discuss anything, she showed him the bindings of her wrists; and referred silently to his open coat. Choi Young smiled, and reached forward, pulling one of the straps of the knot and it came undone, making her stare down at herself in surprise. There were no marks left, Choi Young wouldn't allow it, and she smiled. "You've got to teach me that."

"Probably later, after we marry." He leaned and kissed her lips. "I'm leaving."

"You are probably the first visitor of this sort ever in this shrine."

"Not sure about that, but the tunnels here are very well kept."

"I wonder if the monks ever have their own visitors of this sort," mused Eun Soo, losing the site of the fact that he already climbed out the window, turning to look at his bride-to-be. Seeing his figure disappear in front of her eyes, she bent into the arch of the window, asking silently for a kiss. "Imja, I'll see you at the wedding." He gave her a deep kiss, feeling difficulty to part from her.

"Daejang, I love you." And she nuzzled his nose, but a sound startled the man, who quickly turned and asked her to go in and close the window. His body stealthily dissolved into the shadows and Eun Soo did as told. Only then did she notice the folds of her clothes moving loosely around her, her underpants out of reach on the floor and his heat escaping onto her thighs. She breathed, still catching his smell on her and sat on the bed. Looking at her partially exposed body, now that Eun Soo was alone in the room did she feel embarrassed and vulnerable. She quickly gathered her clothes closed and bended to pick up the undergarments. She hesitated and did not put them on, not wanting to hide the remnants of Daejan's presence, and felt her cheeks blushing deeply. Had they just role played? How was she supposed to sleep now?

Eun Soo mentally thanked the Queen. Having to make love in secret created the whole new world of possibilities for them. And the separation, even for a few days at a time, made them so hungry for each other that they were willing to do anything and everything just to get a chance to consummate their desires. Both herself and her husband were eager for the wedding, but she was now truly ready for it to be over with so that they can sleep in the same bed like before.


	21. Chapter 19 Part 1

_**Co-Authored with Nanu107.**_

_**I was planning to wait, but decided to spare you the anticipation for the wedding ceremony. So in honor of the New Years, I'm posting the first installment for the wedding day. **_

_**Enjoy, Happy New Year.**_

**Chapter 19**

**The wedding **

**Part one (Morning)**

The Queen had the girls, taking care of Eun Soo, wake her up real early. A bath was drawn for her, with warm waters infused with the essence of the most expensive oils from the Queen's own collection. Flower petals like a luxurious carpet covered the surface. Still sleepy, the bride sank inside the bath and allowed the women to care for her: washing her hair and body with sweet almond oil preparation and massaging her tense shoulders. Wearing a soft bathrobe afterwards, Eun Soo was placed on soft pillows and her long tresses were combed tenderly: if there were any knots she didn't feel it, they were very careful with her, reverently so even. Her hair was dried by two maidens, while the third one massaged Eun Soo's face and neck, putting something aromatic and moisturizing on the tips of her fingers. A pleasant tingling sensation followed the wave of warmth and then the skin was cooled by the soft cloth saturated in herbal liquid. She thanked them for all the things they have done, as she was so relaxed she forgot the time or where she was, it was the best spa day she's had in years.

A specially created dress was brought out. It was done to her specifications, as described once to the Queen by Choi Young – v neck, figure hugging silhouette and sleeveless. It was made from the finest silk, the color was not exactly white, more creamy, matching Eun Soo's complexion completely. Still relaxing after the spa, Eun Soo did not realize at first what kind dress it was. They helped her put it on, and only after the silk caressed her skin, hugging her curves seamlessly, she gasped in surprise, in awe at the skill of the royal seamstress. She did not think it was possible to make such a dress without trying it on her at least once. She did not realize that she had a couple of fittings for various items, only they were needed for the seamstress to make this perfect creation.

"Lady Yoo, there is another layer."

"Of course, there is. There is always another layer. The more important the ceremony is, the more layers there are."

The next layer was made out of translucent, gauze-like fabric, which gently filtered the light in, its shape mimicked Eun Soo's contours and although her wedding dress did not shine in all its beauty, the shape and the color was seen through, yet providing a necessary layer of modesty for her bare arms.

"The Queen wanted you to know that although she would like to fulfill all of your wishes, the high status of this wedding requires a certain level of social grace. That's why the cover is required to be warn by the bride."

To keep with the tradition of the bride wearing red, various adorations in red hues were added to her costume – gorgeous golden earrings with red stones were placed in her ears and a matching necklace strung around her neck.

"What about the hair?" Wondered Eun Soo; she imagined that she would have to wear it up with pins and heavy decorations, which she despised after having to endure them on a couple of occasions.

As if to answer her concern, a wreath of various types of mums and chrysanthemums, yellow and white, with a few white rose buds sprinkled in between was delivered. The two maidens, who were serving her today, carefully placed it on her head, crowing her auburn hair, which lay in free flowing waves down to her shoulders. After the oil treatment, her hair was smooth, shiny and silky, not a sign of freeze.

"My lady" and the maidens held multiple mirrors for her to look at herself. They had to line themselves so that she could see her reflection from head to toe, with one of the girls squatting near the floor. Although they did not have a full height mirror, they were inventive, she had to give them that.

At last the bride stood before this unique mirror assortment and her eyes filled with tears as she realized that she wanted this more than she ever thought possible. She sniffled and almost cried, but stopped herself, she could not go with red eyes! This was a defining moment – why was she so hesitant before? The thought of her parents made her eyes swell with tears that could not be stopped. She motioned for a handkerchief and drying the salty drops that just would not stop coming, she asked her parents for forgiveness. "Mom, Dad, I wish you would be here. I know that I left you for a man, but you always wanted me to find that one person who could make me happy. He just turned out to be from the past. I promise: he makes me happy every day and he will in the future. If not for him, I would not be standing here today, ready to walk down the aisle, getting married."

"You are dazzling, madam, don't cry," said the maiden to Eun Soo, smiling. Eun Soo had to steel her nerves for a second, closing her eyes as the women mentioned, "The Queen has made sure that nothing will disturb the bride, so don't cry."

"What a beautiful bride!" she heard a familiar voice. Lady Choi looked her over with a discerning eye and dropping the cold pretence, she allowed her stern face soften by a sweet smile. "That punk sure is a lucky one."

"Thank you, aunt."

"How are you doing?" she was uncharacteristically soft and caring, but Eun Soo took what was given without questions.

"I think I'm nervous. How's the groom? He won't get cold feet, will he?"

"I do not know if his feet are cold, I believe he is wearing socks, he should be fine."

Eun Soo laughed brightly. "I know, his feet are always warm."

She was marrying the man sent from heavens to her, could this be true? Was she really finally getting married?

* * *

In his room Choi Young had just finished putting on the robes sent the night before by the Queen and sighed. The coat was black, soft and well proportioned; usually the seamstress had troubles with his height, but she got the measure right for this one. The leather bordering the outfit was dark contrasting with the white folds underneath.

He could not sleep, tossing and turning, he was so nervous with anticipation, his body refused to be tired. He got up at dawn, and went for a quick ride to calm his nerves; upon return, he practiced the energy balancing martial arts exercise and made a few guys engage with him in a sparring session. After that, he poured a few buckets of icy cold water on himself to wash the shine of sweat after the workout. He proceeded to take a bath, using the aromatic stone, Eun Soo called "soap", to thoroughly cleanse himself and washed his hair. The day barely started for others, but he has done already many things.

Finishing the last step in his grooming preparations, he combed his hair, refusing the help of the royal eunuchs sent for the task. Finally, he gathered the small box delivered by the Assistant General; it was the first time he'd sent such a request to the forgers. Their curious questioning about his use for the items was incredibly vexing. The queen had to step in and make the request absolute: no one was to wonder or even tell what the items were, but Choi Young was confident that they were perfect.

He opened the little lid, inspected the jewels and closed it, of course they were.

"General," Choong Seok, entered the room; as per request of the King the man wore his gala uniform. "We are ready to escort you to the gardens."

Choi Young sighed, his nerves wrecking his very bones, and looked up at the man. "Did you ever think this would occur? To me?"

The Assistant General smiled, "It was bound to happen, one day or another sir." Choi Young nodded, and handed the box to him.

"I was told you must carry these."

"Me? Why me?"

"As best man, or whatever." And patting the man's shoulder, Choi Young walked out of the room.


	22. Chapter 19 Part 2

**Co-authored with Nanu107.**

**Chapter 19 Part 2**

**Wedding Ceremony (the beginning)**

"General, someone's asking for you at the entrance to the gardens. The guards are posted for ceremony and only official guests with invitations can come though. They are a rowdy bunch and the older couple has got quite a mouth on them."

"Let them through. I invited them."

Remembering something very important, he returned to the room and examined his hair one last time in the mirror. No matter how many times he straightened his clothes and ran the comb through the hair, he was still the same as a couple of hours before. He was as ready as he could be. The vows! He took a carefully kept paper out of the drawer and felt another wave of anxiety build up in his stomach. _If I only knew that this wedding would be so nerve wrecking, I wouldn't have insisted on it that much. Imja is always right, I should have listened to her and let it go._

Dae Man and Deok Man, headed by Choong Seok were waiting awkwardly by the door, unusually quiet and serious, both young men were also dressed in matching outfits, gala style, like the Assistant General.

"Comb your hair" and a slap landed on the back of his head. Dae Man lifted his eyes.

"Sorry General, I tried. I spent half an hour and this is the best I could do." His spiky hairstyle resembled a well combed porcupine, even the longer length did little for him, although the ponytail provided some appearance of order. "If you do not wish for my appearance…" And if Choi Young did not know any better, he would have thought the boy would burst into tears, his voice shaking.

"Of course not, you are family, remember."

The young man's eyes lit up and he shoot his signature smile.

"Straighten you back" - and slap on the back for Deok Man.

"Yes, Sir." And the tall handsome man fixed his posture.

"Both of you, I rely on you to be the good examples of Woodalchi. Do not embarrass me." And the three musketeers trailed behind him in a formation.

The colorful bunch of Suribangs were waiting for him at the entrance.

"Pledged Aunt, Uncle", Choi Young bowed, making them shut up, he rarely showed them appropriate respect. "I appreciate you coming on such short notice. I would like to request of you the honor of walking me to my bride. Although we are not blood related, our ties are closer than of some families."

"Yes," "Sure", they both grimaced in surprise. "Tell us what to do, lad."

"One more thing then, you may need to change your clothing."

"This is an expensive outfit, I'm not changing that!" the old woman protested.

"I guarantee what you will be given is a lot more expensive and of the highest quality. Everything is provided by the Queen herself. I'm sure you can keep it afterwards."

That sealed the deal. And as if out of nowhere, a few maidens appeared in front of them, taking her to change, while Do Chi and two more eunuchs took care of the man.

"Imo," Choi Young spotted his dressed up aunt in the crowd. "Wow, you look different!" She indeed appeared like … a woman, with her hair done and the festive gown, even color was added to her face. "You are an attractive woman, Imo," added Choi Young with this unnecessary honesty, causing his aunt to blush for the first time in years.

"Ya, don't look at other women, you have a young bride," she retorted.

"Aunt, is everything ready?" He asked in a low whisper, looking around anxiously as the garden paths were rapidly feeling with the guests. They were all familiar faces – a few groups of Woodalchi soldiers dressed in silver tunics with the armor shining festively under the sunlight; the Suribang boys, their weapons out of sight, cleaned up and quiet, they seemed uncomfortable in this rich neighborhood; the warrior maidens – giggling in a corner, probably discussing the men; Do Chi with his wife, who turned out to be a friendly looking young woman, with a very outgoing disposition; and a few of his military comrades, all in full attire. There were no court officials or nobles to Choi Young's surprise.

"I thought the court would be present."

"Me too, but your wife has strange ideas about the ceremony and the queen has a plan, don't worry. Everybody will be satisfied in the end."

"This is not what I'm worried about."

"What about then?"

"What if she gets cold feet?"

"Cold feet? Her shoes are well made and should keep her feet comfortably warm. Wait a minute, she also asked about your feet. Are you both catching a cold? What is wrong with your feet, both of you, anyway?"

Choi Young smirked. Once Eun Soo told him about this strange phenomenon: right before the wedding a person gets so anxious or fearful about the marriage, they get "cold feet". He also did not understand at first, but Heavens language never made much sense for him anyway. When she explained, he thought it to be rather stupid at the time, but having experienced the anxiety of prewedding jitters, he understood.

"Forget about that, is the bride ready?"

"We already sent word that the wedding is about to start, I will make sure she comes, don't you worry, nephew," and she patted him reassuringly on the shoulder.

"I know, I know, it is just that she was so uncertain about the ceremony and what if she decides that she does not want to go through with it after all?"

"You are stupid. That woman loves you more than anything in the world. Did you forget that she returned to you after 5 years of absence? Why would she shy away from a simple ceremony? Take a deep breath and get ready."

Choi Young nodded, thanking his aunt for support in his mind.

The rest of the wedding party was here – Deo Gi and Go Jin Ah were dressed in matching robes and waited on the side where they were ordered to be.

The guests were directed to sides of the path, leading up to the pagoda. Seating was provided for their convenience, and while the ladies rushed to take the front rows, most of the men elected to stand, during such an important event. A beautiful music filled the air, the sounds of skillfully touched strings of the harp silenced the last conversations. The melody was lyrical; the harmony did something to the souls of the listeners, making most close their eyes or reach for their hearts, fluttering with sentiment. Women took out their handkerchiefs, pressing them against watery eyes and men stoically swallowed their emotions, straightening up. Everybody turned as the couples made their entrance. First Dae Man and Go Jin Ah, walking hand in hand; then Deo Gi and Deok Man, both feeling hot and tense, walking so closely to each other for the first time; then the royal couple entered. A gasp of surprise rolled around the audience. Everybody bowed, not knowing what to do and the women stood up, leaving their seats empty. The King and the Queen were smiling and there was something homey and comforting about them walking with the commoners and standing together with them. The men and the women parted, once reached the pagoda and stood at two ends, turning to the guests, who still stood staring at the royals in surprise. The king with a half smirk, nodded and gestured for everyone to seat down, and the guests cautiously lowered themselves to the seats, including the Woodalchi, who immediately stood up because General Choi Young with the pledged Suribang Aunt and Uncle entered the gardens. How could they be seating when the General is not? He walked with confident strides as usual, calm face with a hint of smile; as he approached the pagoda, he slowed down and stumbled, making everybody look around nervously. The Suribang couple held him from both sides for support, looking extremely proud and pompous, to have been granted such an honor and to be of help.

Soon, very soon, his bride will arrive, and with that the ceremony will commence. He felt breathless and dizzy, like from those kisses him and Eun Soo shared, he felt his KI flaring up erratically and suddenly it became so hot that he wanted to jump in cold water, thirsty, very thirsty – his mouth was dry. Him and the rest of the people now all turned toward the entrance, where they expected to see a bride, the music continued, melody rising to new heights, trills growing in intensity…

The bride was standing in the darkened hallway that led to the garden, nervous and trembling. She pressed her palms together, trying to stop them from shaking, noticing how sweaty they were. That was it, once the curtains keeping them out of the sunshine part, she would be able to see HIM, and the thought made her weak at the knees. She swayed, finding support at the hand of Lady Choi. "Eun Soo-ya, are you nervous?"

"U-hu", she whimpered, nodding.

"I'll be walking you to your husband. I can't replace your parents, but I am honored to stand in their place. Listen to me," and she turned woman's face toward her. "I am not the most romantic or touchy-feely person, but the way my nephew loves you gives me butterflies in my stomach; it scares me sometimes. I never thought it possible to have him give his heart to anybody fully, but he did to you. So hold it with care. I rely on you."

"Imo," Eun Soo hugged her awkwardly, afraid to ruin her clothes and hair.

"Go on, he is waiting, he has been waiting his whole life, don't make it any longer!"


	23. Chapter 19 Part 3

**I'm back! And I'm excited! The wedding must go on and the long awaited vows are coming. Thanks to your probing questions and nudging, nanu and I went back to the chapter and tried to make it even more special, since everybody seems to be particularly curious about the vows. Love it or hate - here it is.**

**(BTW, you will see somebody from the last chapter in WIHBW, as a little surprise)**

**Co-authored with Nanu107.**

**Chapter 19 Part 3**

**Wedding Ceremony (vows)**

The light invaded them; and blinded, Eun Soo stepped forward bravely onto the path covered with red and white rose petals, led by Lady Choi. The flowers rustled lightly under her feet and she realized her hearing was back, because for a minute there everything went silent as if she was deaf. She heard a flute singing a love ode, accompanied by a harp, and her eyes saw a tall slim figure under the arch of the white and yellow flowers so far away...

Choi Young's vision became blurry and he squinted trying to make out whether what he saw was an angel from Heaven or a human woman – Eun Soo was moving toward him. The white of her dress peeking through the ethereal upper layer, moving around her like a swirl of clouds; her red hair, adorned by a flower crown; the jewels reflecting the sunlight, glistening on her neck and sparkling on her ears – she was the most perfect creation he has ever seen.

After meeting his eyes, Eun Soo wanted to free herself and run, run toward him, all the people around her became an instant hindrance, prying at what seemed to be very intimate - she wanted to be one with him, to tell him how happy she was and how much she loved him, so much that she could not wait! But she walked, clutching a bouquet in her hand, smiling and all she could do was to make love to him with her eyes, him responding in likeness.  
In adoration looking at the handsome man waiting for her, she was utterly amazed at how perfectly gorgeous he was. She forgot all about her nervousness; she wanted to spend her entire lifetime with him, and the next life, and the life after that… Her hand was on his, at which moment she has arrived there Eun Soo wasn't sure, but his fingers held tightly onto her soft limb. They finally stood across from each other; both can't help, but smile. Feeling everybody's eyes on them, Eun Soo gripped his fingers a bit tighter, while he straightened his back even more. She really wanted this, even if the attention of so many people on them was hard to disregard; after all the meaningless gossip and stupid things said about them, she really wanted to marry with the whole world watching her. Forever, together, devoted and faithful till her last breath, she wanted to be next to this man, who made her feel so safe and loved…

As if prepared, together at the same time they let out a deep exhale. Now they were ready.

Inconspicuous, a Buddhist monk quietly entered the space next to them, his robes making a soft rustling sound, echoing the music still floating around the garden, the harp and the flute, gently singing something that reminded Eun Soo about being young and carefree with a warm sadness to the sound, bringing tears to her eyes.

Loud chanting echoed in the pagoda, as Choi Young and Eun Soo turned to look at the one leading the ceremony. Choi Young eyes reflected surprise and his body instantly relaxed at the sight of the man who created the talisman woven out of his love and devotion to Eun Soo. There was nobody else he would rather join their hands for eternity. He gave the monk a nod, acknowledging his presence and silently glanced at the Queen, who was smiling brightly, knowing that her present to Choi Young was exactly what he wanted. He would say his thanks later, but for now, the chant was completed and silence fell on the garden, even the musicians gave their instruments a rest.

The monk's voice was not loud, but he projected it powerfully over the heads of the guests and into the distance, covering the whole garden, the birds and flowers, and the little stream, including the nature as a part of this special event.

After a brief introduction of wedding etiquette and ceremony, the monk smiled at the couple, finally setting eyes on them.

"Today, this couple is happy not because they can share the joy of their love with friends and family, but because they present to the world the aspiration for their future. They had decided to join as one and help each other to develop their hearts and souls, in the cultivation of their beings through this love that has transcended over time. As I understand the couple elected to write their own vows, and now is the moment in which they will share them."

He signaled, making Choi Young swallow hard and take a deep breath, he pulled out a piece of the folded paper and opened it slowly; looking at it, he lifted his eyes to Eun Soo's face, who smiled at him gently, her eyes were full of tears, creating a big knot in his throat. The paper dropping to the ground, his hands took hold of Eun Soo's, and after spending hours of carefully constructing his speech, he instead spoke words being born now from within his heart:

"Imja, I once said that if I were to have you, it would not be for a day, or a week, or even a month, it should only be forever. I promised to be by your side in sickness and in health and to protect you with all my might. I failed before, and I may fail again, not because I did not try, but because of the circumstances beyond my control. But I realized something very important - it does not matter, as my love will always keep you safe, even if I cannot be next to you at all times.

Yoo Eun Soo, from the first time I saw you - I was yours, even if I did not know it yet.

I, Choi Young, Commanding General of Woodalchi, vow in the name of Goryeo warrior, on the honor that this title holds, that with every breath I take, I will breathe for you; as long as my heart beats, it will beat for you; till the end of our lives, I will give myself fully and freely to you. My life, my heart, my soul – undivided is yours."

The world stood still and then he heard Eun Soo's voice:

"Choi Young," she said softly, her voice carrying something deep and personal, not hiding her tears.

"I talk a lot and I babble, but I don't need many words to simply say: I was born to be by your side, to walk on this path with you, to watch over you and to be loved by you. I am difficult, but so are you. We may fight and we may fight hard, but nothing can tear us apart. Whatever comes our way, we will overcome. I vow to protect your precious heart with my love and to give you strength when you are weary; I will be your tears, when you have none and I will be your voice, if you can not speak. I humbly surrender myself to you, till the end of our lives, I will give myself fully and freely to you. My life, my heart, my soul - undivided is yours."

A beautiful silence descended on the gardens and all the eyes were focused on the couple under the flower arch. The voice of the monk rang through the air, breaking the standstill:

"Remember, you will always be a mystery to each other, but even then regard the mystery of your beings with respect, curiosity and job. As you stand here today by each other's side, promise to treasure every day of your married life. At the moments of disagreement, do not cling to any attachment of anger or ignorance, always remember your kindness and the generosity of your souls. Be patient with each of your natures, be understanding of changes that will come. Yearn for each other, even while together; so that you can be joyous every day spent next to each other, as one."

The monk showered them with blessings, and prayers were given.

"It is time for the exchange of the rings," said the wise monk, making Choong Seok step forward, offering the rings to the man, who opened the small box and also blessed the jewels. "These rings are the visible sign of the inward bond that unites these two beings as one; the two hearts in partnership shall be together even while their bodies are apart."

Choi Young slipped the ring on Eun Soo's finger, and she placed one on his.

The time stopped for them. Choi Young saw their future filled with many more struggles and pain, yet highlighted by undying faith and love they would give each other. The hand of the woman he was holding was light and slender, but it gave him unimaginable strength in the face of adversity. "Imja," he whispered, "Sarang-he" a magical Heavenly word that shrouded them both in the cloak of invisible protection and inviolability. "Sarang-he," she added one more layer of purity to touch his shoulders.

Eun Soo never dreamt this day would come, the day when they can be truly acknowledged by everybody, and can be free to love. She thought of the time when they first met and how many roads they have walked to come to this point. In about 700 years, another Eun Soo again will be born, visit the grave of General Choi Young, read about him in history books and fall in love with the man, not even knowing it yet. She will cross the universe to be with him and will be standing at this same very spot, back in the past, wondering about how the circle of life completes itself. As what they have has neither beginning, nor end, like the wedding rings, they will come to this place to join their hands together infinitely, over and over and over again.

"By the power vested in me, and by the blessings of the lineage of your spiritual friends, I now pronounce you husband and wife."

The couple was wrapped around by the Katarg, symbolizing their union and the fragility of it, and they turned to each other.

"You may kiss the bride," exclaimed the monk, winking at Choi Young, who was all smiles and leaned to kiss Eun Soo's willing lips. The kiss drew them in, making them forget about the spectators, both getting deeper and deeper into the sensations, eyes closed, holding each other's faces with tender hands.

The crowd was caught in the moment, although not used to such public display of affection, they would normally turn away, but they could not stop watching, it was absolutely mesmerizing. Other couples in love, who were present at the ceremony, were giving each other glances and shy smiles, some touching hands; while the single guests had a moment to reflect on whether they had a place for love in their lives.

Cheers and applause were heard, and finally the couple turned to look and bow to their guests. "We are officially married now," mouthed Eun Soo, turning her smiling face to her husband. He clasped her hand stronger and looked back at her, his face showing one of those smiles that said everything: love, adoration, happiness, contentment and excitement.


	24. Chapter 19 Part 4

_**The wedding day is very, very, very long one, as it turned out to be. So I still have this and one more chapter to go. Let's see what happens next.**_

**Co-authored with Nanu107.**

**Chapter 19 Part 4**

**Wedding (What comes after the ceremony)**

They stepped onto the path, and as if by magic, a gust of wind lifted off the flower petals, showering them with red and white fragrant rain, soft petals, landing on their clothes and hair. They both laughed and the crowd, excited chanted "Congratulations!" Suddenly, the sound of drums filled the air, and at the end of the aisle where curtains separating the bride from the public used to hang, on a large empty meadow, a burst of fire blocked the view and when the smoke dissipated, a tall kneeling figure was revealed. The man's white clothes glowed with the sunlight, and the contrasting black hair, freely falling down his back covered his face as well, his head down as he leaned on his sword, lodged into the ground. The newlyweds turned in surprise to the Queen, who only shrugged her shoulders, as this was news to her as well, she did not include any performance of the sort into the program.

The man rose slowly, moving to the beats of the drums, his tall and limber body swinging like a weeping willow, his flowing clothes unwrapping, spreading like wings, two beautiful white pigeons emerging from the wide sleeves and perching on his hands. The crowd murmurs in excitement, gasps of surprise and amazement are heard; and the drum beat stops with the flute singing a signal, he slightly moves his prone arms and the birds lift off into the air, everybody turning to follow them till they disappear into the sun. The drums start again, now speed and sound growing with intensity, and the tall figure, recognized by many as the effeminate Suribang, now twirling, with both arms raised to the skies, his clothes catching with the fast movement of the body, creating circles of silk around him and a sword reaching toward heavens, glistening under the sunlight dancing in his hand. Four women, dressed as warriors, also carrying swords, encircle the tall figure, dancing in a ring, swords creating intricate patterns in the air as they throw colorful strings, and the Suribang's swift blade cuts them quickly in the air, small pieces, like confetti picked up by the wind, covering the dancers. Another burst of fire and smoke, and just as they magically appeared, the dancers are no longer in site, the last drum roll and the beat hangs in the air, dropping to the ground, signaling the end of the dance.

* * *

The grand dining hall was decorated with festive colors, and many tables were set for the gathering of aristocrats and officials, all curious as to celebrate the wedding they were not invited to. Traditional wedding music was playing, and the men and women bowed as the King and Queen entered the room, leading the small parade of the Woodalchi and finally the wedded couple, who sat at a separate table, close to the king's. A long line of guests coming up to the newlyweds, each offering good wishes and gifts, which were placed on a large table next to them, seemed to never end. Both Eun Soo and Choi Young were hurting from the obligatory smiles plastered on their faces and constant bowing to each guest.

"Daejang, I want to go, please, this will break my neck and I will get a facial spasm if this lasts any longer," whispered Eun Soo during a short intermission when the food was brought out.

"Believe me, I would gladly be gone, too, but according to the Queen, we have to endure this. The rules, my status, the royal honor, you know the drill," and he kissed his wife's hand, trying to comfort her.

The Queen, of course, already predicted that they would not be enjoying this part of the ceremony. She mentioned something to her royal husband, who nodded in agreement and a message was delivered to the couple through a maiden, although they were just a step away, it was not appropriate for them to speak to each other across the table, as the etiquette of such gathering dictated. After reading the message, the couple rose and the guests immediately got quiet. "Chona, Your Majesty," they both produced a bow of appropriate angle and duration, "We can not express how grateful we are as your presence have graced our humble celebration. We would like to thank all the guests for wishes, blessings and gifts," and they also bowed to the crowd, who seemed pleased with speech. "As the tradition goes, we will now leave for a time of private quiet contemplation." The King got up, slightly nodding to Choi Young, whose eyes expressed gratitude. "Please stay and enjoy the festivities, as the couple's life will only be as prosperous and happy, as the guests can be satisfied today. Indulge in food, wine and music on this joyful day."

They exited the room, followed still by good wishes, and courteously the new husband and wife bowed and nodded, thanking the guests.

Outside the door, they both stopped and exhaled. "That was stifling!"

* * *

They were met by the Suribang Aunt and Uncle, who without a word, dragged them out and toward their tavern. "Where are you taking us?" asked Eun Soo curiously, while Choi Young did not even bother. "Do you have anything planned at your place?" Guessed the wife, covering her mouth in surprise and excitement.

The rest of the Suribang gang was waiting outside of the palace gates. They all received their weapons back and looked much more comfortable. They surrounded the couple in a tight formation, not to attract the unnecessary attention, and from aside they looked like an overdressed bunch of peddlers and hooligans, with the general and his wife not even seen, hidden in a middle of the rowdy circle.

As they entered the wide open courtyard, the sound of popping crackers and home made fireworks made them lift their heads. The roof of the building was filled with the market people and those who have heard about their beloved general's wedding, all wanting to celebrate with the couple. Rice and flowers were thrown on them from the rooftop, and holding hands and laughing they ran inside the building, helping each other to clean the hair and clothes from the grains that got stuck. Inside the sound of music and laughter was loud, many guests have already started the party, the wine jugs empty and the food half finished. Still holding onto Choi Young's arm, and looking around the crowd, Eun Soo felt a little overwhelmed. As the couple entered, people stood, lifting the drinks and toasting. Glasses were put into their hands and the crowd urged them to drink, chanting "Drink to the bottom, Drink to the bottom!" Even Choi Young who was never a friend to the bottle, emptied his cup, and the two of them looked at each other in genuine surprise, still unable to believe how popular they had somehow became.

Eun Soo and Choi Young were seated at the head of a very long wooden table with other tables pushed flush to it to create the longest dining arrangement possible in the room of this size. Benches and chairs were placed for seating, and all the Woodalchi and the closest friends, got a spot at the table. Dae Man with his fiancé came over to give their wishes, followed by Deok Man and Choong Seok, who both vigorously shook Eun Soo's hand congratulating her and hugged Choi Young, who had to shake them off to avoid the embarrassment in front of the whole town. Eun Soo's influence definitely made them softer and freer with expressing their affection.


	25. Chapter 19 Part 5

**Co-authored with Nanu107.**

**Chapter 19 Part 5**

**Wedding (The end of the long day)**

Deo Gi stood to the side, looking lonely, especially not being able to hear the conversations or the music, making her face sour and eyes tear. This was one of the rare occasions when she was aware of being deaf and wishing she could be like the rest of the hearing people. Somebody's hand gently touched her shoulder and she saw Deok Man in front of her smiling. He was talking to her, and she was able to read his lips. Apparently, he was inviting her to join him at the table. Before she could answer, he took her hand and dragged her along; placing her on the bench, he moved a plate and a cup in front of her on the table and sat right next to her. He was very pleased with himself, but Deo Gi looked uncomfortable and would not look back at him.

He leaned toward her, knowing that in order for him to be understood, she had to see his face, at the same moment, she finally lifted her head up, their heads bumping painfully. Both of them pulled away, rubbing foreheads and frowning.

Many, many times Deok Man was called hard headed by his general. But he never thought he would see the day proven so; the poor woman he literally hurt while trying to speak with her! He was attempting to assist Deo Gi, at least to get a glimpse at the bump she must now sport, watching her holding the side of her head, making soft sounds of pain. She attempted to get up, still keeping her head down, running into his chest, as he was hovering above her, clumsily wanting to help. They both froze. Embarrassed and blushing from this closeness and these strange accidents, which just kept bringing her to him, Deo Gi kept her head burrowed in his chest. While he sat there, arms stuck in the air, not moving, not knowing whether to hug her, or move her, or stand her up. Her head felt soft and warm against his hard muscled chest and he could smell the sweet scent of her hair, making his breath shallower and heartbeat faster. Finally the girl lifted her head, turning away and quickly got up, stumbling, with her dress, stuck on the side of the bench. He jumped at the chance to serve her and pulled the dress, tearing a hole in it. Deo Gi stared at him, angrily gesturing and walked away toward the exit of the room.

"Aish!" he slapped his stupid head and followed her to try to beg for forgiveness.

Appearing in front of her, yet again, he blocked her path and she was forced to look up at him. "I am so sorry, forgive me, please, I did not mean to hurt you. I was just trying to talk to you and you turned, and I have this head, hard as a rock, and I'm too tall, so if you are not used to me… And I'm sorry about the dress. Your dress is very pretty." He was mumbling and stumbling around with his words, obviously trying to express something sincerely. She could tell at least that much from his expression. "And you are very pretty, very pretty, Ms. Deo Gi," he finally produced, astonished himself at what just came out of his mouth.

The girl smiled, understanding his last words.

And signed _OK, I forgive you._

"I don't know what you said," he admitted, his face a little sad at not being able to communicate with her.

"I said you are pretty. Your eyes are pretty and your mouth, too," he added, getting a little confident and thinking that she, maybe, did not understand what he said before.

She smiled once again and returned back to the table, he followed her like a puppy, realizing he was forgiven. Both of them a little shy and a little awkward, dining next to each, not really able to communicate like regular couples, forced to keep eye contact, and with that feeling something being born and growing, the first sprouts of affection planted. Love was in the air.

The music filled the hall, echoing off the high ceilings, making the sound bounce from wall to wall. The musicians took turns playing, drinking and eating in-between, and very soon they were all a little drunk and a lot more happier.

Attracted by the sound of festivities, people started spilling into the yard from the street and two little girls snuck inside the dining hall, bright eyes looking intently at the bride with curiosity. Eun Soo noted them next to her and smiled, waving them to come closer.

"Ajumma, are you the bride?"

"Yes, I am"

"And Attashi is the groom?"

"Yes he is."

"You are pretty."

"He is pretty, too."

"Thank you," they made her laugh, how cute and innocent!

The girls tugged at her sleeves, curious to see the dress underneath.

"Do you want to see?" And Eun Soo got up, translucent cover dropped over the bench, she stood in her wedding dress, her slender white arms exposed and a v-cut in the front lower than any dress anyone ever seen. Her beauty was astonishing. Yes, the curves and the exposed skin were alluring and sensual, but the white against her skin and in contrast with the red jewels made her look regal.

"Ajumma is so pretty!" the girls pulled her hands, dragging her away from the table and to the center of the room, where the people immediately separated, making way for her, like she was a queen. Choi Young, usually quick to react, did not move, paralyzed by her lure and divine perfection. It was his wife out there, every man in the room could see her forms and imagine what was underneath the dress; after this, she could never show her face at the market place and he would have to ship her off to a distant monastery for a few years till the gossip and stories die out. Meanwhile he will live like a widower, with a new wife who is alive and well, only because her wedding dress, made to her heavenly specifications showed her arms and cleavage. These thoughts passed through his mind, but in a haze, he still did not leap to cover her or blind the eyes of all the men in the room with his KI. Shielding her beauty was as futile as trying to block the sun from being seen by standing in its path or attempting to make the moon and stars shine less brightly by covering somebody's eyes. There are just some kinds of light that can not be dimmed…. "Imja, he called," and she turned smiling. "You are so … bright."

She came up to him, wearing the white silk of her dress, her arms now used to be in the open. "Dance with me," and she offered him her hand, slightly pulling him up from his seat. He followed, as she was a siren, calling out to him and he had no defense against her enticement.

"It is called the first dance. I want it to be memorable." She turned to the musicians and sang a tune, explaining that the beat was to three and it was important to keep the beat consistently like that.

"Put your hands like this," she instructed him placing his right hand on her waist; he pulled it away, uncomfortable to be so intimate in front of the huge crowd. But Eun Soo placed it back and took his other hand, outstretching both their arms to the side, while putting her left hand on top of his shoulder. "Don't worry it is just a dance, we are not making love in front of the audience," she joked, seeing how confused he was about what was about to happen. "Trust me, Daejang, you will do just fine. Follow me. I will count for you, the beat is to three." And she signaled to the musicians, who to their credit were very talented and picked up the tune to the note, starting the slow melody, enchanted themselves and lulling the rest of the crowd to silence.

The music was unlike anything heard before. It was gentle and moving, it had a passionate undercurrent, kept at bay with a steady, yet simple rhythm to the count of three, creating a beautiful movement of the feet and bodies on the floor: slow rotation around each other and along the dancing circle.

Choi Young naturally gifted with his body, immediately picked up the steps and Eun Soo happily gave away the lead to her husband, who now danced with grace of a professional ballroom dancer. Round and round, without stopping, while their eyes obsessed with each other, smiling and loving every moment of it, this was the ultimate first dance of the wedding, memorable and magical.

The crowd began gently swaying and some couples tried to join them on the floor, clumsily repeating the steps, yet beckoned by the heavenly music to dance.

"Imja, are you happy?"

"This is the wedding I dreamt of, but better!"

As the evening draw to its end, they were both tired and delighted. At last the day that was pushed back and avoided, finally came to life, bringing them much deserved relief and recognition. They quietly slipped outside, and hugged under the open skies, the fireworks splashed above them, as some of the people on the roof waited for the dark to show off their skills. The skies lit up momentarily casting colorful glow on the couple and those who were outside respectfully kept their distance, admiring the site of the newlyweds.

Holding hands they started home, quiet and content.

After the delights of excitement and experimentation caused by their pre-wedding separation, they did not need the immediate satisfaction of the flash. The thrill of the day drained them both to the point of collapse. Coming back home, finally to share the same bed, Eun Soo and Choi Young kissed and without talking helped each other out of their clothes. The black of his tunic cast aside. A white silk of the dress departed her skin and the glow of the jewels no longer adding the sparkle. They embraced, finding comfort in nudity and getting comfortable under the covers, closed their eyes to welcome long awaited rest for bodies and souls.

He woke up from the sound of raindrops hitting the roof, at first slowly, one at a time, then quicker in a strangely arranged cacophony. It was fitting to have the rain on a wedding night. It was said that it brings luck, but they were beyond simplicity of luck. The rain that his wife loves so much, the rain that became an integral part of their journey together, that jolted him into consciousness when he was almost dead, this rain became a symbol of their union. Just like the yellow flowers – ordinary in their appearance, but carrying a deep symbolic meaning of love, faith and hope, nevertheless. Listening to the rain, feeling Eun Soo's body pressed against him, Choi Young felt a growing desire. He wanted to make love to his wife in the rain, to make love with the sound of raindrops as the music accompanying their lives. He was moved by a sense of connectedness to her and tenderness that ached throughout his body. He turned toward Eun Soo only to meet her wide open gaze. She was not asleep, also awakened by the rain. Looking at each other's eyes, drawn by the magnetic inevitable force, they both were in silent agreement. Their attraction was a mix of passion and tenderness, every gesture and move intended to give, not take. Here they were, loving each other in the rain, happy with the occasion to celebrate their marriage that was 5 years in the making.

_**Afterthoughts: **_

_**This chapter turned out to be more, than I expected. By after all, even this day should end. Wanted to have you guys join me in thanking Nanu for being such a delight to write this bit of a story with. We part our ways after the wedding (for now, who knows what future will bring). But not to worry, our collaboration on Contemporary is stronger than ever. Both of us will try to focus on all of our individual stories and not to neglect any. **_

_**FYI: I am not able to post daily, aiming at every 2-3 days, so be patient. I appreciate continued support.**_


	26. Chapter 20

**There is something here for those who asked, you know who you are...**

**Chapter 20**

**Honeymoon**

The next few days after the wedding were probably some of the most peaceful and uneventful days they had in years. The King gave them an official vacation for a "honeymoon", under the stern orders from His Queen. Choi Young remembered Eun Soo mentioning something about it and about an exotic trip they should be taking, but they did not plan anything and he liked just lounging around at home, close to Woodalchi, yet not having any official business to attend to. Eun Soo seemed satisfied with the current arrangement as well. For the first few days, they mainly stayed in bed. Making love, cuddling, kissing, caressing, making love some more, having something to eat, and again back to bed to rest. After all, this was quite physically demanding and exhausting. Fear not, they were very conditioned and despite fatigue they carried on, like it was a mission they embarked on together and it had to be completed successfully, despite a few casualties of tired limbs, sour muscles or mouths needing to breathe.

At the moment, Eun Soo was in bed, Choi Young's head resting on her stomach, once in a while he would place lazy kisses and then close his eyes for a short break, she mindlessly played with his hair, loving the sensation of the slightly coarse hair on her palm. They were tired to talk, so they communicated with their bodies.

Her tender hands: I love it when we can quietly be together. Our room is our world, our bed is safe harbor.

His soft lips: When I'm next to you, everything becomes simple and clear. My thoughts are in order, my mind is at rest, my body is at your service.

"Daejan," she finally uttered, "Should we go out?"

"Mm, and leave the comfort of this bed?" he turned to her, pulling up to her face, closer. She felt his body brush against her; her skin has been sensitized during the last few days to a quick reaction. It was the opposite of what she would have imagined: the more they made love, the faster she became excited, the more she responded to him, like her body now was prepared for anything thrown at her and ready to deal with it. She languidly moaned, closing her eyes, and as his lips touched her breasts, her hand began caressing his manhood, having it grow under her expert touch.

"Imja?"

"Yes."

That's all they needed to know, and not so leisurely any more, he moved inside of her, making her ache for more. He loved it so much when she needed him. When she would call out his name, or grasp at him, her limbs wrapping around his lower back, pushing him deeper and her asking him to do whatever he desired, as long as he stayed inside. And then when waves of pleasure would move powerfully encircling him and he would release his KI to give her the ultimate gift, and she would take it, nurturing it within her body, letting it flow through her, calming it with her own energy and giving back to him, the equal exchange, the even share, as much as she received, she gave back.

It was wonderfully long this time around, just swimming in her waters, and she was lost in him, and the intensity was building up minute by minute and he licked the sweat between the narrow of her breast and she grasped at his neck with her lips, tasting his skin, slightly sour and a little sweet and musky from all the heat they created between them, and waited for the burst to push her over the edge, focusing on what it felt like to feel his liquid spill and spread inside of her, so hot and tangy, and she silently let go, whispering "Sarang-he", just enough for him to hear and smile, with the most beautiful smile in the whole world among all the places and times she has traveled, the only smile that gave her this unimaginably secure and grounding sense of being, of living and gave meaning to the existence of her body that was created to take him in. As Choi Young moved to the side, she followed, her leg still wrapped on top of his hip, they are still connected, and he cradled her head and back making it more comfortable. Her lips stuck to his chest, kissing with each exhale, their heartbeats slowing and soon, sleep embraced them, covering their bodies with the blanket of dreams. The darkness descended, and another day has passed, and they still have not gone out. A lone candle flickered on the table and the gust of wind put it out. The rain began its drum roll on the roof, and the sound made them turn in their sleep and cuddle for more warmth…

The morning welcomed them with fresh air and clear skies.

"Are we ready to go out?" he asked, touching her lashes with his, their noses playing tug and bodies still wrapped tightly around each other.

"Maybe, soon." And she dove under the covers to do something she dreamt about at night, making him softly chuckle.

"Food delivered," a knock on the door was heard.

Eun Soo jumped out of bed, barefoot and naked she slowly opened the door and stuck her head out, it was safe, she quickly took in the tray with food and drinks. "Breakfast in bed," she announced merrily. Her husband was asleep or so it seemed. She snuck up to him on tippy toes, starting to feel the cold of the air, still nude and looked at his face. He was so peaceful, getting the rest he deserved after all the hardships, he looked like he was finally at peace. She quietly got dressed, feeling sad that now one of them was not as bare as the God intended them to be, but she consoled herself with the thought that if needed, she only had two layers, they could come off easily.

For the first time ever since she returned, she actually felt ready to open the dowry chest. It was still seating in its place of exile in the farthest corner of the room. Covered with a piece of cloth, it was gathering dust and looked quite pitiful, a large oaf of a wooden box. Taking the cloth off, she slowly opened a heavy lead, fearful it would creak, but it did not make any sound, and glancing at Choi Young who was still sleeping, she looked inside. She had to cover her mouth from squealing, she was definitely surprised. On the very top there was a painting of her and Choi Young. It was so live and vibrant, and a bit rolled on the sides. She took it out only to find more paintings. There was not two a three of them, there was a lot more. Each of them made her gasp and she began arranging them on the floor. This was their story, their love story. She recognized the hand of the artist, it was created by the King himself. How did the Queen ever manage to have him do it in secret? Or, maybe, it was his idea, but all the important events in their journey to each other were depicted there. Here they are emerging from the Hwata's gate. Here she is at court, her first official appearance as the Heavenly Doctor. Here they are on the run, and her at Gi Cheol's house, when Choi Young came for her. Here is a picture of her separately, lonely and sad, waiting for him. And here is a picture of him looking at her from afar, longing, but not able to come closer… Looking at this story in pictures, was like having a photo album, Goryeo style. Eun Soo started crying, it was the sweetest and most sentimental gift she has ever received. It was also the most heartfelt and sincere gift from somebody who may not have been able to express this feeling otherwise. Wiping her eyes, she continued to arrange the drawings till the very last one. She then carefully put them together and aside, wrapping them in a specially included parchment and then placed them in a tube - like container.

What other magic offerings did the chest hold? She looked inside and saw a small rectangular box, heavily decorated with inlaid work, she took it out and set on the table. It was really beautifully done, should she wait for her husband to wake up or take a peek on her own? It is her dowry chest, so here she goes: the chest contained a key and a sealed envelope. Another mystery. The seal was royal, as expected. The letter was in Chinese, as expected as well. Eun Soo sighed. No fun! There were a few other, more expected items inside the large chest, such as beautiful rolls of fabric, handmade and elaborately embroidered blankets and sheets, some dresses, jewelry and even silver and gold candlesticks. It was quite a rich and generous gift. And on top of that the Queen sponsored and organized their wedding. Eun Soo not only felt grateful, but obligated to show her gratitude tenfold.

Choi Young opened his eyes, and his hand touched a space next to him, finding it empty. He stretched, groaning and lifted up in bed just enough to see his wife sitting in front of the table, dressed.

"Imja, the bed is getting cold without you," he said softly and she hurried to him, taking off the upper layer of her robe on the way, the fabric dropped on the floor and she was in bed, getting underneath the covers, his hands quick, finding the bindings, to return her to original state of nudity, just like him; she was helpful, getting of the top, as he dealt with the bottom. His hand quickly slid to the curls and warmth between her hips, his long fingers, dipping inside as she had let him in, and now moist, he moved a little higher, parting her hot folds to caress her most sensitive spot. "Ahh", she whimpered, loud moan escaped and she moved along to his rhythm. She was so wet and excited, ready for anything, but he was not rushing, taking his time, making her sway and move and gasp for air, looking at her face as smile lifted her lips and her eyes closed from the intensity of pleasure. He tasted her and with his tongue continued, while his fingers were free to do more work and his lips gently sucking and pulling, while she took him inside her mouth, dying to have more of him. Both of them now like ing and yang linked, where one ended another one began, complimentary to each other and needed to be whole. They reached the peak together, and stayed in this position a bit longer, her moist thighs were to comfortable and sweet to leave and she loved the feeling of his strong muscled legs…

Will they ever stop? Each of them wondered. Should they take a break? It is not like they could not do it tomorrow or the day after, their whole life is in front of them, but their experience taught them one thing – do not put off anything for tomorrow, what can be done today. Too often they had to separate, so they were not about to forget what mattered, here and now, their bodies, in this bed with each other as long as they can breathe, and as long as they have the strength, they could not stop.


	27. Chapter 21

**Hey guys. Missed seeing some of the regular names in the comments. I hope that you will stay with the story after the wedding. I'm not planning to stop it and have a lot of plans for the now married couple. If you are still reading, let me know. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 21**

**"Love Doctor"**

Eun Soo boiled with energy. If she was not doing something, she found a task to occupy her idle hands.

Her new endeavor started innocently, when during breakfast she overheard one of the boys talk about a certain romantic trouble. "Flowers," she screamed in his direction. "That should do it."

The doctor was not only loved, but also well respected but the guys. She got herself a general, whose moody disposition was not easy to break through till she came along.

"Doctor?"

"I said flowers. I guarantee."

"What kind?"

"The pretty kind of course. What color does she usually wear?

"Blue."

"Get her some pink flowers; they will compliment her complexion well."

The rumors about the 'love doctor' spread quickly in the barracks. The palace guards and stationed army soldiers all came to her seeking her wise advice. She dispensed her prescriptions with the speed of a modern doctor, each patient only got a few minutes of her time, but the diagnosis was precise.

"Too little attention." "You are suffocating her, give her some space." "Have you kissed her yet?" "Sweets." "Jewelry." "Passion." "Time for proposal." "Surprise her." "A romantic walk." "Her parents are the key."

Her husband was the one who suffered the most, he had no peace or quiet or any time to spend with her in private.

They could not have been any more different. Choi Young for years cultivated his ability to sleep anywhere, any time. When he had a free moment, one could bet the general was slumbering. That's why when a steady line of visitors began arriving at their home, he was annoyed, to say the least.

When the men saw him marching home, they would quickly disperse, avoiding to be noticed by him, but as soon as the door closed, they would line up again, not wanting to loose their spot in line. Eun Soo gave them a sign up sheet and posted a calendar with a schedule for her office hours. She still spent most of her days in the clinic and she wanted to be home for her husband when he returned in the afternoon.

"Imja, what is all the commotion?" His mood was not the best. Not long ago they were blissfully alone, frolicking in bed during the honeymoon, but now those little pests of soldiers were trying to take his wife away from him! He did not wait all these years to be pushed aside by a bunch of wimpy babies, who could not handle their own love affairs.

"Daejang," she called from her make-shift office: a table was moved across from the door a chair was placed in front of it, while she sat behind the desk, paper and ink in hand, ready for her next examination.

"I only have 5 more appointments. Each will be about 5-10 minutes, I am free in about an hour. How would you like to go for a romantic stroll."

"Stroll?" he groaned. The only stroll he was taking lately was down the memory lane, to the time when he could make love to her whenever he wanted, to when he would whisper sweet compliments in her ears, to when they took their meals in bed, naked and happy. He knew, of course, that was not normal and it was, according to Eun Soo, how honeymoon was supposed to be, but he liked it. It worked well for him. It made him happy, and not grouchy at all. But such an abrupt change in how they conducted their days was jarring. He would have liked a smoother transition, something like an hour or two at work, and the rest in bed, for a week; then increasing work time slowly, so that they have a few months to adjust.

"I would rather we rest, together, IN BED," he dropped not so subtle hint, approaching her from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist. She gently took his hands off her. "Choi Young, you are so immature. We can not spend our whole lives in bed. We have things to do. You have your responsibilities, I have mine." She scolded him sweetly.

"But I never get to spend time with you anymore. By the time you are free, we need to have dinner and get ready to sleep. I do enjoy sleeping at night."

"I thought a romantic walk would be what the doctor ordered."

"I'm not one of your patients. And you are wrong! This will not help me!" and he turned stomping out of the room, door slammed and hitting the first soldier in line on the head, making him fall backwards, pushing the other one down. Like dominoes, they collapsed, falling down the stairs and Choi Young only spared them a glance, stepping over the men, who were so scared of him, they just clung to the ground, playing dead.

Eun Soo shook off her disappointment in the husband who did not have any sympathy for others who wanted to love and be loved as much as he did and called her next patient in.

She waited for him after an hour, like promised, but he did not show up. She got dressed for the outing and went looking for him, but whomever she asked only shrugged their shoulders. Her husband disappeared.

She began growing upset as it got late when he did not show for dinner or even later. This was the first time ever since she came back that he did not rush home to her. Did she do something stupid to offend him that much? Did she miscalculate the security of their relationship? It still did not feel like him. They were always busy and doing things and he never was against it. She paced around the empty room, looking out the window and having lost all patience, worried, she called Dae Man. "Find him, find him now. Bring him home. Tell him I'm worried and I'm sorry."

"But Doctor, I do not know where he is."

"Ask everybody, interrogate them if you need." She was acting a bit crazy, but this was not funny and it did not seem like her husband would ever do something like that on purpose. Even if he was upset with her, her transgression was not that big, and it was more of a small disagreement, than a fight.

At midnight, she fell asleep where she was sitting, at the table, wrapped in a warm blanket, waiting for him.

A loud knock shook the door and Dae Man's head stuck in. "I found him. He is fine. He got delayed and could not get home on time. He sends his apologies."

"Where the hell is my husband?" she screamed now, completely undone.

"He will be home soon, I promise," and the head disappeared, the door closed again.

A minute later the steps she could recognize anywhere echoed on the stairs. Choi Young entered, wild flowers in hand, a sack of something on his shoulder, and covered from head to toe in soot and dirt, smelling like smoke.

"Imja, let's never fight again," he murmured.

She hugged him tightly, getting the black ashes and some kind of tar on her clothes and face, kissing his dirty lips.

"I got you flowers and a present. I was planning a romantic dinner. At first I was very upset, but then I realized I was being silly. So I had this really great plan: I thought since I acted like that you would not suspect anything and it would be a surprise. All this advice you gave to the others, I thought I'd use for us." He looked dejected that his plan did not work and obviously was telling the truth.

"Your acting improved, Daejang, I believed you, stupid!" and she swatted his arm. "We don't need to play games, we are not dating, we are married." How naive this man was! How much she loved him!

"I know, I thought you might enjoy something different and romantic. I did not count on this fire."

"Fire?"

"Yes, there was a fire and I had to save these kids and then this elderly woman, and then the house collapsed; it was a mess. So I got delayed. But I managed to pick up flowers on the way and I did not loose the present I got for you." He smiled wildly, obviously satisfied with his performance.

"Are you serious? You are like a firefighter now? Did you just tell me you saved people from the burning building?"

"Yes, I was there and somebody needed to help, so I went in, and…"

She did not let him finish, smothering him with her kisses, she could not believe this husband of hers. Another regular day for a hero, walking around, jumping into fire and getting her gifts and flowers to get home for a romantic dinner. She rushed to tear his clothes off, practically jumping the poor man, who only could groan and moan and respond in likeness, being dragged by his wife into bed to do what he requested before, make love without any interruption.


	28. Chapter 22

**Thank you everybody for reading and commenting, I do not have anything particularly insightful to say, so enjoy. **

**Chapter 22**

**Self defense**

Eun Soo liked to walk through the market. She chattered with Suribang aunt and uncle who always had the finest herbs ready for her. A commotion attracted her attention. A young woman was screaming, running through the street, with a man behind her. "Help me," she yelled, pushing people out of the way till she reached Eun Soo, who grabbed the girl and pushed her behind self, pulling out the red dagger, she always hid in her boot; and stuck one foot out, just as the man got closer, successfully tripping him up. He dove nose down and felt the cold of the blade next to his neck, while his arm was painfully locked behind his back. Long red hair brushed against his face, as he groaned in pain and frustration, and a woman's voice from above questioned him, "What are you doing, chasing a woman through the market place?"

"You, crazy bitch, let me go!"

"Wrong answer," and she moved his elbow a bit higher, causing him to scream out in pain. "I think you got the wrong idea, mister. You are the one on the ground, and I'm twisting your arm. Also, I really don't like it when I'm called an offensive name. I believe you owe me a public apology."

The crowd loudly supported Eun Soo and many screamed at the culprit to apologize before his arm will fall off.

"Sorry, please save me," he finally begged, realizing that he was at a disadvantage.

"Get up and let's hear your story," Eun Soo pulled him, still making sure his hand is secured behind his back an the dagger is flush against his skin. "What did this lady do to deserve such punishment?"

"She did not serve me right. I ordered a full jug of wine and she only gave me half, charging me for the full amount. She is a thief and a swindler, she needs to pay!"

"Is that true?" Eun Soo turned to the trembling lady, who was hiding behind her, still pretty scared.

"No, madam. It is not true. I served him like every other customer. He was drunk and rude and he tried to grope me," her eyes filled with tears. Women in the crown, murmured disapprovingly, while the men stayed quiet.

"What should be his punishment?" asked Eun Soo, addressing the people in the market.

The Suribangs who just enjoyed the show as spectators finally came forward with the pledged aunt grumbling about drunken men having no reason, "I think his punishment should be to work for this woman as her servant or slave, as she wishes till she is satisfied that he paid off the damages he caused her."

"Yes! Right! Great idea!" the women screamed and the crowed riled up, making the man cringe.

"I will pay for everything, but how can I serve her?"

"Diligently and well. I will make sure to check on daily, Aunty, can you have one of your boys monitor?"

"U-hu".

The man shamed, cowered, while the kids started throwing small stones at him, he ran into the first side street to lick his wounds, like a beaten dog.

"What is your name?" Eun Soo softly asked the girl, who now began crying and fell to her knees, thanking a kind rich lady.

"Don't you cry, get up." And she helped the girl, offering to dust of her skirts. "You should know how to defend yourself especially in your business. Drunks are the worst."

"How did you learn to use the dagger and those moves?" the girl was obviously impressed.

"Yes, tell us." Other women approached Eun Soo, tightening a circle around her and The Suribangs, had to push them out. Although Eun Soo was no longer the High Doctor, they were still entrusted by Choi Young with her security while outside of the Woodalchi compound. He never stopped being cautious after having had her safety compromised on so many occasions and almost having lost her to malicious schemes.

"My husband taught me."

"Your husband?" they were surprised. "Can you teach us?" asked one of the more gutsy ones.

"Like a self defense class?"

"A what?" the women looked confused.

"Aunty, can I use your place? I do not think the palace will be a good place to pull this off."

"Sure, anything for my favorite girl."

"Let's not worry my husband needlessly, OK?" she whispered.

"I understand." And she elbowed her brother, "Tell the boys we are expecting guests."

"Well ladies, who would like to sign up for a self defense class, please form a line."

* * *

Next day after sending her husband off to work, Eun Soo recruited a few Woodalchi and off to the Suribangs.

The classes were a hit and the soldiers not only enjoyed the company of women, but also felt excited about showing off their skills and teaching others. It was a win-win situation till she got caught.

"Imja!" she knew what that tone meant.

"Honey," she put on her most seductive smile, "I'm here," and she tried to avoid what was coming, a scolding from her husband.

"Is it true, the rumors I'm hearing? That a general's wife with a handful of Woodalchi soldiers, who in fact get paid to protect the royal family, are spending their afternoons teaching self defense classes to a bunch of townswomen?"

"If you put it this way, I can neither deny nor confirm."

"Don't you dare play coy with me. I had to teach you how to defend yourself and I know all the touching and other things…" he coughed, "that happen during the training. If it were not me, I would not let anybody come close. And you are using my guys for this? Do you know what kind of trouble you created? How am I supposed to explain their absence and all the gossip about the soldiers getting handy with the women?" he sounded upset and irritated, not to the point of anger yet, but close enough.

"Then do you expect me to stand by and watch when women get mistreated? Do you? Fine, I got lucky that I met such a guy who was willing to train me one-on-one, what about them? Don't they deserve some piece of mind and to feel safe?"

"Imja…"

"Don't you Imja me!" and she huffed, turning around. "You figure out a way out of it, because I'm not stopping. The classes will go on!"

"Wife! Stop right there, we have not finished this conversation."

"No we have not. I'm going there tomorrow, with the Woodalchi or without. Thanks to your teaching skills, I will do great on my own."

The next day she was met by the warrior maidens, who escorted her to the Queen's quarters despite her protests that she was busy. Lady Choi was waiting, arms crossed and eyes shooting daggers.

"I heard my nephew was unsuccessful. You sure have him wrapped around your little finger. But I have no such problems."

Eun Soo was scared of this woman. Although Aunt treated her like family, it also caused problems, since she did not treat her family so nicely. "Aunt, you have to understand…"

"Oh, I understand all right. You are not going to bring any gossip to the Choi name. I understand. And you will not use the Royal Woodalchi as your personal pawns. The Queen already heard about your venture. And she is not pleased."

"They are not pawns, and this is not a venture. It's not like I'm getting paid."

"Then you are more stupid than you look."

"Aunt, I know you talk like that to Choi Young, but I'm not used to such harsh treatment."

"Get used to it, did not I welcome you to the family?"

Eun Soo was not doing well in this particular fight.

"I'm sorry, but this project is not for fun, it's about safety. As a woman you should see a value in this."

The Aunt measured her with her eyes, thinking, her lips pressed tight.

"Come with me," and her wrist was grabbed, for a second she had de ja vu: is this where Choi Young learned this archaic wrist grabbing technique? What's with all the grabbing?!

Eun Soo was practically thrown into a small room next to the queen quarters. She was here many times before, but today she did not feel welcomed.

She could hear conversation behind the sliding doors, voices, but nothing clearly.

"I will talk to Chona, then."

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

"I'm glad this issue can be resolved quickly"

What are they talking about? Is it another ploy to make her behave according to these nonsensical rules they have? She had enough heartache with prewedding separation (not that she was complaining about the most amazing sex of her life that came from that ), but still she was forced. The Queen had a way of doing things that was so sweet and gentle, but somehow she bent everybody to her will, without even lifting a finger. _What a manipulator! I won't fall for that._ And Eun Soo made up her mind to stand her ground. What is the worst that could happen? House arrest? Probably, Choi Young will kill her anyway, at least it will be fast, and possibly pleasant (with a lot of physical contact)… The picture in her head was so dreamy: _she played a Greek tragedy ending with a husband, entering her wife's chambers to kill her, only ending up (Eun Soo style twist) making love to her for the last time. The wife (like in "1000 and One Night" from the Arabic Tales) made it so that every time was like the last time, and by the end they had kids and he spared her. The End. _

"Unnie? Unnie? Do you hear me?" The queen was gently tapping her shoulder.

"Ah, good afternoon, Your Majesty." And Eun Soo bowed. "Why was I brought here?"

"Unnie, you know what kind of trouble you created?"

"I know, my husband already scolded me and the Aunt called me names. Now you, too. Don't expect me to abandon those women!"

"Unnie, would you like some tea?"

This was always a sign that the Queen had a plan and that the plan involved something Eun Soo might not have liked.

"No, I don't want tea."

"Then I will have some." The Queen did not lose her composure.

"What is your plan?" Eun Soo needed to know her options and how to fight against the royal oppression.

"The warrior maidens. I will ask the King to allow them to teach the women. That way Woodalchi would not be gossiped about. The men in town would not have to get jealous, and we can promote Warrior Maidens to get new recruits."

"Ah, hitting two birds with one stone?" _Clever girl_, Eun Soo approved, but only in her mind. There must be some caveat, it seemed too good to be true.

"So?" The Queen was waiting for an answer.

"What about me?"

"If your husband permits, you can still be a part of the training program, but your status, you should take it more seriously, please, for the General's sake."

"If you put it this way…"

The sound of Choi Young's voice was very close. "What is going on?"

"General, come in. I think we have it all settled."

"Did you just? Did the three of you? Did? " Eun Soo was staring at the three people who lied to her face and betrayed her, all standing in front of her with smiling faces, obviously full of themselves. She could only stutter and point finger from one to another, eyes in disbelief.

"Imja, should not you thank the Queen?" and he nudged her.

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

On the way home she was loudly complaining, why Choi Young waked calmly beside her, hiding a content smile from her sight. "Triple attack", one of his favorite strategies, the second one to the "Frontal breakthrough". You attack the enemy from the front, just enough to make throw off balance and forcing him, or her in this case, turn to a flank, where they meet considerable opposition; she is still not ready to retreat and goes to the other flank, as it used to be a safe passage, but it is also blocked. Then she has nothing left, only to be surrounded from the three sides and is sent into the final direction, the one planned all along… Smooth and easy, with no casualties. The enemy is captured.

That night, Eun Soo was still irritated and curious about whose idea it was. "Young-ah, are you satisfied that you guys conned me? Did you orchestrate it all?"

"Of course," he kissed his wife. "It's not that I did not want you to have those classes, you should have come to me right away, I would have helped you to set it up properly. Why did not you trust me?"

"I just wanted to do something good on my own, you known."

"Imja, no secrets, we are partners, remember."

"I do. Then can I tell you a story, called "Greek drama"? Have you heard of 1001night tale?.."

They were getting used to this official marriage business and to the roles others expected them to play, as well as how they were balancing each other's expectations of each other. They were happy, as even fights made them better partners in the end.


	29. Chapter 23 Part 1

**I'm back. Sorry, it took me a bit longer to post. A touch of exotic to spice up the life at the palace is needed, in my opinion.**

**Chapter 23 Part 1**

**Harem**

The harem filled with beauties was not something out of a fairy tale. These women brought from all over the country, even from outside of the borders, as gifts or taken by force. The prince was famous for his insatiable appetite toward women. He lusted after every beautiful woman in his kingdom and whether they were married or betrothed made no difference for him.

There were a number of happy marriages ruined and many families cried bitter tears at the loss of their daughters. The prince wrongfully accused and beheaded a famous general because he coveted his wife. He got rid of another military commander by sending him on an impossible mission, making sure that the man could never return. With another court subject, the prince concocted a poisoning plot by spreading false rumors. All of these efforts just to get his hands on the women he wanted. After he used them, they held no more allure for him and were thrown aside for a sad existence as many others in the largest harem ever created.

The prince took particular pleasure in taking away from others and claiming it for himself. There was a girl who drowned herself the night before they came to take her into the harem. Another beauty jumped from the palace tower to safe herself. There was a rumor about a young girl, barely 15, who cut her wrists in a bath and when they tried to save her, stabbed herself to death.

All these horrible tales sounded like a nightmare waiting to descend on Goryeo. The prince was paying a visit, and his political clout and the power he held in the region required Gongmin to extend him a welcoming party. The King hated to be put in such position, but after all the welfare of his country and its citizens often required to swim in murky waters.

The prince has been traveling along the trade route through the vast Asian deserts for the last year. His caravan was peaceful and famous for the gifts he presented to those he visited. Despite his vile personality and unprecedented behavior toward women, he was a skillful salesman, who created a strong and rich empire, based on trade and exchange, unmatched in its ability to exert influence on others.

* * *

"Hide your faces, do not show yourself in front of the prince." Lady Choi was very clear with the warrior maidens, female servants, and any other able woman under the age of 40, whose face could be seen on palace grounds.

She made sure to see Choi Young for this purpose and her warning was clear. "Punk, make sure your wife stays in the barracks for the duration of the visit. This is no ordinary problem, you both can lose your lives over it. She is too beautiful to show herself in front of the prince."

"How serious is it? Who would dare to try this with a general's wife?"

"You do not want to put the King in an impossible situation. It is a smarter play to lay low and wait till this all passes."

Choi Young had real concern written over his face. His darkened expression was highlighted by a frown and when he walked up to Eun Soo, she knew right away, something was wrong.

"Imja," he held her hands, "we have a problem." He described the situation to his wife, all the while, never letting go of his dire expression.

Eun Soo was not as worried as he was, but remembered from the history books that such stories were not just tales. Living in the middle ages taught her that the rich and powerful played with people's lives like they were chess pieces.

"I won't be careless or foolish. I will stay in the room, I'll just have someone send me things from the clinic to work on. How about other women?"

"My aunt already gave the instructions to everybody, she will be taking care of that."

"I have an idea. How about we bring all the women who might be in danger here?"

"All of them?"

"Yes, we can use a couple of dorms to house them. We can send a regimen of Woodalchi to replace the warrior maidens and bring a few older women, who would not peak prince's interest in place of the servants. This is the safest place. Noone would ever suspect that women are hiding in the barracks."

"You have a unique way of solving difficult problems," he kissed warmly his wife. "I will discus your proposal."

Choi Young set up a meeting with his aunt, who understood the inner workings of the royal palace the best. They were holding a low tone discussion:

"It would look too suspicious not to have the women in the palace at all."

"We can say that they are not allowed on the side of the King and that they are all located at the Queen's quarters. Would that work?"…

And from aside it looked like one of those military sessions the general held.

At the same time the Queen had a discussion with her husband, "I heard the general and the doctor are working on a solution. I feel very uneasy."

"Don't be too worried. I have a plan. I will inform the prince that there is a festival where all the women gather and stay separated from the men to perform religious rituals. I am sure this will serve as a deterrent."

"I heard many things about him, but never heard of him being stupid. It is all too convenient. I think he will know right away that something is amiss. He might even accuse you of not trusting him or presuming that he might be offensive to the ladies."

"What do you propose?"

"Keep him drunk and occupied in the palace all the time?" the queen looked at her husband from underneath the hopefully lifted brows and gave him an encouraging nod.

* * *

The banquet was set up with in the most lavish fashion. The prince's escort consisted of 12 beautiful maidens wearing wide pants furled at the bottom and tops, exposing midriffs. Their faces were covered with sheer veils, although the fabric still allowed for their loveliness to be shown. The caravan of colors and jingle of their coin decorations made the whole sight very otherworldly and over the top theatrical. It was only the beginning. As colorfully dressed as the ladies, the servants entered carrying gifts. A heavy chest was presented to Gongmin, filled with rare pearls and jewels. Another gift of seeds to plant wondrous flowers and fruits was offered along with the samples of such offerings. And last, but not the least, cuts of fabric, silks and woolens, animal skins and fir, embroidery and European cottons - all too magnificent to touch for mere humans, all are for the pleasure of the royal couple.

The prince entered last, his long caftan trailing behind, with two midgets lifting the ends off the floor with serious expressions, focused on their important job. Everything the prince did was so pompous, yet somehow matched him.

"Your Highness," the prince addressed Gongmin, "I hope that my humble gifts will satisfy your discerning taste and that the fabrics will be used to create garments that would fit the taste of the Queen." And his eyes searched for the woman next to him.

"Welcome," and Gongmin graciously extended his hand.

"Thank you, I'm very happy to visit your land. I heard that it is unsurpassed in its natural beauty and that your people are very attractive." Disappointed and boiling with impatience, the prince demanded to meet the queen and her escorts.

"The Queen sends her regards and sincere apologies. She is currently performing sacred religious rites with other women. It is an ancient custom of our land, its secrets unknown to the men. Unfortunately, your short stay will not permit you an opportunity to meet with the Queen in person."

The King gave his preplanned excuse about the maiden festival, but the prince smirked and squinting his eyes, lined with back henna, challenged the king, "Your Majesty, I believe I'm being deceived. Maybe my love for women is so grand that the word about it traveled ahead and arrived before me. Have no fear, oh mighty leader, I will not request you to give up your Queen to me. I have to admit, I have insatiable taste, but I recognize when to stop." He openly laughed at his own cleverness and daringly stared at the King, although still in a half bow.

The King's eyes lit up with anger, glaring at the offensive guest, he stood up and with a face twisted by disgust furiously rebutted, "It is you, who is mistaken, my lord. You are presumptuous in your thinking – my Queen does not fear your eyes, nor do I. Nobody would ever attempt to even dream of possessing my Queen or any other woman under my protection in my land!"

Choi Young and Choong Seok stood close to the king, flanking him on each side, just behind. Both positioned with hands readied on the hilts of the swords, sensing a dangerous conflict rapidly igniting.

"Your Majesty, I do not wish to incur the wrath of such a powerful sovereign, my apologizes, if my uncensored speech offended your ears. I have not been in a royal company for a long time and in my travels I became accustomed to entertaining myself with simple pleasures. It gets lonely in a desert." He smirked self-satisfied again.

"I agreed to extend you and your people my hospitality and would like to maintain friendly relations with your country and all of her emissaries," Responded the king, raising his hand to halt Woodalchi from launching into attack.

"Please, enjoy our modest food with your companions and hope it will please your discriminating palate."

The prince grinned and took a place at the festivity table.


	30. Chapter 23 Part 2

**Chapter 23 Part 2**

**Harem**

The prince grinned and took a place at the festivity table.

"My darlings, do not disappoint me now." He said with the most poisonous smile on his face. The women of the harem bowed to their master and in a gorgeously orchestrated formation moved to the center of the room.

"You majesty, allow me to present a small token of appreciation for your generous hospitality, my women will perform a special dance for you. It is designed to tantalize men's senses and evoke the deepest of desires. If any of the gentlemen in this room wish, they may join my women for a more private dance, they just need to ask me," and he gave off a devilish shrill of a laughter.

"Thank you." The king finally was able to calm down and took a place on his throne, he ordered, "General, watch him closely and make sure that his guards do not leave the room."

"Yes, Cho-na."

Discretely moving from the back of the room, Choi Young started with his quiet steps toward the exit to complete the order.

Sweet music of flute, harp and cymbals filled the gathering. Women began moving in a whirlwind of practiced steps – swooning, shaking hips and chests, the coins tinkling, on the toes, feet barely touching the ground, arms in constant motion, prostrating hands toward the audience, fingers and eyes beckoning seductively.

A few of the ladies, encircled Choi Young, brushing past him, fingers touching his hands and shoulders, one leaned to his cheek, planting her lips momentarily on his skin. Choi Young shuddered from utter shock and was completely disarmed, not able to respond. He knew right away that any physical contact, such as pushing them away, or trying to forcefully stop the women will backfire, and he should watch himself. He attempted to contain his boiling fury at falling into this beautifully masked entrapment.

"My Liege, your servant is disrespecting my women", frowned the prince.

"On the contrary, the general is being respectful by allowing them to finish the dance. Usually, he would use brutal force to clear the path, he is a cold hearted warrior."

"He is not ignoring them. I saw his eyes, he is lusting after my women." The prince got up, raising his voice, "You accuse me of being a womanizer, but allow your own to do as they please? I will not stand for this. I demand punishment."

"Please, calm down. It is all a misunderstanding."

Choi Young stood where he was, not moving a muscle, thinking what will be his next move. He played in his head how he would make the attack and how he needs to change the angles to deal with the opponents whose weapons were of different caliber. He also thought about going directly for the prince, and with a knife to his throat making a clean exit. He did not want the women to be harmed. He pitied their miserable existence as faceless playthings in the hands of a tyrannical sex maniac.

The music stopped and the women seized their dance. Still encircling Choi Young, they awaited their master's further orders. The one, who kissed him, leaned toward the general again, and he recoiled, instinctively avoiding another kiss. "Help me," she whispered, still smiling, as if she was seducing him. He did not lift his eyes, trying to keep them to the ground, but was able to glimpse the fear in hers, completely different from the rest of her facial expression. _These women are afraid. What if we do not know everything about their fate? Will they be harmed because they failed in their mission to seduce me?_

The prince meanwhile revealed his evil scheme: "Your man defiled my women, they are of no use to me any longer. I will require 4 new women to complete my harem, starting with the wife of the one who offended me."

* * *

"Doctor, a problem," a servant boy ran through the compound screaming for help. A Woodalchi, took the child's hand and ran along with him, lifting him up and rushing up the stairwell and to the doctor's room. "Doctor, Doctor, open up", a man banged loudly on the door.

Eun Soo, who was resting on the bed with a book, hurried to the door.

"What is wrong? Is somebody sick, injured? Where is the patient?"

"Doctor, it's the general," the boy was barely catching his breath.

"Choi Young? Is he injured?" she screamed. "Take me, take me to him!" She was already running down the stairs, forgetting to listen to the answer.

"Doctor, wait, its not that. He is not sick."

"Not sick." She stopped, turning, her eyes still filled with worry. She sat on the steps, releasing anxiety with a deep exhale. "OK, OK", she lifted her head up, "Tell me, child."

"The general is accused of coveting prince's women from the harem. The prince is demanding the punishment, and the general is refusing to admit his wrongdoing. I got a message from one of the man, posted as a spy by Lady Choi. She believes that the only way to save the general and the king is to prove your husband's innocence. The only way to do it is for you to show the prince that your husband has only eyes for you. Lady Choi is asking with heavy heart, she knows you might also fall into danger, but you are the only solution without bloodshed and a possibility of a war."

"I need a minute to think to myself. I will of course go."

Eun Soo slowly got up and dragging her feet returned to the room, she closed the door, and slid down the wall to the floor. "What to do? What to do?"

* * *

The atmosphere in the meeting room was about to explode.

The king and the ministers were explaining the misunderstanding, stating the rules of the hospitality, cultural norms and finally the last and main argument – the well known love and affection that the general had for his wife. They argued that he is an exception among the men of high statue, who not only refuses to take a concubine, but also openly proclaims his complete loyalty and devotion to his only wife.

"There is no man, who can not be persuaded with the right coaxing. My women are well trained. Just being next to them, men lose control and succumb to lust and desire. Your man is no exception."

"HE IS the exception," a woman's voice loudly echoed in the chambers. Eun Soo entered the room, dressed in a beautiful red tunic and silky trousers, wearing her hair high with a heavy hairpiece crowning her auburn tresses. A necklace adorned her neck and the bracelets covered her wrists. She carried herself with a confident stride, hips slightly swaying, eyes locked on the prince.

"Who are you?" the prince licked his lips in anticipation of a tasty treat. "You are quite lovely." "Your majesty", the bastard turned to the King, "is it an appetizer or a dessert? Why did you keep her hidden? I do not believe we would have ended at this impasse, if she were to be presented to me earlier."

"Imja! NO!" Choi Young could not stop himself, all reason lost at the sight of his wife entering a lion's layer. "And you, how dare you speak of my wife with such dirty mouth! What impudence! Apologize immediately, or be prepared to pay with your life!" he declared, addressing the prince with a cold calm tone, which made his skin crawl and brought fear to the eyes of the guest.

"Ahh, YOUR wife. It's only fitting, since you were lusting after my women," he managed to produce a response. "Now I know that not ALL the women participate in the festival," and he looked at the king, victoriously.

Eun Soo stopped, looking at Choi Young and then turned, coming up to him, with a move of her hand, opening up the path among the dancers who stood in her way.

"Daejan, I have a plan. You have to go along, no matter what. I have it under control. Just follow my lead," she said in half whisper.

"Imja," he tried to hold her back.

"If it fails, you can always kill him," she smiled confidently.

Choi Young let go of her hand and resumed his position, again staring at the floor.


	31. Chapter 23 Part 3

**Some of you asked for a role play, it may not be the kind you want, but nevertheless...**

**Chapter 23 Part 3**

**Harem **

"Prince, you are a prince, aren't you?" tauntingly inquired Eun Soo. "My husband can never be enticed by another woman. How do you discern whether a man can not be swayed?"

"If I see him with his woman, in private, taking her at his will, I would be able to tell right away," smirking, he looked challenging at Daejang.

"I would not mind, as I am not much for convention, but I'm afraid my husband will be constrained in his affections, he is quite a private man of a conservative background. So shall we find another way?" Spoke Eun Soo very calmly, as if negotiating a business deal.

"I'm afraid there is no other way."

"Will you indulge my curiosity?" and she came up closer to the man.

"What is it? I can not refuse a beauty like that."

"If we were to let you observe us in private, how would you tell, I want to know the specifics."

"Ah, you see. Women are cunning creatures, they can fake pleasure and lead a man to believe anything. But men are much more simple. They are slaves to their instincts. They don't need to pretend, they get easily excited and if a woman shows a man proper attention, he will take what she has to offer. You see, my dear, men like to take, by nature we take and women give. This is your regular man. However, only when a man is truly in love that he transforms. Such a man's eyes would shine with inner light when he looks at the object of his desire. If I can see his eyes while he is with his woman, I can tell right away."

"So, it is not what the couple does, how they do it or what they say, it is all in the eyes."

"You got it. You are a fast learner," and he smiled with satisfaction, getting all puffed like a peacock.

Eun Soo was obviously taking this discussion seriously, needing to figure out how they can outsmart the prince. This disgusting voyeur would have loved to see them naked. He seemed like a parasite who wanted to feed on other people's true feelings, devoid of his own. "What if you can not see my husband's eyes? Is not there another way?"

"Why would his eyes be closed? I imagine he loves to see you."

"It's not about him, it is that he would never let you nowhere near us, to see his eyes, I'm sure of that."

"Mm," he really took this discussion to heart, thinking. "I am up for a challenge. Then we can have his eyes closed… I suppose then it would be all about trust, connection and intimate knowledge. I believe that it's almost impossible to recognize such nuances, unfortunately, unless…."

"Unless he has to pick me out of a crowd blindly. I propose a simple solution – if no other woman manages to allure him, and he only chooses me, you would drop this unpleasant misunderstanding. I bet you would love some dress up role play and a blindfold. I think you are an adventurous man," and she leaned forward, giving him a wink.

The man practically drooled, his buttery eyes undressed Eun Soo and he smacked his filthy lips, satisfied. " I will agree, if I get to see you without all these extra coverings. I think there is something underneath that will make me very happy."

Eun Soo could barely keep herself from throwing up from the sight of this disgusting man. Choi Young's situation was much worth. He trusted his wife with all this heart and logically he recognized that she was in a better place to outmaneuver the enemy; however, the dripping vile poison of words that the prince spouted out of his dirty mouth, talking about his wife, made him beyond angry. The only thing that could cure his contempt and blood thirst toward the prince was to see him skewered. The image helped for a second, but his blood was boiling with rage. His wife was insulted for the second time in front of all these people, and he said or did nothing! Choi Young's KI was charging, and he felt it reach critical level, ready to burst out of his body. He lifted his head and his eyes had lightning glistening in the dark irises. "Prince, although I'm willing to accept your challenge, any other word about my wife from you, and I would no longer contain myself even if our countries have to go to war over your inability to speak politely. You choose, because," and he lifted his palm to reveal little sparks of lightning jumping off his fingers, "I can burn you and anyone, who attempts to defend you, to the ground in a matter of seconds, without even moving from my place."

The prince looked thoroughly impressed and terrified, collecting himself, he finally spoke, "My lady, I can see how your husband can be a fiery lover. Very well, I will respect his request and will not share thoughts about you with the audience."

Everybody in the room was quiet all this time, eyes to the ground, afraid to be caught in the crossfire of what was looking like a battle to start any second. The King maintained a neutral facial expression, over the years he learned to allow his general to be an unorthodox one in such situations. He did not reprimand him or Eun Soo, neither he condoned prince's behavior. He believed that whatever solution the general and his wife will offer will avert an international incident.

"Shall I retire with the rest of the women to a room, where we can prepare to perform for my husband?"

"Get her anything she desires. Do as she orders," commanded the prince and the women filed behind Eun Soo, who turned and after giving a light nod to Daejang, went for the exit.

"You sir, should wait here, I don't want you communicating with your wife, otherwise the results will be forfeited."

"Of course. I would not dream of creating an unfair condition," agreed Choi Young, finally able to move and stepped to the side, still working on suppressing his KI.


	32. Chapter 23 Part 4

**The story has a mind of its own, so as it develops - no role play in public, no killing or torture (although I would love to see a little, just a bit)... By the way, it's nice that all of you are so excited about the Harem, so am I!**

**Chapter 23 Part 4**

**Harem**

As soon as she was inside a small room, where her and other women were supposed to get ready for their performance, Eun Soo finally showed the depth of her desperation, grabbing her head and messing her perfectly done hair, she cried out "I'm doomed!"

One of the women, approached her and sat next to Eun Soo. "My lady, it seems like you have no plan, have you?"

"How do you know my language?" Eun Soo was still holding her head, freaked out.

"I have traveled a lot with the prince, I picked up a lot of things on the way. If we help you, can you help us? We will be punished, if you win, we are disposable to him. We might even be killed," she said so calmly, Eun Soo at first did not grasp the severity of the situation.

"I don't know, what I can do. Maybe, if we get out of this alive, my husband and I we can try… "

"All we want is our freedom. We are all very skilled, we will survive, as long as we can live. Please, you are our last hope. Let's help each other."

"How can I promise anything, when I am so useless!"

"Why did you challenge prince then? Did not you think at least of something?" the woman was surprised at Eun Soo's foolishness, perhaps, she was not aware of the kind of man the prince was.

"No, I have nothing. I wish I would have spent more time in my life flirting with men, instead of studying. I do not have the skills to do a performance for my husband. Him and I, we are not like that."

The woman smiled, "Not many people are like that. There are a lot of couples in love who don't need to play games to be happy together. But our master is so spoiled, he loves the drama. That's why he agreed to your proposal. I think we can help, right girls?"

And the women nodded, coming closer to Eun Soo, they all began talking over each other in a foreign language. Eun Soo looked confused and just smiled at them, grateful.

"I'm Zaphira."

"Eun Soo. Nice to meet you. How do you think you can help?"

"Unless we all agree to a plan, it will be difficult for your husband to pick the right woman. You have to be the one who does things differently, it will make it easier for him. Is there something special that can separate your touch from others?"

* * *

Choi Young was escorted to a room, where women were waiting for him, hidden behind a curtain. Musicians stayed outside, and only prince was allowed to enter. The general hated this situation so much, forced to relinquish all control to his wife, while he was supposed to be the one take care of her and protect. Yet, once again, she was the one, saving his life.

How would they get out of this one? How would he recognize her, if he is blindfolded? Will they be allowed to touch? Will he be able to smell her scent as she moves next to him? Could he distinguish her breathing among the others? Or her steps? Does he really know her that well? What if he fails?

He maintained composure, his sword in his hand, as usual, giving him a sense of stability. He was seated in the middle of the room and a silk blindfold was placed on eyes. He heard the voice of the prince nearby and the sounds of the women whispering a little further away. He tried to let go of sight and allow all the rest of his senses take over. His KI was finally at rest, and he was in full control of himself.

"General, this is how it will go. We have total of 13 women, including your wife. Each of them will be allowed to approach and touch you any way she pleases. You are only allowed to touch once, so choose carefully. You may not speak and she may not give you any sign of who she is. Since you can not see, you will not get the full pleasure of watching the dance, but vision is not everything. All the women are dressed identically and none of them wear any jewelry so that you may not identify your wife by her decorations."

"I object," Choi Young spoke up, calm and confident. "I do not want other women, besides my wife to touch me. I am not a toy to play with. This is not a part of the agreement."

"Don't worry, they will not do anything inappropriate or shameful. I gave them pretty clear instructions. And of course no kissing, since you are so careful about only being with your wife. I respect that. You are strange, even unique. But there is something to be said for such blind devotion. It is… intriguing."

Choi Young closed his eyes, although he was already blindfolded, somehow it felt like now he was making a conscious choice. His mind wondered to the time when he was blissful – the honeymoon.

_They studied each other carefully; having all the time in the world, they chose to spend it in bed, stark naked. He probably knows every inch of Imja's body. If he had to describe it, he could: every curve, every dip, every wrinkle, birthmark, the tone of her skin where it was untouched by the sun, the shape of her nose, brows, ears, the outlines of her face; her smell before and after making love, before and after sleeping; her mannerisms, everything - he learnt it all. His major is Imja and he is a star pupil. He can write a book about her; and if he were a poet, he would write songs to immortalize her unmatched beauty seen through his eyes, using the most exquisite words the language invented; and if he were an sculptor, he would create numerous sculptures to capture in stone the many sides of her, the movement of her body he loved so much; if he were an artist, he would paint her morning, day and night, in chalk and in color to reflect the shades and shapes and variations of her… _

_Tired of making love, they needed a short break and she taught him this fun pastime – you draw or write something on the back with a finger, and another person has to guess what it is, interpreting the sensations left on the skin by touch. They played this game, and she drew a shape of the heart, making him smile. She also drew her name, and a soft caress of 'sarang-he', a special heaven word she used to describe their feelings. He was not as inventive and could only place kisses on her back, having her giggle from the tickle of his breath. _

_"Come on Daejang", and he finally drew "imja". "I can't read it," she protested._

_"Then I will teach you," and he showed her how to write it. She made a face, but paid attention._

_"I will teach you how to write it, also," and showed him the heavens letters. "It's easy. Try."_

"Imja," a word escaped his lips and he longed to feel her. His fingers moved tracing an imaginary line of her face, touched her lips and ran across the tresses of her red hair. His skin felt a tinge of excitement and his KI woke up after it was finally put to sleep.

The music reached his ears and he realized that the performance for one person audience has started. He heard light steps and movement of the bodies, circling the area in front of him. He could tell when the clothes moved, as the fabric cut through the air, creating air pockets and wind surges along them to touch his skin. He was relaxed and calm, no longer anxious or worried about the outcome. He knew his wife and he would find her among sounds of strangers, because he had no doubt. Was not it the same thing as with the talisman where blind faith created a reality that helped him find her sooner? He has done it before, and he can definitely do it again.

He felt gentle weight placed on his shoulders, as a woman moved around him probably as part of her dance. Her perfume was musky and her scent was strong. Another dancer twirled about, moving faster, intensity filling the air, brushing against his arm, leaving a trail of her presence. A third woman approached, she felt smaller and lighter and probably shy, as she tentatively reached to his cheek with a finger and pulled away like a scared antelope that was spooked by an onlooker, running away. The fourth and the fifth were like mirror images of each other, their touches and scents practically the same. He even thought they were sisters or twins. None of them were Eun Soo. A couple of more women did their dance, his arms, shoulders, face and hands, touched and caressed, but he was not offended. It felt as if they were trying to be respectful of him and Imja.

A scent of flowers and fresh air tantalized his senses, familiar steps came closer, softness of small hands and limber fingers trailed down his arms and his hand was captured in between two palms. Hair brushed against his face, and he felt dizzy, his heart cried out in happiness, he gasped and his heart stopped beating to give him a moment of silence to concentrate – it was her. He lifted his hand easily finding a woman's face and traced the lines, his fingertips lingering as his KI lighting up inside, confirming what he was feeling. IT WAS HER. "Prince, this is my wife," he said, getting up off the chair, his arms embracing the woman who now was breathing in his arms, probably, fighting tears.

"Bravo!" the prince clapped and his eyes were freed to take in the world. He had to squint from the light and inhaled her scent once more, his heart finally finding its rhythm next to hers.

"Choi Young, we did it," she murmured into him and he caressed her hair. It dawned on him that they were quite intimate in front of strangers and despite not wanting to part, he had to let her go.


	33. Chapter 23 Part 5

**Who knew Choi Young is a hopeless romantic (if he only expressed it outloud...), but he is a man of depth and I love him for that. If you are wondering, this is not the end of Harem, there is one more part to come, since we all know the prince is not somebody who would let go easily... **

**Chapter 23 Part 5**

**Harem**

"So, since I succeeded, the misunderstanding has been resolved."

"Not so quickly," the prince already was going back on his word, but it was expected from a man of no honor. "Although it was quite fascinating, I realize that she might have given you a subtle clue of a sort, so I'm still not convinced with a result a hundred percent. How about we do another little experiment?"

"That's enough!" Choi Young was not playing, unsheathing his sword he took his wife's arm and announced, "We are leaving and if anybody follows, they will pay with their lives."

"Not so fast, general. I do not want bloodshed. I am looking for pleasure, not pain. It may sound presumptuous of me to ask for more of your time, especially since you obviously do not like me, but I would require one more test. In fact, how about we change the rules a little. If you are able to pass this test, then I will do what you ask, anything, besides me giving up my country, of course."

"Daejan," Eun Soo reached his ear, "he is raising the stakes. Whatever it is - we can do it, I'm sure. I promised I will help the girls, please request him to free all the women he brought with him. They will be punished or may even be killed, if we don't do anything."

"Listen to your wife, she seems to be the voice of reason, whatever she is saying," suggested the man, who already anticipated a new exciting show from these two. He was hungry for real feelings, having not experienced it for so long, he forgot what it was like to have sincerity. He was human once, although the memories of caring for others seemed foggy and foreign by now.

Choi Young looked at his wife, remembering the request of a dancer, who was begging for help. There were many injustices in the world that bothered him. He learned to live along them, recognizing that much could not be changed in his lifetime. However, he always felt passionately about protecting those who could not defend themselves, such as women or children, or those of lower class. His encounter with Kisaeng compelled him to face the reality of her caste. These women of harem led the existence similar or possibly worse than hers. It was a chance to allow them to return to human existence, instead of being slaves. If Eun Soo were ever in their place, then if nobody had the courage to help, she would be as pitiful as these ladies. The thought shuddered last resistance of the rational mind and he agreed to do whatever was necessary.

"Great," rubbing his fat fingers together, the prince shooed the girls away back behind the curtain. "Well, the test then. I want to see your eyes, general, I want to see the way you look at your wife, when nobody else if watching. If you will show me that, I will grant your request."

"I need collateral, something of great value to you, since you seem to misunderstand the meaning behind keeping your word," retorted Choi Young, smirking. He realized that he had something the prince coveted even more than all the women he has ever wanted for himself. Genuine feeling, actual trust, real connection, and ultimately love. If he were not so disgusting, Choi Young might have felt sorry for him, but there was not a chance of that.

"Here," eyes sparkling with expectation, the prince tried to pull off a large ring from his finger, which got stuck. "This ring, it is priceless. There is no gem like that in the world. I wanted to give it to my favorite wife, but could never decide which one. I will give it to you, if you show me what it is like to love somebody wholeheartedly, to chose one person and stick by them for your whole life. I will give up this possession. Take it. If you give me a glimpse of your soul, then I will do as you ask." He was shaking, desperate; shriveled up inside, like a rotting old fruit, with the odor of lost opportunity; not picked when ripe, it was no longer of use and was on its way to decompose.

"I will keep the ring, if you are able to remove it," openly laughed Choi Young. "My request is simple – you let all these women go free and compensate them for the time they slaved for you."

"WHAT?" the man was shocked, tripping over the long ends of his caftan, "you don't even want other women. What do you need them for?"

"It is my business," answered sternly the general.

The prince crouched, slithering his finger in saliva, finally able to pull the ring off.

Choi Young could not conceal his disgust, "Do you mind wiping it off first?"

Eun Soo, covered her mouth with a sleeve, not to laugh.

The prince did not look so pompous any more, having lost all of his bravado, he seemed small and pitiful, obediently cleaning his ring and handing it to the general. He was properly humiliated, but it did not seem to bother him, he was too much focused on the end result – to see and to feel that something special that he could never grasp, which the general had.

"Look carefully," ordered Choi Young and turned to Eun Soo.

They stood across from each other and he lifted her hands up to his chest, pressing against the heart. Her eyes followed his, and their gazes deepened as they connected. The sense of tranquility surrounded them and a soft light shined in their eyes. Choi Young did not have to do anything special, he never did, being next to her always brought out love and tenderness; he smiled, diving insight her soul and she let him in, with slight shyness. They caressed and flowered each other with a special kind of affection that did not require any words or explanation, everything was in their eyes. Forgotten was the prince and his ridiculous challenge, it was another moment for them to cherish and give and they grabbed onto this opportunity, treating it with sincerity.

_My love lifts up to skies and plummets to the bottom of the oceans, _

_It soars on the wings of eagles and hides in trills of nightingale,_

_It flutters with the butterflies and rests on rose petals, _

_It is free like the wind to caress and as gentle and warm as the sun's touch,_

_It lights up the darkness of despair, leads me by the hand toward the light that you are,_

_Beloved, your embrace - is my home, my heart can be at peace only next you._

_Neither time nor space shall constrain the path,_

_Paved by soft kisses and whispers of passion,_

_Not two, but one - we are - always and forever._

The prince could not bring himself to invade the magnificent purity of absolute devotion unfolding in front of him, which he wanted to witness so desperately. Even such a soulless creature, with downcast eyes, feeling the utter meaningless of his existence, he would not look at the General's eyes, missing his only a chance, having realized that he had no right to be a part of what they displayed. He left the room, his heart beating alive in his chest and tears blurring his vision. He loudly knocked on the door, calling, "You have won. Keep my ring and the women."

Choi Young looked around completely surprised not to see the man in the room. Eun Soo also wondered, both of them confused to hear his voice from outside.

The prince continued, "Before I let them go, I want to spend my last night here in their presence. In the morning, you can come for them, as I will live this strange place."


	34. Chapter 23 Part 6

**Hello, like promised, a conclusion for Harem. It could have gone in a few directions, but many of you did not wish for the blood to be spilled, so there is always a peaceful solution. Enjoy. Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Chapter 23 Part 6**

**Harem**

"I don't trust him, we need to get them out right away. I'm afraid of the worst…" Eun Soo could not wait even a minute, talking as soon as she heard the departing prince's steps echoing down the hallway.

"Imja, we need to move now, time is of the essence."

They rushed home with Dae Man sending the message ahead. The palace women were still residing at the Woodalchi quarters and only a few soldiers were present on the premises to guard and to create an illusion of normal day to day activity. By the time the general and his wife arrived, two more Woodalchi brigades were already waiting for them downstairs, ready for a mission. Daejang did not waste any time, explaining the objective which was quite simple – save the women. Noone was surprised that the clever idea came from Eun Soo. At first the men were hesitant, but knowing that the General took personal interest in the operation increased the pool of volunteers and soon they had 12 men lined up. Eun Soo insisted on switching a few people just to make sure they would not stand out due to their size or height. Women watching from the upper gallery and downstairs dining hall were excited and cheering, making the men straighten up and look serious, while elbowing each other and fidgeting under such sweet attention from so many beautiful creatures. The guests of the barracks felt very grateful to the Woodalchi for keeping them safe all this time.

* * *

The prince's quarters were located next to the palace wall. The women had their own separate hall, where only eunuchs and the prince were allowed to enter, placing all the guards on the outside perimeter. The prince was in his room, thinking about the general and his wife. After what he experienced, he wished to have at least a semblance of this illusive "love", but none of the women he possessed would give him sincerity or their hearts willingly. Once when he was really young somebody loved him, but it ended in tragedy and after that he never bothered to look for love again. With that in mind, he understood that it might be too late for him to change and he might as well taste the pleasures of these twelve women for the last time. Having made his mind, he began preparations for a night with his harem and intended to enjoy himself to the max, before disposing of them tomorrow.

The plan was executed perfectly. The guards were quietly subdued by the sleeping gas, courtesy of Deo Gi, who came by with a couple of other women to bring "treats". The palace wall was easily stormed by Woodalchi and they entered the inner hall unnoticed. The women of the Harem were huddled in one room, many of them were scared and crying, worrying about the punishment from the prince. Choong Seok communicated with Zaphira, who spoke his language the best and appeared to be the calmest facing this crisis. She listened carefully and agreed with a silent nod. Although she was the only one not crying, her eyes were incredibly sad and had an accepted finality in them. "Will you be OK?" He dared to ask, drawn to her vulnerability. She only blinked and touched his arm, as if thanking for his concern. It was gentle, almost indiscernible, but it made him feel like he was now bound by this silent connection of her relying on him for his safety. "I will personally oversee the operation. You will be safe."

"Thank you, if I'm alive tomorrow, I would make sure to find you and express my gratitude in person." And the woman turned away, wiping a tear that finally broke through her defenses. Armed with that, the assistant general continued to carry out the operation.

One by one, women were called to see the prince and the girls hugged, crying, not sure if they would ever see each other again. Each of them were afraid, but knew that they still had to perform for the prince and hope for the best. Zaphira explained that all the food and drinks were vetted by the Woodalchi to ensure that they were not poisoned and Woodalchi guards replaced the guards by the prince's bedroom, so in case of danger all they needed to do was to scream for help.

By the morning, all the women have come and returned unharmed, all reporting that the prince was particular about his taste and seemed to have truly enjoyed himself. They were led out from the building by the Woodalchi and strong arms lifted them onto the roof and over the walls of the palace, where Suribangs already prepared transportation and safe house for them.

The entourage proceeded slowly with the prince surrounded by his guards in the front wagon and the harem in a separate carriage, also with the guards tightly around. Leaving city walls behind, the caravan winded down a country road. A hand stuck out from the window waving. The soldier approached, used to the women not being allowed to show themselves freely. As he came closer, a finger invited him to lean and a curtain over a small window lifted. The same friendly hand masterfully grabbed the guard, smashing his forehead against the carriage wall, and a woman looked out the window, the veil lifted, revealing a grinning face of a young Woodalchi. "One down."

"Idiot, you are supposed to pull him in, not drop him on the ground!" a friend scolded him.

"My bad." A tall woman jumped off the wagon from the back, collecting the limp body of the guard from the ground and placing him on the shoulder, jumped back inside. "Here you go," he delivered the package smiling. Similar trick was pulled on the opposite side of the carriage, disabling the guard from another side. At the same time stealthy Woodalchi attacked from behind the trees, disarming and silencing the rest of the bodyguards, flanking the caravan; horses without the riders were taken away off the road not to bring any attention. Now everything was ready for the final step. Deok Man slid his hand through the shroud between the driver and the inside of the wagon, and covering the man's mouth, pulled him back inside. The driver struggled for a bit and was disposed of, making one of the soldiers take his place.

Dae Man jumped next to the driver, and studied the situation: there were guards behind the prince's wagon, and narrowing his eyes, Dae Man removed the veil over his head and face, and jumped over on the back of the nearest guard, taking him down off the horse as three other Woodalchi attacked the rest of the riding guards. The struggle was quick and unsuspecting guards were silenced first and then dragged of the road. Dae Man turned the horses back and signaled to Deok Man, quickly returning to their cart. The wagon stopped and the horses were mounted by the rest of the group. Wagon emptied, pushed off the road and the colorful group of Woodalchi dressed in silk headed back to the capital as Dae Man and Deok Man watched the head of the procession continue forward.

The plan succeeded. Woodalchi, dressed like women, in the silk broad pants, long shimmering overcoats and veils, were unusually bright to look at. Every single man chosen for the job was small, well built and quiet. They have changed their usual dark uniforms to colors of sherbet and ripen fruit and looked quite hilarious, obviously uncomfortable and completely out of their element. Deok Man was the tallest one of them all, having taken a spot of one particularly slender lady, who was taller than the rest of the women. Strangely enough, most of the men actually looked good in their outfits, saturated colors brought out the dark eyes and hair and showcases their suntanned faces, never to be adorned with anything besides a hair band before. Choong Seok met them a few kilometers outside the city, dressed in his usual attire and treating them like nothing have changed, commanded to complete the mission by changing their clothing and returning to the capital unnoticed.

"You two pretty ladies," he called Dae Man and Deok Man, "You are to tail the prince and make sure we know ahead once he discovers that his Harem is missing."

"Yes, Sir," they both headed back, completely forgetting about their outfits. They have already adjusted to the feel of the clothes. The silk was pleasantly cooling against the skin and the pants were light and comfortable. Deok Man even thought of proposing to ask to have this pant style made for him in a darker hue. Choong Seok stayed behind waiting patiently just to see how long it would take those boneheads to figure it out. The sounds of hoofs beating and the loud breathing of the galloping horses made him look to the turn of the road and the two friends showed up, rushing to catch up with the rest of the group in order to change.

"Wow, it only took you half a day!" Choong Seok laughed, throwing at them change of clothing and turning back to the city, departed, following his men.

* * *

The General was currently in the private audience with the King, while Eun Soo took care of the Queen. They wanted to attack from both flanks, which according to Choi Young was almost always the most successful approach.

Eun Soo was super excited, proven by the way her eyes always lit up when she pursued a new venture. Whenever she was passionate about something, she was very animated, loud and spoke fast. The Queen, of course, was the opposite, in her calm demeanor there was no way to read any of the excitement the doctor had.

"Unnie, you and the General should have talked to my husband first. And I'm surprised I'm the last one to know about this "rescue" operation", her voice was cold and no smile or warmth on her eyes meant that she was actually offended.

"You don't understand," Eun Soo's speech did not slower a bit, in fact she continued rapidly shooting words as fast as a machine gun, interlacing her speech with Heaven words. "The man is absolutely crazy, some kind of sadistic sex addict, set on destroying everything around him. He has no regard for women's rights and treats them as some slaves, like they are not people. Outrageous! And on top of that the dared to accuse MY HUSBAND of wanting other women. Ha! As if! Anyway, we shoved it to him, he will keep quiet now. But the girls are so sweet and scared and they even asked Daejang for help, so of course I support him and we wanted to save the poor women, and he had a plan, and I had an idea, and then the guys agreed, it all happened so fast, the general kept saying we had no time. He always knows better in those situations, he is the general not for nothing…" She was pacing in front of the Queen, making her dizzy. Nogook finally melted her cold exterior, realizing that it was a bit childish of her to hold a grudge.

"Unnie, come down," she waved at her for attention, but Eun Soo was too busy making a bird's nest out of her hair, too flustered. "Unnie," Nogook's face appeared right in front of hers. "I understand that you both felt it urgent, but still, this is a big matter, the prince is a guest of the King, it affects Goryeo's trade and we have to tread carefully when dealing with him."

Eun Soo huffed, while being seated by the gentle hands of the Queen. "Have something to eat."

Eun Soo stuffed her mouth with sweets and chewing aggressively, grabbed a cup of tea to wash it down. She forgot all of her manners and that she was seating with the Queen, not with the Suribangs.

Nogook covered her mouth with a palm gallantly, while laughing.

"Sorry," Eun Soo got embarrassed. "You understand, right, Your Majesty? Anyway, Choi Young is meeting with the king and will be asking for asylum."

"What is a-syl-um?"

"No, a-sy-lum, a safe place of refuge given by one country to the citizens of another in case they are being mistreated and their lives are in imminent danger."

"Is it a way of Heaven?"

"They try," sighed Eun Soo, "but they don't always succeed. It is hard even in Heaven. Politics are politics everywhere. What do you think of keeping the girls at the palace?"

"I am no comfortable to keep concubines with other women. It is not proper."

"They did not chose that life!" exclaimed Eun Soo with fire in her eyes. "I thought with your kind heart you would understand!"

"Unni, don't be disappointed. I have to think rationally. The women of the palace may be offended and the men might look at them differently, hurting their feelings. What will they do?"

"I can train them in the medical office. Or they are good dancers, singers and can teach or perform. They deserve a shot at life, they deserve to make choices at how they want to live. Don't we all?"

"Fine, I will speak with the King. It will not be easy. And to tell you the truth, I'm a bit threatened and jealous."

"Don't be. His Majesty has not taken a concubine yet for a reason. He is like Daejan in that sense. We are both lucky to have such loyal men."

"Indeed."

* * *

A less heated, but nevertheless tense discussion was going on behind the closed doors of the King's office.

"Your Majesty, I promised. I had no choice."

"Of course, you promised. When was there a time, when you did not promise to save someone?" Gongmin sighed, amused and frustrated at how frequently he had to have this same conversation with the General. "I know, I know. Your word is worth your life, I know that you hate injustice, I know that you felt like you had no choice…"

Choi Young kept respectful silence, waiting for the King to finish his tirade. They both had to pretend a little, just to keep up with the etiquette: for the King to scold the General for insubordination and for the General to recognize his wrongdoing and say, "I will try to avoid putting you in such difficult situation in the future, Chona."

Now, with that out of the way, the men could relax and laugh at how cool the plan was. A message was delivered and Choi Young stood up, quickly gathering his brows and face acquiring a serious expression, "He has discovered, Chona. My men report that he was screaming and lashing out like crazy and that he even jumped out of his carriage and beat his bodyguards with his own hands. It was quite a sight. Do you believe he will return and accuse you?"

"Well, it happened outside of the capital, as far as he knows, all the women departed with him. He has nobody else to blame, but his own guards. If he returns, he will not dare accuse me, because there is not evidence. We will have to blame it on the bandits."

"Wise solution, Chona," Choi Young showed a slight smile, while bowing to his ruler.

* * *

A few days later a rumor spread around the palace like a wild fire. The prince supposedly returned demanding retribution for the losses of his women while on Goryeo land, and the King presented him with… a goat. According to the witnesses, the King explained that in his land a good goat is worth twelve women. It can be a friend, it gives warmth, it can feed you and it does not talk back. The prince practically burst into flames, but accepted the gift, which also came with a chest, full of precious Korean Ginseng, celadon and handmade natural fabrics. So with that, he left, goat tagging along with the rest of the caravan, making townspeople laugh at the peculiar procession.

"A goat?" Eun Soo could not stop laughing, once the news reached her. "Why on earth a goat?"

"Because it is humiliating and it actually refers to the expression of 'growing horns' when a man is being cheated on," explained Lady Choi smiling with great satisfaction.


	35. Chapter 24 Part 1

_**As I write the story, the world of "Matter of Marriage" becomes populated with more characters and I want to give you a glimpse of more, than CY and ES's relationship. I hope you will enjoy the chapters that highlight the lives of others. I think the women from the Harem could make another appearance, if you like, so please let me know what you think.**_

_**Dear Faithling, the prince indeed returned (how dare he!) and the rumor was about how the King treated him. **_

******Chapter 24 Part 1**

**Struck by the Cupid's Arrow**

In the mornings, the Woodalchi compound was always buzzing with activity. After the breakfast, the men divided into groups attended to their duties: some cleaning, some organizing, some mentoring the youth, and some in training exercises. The others went to their posts where they would remain till a set hour when other Woodalchi would replace them, allowing for a lunch break, and if they were lucky, even a nap. Choi Young was held up in a meeting and Choong Seok as usual was responsible for the boring,but necessary tidbits, which he did not consider so annoying. Sitting in the back, he was relaxing under the warm sun, thinking about how his life as a Woodalchi never gets dull, for example, just recently…

"Assistant General, sir, you have a visitor," the man's face had a huge smile plastered all over, the eyes were slightly glossy with a stamp of awe, like Buddha himself stepped down from the Heaven and graced the barracks with his presence. "She is waiting for you outside," he added after hiding his eyes even from his own thoughts that caused his dark skin cover with red blotches of shyness. "She?" the assistant general was a bit surprised. Who could it have been? It can't be, can it? Not the Queen! Of course, not. She has never even once reached out to him or came to the barracks even in the worst of times, her position did not permit it. She is not the kind of woman who would lower herself to this, but there was no other woman in the whole country that would make his man react in such a strange fashion. Or is there?

Just in case, Choong Seok straightened his uniform, dusted off the armor with a sleeve and ran his palm over the hair, making sure it does not look messy. He marched out looking for a mysterious stranger that stunned him. First he was struck by the colors that brought spring right onto the courtyard of the barracks. Salmon pink and lemon yellow, soft creamy beige and white, it was like the flowers exploded in front of him, used to blacks, grays and blues and the monochrome of his surroundings. Then the lines and the curves juxtaposing the contrast of a thin waist, full chest and wide hips, as she stood there, looking away, and turned slowly, her eyes lifting up and opened to look at him; very dark, almost black, framed by curled lashes and thin arrows of the brows, then the red lips formed a soft smile and she closed her eyes for a second before making a step toward the man. Choong Seok stood in his place, now with a similar expression as the soldier that delivered a message for him, it was clear now – not Buddha, but a Goddess descended to earth and touched with her feet the same ground he stood on.

"I have come as promised," her voice was very soft, but he could still hear. There was quite a distance between them, figuratively and literary. She was from another land, another world, she was unreachable to a simple man like him, a woman of beauty and refinement. But for some unknown reason she was determined to narrow the gap, and kept taking steps toward him till she came close enough for him to barely manage his breath. "Thank you for your help. We are all very grateful. I felt safer, knowing you were watching out for us."

She probably expected a response, but he really did not know how. "You are welcome", could have been a good start, but talking after she spoke seemed sacrilegious. Who would dare to speak to a Goddess so freely? Last time he saw her, he was not as affected by her, maybe, because she was scared and sad, but she did not have such power in her presence. In fact, she was quite vulnerable and helpless, and he wanted to give her hope and strength then.

Living by the General, he watched how his feelings toward the Doctor grew and remembered many instances when he glanced into the intimate interactions between them. Clumsily he wanted to help them, but only later on he realized, his perception was not a reflection of the reality between them, often mistaken, as both Choi Young and Eun Soo tried to keep a low profile in front of the soldiers for the General's sake. Now, when Choi Young openly showed his affection toward his wife, and with a woman in the barracks, Choong Seok became a little bit more advanced in his understanding about relationships. Yet, he did not try to find a partner for himself. He was getting older and thoughts of family and children entered his mind. Why would he even think about _that_, while standing in front of this unreachable beauty, who only came to say 'thank you'?

"I must have surprised you with this announced visit. You seem like a busy man. I apologize for the intrusion," and after lowering her eyes, she turned, ready to walk away.

"Wait," Choong Seok spoke as if hearing his own voice from aside, and his hand touched her sleeve, surprising him, like his limb had a mind of its own. "What is your name?"

"Zaphira."

"I'm Bae Choong Seok, the Assistant General of Woodalchi," his fingers let go, but she stayed looking at him for the continuation of the conversation. Sadly, it was all he could say for today.

"Please, send our deepest gratitude to the General and his lovely wife. If not for their efforts, I would not be standing here today alive." And then she left, just like she appeared unexpectedly, out of nowhere.


	36. Chapter 24 Part 2

_**Thanks for your responses to my question before. So hoping that developing other characters is a go then? Do leave your comments and opinions, they count.**_

**Struck by the Cupid's Arrow**

**Chapter 24 Part 2**

After the General's wedding the man has changed. With Dae Man preoccupied with his fiancé and his own wedding planning, Deok Man did not have a good friend to confide in. He was struggling, confused about his own behavior, he walked around in a daze. He was struck by a cupid's arrow.

Deok Man was not considered the smartest of the bunch, but he had a big heart. He thought as long as he was earnest, a very smart herbalist might like him. Since Deo Gi did could not hear, he figured the less he talked and showed her with actions how much he liked her, the better it was for him. When Eun Soo opened up her "Love Doctor" practice, he was the first one in line and because she really liked the boy and Deo Gi, having known them through all kinds of crisis and hardships, she set aside as much time as needed to help him out.

Deok Man did not need much help, at least not at first glance. "What do I do to show her how I feel?" he immediately posed the most important question. How did he even know that actions speak louder than words? Still, he also recognized that being able to say things as important. Once he figured out he liked Deo Gi, he clearly knew that it was important to learn how to communicate with her in sign language. He also wanted to find out what she liked and what kind of person she was. He explained that he has never liked a girl like that before and that he wanted to do everything for her to get to know him, so that, hopefully, she can start liking him, too.

Eun Soo was surprised and impressed. Although people did not consider him book smart, he was very bright when it came to real life. He was not trying to be somebody else and wanted to appeal to the woman who was very different from him not by pretence, but by putting his best foot forward. Eun Soo set up time to teach him everything he needed to succeed. She could not predict whether Deo Gi would be interested in somebody like Deok Man, but from her own experience, a Woodalchi was a special brand of a man that had to be taken seriously when it came to love and feelings.

So every day, faithfully Deok Man would come to the clinic and… hide behind a tree or by the window watching Deo Gi. He was handsome, young and as tall as Daejan himself. He held a good position, was respected by other guys for his skills and honesty; therefore, by all standards he was a good catch. He was not a clumsy person. He was very steady on his feet and was good with various weapons. However, whenever he was closer than a couple of meters away from her, he immediately became a hot mess. He stumbled, tripped, fell down, hit his elbows on every corner, his tongue twisted, producing unrecognizable sounds, and he could not look her straight in the eye. It was beyond embarrassing.

Deo Gi was polite and always nodding, greeted him with a sign, passing by the man, who would turn, trying to say something, and never able to. Others have already noticed that the warrior seemed to appear everywhere she went. He would accidentally bump into her at the market or happen to stroll along the same garden path she went on. Yet, he never spoke to her. Deo Gi was not sure what to make of it. They had a moment at the wedding where she felt something. It was a feeling long forgotten. After Jang Bin died tragically, she completely closed her heart and focused only on work. He was her first love. She never got to ask him if he liked her at all or would even consider liking her; and after the High Doctor appeared, she became jealous and angry at the Heavenly woman who took the attention of the royal physician. Once she realized that Eun Soo was not interested in Jang Bin, she felt better, but she feared that he had hidden feelings for the woman from Heaven. How could a deaf girl compare to somebody like that! So when he died, she lost her chance to find out how he really felt. She wondered for years, finally letting it go and then Deok Man looked at her, only her. He looked at her the way the General looked at his wife, with genuine affection.

Deok Man was catching up quickly and his sign language improved. Eun Soo kept encouraging him to talk to Deo Gi, to at least start a simple conversation, but after many tries, he gave up. It was not happening and by now she probably thought him weird, clumsy, and a stocker.

"Doctor, if you were me, what would you say to her?"

"Just tell her that she is beautiful and that you think about her all the time. Don't try to explain too much."

"But I am unable to speak in her presence, words get stuck in my mouth and I blink like an idiot, staring at her."

"Then write."

"You see," the man mumbled, "I am not very literate. I can read a little and write a little, but I can't do a love letter."

"Mm, then just practice talking to her. Hopefully you may be able to face her next time." Eun Soo felt sorry for the guy, and if it was up to her, she would have already told Deo Gi about all the effort he put into this, but she was sworn to secrecy by him and had to keep her word.

Deok Man left, deep in thought. A love letter to express his sincere feeling may allow him to share his heart with her without making a fool of himself. If she accepts, then maybe, she will speak to him herself next time they meet. He found a scribe at the market and explained his situation. A scribe was a young scholar, versed in poetry and writing. Excited Deok Man, spilled his heart out, while a boy created a letter. That's how it started. Daily Deo Gi began receiving letters that came with a flower, a fresh one. The letters spoke of longing and a heart, thrilled by the burgeoning feeling of love. It described how her eyes captivated a man's soul, and how he goes to sleep and wakes up with her name on his lips. The letters were written in exquisite fashion and she treasured them, along with each flower, reading and rereading them over and over again. At work, her mind started to wonder and her eyes searched for a clumsy soldier, but after she received the first letter, he did not come around any more. His absence was especially confusing as she was sure the letters were from him. She was used to his tall shapely figure that was hard to hide behind thin birch trunks; and although she never showed it, his awkwardness was endearing and made her feel fuzzy inside. She began to miss their daily encounters and it was upsetting. Why would not he show himself to her, was he afraid she would reject him?

Deo Gi was shopping at the market; picking up herbs from the Suribang, she already had a cartful of supplies. She needn't lug heavy cart around as she had a few of her apprentices eager to help. She thought she caught a familiar figure and upon closer inspection, saw Deok Man. Her face lit up and she came up, really happy to see him. The man was sitting at a table by the scribe. Absorbed in his task, he did not see Deo Gi, who looked from the side and gasped, she recognized the handwriting of the scribe right away. Deok Man noticed a shadow falling over the white sheet of paper and turning, saw the woman's face, angry and hurt. "You," it was hard for her to speak, but she pushed the sound out of her mouth. She shook her head in disbelief. All these beautiful letters that moved her heart, they were all a lie! "You, you…" and she turned away.

"No, no, no. It is not what you think it is," he freaked out, realizing what she might have thought. She could not see him talk or hear, so he pulled her arm, easily turning her toward him. "No, please, let me explain," he just realized that he was able to speak to her. Maybe, what he needed was fear, not love, to open his mouth. He let go of her hands, so that he could sign, but she took the opportunity and turned away. "Where are you going?" He jumped in front of her, blocking the path. "I want to talk to you, please. Let me explain." He signed with his hands as he spoke slowly for her to understand. Her eyes opened wide, she was surprised and stood still, following his hands. "I am not good with words." She nodded and even smiled. "But I like you very much."

She stared at him, overwhelmed by his surprising confession. He was the first man to come out and put it so simply. It was very special, but what really touched her the most was that he took the time to learn the sign language. She was deeply affected by how much he cared to make it possible for them to talk. Her eyes to the ground and brows knitted, she was processing: He did that all for her, while hiding every day in the garden and admiring her from afar, stumbling and choking on words, he did not give up. Deo Gi looked up at him, did he understand what he just said?

"Sorry, I guess I did not say it right," he mumbled, hands falling down. "Just a moment," and he left her standing confused and blushing, running off to a flower vendor.

She studied his tall figure with broad shoulders and thought about what kind of man he might be. Was he kind, smart and patient? Was he a man of words or action? Was he only interested in her looks or who she was? She never stopped to think about him like that. In the past, anybody who showed even the slightest interest in her, was cast aside for one reason - he was not Jang Bin. But if she continued to compare everybody to Jang Bin, all paled in comparison. However, Deok Man was decent and honest, and obviously was sure about his feelings, making such big declarations. The scribe motioned for her attention. He handed her a piece of paper, he just created. _"The young man came to me asking for help, I just put into words what his heart was saying, every word you received is spelled from his sincere heart."_

Deok Man got the flowers and recited in his head what he would say. It was his chance and he will try to make sure she understands that he really likes her. He even thought to have the scribe write it for her. When he turned, the flowers fell out of his hands, hitting the dusty ground, petals breaking off, bouquet crumbling in a sad pile. A man dressed in expensive robes, pointing to his government position of a minister, just hit Deo Gi across her face, and Deok Man witnessed it. He could not react right away, at first he did not comprehend what and how it occurred, then a scene replayed in his mind slowly, and his body leaped into action, with the man thrown crashing to the ground and a sword raised to cut him. Deo Gi flung herself in front, adamantly crossing her arms, stopping him. He moved her aside and asked the man why should he be left unharmed after he just offended this woman. The minister was in shock, not having much time to understand what just occurred. The scribe intervened, explaining that the esteemed elder was walking and the lady moved back, bumping into him. The offender apparently was well known for his ill temper. The problem was that he was of high rank, and she only bowed, while he wanted a more elaborate apology. Insistent, he screamed at the woman, but Deo Gi with her back to him, did not know. That's how this situation developed from a misunderstanding to a huge issue.

Deo Gi looked shocked and very embarrassed, trying to hide her face, which angered Deok Man even more. The man laying on the ground was pretty scared and picked himself up from the dirt as soon as the sword was a safe distance from him.

The Woodalchi was not hot tempered usually, but his eyes reflected stern determination, reminding others that the young soldier was very serious. He did not appear to be deterred by the man's high status, and raised his hand to return the favor, aiming for a nice slap. This might have not only ended his career, but also caused him imprisonment or worse, luckily Deo Gi was a quick thinker and just shook her head and held his hand, lowering it. Deok Man motioned for the man to apologize, and he cowardly mumbled something, making Deok Man raise his hand again and direct, "Speak clearly and look at her face, she needs to read your lips."

The man frowned, but responded and backed away as Deok Man turned his attention to the girl, whose cheek was still hot and red. He cupped it with his palm, trying to cool the pain and looked at her. Deo Gi's eyes watered and she closed them. She took the soldier's hand, forgetting why she came to the market in the first place or that she ever doubted his true intention and sincerity.


	37. Chapter 24 Part 3

_**This chapter is at the request of one special reader. Thank you for making me stop and pay attention to this blooming romance. **_

_**I hope all of you will enjoy this story, please don't forget to leave your comments.**_

**. . .**

**Struck by the Cupid's Arrow**

**Chapter 24 Part 3 Double date**

Go Jin Ah and Deo Gi were exactly where they wanted to be with their love lives. One of them was engaged to her long time boyfriend and another one just started dating. Both seemingly unusual pairings, content with their choices. Not in her wildest dreams, would Deo Gi have imagined that she'd become attracted to a warrior. Seemed like the High Doctor's experience taught her something – to look beyond the blood and the killing. She always admired life, but soldiers were trained to fight to the death. Deok Man, Dae Man and the rest of the Woodalchi were not just warriors, they were all protectors. All of them took after the Daejang, his fierce spirit and strength rubbed off on his men who would give their lives in order to ensure those they cared about were safe.

The girls were sitting on the parapet, legs dangling, eating sweet peaches, sticky juice dripping down the chins and fingers. They were giggling, wiping each other's faces, and having the best time of their lives. Deo Gi forgot when she felt happy last time or when she giggled! The tall boyfriend of hers was cute and cheerful. He was a bit slow and not witty, but she was smart enough for both of them. He had a mean swing and handled his weapons with artistry. It was very exciting to walk next to a man who was always ready to stand guard and never to worry that somebody might dare to take advantage of her. She would even say what she felt toward him was called sexy, but the sensations in her stomach and her chest were not easily named.

They were now at the stage of dating when they started holding hands, seat closely, and Deok Man even put his arm around her shoulder, while she rested her head on his. They have not kissed yet. Deo Gi was not sure when it was appropriate and whether it would make her into an "easy" woman if she rushed into this. So she consulted the two women who already had done this – Eun Soo and Go Jin Ah.

Eun Soo was not much of help, as she basically explained that there were no rules, but even if there were, Deo Gi and Deok Man have been dating long enough to move to kissing. When – was totally up to them, "You would know," she insisted, believing that each couple had a moment when it felt right for both of them. Deo Gi did not like this vague answer. Go Jin Ah was even worse, than the doctor. She refused to discuss it with her mentor and friend, who was older, because she felt uncomfortable. Both her and Dae Man were shy, and they took it really slow, getting engaged just before the High Doctor returned, they finally started planning their wedding recently. Go Jin Ah only mentioned that kissing is very pleasant, "Once you start, you would not want to stop," and, of course, giggled, hiding her blushing face in her palms.

Tonight they were waiting for their men; the couples were supposed to go on a double date because Deo Gi still felt a bit bashful to be seen alone with her boyfriend in public.

The young men were chatting as well, having left the compound together, with their armor off, they both felt a bit funny to be civilians, just going out for an evening with their ladies. Deok Man had to deal with the same conundrum – when should they kiss. "I don't want to offend her, what if is she thinks I'm rushing? But I like her and it is really hard not to touch her, because she is so pretty. You know how after a great fighting bout, your heart is pounding and you feel exhilarated and alive, that's how it is when we seat close." Dae Man nodded, a more experienced one of the two, he wanted to impart advice, but really had nothing to say. It took him forever to kiss Jin Ah and he was not necessary proud of the fact that he waited so long. Also, Deo Gi was older and more serious, who knows how she would react. "You should ask the General," he suggested.

"Are you crazy?" Deok Man was astonished that it would even cross his friend's mind.

"Who else do you know who is married? He will know about kissing for sure. Don't you remember they kissed at the wedding? It looked like they had a lot of practice."

"Stupid!" Deok Man hit the back of his friend's head, to which Dae Man responded with a smack of his own, "You are an idiot, who is afraid to kiss"; then a friendly punch was returned, "Oh, ye? At least I'm not waiting for 2 years!" and after that a jump from Dae Man to get a good headlock…. They got in a scuffle, both not willing to be the first one to let go. After a few minutes of boyish stupidity, they stopped, looking at each other in awe and then quickly started fixing their robes and hair, helping one another.

"What has gotten into you?"

"What about you?"

"Sorry."

"Yes, I did not mean it, either."

The quick reconciliation brought their high spirits back.

The ladies put on demure faces and stood up as the two gentlemen approached. All four of them maintained timid appearance, with the engaged couple at least feeling comfortable to hold hands a little, while Deok Man and Deo Gi strolled beside each other, stealing glances. Dae Man stuttered, which he always did when anxious, "We were thinking of picking up some snacks and going on a picnic; the weather is nice."

"Sure," everybody agreed, and having a goal, the foursome marched with more energy toward the stalls of the market to pick up food and drinks to go. The girls managed to separate and stopped by the carts displaying hair decorations and pretty ribbons. Dae Man and Deok Man came up behind, looking with curiosity. Deok Man had an advantage because of his height with a better vantage point, noticing the items women liked. "Let's get those," he whispered to Dae Man, who agreed, nodding. The men got paid regularly, but did not need to spend anything on themselves, having everything provided at the barracks. "You ladies go ahead, we will catch up." As the girls smiled and hurried to the next stall, quickly having figured out what their men were up to, they hid behind a cart and watched how Woodalchi awkwardly pointed to the ribbons and hairpins, asking the merchant to wrap them separately as gifts.

The men gallantly carried the parcels with the food, with the women strolling beside them. The handsome couples were a pleasant sight and people gave them smiles as they walked by. All of them put a sincere effort to appear proper, especially because the message that the guys always had to remember they represented the Woodalchi wherever they went, was drilled into their heads by the Assistant General and the General. Every time they did something stupid, both boys instinctively looked around as if their commanders could see their misbehavior, just like little kids magically believe in their parental omnipresence. After they crossed the bridge and onto the dirt road toward their final destination, the men visibly relaxed and Deok Man even took his girlfriend's hand, which she tried to pull away, quickly giving up to the strength of his firm grip.

The field of wild flowers, as far as the eye could see all the way to the horizon, prostrated in front of them. Light blue skies with patches of clouds gave a promise of a warm weather for a nice picnic. The women immediately forgot their companions and ran into the expanse of the flowers and tall grasses, followed by the men, playing like little children, all cares gone. Afterwards, they settled for a picnic, chatting, but mainly being quiet, enjoying the untouched beauty of the nature around them and the freedom to be more comfortable with each other when strangers were not looking. The boys presented the ladies with their gifts, who played being surprised nicely, making the guys excited. The double date was moving along smoothly and the four of them now laying on the ground, watched the skies with the slowly drifting clouds and occasional bird in their view. The idyllic weather changed too quickly for them to avoid the upcoming thunderstorm, and hurriedly they managed to pick up the leftovers from the picnic and searched for the nearest shelter, locating patches of trees to the sides.

The rain announced itself starting out lightly, and the boys, turning in opposite directions pulled the women along hoping to reach the trees, before it broke out in full force. Deo Gi and Deok Man ran really fast, with the rain stepping on their hills, catching up to them, pulling on their hair with its wet fingers, dripping water behind their collars and splashing into their faces; but they were faster, they outsmarted the prankster, holding hands and dashing, feet flying, they landed under a wide tree. And Deok Man did the only thing he could think of at the moment to protect Deo Gi, he pushed her to the trunk, pressing with his tall body against hers and managing to give cover, lifted his arms above the woman, like an umbrella, standing between her and a sneaky watery wind, that tried to get to her clothes and make sure to drench her. Her face stuck to his robe, and although she could not hear the sound, she felt the vibrations of the heart, throbbing in his chest. She could feel how fast his pulse was rushing and imagined his hard breathing, which should calm soon after they had finally stopped running. But his heart did not slow a bit, it kept speeding and she felt her own chest bumping from inside gaining speed. She looked up to see him watching her, rain playing on his head with the droplets sliding down his nose to his lips, and down, jumping onto her face, aiming for her mouth and making her lick the fresh water, very thirsty all of a sudden to taste the lips it touched before.

For her, there was no sound, all this time it was always quiet, she could only imagine what it was like for him right now to hear the rain and the wind, rustling of the tall grasses and the leaves, and the hum of the world alive around them. He could hear his heart and probably hers, he could hear her breathing, and milliards of other sounds she did not know about. But for her the vibrations of his heart were the loudest sound in the world her body received; in silence, his heart was so loud and his eyes were loud, looking so intently at her that she could not look away, and then he slowly got closer and closer till their noses almost touched and she closed her eyes, shutting down another sense, allowing touch to guide her, her lips searched for his and found satisfaction of his fresh with the rain kiss. Suddenly, she heard a beautiful sound originating from within, she could not name it, as she never heard a sound before, but it was the sound of happiness. For the first time in her life, she kept her eyes shut to see something better, paying attention to these strange sensations within her. He tapped her shoulder, making her open her eyes and said slowly, so that she could read, "You taste like peaches."


	38. Chapter 25

_**This chapter turned out to be a little longer than initially planned, but I'm hoping you will enjoy it.**_

**. . .**

**Dinner party**

**Chapter 25**

"What is this smell?" Choi Young's nose was not happy. He found his wife laboring in the communal kitchen, her face covered with sweat, hair pulled up under a headscarf, her sleeves rolled up, and wearing an apron. "Aish!" she was obviously frustrated with the pot that boiled over and the smell of burning food now permeated not only the kitchen, but the dining hall, the meeting hall and even escaped through the small windows outside onto the courtyard. "Daejang," she sounded pitiful, her mouth forming a pout and her eyes pleading to be saved, "I burned our dinner."

"I figured as much," he hugged his wife, feeling very sorry for her. "I'll get the boys and we will barbeque outside. Dae Man is quite skilled at that sort of thing."

"Thanks," Eun Soo was very grateful. She had an idea of her own - a take out of the famous Suribang soup.

Eun Soo was a wonderful woman of many talents, but cooking was not one of them. She tried to be a good housewife, but all of her attempts at cooking a real meal failed. He ate soups and stews she prepared because he loved her very much. That extra 'very much' was something that helped him not choke on her meals. Burned, undercooked, too salty, or too bland – you name it, she has done it all. He was actually happy that he would not have to suffer a lifetime of his wife's handy work if theirs was a traditional marriage - living in the barracks, he was always assured of decent, and frequently even great meals.

Lately, they have been discussing building a separate house for themselves. The dowry chest, besides amazing gifts from the royal couple, contained a small box with a deed to the land right next to the Woodalchi compound. The location was very convenient and covered the territory both inside and outside of the palace walls. When they first discovered about this generous offer from the King, they were still on their honeymoon. Rolling around in bed, they were too busy to think this through and afterwards, they would sometimes imagine what it would be like to actually live by themselves, like a normal couple. But they were not a normal couple: A Goryeo general and a doctor from the future – what was normal about that?

Choi Young was secretly excited about the idea, especially after realizing the opportunities complete privacy presented during their honeymoon. If they had a separate building of their own, they could do anything, anywhere, anytime. Even thinking about such things made his loins harden… Eun Soo was strangely easygoing about this whole idea, making him suspicious whether his wife was trying to hide her real feelings. All too often, she cared about him too much, and to please him or avoid having getting him upset, his wife would swallow her pride and opinions for his sake. He appreciated it more than he ever let it be known, but he did not want her to turn into one of those women who obediently followed husband's orders. Her spunk, her passion, her temper, her stubbornness - all those difficult attributes were what made her so attractive and so special. So having learned from the issue with the marriage, Choi Young broached the topic in his favorite "frontal breakthrough". Eun Soo swore up and down that she was ready to start planning for construction and that she honestly did not mind. "Daejang, why would I? It is close by to the Woodalchi compound, so you don't have to feel too removed and worried about your men, and we can have the privacy of our own family home. It is not far for me from the clinic, either. I love it. We just need to decide when and where exactly." Their lives revolved around the palace, whether they liked it or not.

This dinner was something that Imja suggested as a way to get their closest friends together to make this announcement. Choi Young wanted to build the house with his own hands, just like his father did before him. He loved carpentry and he was good at it. Hard honest physical labor gave him a special kind of happiness he could never receive from his day job. So he planned to offer the guys to join him for the construction and also ask their opinions, since his move and the new building will affect their lives as well. As the Commanding General, he did not have to ask anybody, but as a friend, he hoped this news would be welcomed.

Eun Soo's guest list was short: Deok Man and Deo Gi, Dae Man and Go Jin Ah, Choong Seok and… Zaphira. The girls asked if they could bring her along, dragging her into this intimate dinner setting, displeasing doctor's husband, who felt very uncomfortable around strangers, especially women. He wanted to relax among his closest friends and the ladies they loved, since now he was a family man, he learned the benefits of the woman's company as well. But Zaphira was a perfect stranger and had no business coming.

After the Harem women were officially allowed to remain in Goryeo, they were offered a choice to either work at the palace or leave and be on their own. A few women chose to leave right away, but the rest of them stayed on the palace grounds, hoping to find a place in this new land. Eun Soo kept her end of the bargain and took the women who expressed interest under her wing to be trained for the medical clinic as nurses.

Zaphira immediately stood out from the bunch. She held herself differently: polite, helpful, attentive, but removed, keeping a thin, but impenetrable wall between herself and others. Eun Soo could relate to the independent spirit and came to respect the hardworking and intelligent student. Zaphira showed her abilities, gaining quick trust among the permanent staff of the clinic. Deo Gi began to use her as an assistant during the herbalist classes and Go Jin Ah was eager to mentor a new comer in the ways of battle wound and injury treatments. As the two girls spent more time together because of the Woodalchi friends they dated, they also found another shared interest, taking care of Zaphira. They convinced Eun Soo to allow the woman to sleep in her old room, because she had no need for that any longer. They also started taking Zaphira along on personal errands, trusting her opinion with shopping. That woman had an expensive and impeccable taste. Zaphira was always friendly and courteous, but never crossing the invisible line she drew to keep herself at an arm's length.

Eun Soo watched this strange relationship between the Harem woman and the girls develop, not interfering, but cautious. So when she casually invited them to dinner, she was a bit put off at their insistence to bring Zaphira along. "She is very nice and quiet, she won't cause trouble, and she can recite poetry, sing and dance," they were enamored by her. Eun Soo protested that it was not a girls only gathering and that her husband had a very unpleasant encounter with the Harem in the past. She insisted that no dancing or singing would be required at the dinner and that it was just for the very close friends to hang out together, eat and have a good time. "Daejang wanted to tell the boys something, and you are only invited along to keep me in check and occupied."

"Please, doctor, please," the way they begged was almost embarrassing. So she caved, and then had to think of a way to gently break the news to her husband.

"No, absolutely not." This is how most of the sensitive issues were addressed by him initially. She had to work harder on this one, yet it was not even her fight or her idea, but in solidarity with the fairer sex, she persisted, cunningly and indecently using her feminine wiles to get him confused and turning his mind to mush, extracting an agreement at his most vulnerable. She really did not want to resort to this, but she could not find a faster and more certain solution. At least they both would enjoy it, thanks to Zaphira, and thinking that way, she did not mind the uninvited guest any more.

She brought fruits and sweets and thanked Eun Soo for inviting her into her home. The touches of exotic and alluring in her appearance and costume were carefully omitted: the makeup is gone, perfume nonexistent, the hair is done simply; she wore a very plain pant and tunic combination of a modest color, the jewelry was toned down to a minimum, just a pair of golden earrings and a thin golden chain for a necklace. She kept her eyes down most of the time and moved in a way that did not indicate her abilities to lure a man with a slight movement of her finger. Zaphira sat beside her friends at the corner of the table farthest away from Choi Young. She immediately sensed the tension coming from him. And made sure to never lock eyes with the General.

Choong Seok was sitting next to him, with all the men on one side and the women on another. The groups quickly divided by gender, as well as the conversations. But before, Choi Young made a toast to friendship and announced about their plans put the deed for the land to use. To his relief, all the men jumped to the idea and congratulated him wholeheartedly, offering to help even before he asked. They right away shared their opinions about the house and how it would be fun to build it together with all the Woodalchi, making Choi Young groan and fret, as he did not want to make this a big deal. But it was a big deal and this would change their lives, in small ways, but it will.

Choong Seok was awfully quiet and reserved. He barely joined the conversation, pensive and controlled in his emotional expression. "Are you OK?" Choi Young was bothered by his friend's indifference. "You don't like it, do you? Just tell me. You think your responsibilities will increase if I move out?" He was trying to guess unsuccessfully, as the Assistant General, calmly denied all of his suspicions and even patted his back with a restrained smile to confirm how agreeable he was. "What is wrong with you?" Choi Young did not like to be in the dark. He was used to open line of communication between them and was at loss on how to interpret his behavior.

"There is nothing wrong with me. Just thinking. It's unrelated to the house or your move. I'm thinking about _my_ life, General." The man looked up to him, searching for support and sincerity to help him understand, "Do you think I should have been married a long time already?"

Choi Young did not see this coming, stumped he stared and licked his plump lips as his habit for when he needed a bit extra time to formulate a thought.

"I did not set a good example. I thought that none of us should be tied down by the burden of a family, by having the need to protect somebody besides the king. I thought having a wife would be a liability and give enemy advantage… Choong Seok, if you were not a Woodalchi and my right hand, taking care of everything like the head of the household for years, you would have had already been married with children and happy. Are you worried it is too late?"

"Is there a woman like the Doctor, who would understand who we are?"

"Look at those fools. If they could do it, so could you." Choi Young motioned to the boys who were stuffing themselves with the food, getting their faces and hands dirty, not even paying attention to the ladies who kept throwing stern glances at them. "Trust me, they are in for some scolding for bad manners tonight, lucky bastards," and he laughed.

The man produced a strained smile and allowed himself a glance to the other end of the table where his Goddess was sitting. She never looked his way and he wished for the black eyes to acknowledge him and give him the glimpse of fragility he saw in her once. He poured himself a cup and emptied it till the bottom, settling the vessel on the table in front him, he decided to let it go, because his chances with her were none to zero. She was not a typical lady of the palace, she was too refined and too spectacular to be a soldier's wife. He drank more, making Choi Young glance at him in curiosity. Choong Seok did not show any of his feelings, nor did his eyes betray him, staring right in front, avoiding the other side of the table on purpose. His secret was safe with him.

"Would you like me to ask Eun Soo if she knows somebody who might be a good partner for you?" The general decided to offer, feeling stupid to act like a matchmaker, and was quite appreciative when Choong Seok politely declined.

Eun Soo drank tonight more than usual, despite knowing that Choi Young did not like her to indulge too much in liquor, as he was not the one to do it himself. But she was in a good mood, and the rice wine always put her in this place in-between of euphoria and quiet contentment. Choi Young did not want to embarrass her in front of the company, taking away her cup or hiding the bottles, he watched, growing upset, as his wife filled cup after cup, her face keeping the deepening blush as the evening progressed. He told her many times and whispered gently at first and then more forcefully to stop, but she only waved him off and smiled, her eyes sparkling. She looked beautiful even when drunk. How often could she let herself be her wild self if not in front of the friends? How could he deny her such simple silly pleasure? She was safe under his watchful eyes.

The guests were all very gracious and pretended not to notice the hostess' behavior. To Choi Young's surprise, Zaphira stood from her place and joined Eun Soo on the bench. The quiet conversation was indiscernible, but while Eun Soo was entranced by the story, judging from her eyes and mouth wide opened and her hand propping the side of her face up, Zaphira took the wine bottle and Eun Soo's cup and getting up, walked away with them to the kitchen. Eun Soo did not realize till her hand searched for more and not finding it, she only looked sad, pouting for a second and then losing her focus, turned to the girls, waving to get their attention. "Interesting," thought Choi Young, and when Zaphira returned, he gave her a slight nod and mouthed "Thank you." The woman smiled and looked him in the eyes for the first time, without hesitation.

The dinner ended late, winding down naturally as the guests started to show signs of exhaustion and the boys fought against fatigue and alcohol to be steady on their feet in order to escort women home. Zaphira bowed out first and was ready to leave when Choong Seok approached her, simply asking if he could take her home because it was dark and unsafe for a lady to wonder on her own. She was not surprised and agreed, but did not speak to him on the way. In silence he followed her to the clinic building, and when she reached the door and turned to say goodbye, Choong Seok stepped back respectfully and bowed. "Good night, Zaphira." She only glanced and before she had a chance to thank him, turned around and walked away. She stared, now intrigued.

Choi Young helped his wife to the bed and took care of her shoes and clothes first, before clearing off the mess she left behind after dinner. She was already asleep and he got into bed trying not to disturb her. She stirred, sensing his presence and cuddled up to him. The dinner was a success, they will be building a new home for themselves, they were happy together, enjoying the calm of their lives.

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!**


	39. Chapter 26

**This chapter is rated M.**

**IT CAME ALL OF A SUDDEN**

**Chapter 26**

It came all of a sudden, a thunder burning through the night, storm forming at the horizon, sweeping through the lands. The border was attacked with unheard of brutality by the nomadic horsemen tribes. The message read: "rivers of blood flowing and dead outnumber living". The villages were pillaged, women raped and mutilated in front of their children, and those who were old enough, forced to perform in front of the rioting horde. They came out of nowhere, from the steppe of the Northern territories, the Mongolian vast dry grasslands that bore the horrors of Genghis Khan before. Traveling like the wind, they swept through people, like they were dust, leaving a murderous trail in their wake.

The news of the message ambushed completley unsuspecting general and unleashed the fury in a usually controlled and restricted warrior. Choi Young was not himself. His screaming and swearing shook the walls of the building. Even in her room, Eun Soo could feel the tension rising in the air, she wanted to hide under the blankets and cover her ears. This side of him, the bloodthirsty, revenge-seeking side, with the eyes only filled with rage – was not something she has ever seen before. She could hear everything: how the meeting with the commanders seemed to never end with the general banging and hitting and throwing things; crashing sounds and wood breaking, made her flinch in terror every time. "Please stop," she whispered repeatedly, fear spreading inside consuming everything, like a wild fire.

She heard the door bang, sword slamming on the floor, clanking sound reverberating along the wooden surface, probably armor thrown down as well, heavy steps approaching her hiding place. Eun Soo clutched her fists and hid her head in her knees, bracing herself in a sitting fetal position, silent tears of shock running down her face. The blanket is lifted and Choi Young's weight is placed on the bed, giving off to his body.

"Imja?" his voice still coursing with anger, his adrenaline fueled loud breathing, like an animal after attack, still not fully back to a more subdued state.

She uncontrollably quaked at his touch. "Please stop, please stop, please stop…" still chanting.

"Imja", he took her by the shoulder, now with force.

"Ahhhh," she screamed fearful.

His hand released her, falling. He slid on his knees beside her and pulled the blanket over her again. Now, realizing that she was scared of him, the pain of it pierced through his heart like a poisoned arrow. Tears finally squirting, he let out a loud scream of angst, dropping his head on the bed by her feet, trying to hug at least something of hers, even if through the blanket. "My love, please forgive me," whispering through the sick layer of fabric. She did not push him, but did not move either, her body seemed to have calmed a little. Choi Young slowly lifted the cover over her feet, keeping the rest of her safely hidden. Kissing her toes, and feet and ankles, as if this was the last thing that kept him alive, with such thirst that Eun Soo finally recognized him as her husband, not a murderous monster possessing his body. Slowly, lifting his head he moved up her shins and the calves to the knees, kissing every millimeter of her flesh, so sweet and innocent, so real, giving him life back.

Eun Soo was still half covered, so that they both were hidden under the blanket, the heat and moisture building in a tiny space, he lifted his head, barely able to see her, she finally allowed herself to touch him, running her hands through his hair, he loudly exhaled being saved by her, he was no longer lost; gently, pushing his head between her knees he continued his journey upward, longing for her succulent skin, savoring her tender thighs, getting closer to the core of her, to where all the essence began, finally reaching his destination, opening her up for himself, tasting her juices with his lips and tongue, losing himself in the glorious oblivion of her sacred spot, now fully taking over her body which has long ago gave him permission to do what he wanted to. Both of them in a trance of the moment, with Eun Soo, moaning and aching for his tongue, barely conscious from the tension that just would not stop building as he kept on tending to her, feeling the slight shudder growing, he pressed on with a few last long precise moves, having her scream and shake, still pressing into her harder and giving her the last hot touch of the tongue… Burying his face into her, Choi Young was unable to stop, still moving his lips languishingly, still tasting her, still needing her, he never stopped crying, not even for a second. Barely getting the air under the covers, he did not care, his heart feeling like it can be at peace, only if he stayed here, hidden from the world, between her thighs, under her protection. Eun Soo still quaked a few times, not being able to release it all at once, while he never moved his devoted tongue and lips of her. Finally, she could not take it any more and tried to move him.

"Please", he asked with the saddest tone, "Can I just stay?" She relaxed her body, laying back, putting her hands on his head, stroking his hair, letting him cry, and giving him shelter inside her. His lips still gently placed kisses on her thighs, on the creases, on the soft fuzz just above, it felt like he was trying to calm himself down, to ground himself in this experience of joining with her, afraid that if he stopped, he might go back to how he was without a point of return.

It felt like eternity, but he lifted his head from under the covers. Eun Soo was waiting for him patiently, laying on her back, eyes wide open, filled with tears as well. "Come my love," she invited him into the bed. He took the clothes off, sliding in completely naked, wrapping around her half bare body. Eun Soo freed herself from her robes, now skin on skin, giving him her warmth, giving him her approval and accepting him back. "Sleep, you are tired. It will all be better in the morning, I promise. I will watch over you," she comforted this scarred man, whose gentle heart almost turned to coal scorched by grief. He rested next to her, unable to sleep. Eun Soo felt such an overwhelming tenderness and compassion for him. Her general was suffering, his soul was injured, his pain was hers as always. She whispered "Let me do something for you. Please, let me take care of you." Her hand moved down to find his flesh, she started stroking and caressing him, feeling it grow under her touch, his eyes fluttered open, surprised and grateful. "I want you to do whatever you want. I'll do anything you want, for you. Anything."

"Imja, I love you," all he could say, giving himself to her. Gently caressing him further, Eun Soo, placed his hand on her breast, letting him hold it and turned his head for a kiss. She moved down, taking him in her mouth, shrouding him in her touch, stroking with her tongue, his callused hands only touching her hair. Wrapping her lips and tongue around, she put slight pressure on him with one hand, while her other hand caressed underneath, round and round. Losing himself, he cried out to her louder and louder till he was almost ready; stopping her just then, Choi Young moved his wife toward his broad chest, bringing her back, taking a break, just hugging, heart beats echoing in each other, feeling the blood thumping with desire.

Eun Soo used her arm, moving him closer, sliding her palm down his back, grasping his buttocks, pressing him more and more against her. "Do whatever you want," she kept whispering. Beckoned by her, Choi Young's hips began moving, and she slid her hand back down, wrapping her fingers, him eagerly fit into her hand, he was reveling in the pleasure of her touching. Rising his hips, brushing at the tip against her stomach, liquid desire exuding from him, he took her leg and lifted it over one of his legs, so that he could place himself in between, she lost her grasp on him and extended her arm, taking him into her hand once again, now brushing him up and down against her, covering himself in her moisture, slowly she guided him inside her and took him in with a slight gasp. Choi Young entered carefully, thrusting with an upward motion, feeling her body cling to him. And after a few moments of exploration, lifted both of her legs, turning her sideways, now thrusting her fully, holding on her breasts as saving grace. "Whatever you want," she kept whispering, while giving off whimpers at each powerful thrust. He kept moving, circling her from inside, holding a hand on top to press her closer, feeling her body pulsing under his fingers; still inside, he moved their joined bodies, holding on to her hips, pushing her toward him, one hand caressing her breasts endlessly and the lips covering her back with kisses. Sitting her down on himself, now she can ride him like she pleased, him still holding her tight, not willing to be out of her even for a split second. "Whatever you want," she whispered, drowned by his deep kiss. Lifting her off him, he placed her on her back, using his fingers to continue giving her pleasure, while moisturizing her breasts and nipples with his tongue. She tried to reach him, longing for him to be inside again, and as he inserted himself, widening her hips, lifted her up, while standing on the floor. Thrusting her powerfully, he wanted to have her in every imaginable way as long as it did not hurt her and filled their desires. She lifted up toward him, changing the angle, while he continued his rhythmic motion, raising her in his arms, still linked together, he moved her on top of him, while she grasped his hips with her legs; moving across the room, he placed her against the wall, turning, slowly lifting her just enough for him to be comfortably inside, still thrusting, while she was moaning with each move, "Whatever you want". Taking her back to bed, he placed her on her back and lifted her knees up to her shoulders, entering her at the most height of pleasure, stopping to withdraw over and over just before the very climax, then sliding in, prolonging this unending dream. "Whatever you want," she exhaled, as he thrust again, now faster and faster, gaining momentum, waiting for her tighten around him before the final push. "I love you," both of them quaking, still joined, her legs slowly lowering and around him. Choi Young, still inside his wife, on his knees, looking into her eyes, was now alive again.

**Dear readers, this will be a long arc, so I'm hoping that despite the angst and emotional roller-coaster, you will continue to read and review.**


	40. Chapter 27

**Rated M**

**Chapter 27**

**. . .**

There were many more meetings with all the generals and commanders of the army, the cavalry division, the navy, the boarder patrol and even the palace guards. The king held the cabinet discussion for days, not coming to his chambers, while the queen anxiously was stuck in her quarters, having heard the news of the bloody plague coming.

Eun Soo could only give quiet support, trying to predict general's needs, setting up the clothing and armor ready, making sure he had food by bringing a plate to him and almost feeding him, while his mind was occupied and he was drawing maps, spilling ink in anger, throwing anything of the table that agitated him, be it a cup, a brush, or a sword. He was throwing a lot of things, and she became sensitized to the sound of things falling, banging and clashing, not startled every time metal hit the floor.

Eun Soo followed him, like a shadow, picking up the things he threw and stayed away from his path when he would stomp from the door to the chair, dropping down and squeezing his head in his hands, to the point of screaming in pain, which seemed to help him release the tension and anger. Only then he could turn to her. She would read his eyes and approach if he was with her. He would drown his head in her chest, sometimes pulling her in tightly, breathing hard till his heartbeat steadied. Sometimes, he would open her up, seeking the respite in her skin, eating at her breasts and stomach, never forcing her to give more, but she knew that intimacy was like an inoculation for him to keep him from turning into a monster she had seen before. She would open up her robes for him so that he could take her fully, sometimes, she would omit wearing undergarments, so that she could be ready for his need when he arrived home like that, broken, angry, empty and lost. When he would see her naked skin, his eyes would soften and he would indulge in her taste, still seating, while she stood in front of him. Often he would stand up and loosen his pants, entering her, not in the comfort of bed, but where they were, finding a position, while her body gave into him adjusting to his prompting without much hesitation. He would make love to her, with a strangely calm passion, sometimes not a sound from him, till the last grant, his head hung, sadly. She would lift his face and make sure to kiss him, giving him the breath of life, her strength. It was the only way she knew. He would lift her in his arms and carry her to bed, putting his head on her stomach, expressing his gratitude, caressing her body that just allowed him inside her. Afterwards, he would always try to apologize, as if he offended her or invaded her without her permission. But she would not let him, putting her finger to his mouth, "Shh, it's OK. I understand." After these moments Choi Young felt an acute understanding of how imperfect he was and how her love for him continued to maintain his humanity.

This lasted for a week, at least. Today, Eun Soo wore a dress. She rarely wore dresses, but something made her pick this pink colored outfit, adorned by the flower motif. She prepared a snack and some calming tea for the general. In the afternoon, she took a fragrant bath, preparing her body for consummation with him and put on a couple of bangles on her wrists. Today, was a special day, she felt it. She heard from Woodalchi that general consolidated forces and developed a solid strategy, she heard that he was getting ready to depart to the border, leading an elite brigade which he handpicked himself. She did not want to think about tomorrow, because tomorrow, they would have to say goodbye. She wanted to make today special. She put on the most exquisite pair of silk undergarments she had, including a bra she had saved, the one she wore when she first arrived in Goryeo. She made sure the bed had new linens and added extra fluffy pillows. She got a few candles to decorate the room and waited, hoping that today she will make this experience extra special.

Eun Soo heard his steps by the door. She blew out the candles, only leaving the two on the table burning and sat on the bed, expecting his entrance. Choi Young entered without the usual abrupt movements, he put the sword in his holder and quietly took off his armor. Nothing was thrown, smashed or broken.

"Imja" he called in his warm voice, the one she has not heard for a while.

"I'm here", she answered. He came up to the bed, kneeling in front of her, he handed her a bouquet of the yellow mums, freshly gathered, still smelling of air and earth.

"Should I lit more candles?"

"Yes, I would love to see you."

She got up, smelling the flowers, she put them on the table and going around the room, lit the candles, which created a sensual glow.

Choi Young approached her, marveling at the view.

"You are so beautiful. This dress really suits you. I'm sorry, I don't give you many opportunities to dress up."

He gently approached her for a kiss and with careful and tender movements began removing her clothes, commenting on how wonderfully she smelled, how silky her hair was, how soft her skin felt. He never used to talk about those things before. He kissed and caressed her unrelentingly and lovingly. All the while looking into her eyes. He commented on the silk bra and undergarments that if they were not covering her, they would be just another piece of cloth, but on her they were an extension of her luxurious body. He was the one to give tonight. He only took and took from her, not able to give before, which tortured his soul. He wanted to give her a man who loved and appreciated her, not used her body to sooth his pain, he wanted to worship her body as a temple, her as a goddess, him bringing unending sacrificial offerings to her feet. This night the clock was reset, returned to the time, when they could happily be together, without a heavy burden that he brought into their lovemaking.

The lights were flickering as the couple explored and enjoyed each other, with Choi Young doing everything that he knew Imja liked, every detail, every nuance he had learned over their time together, he used with abandon. They experienced the ultimate merge of their energies, with his KI flowing between them and her energy exchanging and connecting with his. It was the night of pleasure and love, no apologies, no regrets, no need for comfort and numbing of the pain.

In the morning, Eun Soo found herself in his arms, while he was already giving her kisses to greet the day. It was like old times, the times before the storm…

**_Thank you for reading and don't forget to review, I would love to hear from all of you, even if you never commented before, please don't hesitate. _**


	41. Chapter 28

**The whole truth**

**Chapter 28**

There was solemn silence, as if they were standing in front of a mass grave, only all the eyes were on the General, waiting for his command, for him to speak, for his orders to get ready and march to their certain deaths, like Woodalchi, with honor and with understanding. He was quiet, the expression on his face was hard to read. His eyes were not present, his mind a mystery to them and his mouth closed tightly, not a sound. They stood like that for the last half an hour, after the soldiers requested a meeting with Daejang and asked him one simple question, "When are we leaving?" He stood from his seat, turning toward them, slowly going around the room, looking at each person's face, making eye contact, with each and every one of them. They were eager, they were ready, they were his men, devoted and loyal to the king, but to him and to each other first; that's how he taught them, that's how they were trained. So their loyal hearts beating in unison, their determination to protect their country, their families, their loved ones and most of all to march along side with their beloved commander, to be with him till their last breaths, to give their lives to the cause as long as he was leading them into the battle, they would not waver.

He stood in front of them, the man, made out of the same flesh and blood as them, as mortal and inconsequential in the grand scheme of things, as they are. They were all equal. Yet, he did not dare to speak or to order. He could not ask them to come with him, because he believed with certainty they would all perish, killed and slaughtered, by the most formidable and deadly enemy they have yet to meet.

He knew things about all of them. For example, Il Chan is the only son of an elderly mother and he spends all of his earnings to buy her medicine and food. Jun Hee has 12 siblings, all girls, the dowry is a money pit and he works hard to take care of his parents, without thinking about his own marriage. Chung Rok is a hothead and hates rules, but will readily take a sword for his comrade, without thinking twice; too impulsive, too caring – an explosive combination. And these two fools: Dae Man, who is engaged to be married next moon and Deok Man, who is hopelessly in love and just started dating; both of them only beginning their lifes, the future is full of hope and opportunities. His dearest friend, his right hand, his brother in arms, the one he trusts more than himself to be the father to all the boys in front of him, to be their caretaker, the one who is running this place, the one who is de facto leader of Woodalchi – Choong Seok. Without him everything will fall apart.

He did not have to think hard about what to do, he made a decision a while ago and now it was solidified, but he needed to think very carefully about how he would sell them this half-lie or, actually, how he would tell them the truth, without actually revealing the larger truth underneath.

He coughed, feeling a heat wave from his KI hit his spine and echo in his brain, making his eyes blur and mouth dry and hot. He wanted to hug each of Woodalchi, and kiss them solidly on the cheeks, he wanted to pet their hair and say something nice about each and everyone of them. He wanted to say that he loved them, like his own blood and that he would never forget them. He wanted to say that if he dies, he would be honored to have died in their place. He wanted to say goodbye. But…Choi Young had to be calm and unshakable, he had to be ... himself. They cannot suspect anything.

"I will be leaving shortly for the border. As you all know, we are dealing with an unforeseen invasion by a new enemy, which requires a swift in thinking and decisive response. I am going to be leading the army and cavalry. I'm leaving the palace and the city in your capable hands, relying on your ability to protect the lives all of those within the walls of the royal palace and outside in the capital. Woodalchi will also continue being responsible for the border patrols and maintaining boundaries of Goryeo free of trouble. Choong Seok will be Commander in Charge. Deok Man and Dae Man will be the first officers. You are to follow their commands as my own. Understood?

"Yes, Sir," dozens of voices, blending into one.

"Dismissed!" He glared at them sternly, but maintaining calm composure on his face.

The men began talking between themselves, confused, but accepting of the orders. The crowd slowly dispersed, and only three Woodlachi left standing where they were, obviously still not satisfied with what they heard.

"I said dismissed," he said softer, as if he was saying, "Please, guys, it is hard for me to look so indifferent, my heart is breaking into million pieces."

"Do you see us for fools?" Asked Choong Seok, with anger ringing in his voice, although not screaming, barely containing his disappointment.

"Daejang, that was cruel!" Exclaimed Dae Man.

"Yes, sir, that is not right, you can't do that to us." Said Deok Man, glaring at his commander without fear.

"I did not invite you for discussion or to solicit your opinions. I'm the Commanding General of Goryeo. I think I earned the right to make my own decisions."

"Commanding General, my ass," mumbled Deok Man, turning away and keeping his head down.

"What did you say?" Choi Young heard him clearly and anger flared in him for a second, but quickly changed to pride. The boy has grown into a man, daring to defy him and call it as it was – bullshit.

Deok Man frowned and looked up at him again. "I said that just because you are the Commanding General it does not give you the right to do what you please."

"Oh, does not it?" Choi Young pulled his brows into a threatening frown, but it had no effect on either of the men.

"Sir, if I may speak to you in private," requested softly Choong Seok and sent the boys off with a glance. They both cast their eyes down and dragging feet left, stopping at a respectably far distance, but still in view of their two favorite commanders.

"I know that your intention is noble. I understand why you are reluctant to include Woodalchi along with the rest of the soldiers, but we are after all responsible for the borders. Don't you see that in haste you missed out this big contradiction in your argument. They will figure it out soon and all will be back here, demanding answers. What lie are you going to come up with then? Do you have another one prepared?"

"Well…"

"It better be more solid than this one."

"Choong Seok-ah, my friend, what do you expect of me? I'm only human."

"I know. That's why you cannot make decisions of who to live or die, it is up to the higher powers."

"But I can make decisions about who will face certain death."

"Young-ah," Choong Seok never called him that, even in the most relaxed and private moments, when they were alone, just two friends, the Assistant General always maintained the order of seniority and appropriate salutation. He put his hand on Choi Young's shoulder, looking into his eyes, "I'm sorry, you are put in this position. But you can't expect us to be still and just watch silently while you are going on a suicide mission. You are married. Just recently you were planning to build a house for you family. I know that you are hoping to have children soon. Why should you sacrifice yourself, while we are safe? Who gave you the right to decide whose life is more important or worth more? Don't you think that one trained battalion of Woodalchi is worth a few hundred of army soldiers? If we go with you, don't you think our chances will be just a little bit better?"

"I don't know that", his eyes were full of angst, but no doubt. "I can't bear to see them all die. These boys, these men, they deserve better. I know it is cowardly of me, but I'm willing to be known as a coward, rather than somebody who did not care about his men. It is true, they are more important to me, than those soldiers I don't know personally. Of course, I feel closer to them, I live side by side with them. But it is not the only reason I made this decision. It is not out of sentiment, there are tactical reasons." Choi Young sat on the bench behind him and Choong Seok situated right next to him. "I thought about this a million times from every possible perspective and still arrived to the same conclusion. What we need there is numbers – not skill. We need to plan ahead for every contingency, and mainly, keep as many people ready for battle as possible. We don't need to engage in direct confrontation as much as outsmart those animals and catch them in traps. What Woodalchi can do here is much more important. If I, if we fail, which can happen despite all the efforts, you guys will be the only ones left I trust to protect all these innocent people. Do you know what I'm trying to say?"

"Yes, I do," Choong Seok let out a very deep sorrowful sigh and clenched his teeth. "OK, I will support your decision, I will make sure none of the guys try anything stupid. I don't want to lose you like that. None of us do."

"I know. Eun Soo will kill me if I die," Choi Young chuckled, "You know, she can be very scary."


	42. Chapter 29

_**Dear readers, I'm really excited that this story has continued to gather your support, marking 100 review milestone. Dear Faithling, it is probably, fate that you are the 100th reviewer, since you found the time and put an effort to share your comments with me and the rest of the readers. As a small thank you gift, please let me know if you would like a particular theme to be explored or if you would like to order a story, and I will try to do my best to write for you.**_

_**Thanks again for reading and reviewing.**_

* * *

**Departure**

**Chapter 29**

"So you are not taking any of Woodalchi with you?" Eun Soo asked flatly, not looking at him. "Is it your way of taking care of them? Of course it is. You would rather sacrifice your own life, than theirs. How do you think I feel?"

Choi Young was not able to face her.

"I accepted you being like that a long time ago, and now since we are married, I will just have to deal with it - Is that what you were thinking? That Imja would understand, that she would support you?"

"How long have you known?" he asked gloomy.

"A week, but got confirmation a few days ago. I can tell by how you changed your behavior around the guys."

"Imja, I'm not trying to be a martyr. I already had to explain myself to Choong Seok, and now you, too." He was obviously hurting, hurting badly, his soul in pain, his mind in pain. There were no good choices, only bad and worst ones here.

"Don't throw your life away, there is no honor in being a sacrificial victim," she looked at him, hiding his eyes.

"I can't have them dying for me, like Dol Bae did. If I did not learn anything from that, then what kind of person does it make me? Each and every one of Woodalchi will die for me, without a second thought. If I die, I will die for myself."

She could not listen to this ultimately meaningless for her explanation. "_I _love and _I_ need you!" she screamed at him, as if trying to wake him up from this crazy reality he constructed for himself.

"I want to be able to focus on fighting, not to have to worry about them on the back of my mind. I know myself well, this is not the first time I go into battle, Imja. Trust me, I will have better chance to stay alive on my own," he was strangely calm now, speaking softly; the voice he used when he made a decision that could not be changed. Yet, his eyes were of darkness and sorrow. His pain was palpable in the air, she hugged him, her hand caressing his hair. "I accept you like that, you are right, I always will."

Choi Young draped her in his body, his limbs tight around her. He kissed her hair and then lifted her chin for a kiss. Maybe, one of the last kisses they would have for a long time now.

. . .

"I will come with you."

He turned, not at all surprised that this crazy idea came from her. If it were anybody else, any normal woman, with a normal sense of self-preservation, of understanding about the world where men dominated over women and loved to abuse this power, if it were anybody else, he would be concerned.

"No", calmly and a bit tired, he responded, knowing that this will be a long and very unpleasant conversation.

"I will lose my mind waiting here."

"I'd rather you are crazy, than dead."

"I'd rather die, than lose you again."

"I would rather not die and not lose you again."

This back and force could theoretically last for hours, that's why he already felt very tired when he first said 'no', tired from expectation of this battle that would drag like a siege, neither party will give up till either one of them will die from exhaustion, absence of supplies and reinforcements.

"I'm a doctor, I can help."

"Not there, there is no place for a doctor where I'm going."

"I am well aware that there is always a mobile clinic attached to the army."

"There is an exception to every rule."

"Why does this have to be an exception, because I'm your wife?"

"Because of WHERE we are going."

"Exactly."

He felt like his supplies have ran out and he was not sure where the reinforcement would come from.

"Eun Soo-ya, if you were me, would you let a woman go to a place where every woman gets raped and tortured at sight."

"Of course not, but I'm not every woman, I'm YOUR woman."

"But I can not be by your side protecting you, while I need to be protecting all the women out there, you understand, right?"

"I understand, that's why you have to go because if you don't, more people will suffer and die. You have to protect everybody, women, children, elderly…"

"I'm glad you get it." The reinforcements seemed so near.

"But I have a right to make choices with my life. I'm not your property."

And here he was, losing, those reinforcement were stopped by an unseen and powerful enemy, he is all alone in this battle. "I am simply appealing to your common sense."

"My common sense dictates that I have to be near you and close to action so that I can be of help, the only way I can, as a doctor."

The exhaustion came over him; it swept over him, like an unstoppable tsunami…

He sat, holding her hands, looking her in the eye, "I'm begging you, let's stop this fight now. Neither of us can win. I won't let you come and you will be upset. I don't want to part this way. Please, Imja."

Eun Soo swallowed tears of frustration, fully aware that if she were him, she would never allow her under any circumstances to be near such an unspeakably cruel and murderous enemy. She started hitting him, first with an open hand, then with a fist, then with another, pounding on his chest and his arms, while he patiently sat there to be her punching bag, if that's what was needed to settle this. She was now practically hysterical, crying uncontrollably, flailing her arms at him, not even having any more strength or aim to hit him properly. He caught her hands and pulled her for a very tight, very secure hug, his body acted as a "straight coat", the one they put on a psychotic patient, who is so besides himself that he can hurt himself or others and only being tied up like that can both ensure safety and calm him. She thrashed about in his arms a little, like a bird, caught in a trap, till she stopped and inhaled him, using this smell to ground her. The smell of his skin, mingled with his sweat and something indescribable that was added from the metal armor he wore.

"I won't survive without you," she explained. "We can't be apart for that long, not ever, you promised!"

"I promised, that's true. I don't think this will be too long, a few months at the most," he was lying shamelessly, kissing her hair and hoping that she will accept this lie at least temporarily.

"I wanted the last night to be the memory you will have of me there, and now I ruined it all."

"The last night is the memory I will take with me, so is this one. All the memories of you are equally precious to me."

She nodded, like a kid, who understood what an adult what saying, but still would go on making her own mistakes, because she still needed to learn.

"You can not die out there," she ordered him firmly.

"Not a chance."

Now calm, her face puffy after crying, her hair all over the place, Eun Soo looked quite miserable. "I bet I'm pretty ugly, let me straighten myself for you."

Choi Young shook his head in disbelief. He kissed her puffy eyes and combed through her hair with his fingers. Did he even have to tell her that for him, she was the most beautiful woman in the world no matter how she actually looked?

"I know, I know." She understood what he was trying to convey right away.

She reached her hand inside the drawer.

"I got something for us at the market place yesterday". She took out a small hand painted box. "Open it."

Two thin silver rings, one smaller, another one larger nestled on a padded silk.

"These are called couple rings. You are supposed to get them together, so they go as a matching set. Wear it all the time" and she took his left hand, opening up his fingers and slid a large ring on the fourth finger. "Because it's close to your heart. Now put it on me," and she gave him her little palm.

Choi Young's hand trembled for some reason. It has not trembled for such a long time, he forgot about it. This ring exchange felt more important to him than even having a decree about a marriage or a marriage ceremony, which were now things of the past. This was like they gave each other a renewed promise… Only the stakes were higher this time. Where he was going, he was not sure about anything. This was not a usual campaign. The survival rate of those deployed in this mission was 10-20% at best. The amount of blood spilled and lives lost would probably be in thousands… As long as this ring was on his finger, he would not die, even if he had to kill millions of those animals because nothing and nobody could ever attempt to tear him away from Imja.

"Sarang-he" – he learned this from her. A very special word from the future where people talked about love more freely.

She felt salt on his lips when they kissed; the general was crying.

. . .

Both of them now just getting him ready, packing and checking his small baggage sack for all the essentials.

Eun Soo prepared some things of hers he could take along: a cord with the bell he used to wear around his neck before she returned, a silk pillow cover that smelled like her (hopefully it would last for awhile), her hair brush.

How could she think of something even before the thought came to his mind? This was exactly what he needed.

He was almost on the horse, when Eun Soo ran out to him. He lifted her, kissing her face, holding her real close. A large battalion was already in rows. All the men averted eyes as if by order, giving them a semblance of privacy.

"Here", she stuck an envelope inside his tunic. "Read it only when you arrive."

Eun Soo looked out the window as the general and the troops were slowly moving into the distance. Like a heroine in some kind of sappy movie, she was left to wait for her hero to return home safely. But unlike the movie, it was hard to believe in a happy ending. There was nothing in history she remembered about this. It's as if this page was taken out of a history book for a reason. Or maybe, like she feared, history started to alter itself whether it was because of her or not. She knew how and when her husband would die, so she should not have worried. He should enjoy a long and productive life, filled with victories, him always returning home safe and sound.

She decided to stick to the history she knew and headed to the clinic to drown herself in work.


	43. Chapter 30

**Hangugeyo**

**Chapter 30**

Choi Young arrived to his destination in three days time. Before getting a shuteye he caressed his new ring remembering Eun Soo's thin finger with a matching ring. _Should I read the letter now? _ While Eun Soo studied her Chinese reading and writing, Choi Young was taught Hangugyeo by her. He was sworn to secrecy not to disclose the meaning behind a simple system that will revolutionize Korean language and culture and will be named a cultural treasure by Unesco in 1997. For all intents and purposes this was there own code. She made a simple cheat sheet for him to remind which sound corresponded to which letter. He could read a little now. But he did not care much for practice not seeing the utility. Why write if you can talk? He was grateful now that they had a chance for a private means of communication. He fell into a dreamless sleep the kind he had when being on the march.

Days turned into nights, they were darker and longer than any night ever was. It seemed that the sun never came up, like a long northern night at the ends of the world, blackness covered the earth, to never be broken through by light. The smoke never dissipated and fires raged, leaving burn marks on people and earth in its wake. Large hungry crows walked the fields curiously turning glossy eyes without bothering to fly away when they saw people, because those poor souls were half dead anyway.

The plan, devised by the general was working. They were able to engage the enemy in short and powerful attacks, followed by retreat, dispersing in very small groups in multiple directions. After regrouping, the next attack followed, always starting with the archers raining fire from the sky on the heads of the monsters. Having the same approach could only last so long and after 3 times the change was needed. The next stage of the plan was instituted with traps set up in residential areas, all the civilians moved out and into the hiding in the mountains, which gave natural protection. The soldiers posing as villagers waiting for the attackers carried out another string of assaults, while the fleeing enemy was ambushed at all the possible directions of escape routes.

He was numb. His body, deprived from rest worked on reserve mode, only in use when absolutely necessary. In this warfare, brain was the name of the game. His mind needed to be sharpened like a pencil for an artist, so he used the meditative techniques and KI rebalancing to take the most advantage of the God given intellect. There was a zero margin for error. Errors meant countless lives lost, while any kind of choice had to be the best possible option despite the inescapable casualties.

He kept Eun Soo's letter by his heart at all times. It was soaked with sweat and blood and smelled of unwashed skin, smoke and death that was everywhere around him. With each passing moment, Choi Young's heart began growing harder, no longer warmth could be found in his eyes, no longer Eun Soo was there to bring him back, her innocence and purity were not there to remind him of his humanity. And he knew that it was time to open the letter before he was too far gone.

"If you are reading it…. I… soul…lost… always…. Don't forget…. waiting home… promise…. Of you…. OK…. Sarang-he, your Imja." He could not figure out half of the words, the ink got smudged over time and his cheat sheet faded. He really tried and what he could figure out were a few words he memorized – to be OK, to love, your Imja. Those were the most important words that helped him thread the meaning together. "If you are reading it, I am afraid your soul is getting lost. I'm always with you. Don't forget that I'm waiting home for you, that you promised you will come back alive to me. I think of you all the time, please be OK. I love you, your Imja."

His heart shook with the feeling after being numb for so long. It hurt to feel, it burned to be alive to think of her, it was difficult to sense her. The ring. He did not forget it, but he did not touch it with his dirty bloody hands. It was probably soaked with blood by now, silver no longer shining. He touched the ring, and caressed it like the first night he arrived. He needed to write a response. With his rudimentary Hangul it was nearly an impossible task, but to find any words at all was even harder. The letter went out with the next messenger to the capital.

Eun Soo was staring at an empty wall. The two hooks that used to house Choi Young's sword stuck out like thorns, taunting her. Her hands mindlessly sorting out laundry, hers to the left, his to the right. She stroked his undergarments, crispy clean, smelling of the damp air after drying outside, she suddenly felt a push and a cry came out along with tears bursting out of her eyes. Her hands grabbing his garbs desperately, as her head falling down into the cloth, his smell was not there! She wanted his smell on her, the smell he left on her after their love making that marked her as his, the one that said that she belonged to him. That smell was gone, and his skin has not touched any of his clothes for a while. It has been a month since his departure. Her hand shaking every time she crossed another passing day on the calendar she made right after, to keep count.

She has not been feeling well, she has been tired and her body played tricks on her, making her feel strange…

"Doctor," one of the Woodalchi boys knocked on the door.

"Calm in," as she wiped off her tears with his shirt.

"A letter from you from the general," and he placed the paper on the table, leaving right away to give her privacy.

She did not rush to the table, instead she slowly got up and looked at it. Open or not? If it's in Chinese, then she would have to find somebody to translate it for her. She did not want their communication to be revealed to anybody. If it is in Hangul, with his rudimentary writing skills, it would be a torture. Yet, his hands touched the paper. Rubbing her couples ring nervously, she opened up the letter, which consisted of a few lines. "I love you too, thank you, your letter saved my heart, keeping you close, yours always, Choi Young." – in Hangugyeo, that's all he could spell and that's all he learned. She did not have any tears left to cry. The paper was dusty, with dark smudges on the sides, a drop of something, either blood or ink on the corner. It had a faint burning scent, as if he was sitting next to a fire, when he wrote it.

That night she went to sleep and before putting her head on the pillow, she slid the letter underneath. Now she had a piece of him with her, something he handled not long ago, more recent, than he handled her.


	44. Chapter 31

**_I would like to thank all of you for checking the new update of this story. _****_Don't forget to review!_**

* * *

**Chapter 31**

A newly appointed royal doctor was no match for Jang Bin. None of them were. There was a steady stream of royal doctors passing through the clinic. Although Eun Soo no longer was "The High Doctor", unofficially her opinion was still held in high regard by the King, who consulted with her about the appointees. She rejected them all as defective, one by one. Maybe, because she secretly missed her friend Jang Bin, or maybe, because they all rubbed her the wrong way, or maybe, because they were not good enough. But who was? The visiting Yuan doctor, Shin Ok, the one who helped them survive during the awful flue, stuck around longer, but he could not be kept in Goryeo court as the Royal Doctor for political reasons. Eun Soo suspected that he has taken an interest in Lady Choi, but his romantic aspirations were none of her business. She respected him, after he handled the crisis so well and the wealth of experience he brought was refreshing and reassuring. The new person with the title "royal doctor" was interviewed and approved by the old man. "Doctor, I think he has great promise, let's give him a chance", he requested of Eun Soo and she agreed.

"Sung Mi at your service, lady Yoo," he introduced himself gallantly to Eun Soo.

"Hello."

That's how they started their professionally polite and distant relationship. She watched him with patients and did not find any fault. One thing that Jang Bin mastered fully, but was yet to be reached by her – is the ability to distinguish between all the types of human pulses, all 20 something plus of them. The new guy seemed to have a neck for that sort of thing.

For a few days now, she has been nauseous, if she did not know any better, she would have thought it morning sickness. But it could not be, or could it? During those few weeks before he left, Eun Soo gave herself completely to him to fulfill his needs, not really keeping close watch on the calendar. Was it possible for her to be pregnant?

Eun Soo wished she would pee on a stick and get an answer or take a blood test, something so basic and simple, but completely unheard of in this god forsaken country of the past. She heard that a good doctor can determine just by the pulse whether a woman was pregnant even within the first weeks of her pregnancy.

"Sung Mi-shi, I have not been feeling well lately, can you please check my pulse."

He touched her wrist, pressing lightly and closing his eyes, listened with his fingertips. "Lady Yoo, I can not tell for sure yet the exact timing, but you are with a child," he said with a very calm voice, smile on his lips.

Eun Soo only gulped and thanking him, hurried out. The shock of the news slowly wearing off and confusion setting in rapidly, the carousel of feelings – excitement, fear, happiness, worry, sadness turning into joy, to only be replaced with another wave of anxiety, ultimately pity for herself and the baby that chose such an unfortunate time to nest inside her. Was it a punishment from her God for playing with nature and time by the use of her contraception calendar in ancient Goryeo? Or from the Buddha, because she did not believe in him? How could she be pregnant now, of all times, when Choi Young is gone on this probably most dangerous mission in their live times, now, when they just barely were married for a few months, when she is not ready, when she was not planning. She was panicking, hyperventilating even.

"Doctor," she heard a calm voice of the elder. He found Eun Soo crouched on the path next to the herb garden, looking like she was struggling for air.

Her blurred vision slowly came into focus and his voice stopped echoing in her ears like a poor quality stereo. She saw a concerned man's face nearing her.

"Are you alright? Are you short of breathing?"

"Just a panic attack."

"What is that?"

"I got too anxious. It is not life threatening."

"Is there something I can do to help?"

"Actually, you can. Can you please check my pulse."

"Anything in particular?"

"Pregnancy."

He lowered next to her on the ground and took her arm, checking her wrist.

"Doctor, would the child be a burden for you?"

"I am pregnant, am I not?"

"You are. Congratulations."

"Thank you," and not having anybody else to lean on at the moment, she cried, while the man gently patted her shoulder for comfort.

"I know it must be difficult with your husband away."

"It is," was sniffling Eun Soo.

"I can watch you closely. I think we should start the calming treatments right away. You do not want the stress to affect the baby."

"Doctor, am I going to be all right?"

He did not know, how could he? But he could only give her one answer at this time: "Of course, you are."

. . .

Without any equipment that Eun Soo took for granted in Seoul, her pregnancy in Goryeo was impossible to monitor properly. She could not tell anything about the development of the fetus and it was too early to tell. She could only rely on the experience of the doctors around her and hope that whatever power let her become pregnant, would keep her and the baby safe. She had the two doctors swear not to let anybody know yet.

Eun Soo was sitting outside, taking in fresh air and watching Woodalchi spar. It was very relaxing to witness the men in action. Somehow it made her feel more grounded, more connected to Choi Young, but also made her worried about him alone, without his friends. Who will he talk to? Who will give him comfort?

She was glad he did not let her come along, with pregnancy it would have been an impossible task. She was queasy most of the time and was incredibly tired to even do basic housework. Most of the food smelled too strong and did not appeal to her taste buds.

She has unconsciously been stroking her belly, keeping her hands on the stomach all the time, as if protecting it from the world. "Your daddy would be very happy to learn about you, we just need to make sure he will come home soon, right?" She did the little talk, bonding with the child in her womb. She knew it was too early in the child's development, but she did all the things she was supposed to do for her own comfort, to know that she tried her best. She had the baby listen to Woodalchi, instead of music, the sounds of man screaming and laughing were its gateway to the world. She imagined a little girl, because that is what the history promised her, and how she would look like. She tried to paint a picture of her and Choi Young taking care of the baby… These moments of tranquility though were not easy for her.

She was worried. She was worried most of the time, and the worry in her loneliness grew bigger and stronger, than Eun Soo. It was strange, she was usually able to deal with anything, but this was no longer about her, it was about somebody else. Deep down she recognized that if it was up to her, she would not want to carry a child now. She would have wanted Choi Young to come back victorious and for them to build their house. Then they would try to make a baby. She knew that having children was probably what he has always dreamt of, but because of her hesitation, they have not talked about it since… forever. What if something went wrong?

Considering her age, overall lifestyle, and no prior pregnancies, her chances of carrying a baby to term were below 40%. And even then, successful delivery was not guaranteed, with a death rate in the 14th century of either mother or the baby still pretty high. She could not tell anybody, especially her husband. _Only if I last after the first trimester, should I tell him_. The thought of keeping this from him was painful, but she could not have him worrying about her wellbeing now, absolutely not! He has already been gone for more than a month, how long will the campaign last? Will he come back to her? She did not dare to think that far or such horrible thoughts, but they crept into her mind, like invisible poison crippling her ability to see things clearly. She was up and down, her mood was never even, and she could not even drink alcohol anymore, looking for something that would not affect her health, but work like a drug to turn her mind off. Such things did not exist to her knowledge, and she asked for permission to increase her dose of sleeping aid, hoping to escape into the dream world from her gloomy reality.

All of a sudden, something that was supposed to be a happy occasion became a source of fear and anxiety. This wonderful event became her dirty secret. Her rational mind told her not to worry and that things happen for a reason. However, she was constantly on the verge of panic, nightmares plagued her sleep, and she was forced to take sleeping herbs and calming solutions all the time. The medicine did not have much affect on her and she tried every possible activity to distract herself and at least be calm for the sake of the life growing inside of her.

* * *

**_P.S. Dear Faithling: I would really like if you could give me a means to communicate privately with you so we can continue the conversation we started in the review sections. Please let me know where or how we can do this, thank you a lot for continuing to read this story!_**


	45. Chapter 32

**Dear readers, this chapter might be difficult for some to read and there is some imagery that some might find disturbing. I hope you can bare and won't stop reading. I appreciate your support and your trust in me to move story and the characters forward. **

**Chapter 32**

She woke up from pain and severe cramping, and immediately thought of the worst and screamed for Dae Man. Ever since Choi Young left, the boy was nearby, sleeping outside her door, ready to serve. He has even forsaken his own plans for the wedding, refusing to hold a ceremony before Choi Young returned. His devotion was a source of comfort to Eun Soo and seeing in the mornings his perky face, crowned with messy hair, gave her a sense of continuity from day to day.

"Call Dr. Shin Ok. Run."

What could they do? It's not like they had the means or the knowledge to figure out if there was a serious problem. She could feel parts of her tearing inside and started crying softly, she could not allow herself to be hysterical, not just yet, not till she lost all hope. She felt hot liquid spilling on the sheets, and the smell of fresh blood hit her nose. "Miscarriage," that's the only word she was able to think and passed out.

"Eun Soo-shi, Doctor"…. All the sounds were toned down and echoing, she saw bright lights and thought she was in surgery, but then the lights dimmed and she recognized that it was not real… _Why is there so much blood?_

"I think she is waking up. Hold her…"

Her eyes found a face, a face of a man. Who is it? Then slowly everything came into focus and she realized whose face it was. It was Dr. Shin Ok.

"Doctor, I'm sorry to tell you…"

"Don't, I don't want to hear it, please, don't," she covered her eyes and the sounds receded into the background, and all she could see was a face of Choi Young who looked so happy at that time when she mistakenly thought she was pregnant. She already broke his heart once; it is a good thing he was not around to go through the loss again. Men can be more fragile about losses like that, than women.

She had to bite her hand, choking on the tears that flooded her; her body betrayed her and played the most cruel joke on her for being so arrogant. How could she even have hoped to deserve to carry his child and be a mother when she refused to even try to get pregnant! And all those trips through the Hwata's gate. Who knows what it had done to her body, to her health. What if she somehow corrupted her DNA or affected the quality of her eggs? What if her uterus now is not able to carry a baby? What if she is bound to be infertile and the little daughter she thought she would have with her husband, is actually supposed to be from some other woman, whom he would find since she is not able to give him a child?

The loss was too terrible to admit and she completely blamed herself, having abandoned all rationality. If Choi Young does not return, she could have at least had his baby, but now there was no more hope, she would die alone and not wanted by anyone, a stranger in this place…

"Doctor, you need to sleep," a kind voice directed her to close her eyes and her lips felt warm liquid, which she swallowed in between her cries.

. . .

She kept touching her stomach, as if searching for something left over, a phantom, a mirage. She wanted to recreate the illusion; she wished to go insane, to be one of those women with crazy hair and dirty garbs, begging for food and shelter, their eyes always glassy, away, and lips murmuring softly, talking to a somebody only they could see. Oh, how wonderful would that existence be! She could avoid reality altogether, madness would be so bittersweet!

Her hands nervously shaking, she clasped her palms together and felt the metal under her fingertips. She did not like to wear fancy jewelry, she only had two rings: one - her wedding ring, and another - the couple ring. If she were to go insane, would she remember what they represented? Choi Young would not allow her to be crazy, even he perished, he would rise from his grave to beat some sense into her, she knew that for sure. She needed her Daejang so badly right now, she needed him desperately to have a will to live. But he was far away, busy acting like a killing machine, swimming in rivers of blood, in his own personal hell which could not be avoided.

Would Heavens have pity on them?!

. . .

Her bleeding stopped right away, she was not physically ill and there was no need for any special care from the medical perspective. To help her body and mind to adjust to the change, she was treated with herbs and acupuncture, not a word was said about what occurred, but both doctors showed amazing amount of care and professionalism around her. The two of them were the only ones who knew about her loss and she bonded with them closely over the few days after the incident. The Royal Doctor was not that bad after she has gotten to know him. He was quick to produce a joke and was pretty good at making friends with the rest of the clinic staff. They were about the same age, and Eun Soo felt a level of comfort with him, faintly reminding her of Jang Bin. However, she refused to talk or discuss anything, despite his gentle prodding to share if anything was bothering her. She knew that it was the wrong way to deal with a trauma, she took the obligatory psychiatry class in med school, yet she turned her pain inward, hurting herself by her silence. If her body betrayed her, than she was not going to take care of herself. It was wrong, and it was dangerous, but Eun Soo allowed herself to feel the darkness, as if she needed to feel it before she could reach out toward the light.

During the first week the only way she could sleep if she cried hard and long enough that exhaustion could overpower her restless body and drug her mind into a stupor. But even then, she was visited by night terrors full of corpses, murderous screams and screeching monsters tearing people into pieces and pulling unborn babies out of their mothers; grotesque horror images and scenes all ending with her standing in a pool of blood, separated from Choi Young by the lava of skeletons and freshly cut flesh of the just killed infants, with him standing on the other side yelling for her, eyes widened with terror, his face unrecognizable… he can't help her, he is forced to watch her slow death… "No, no," she would always wake up with the same silent cry, screaming from the top of her lungs, but nobody heard her.

Thrashing in her bed, weeping in her sleep, she was alone in a way like she has never been before. Even when she was living by herself in the past, trying to return to Choi Young, not even once she felt the desperation and loss like now…. In her nightmares, there was a moment of a child with almond eyes stretching out his little hands toward her and as she lifted her arms to pick him up, his face dissolved into a dark cloud – that was their baby who abandoned her, who preferred to dissolve into nothingness rather than stay with her and let her be his mother.

Eun Soo needed somebody to hold her hand and a warm chest to cry on, she needed long limbs holding her in embrace and soft kisses covering her body, she needed gentle whispers and tender touches, unending caresses and love, she needed Choi Young, but as fate dealt a harsh card for them – her lover was not by her side.

. . .

The news of her illness were kept from the Queen and Lady Choi at her request. Dr. Shin Ok somehow managed to sell them a lie that Eun Soo was working on an important project for the clinic, "With her husband away, keeping herself busy is the only thing she can do." In order to avoid any suspicion or questions, she stayed at home, but did not go out, pretending to be too busy with work.

The bloody sheets and clothing were thrown away outside of the palace, the room was cleaned and there were no traces of her personal tragedy left anywhere, but in her scarred soul and her torn heart.

Dae Man ambushed the doctors with questions, worried sick about the General's wife, but was told that it was not anything serious, just some women's issues and therefore, he should not reveal this to any living soul, even his fiancé. He was tasked with making sure that Eun Soo can get plenty of rest, peace and quiet, as well as food and anything else she desired. "If she wants company, make sure to spend time with her. It is hard for her without the General," explained the Royal Doctor. The boy nodded, feeling the weight of responsibility on his shoulders.

After a week of bed rest, her body recovered, but her soul was still tattered and far from healing. She has been receiving letters from her husband almost every day and they were delivered by Dae Man, who was the only one knowledgeable about her illness, although he did not know the nature of her affliction. The boy always had a bright smile and for a minute or two, when he would announce energetically his presence, she would strain a smile and feel his warmth give her a semblance of comfort. The boy saw that her eyes were always swallowed and red, but did not dare to ask, such a sensitive soul, assuming that she was missing her husband.

"Noona, do you know what those punks did?" he would start, finding a reason to linger around her. Eun Soo would be forced to seat up and listen to the recent happenings with Woodalchi. "The boys were wondering why the Doctor does not join them for meals any more. Would you like to go today? I can escort you," he never failed to offer, but she politely declined. "How about a walk then?" Eun Soo would only shake her head somberly and her eyes would stare into nothingness and toward the window, where the life outside continued to go on, the sounds of men talking and laughing, going about their day trickled into the room, as if inviting her to step out.

. . .

Choi Young's letters now were written in Chinese and only began and ended in modern Korean to help her stay connected, to read his name and the words about loving, caring for her and missing her. She could read Chinese a little, but not nearly enough for good comprehension. She collected the letters in a small pile, tying a ribbon around them, they were stacking high enough now, like a tiny pillow. She always carried them around, like a child who holds onto a safety blanket, and slept with them close.

What stories was Choi Young telling? Was he sharing about his days, describing the battles and grief for the comrades lost? Was he boasting about the victories, proud about his achievement? Was he writing about his love and longing for her? Whatever it was, would he guess at her pain and know that something was really wrong, really, really wrong?

Not only there were miles between them, separating her from her husband, but also a vast emotional distance, a rift of which he was not aware, but she created herself, and only grew wider with each passing day. What happened to her, to them, was a betrayal on her part; whether she did not mean to be at fault, she betrayed her husband who entrusted her with his seed, with his future, she did not care enough for her body to nurture their baby… Is it how the Queen felt when she lost her child? Is this how all women feel? They did not teach about it in medical school and maybe, for a good reason… If somebody told her that, she would tell them it was wrong to feel this way… but she nevertheless did.

* * *

**It would mean a lot to me if you will spare your time for comments and share your thoughts and feelings. ****I may not be able to post the next chapter tomorrow, but will definitely have something before the end of the week. So to reduce the suspense, t****his is just the beginning of something that I promise will have a light at the end of a tunnel. **

**Thank you very much for reading and reviewing. **


	46. Chapter 33

**Thank you all for your responses. Looking forward to more of your comments.**

**Chapter 33**

This morning was warm. The sun rays reached out to her face and their touch reminded her of Choi Young's kisses she used to receive before he left for work. She smiled, stirring in bed, a rare occasion. Her eyes fought against the strong light, trying to open and see till she turned sideways and saw... an empty space.

Another night has passed. Another day has come. The sun has risen again. Outside the window, everything continues as it was yesterday, and the day before that, and the day when she lost her baby, and the day Choi Young left for the battle, and the day before that one, when they were happy together. Another page of the calendar is turned, the world is marching to its daily beat, the earth is spinning around its pole, like nothing important occurred.

Since it was warm, her body wanted to bathe in the sunlight. Eun Soo could not refuse this simple pleasure to her skin, cold from the constant nightmares that made her shiver. She finally succumbed to Dae Man's nagging and came out of her room and out in the world.

He walked closely to her and the rest of the men respectfully gave way to the strange couple of a somber doctor and a serious Woodalchi. Usually they approached her fighting for attention, instead today they turned their heads and pretended not to notice her expression.

Dae Man felt very close to her. Not having any other family, Daejang practically adopted him. And his wife became as important to him as a blood sister. "Noona, do you want to walk in the gardens? The weather is really nice." Eun Soo allowed him to lead the way. Her feet moved forward, but her mind kept trailing off to a memory of sitting outside, her hand on the belly, a baby inside if her, the fresh memory of the past.

"Over here."

The garden had the kinds of flowers she liked and even her favorite yellow ones. The boy gathered her a bunch, while Eun Soo just stood waiting where he left her. She was different from the woman he came to know, the one bubbling with energy, vivacious, life spilling out of her, infecting others. With a shudder, he realized that the last time he saw somebody like that was his beloved Daejang during the years before the High Doctor finally brought him back to life. She looked like somebody died, or like something died inside of her - the will to live she had in abundance and gave away to whomever needed. But Dae Man could not think of a reason for such deep grief. He could sense that it was not about her husband gone, there was something much more tangible about her suffering, something he could see in the way her body looked, broken and hopeless. If she saved Choi Young, is it possible that he could be the only one to save her now?

A group of young children showed up, filling the garden with bright laughter and playful screams; boys and girls holding hands and running after each other. It seemed that they came to play here often, heading to a familiar spot. Eun Soo suddenly collapsed to the ground covering her face helplessly, her grief burst out of her into the river of tears. Dae Man dropped the flowers to her feet and got beside her, overwhelmed by the intensity of her emotion. "Noona, what's wrong? Please tell me. I hate to see you like that." She flung her hands up grabbing his hand and her hot forehead lowered onto his cool palm. He stilled and then slowly moved his arm around her shoulder hugging her awkwardly. As if waiting for such a hug for a long time, Eun Soo relaxed and let go of his hand hiding her head on his shoulder. The woman from heaven was always free with touch, and despite his reservations this close contact felt right. "Daejang will be back. They say he has not been injured even once. Isn't he amazing?"

Eun Soo sobbed. She lifted her face flooded with the streams of loneliness and loss, streams filled with the waters of missing and waiting. "Do you know how hard it can be for a woman to do the most natural thing in the world?" She asked. "Men take things for granted because they don't know. Being a woman may be a more difficult task than anybody can imagine. In the end, only a woman's body can create life."

He understood that she was referring to having children and recalled when she saw the kids it made her cry. He did not know why the doctor cried or why she was talking about it, but with his keen ability to attune to another person, he felt the unbearable weight of the loss she was carrying on her narrow fragile shoulders. "If Daejang were here, he would tell you that nothing matters and that he will take care of you. He would say, 'Imja, you are the most important person to me in the whole world.' He would tell you how much he loved you," spoken in the kindest and most empathic way anyone could. It was a simple truth out of the mouth of another man, who knew her husband very well, who has been by his side a lot longer, than Eun Soo was. He spoke the truth. A blanket of comfort fell over her shoulders and the warmth of the words delivered permutated her being, reaching and enveloping with its soft corners the raw pain in her heart and soothing the ache in her soul.

. . .

Eun Soo chose not to ask about the news from the frontline. She only needed to know that Choi Young was alive and as long as she received his daily letters, she had her answer. It was hard to completely avoid hearing anything and bits and pieces of conversation confirmed her worst fears – although the campaign was successful, it was not close to an end and the men whispered when they saw her, turning away nervously, meaning that they all felt the guilt of not being next to their commander and shameful in front of her that they could not say anything to give her hope.

She found that spending time in the clinic made the days pass faster. The girls were chatty, and she politely listened, keeping friendly, but distant. The Royal Doctor noticed right away and without asking reassigned things around so that she had privacy. She thanked him, and he pretended in his usual cocky way that it was nothing. "If you need help, Zaphira is the best one for you. She is quiet. But she listens to directions."

Zaphira has become an unlikely friend lately. There was seemingly nothing in common between the two women. However, they both shared a refugee history, being misplaced, thrown into a world unknown and fraught with danger, only Zaphira did not have a general to protect her and show her the way. She was an incredibly strong and intelligent woman, besides the fact that she was versed in at least 5 languages and understood at least 10 more, she could play musical instruments, recite poetry by heart, dance, knew the art of love making and how to keep a man interested. She was also a kind and caring person, who did not lose her heart and found a way to keep it protected while slaving in the Harem.

"We were called adorned ones," she began her story. Eun Soo loved to listen to her tales about the life in the Harem in the foreign exotic land, the most intimate and unusual details of her existence there. This fantasy was not necessary happy, but just so different from her reality here in Goreyo.

The women in the Harem were often chosen when they were young, they did not know any other men besides the prince and they were their for one and only purpose - to please and delight their master. In order for them to shine, the Harem inhabitants actually enjoyed a higher standard of living than others. Only the best of everything surrounded them, a life of a beautiful bird, locked in a golden cage – she can sing, but the wings are clipped and she can never fly away.

Zaphira obviously knew how to tell a story to keep the audience captivated. Listening to her made everything in reality disappear for a little, the fear that permanently took residence in her heart, the sorrow and grief that captured her soul were silenced. She remembered how she joked about 1001 nights – now it was not so funny, it was a welcome departure from being sad and lonely.

Eun Soo did not have to sleep alone at night any more. Zaphira offered to stay with her and for the first time Eun Soo learned what it was like to have a sister. They cuddled in bed and a woman gently stroked her hair and gave her comfort that vaguely reminded her of her mother taking care of her when she was young. Nothing could compare to a woman's touch. Being with Choi Young was safe and warm, but with Zaphira it was a different kind of safety, a silent understanding between friends, comfort of not needing to explain what it was like for her, because Zaphira was a woman, and understood things without explanation. No matter how loving, caring and sensitive Choi Young was, he was a man, a real men's man at that. Sleeping next to a warm body helped with nightmares.

Tonight the women got under the covers, talking softly. Zaphira held her hand and Eun Soo relaxed, falling asleep. Through her dream she felt light kisses and tender caresses placed on her body, she felt a gentle touch of soft fingers on her face and a pleasant wave of sensations in her body she has not felt ever since she was touched by her husband months ago. She knew it was not him, it was different, but so good and so needed. She allowed this strange dream to continue and smiled as her body proceeded to enjoy whatever was done to her till a real kiss pressed on her lips, forced her eyes to flutter open. It was sensual, tantalizing: the touch was like she has never experienced before and the smell of rose oil and sandalwood with a citrus taste on her lips captured her senses wishing her to keep dreaming. She did not want to discover who it was that kissed her, whether it was right or wrong, it did not matter. She closed her eyes again, taking in the affection she so desperately required. The dream was long and uninterrupted, in this dream she was taken care of in ways she did not know she could. She tried not to wake up, but when she did, she found herself in Zaphira's embrace, recognizing that what she decided to believe was a dream, was not her overactive imagination all along. It was her friend who has been lavishing her in sensual pleasures for the night.

The woman's large dark eyes were closed, her chest peacefully rising, her face calm and relaxed, she was an undeniable beauty. Only now Eun Soo realized how hard and lonely it must have been for Zaphira, yet in another foreign land, having everybody look at her like she was a highly placed courtesan and, therefore, a threat to all the women at the palace who felt like they had to hold onto their husbands. The Harem women were shunned in a way that only the palace can do – nothing obvious, but known by everybody. Too busy with her own problems, Eun Soo never stopped to wonder what it was like for her friend who held her hand and hugged her to sleep in order to keep her sane and help her not to lose hope.

"Zaphira," she gently shook the woman out of her stillness. "We need to talk."

The gorgeous eyes opened, glistening with tears and she whispered, "Sorry, I just needed to be close to someone. I miss her so much." And she closed her eyes, large perfectly shaped teardrops sliding down her cheeks, getting lost in the black silk of her hair.

"Zaphira, I'm not angry, but you know I'm married and I love my husband very, very much," she said, stroking the woman's hair. Zaphira was as lost as herself, only learned to hide it better. She hugged a woman to make sure that she was not hurt or frightened as she imagined she might have felt if Eun Soo's reaction was too strong. The last thing this woman needed is to be rejected by a friend.

"Tell me about the one you miss."


	47. Chapter 34

**Dear readers, I will not be posting another chapter till after the weekend, please be patient. Meanwhile, look for my other stories to fill the gap.**

**Thank you for reviewing.**

* * *

**Chapter 34**

When Zaphira first arrived to Harem, one of the women immediately adopted a young girl under her protection, as she was beautiful and fell into the favor with prince right away. She was confused and scared, and her new friend made her feel more comfortable. The months of training and education were the best time in her life. Her friend would sometimes leave to perform for the prince and after she returned, sadness would set on her features. After a while, their bond grew stronger, and as Zaphira began learning about physical pleasures of affection, her friend volunteered to be her practice partner. It was a common practice for women to first be with each other, to study and watch as the couples made love, with the Harem newcomers, only allowed to be touched by other women. It was awkward in the beginning, but they trusted each other and soon, she began developing feelings for the woman who took care and made her feel loved. Every time the friend returned from her night with the prince, it was Zaphira who comforted her. One night they made love, and Zaphira professed her feelings. But her friend only cried and disclosed that she was pregnant with the prince's child and that once she would give birth, she would no longer be of use and will be moved to the quarters where women lived with their children, separated from Zaphira. They cried together for many nights, giving each other love and comfort till it was Zaphira's turn to share her bed with the prince for the first time. Her training has ended. She prayed to get pregnant right away, hoping to be next to her lover, but it was not her time. The prince was not interested in impregnating a new fresh faced offering, he wanted to play with her for a while before she just became a vessel to carry his child.

The months of the pregnancy were filled with sadness and both women grasped at the last drops of happiness and care they could give each other. Such a pairing between women was encouraged and supported in the Harem. Unspoken rule of sisterhood as a way of living allowed them all to survive in their gilded cage. The birth of the child was nearing and Zaphira tried to spend all of her time near her, tending to her needs. She dreamt of taking her friend and a baby, running away, having a happy family of their own, or even better, leaving the baby to the father and fleeing for freedom. But such nonsense was not permitted even to enter into her mind, if anybody found out, she would have been stricken dead on the spot. Once a Harem woman, forever a slave.

"Zaphira, my water broke, call the eunuch to bring the midwife." She was woken by her friend's fearful voice, and a hand that grasped at her tightly.

"Don't worry, I will be with you," reassured her Zaphira, rushing to call for help. But that was an unwilling lie, she was not allowed in birthing chambers, she was not allowed to hold a hand or to wipe off the sweat from her forehead, she was not allowed to kiss her to lessen the pain, she was not allowed anywhere near her. Zaphira was held back by others, while screaming and trying to push her way through the door, her crying muted by hands covering her mouth, till somebody forced her to drink something which rendered her practically paralyzed and soon unconscious. Her lover's name on her lips, she was delirious, mumbling, strangely incapacitated, she could not lift her arms, realizing her wrists were tied to the sides of the bed, as well as her ankles. An older caretaker leaned over her, opening her eyes, checking the irises, pupils dialating. "The drug is wearing off. We need to flush it out of her system, the prince wants to see her tonight to celebrate the birth of his son." She dozed off and woke up again nauseous. Somebody already lifted her up and induced vomiting and then some tasteless liquid was poured into her open mouth and she was put to bed. This process repeated and by the end of the day, she finally came to her senses. "Where is she?"

"Zaphira, don't worry about her for now, just take care of self. They will prepare you for the prince."

"I want to see her!" she insisted.

"Later, now is not the time."

The prince was particularly generous tonight with his affection and gifts and Zaphira performed for him and let him take her with a smile, all the while dreaming of her friend and hoping to see her later on. His loud grunts as he penetrated her body bothered her senses, but she had to keep smiling and fake enjoyment, while he was proud with his abilities and went on and on. He finally exhausted himself and she pushed him off as he fell asleep, snoring. She was allowed to leave after he had finished with her and quickly getting dressed, she snuck out of his room and to the mothers' quarters. The guard stopped her, asking her business. "I'm visiting a friend, she just gave birth yesterday. The prince wanted me to send my congratulations."

"Yesterday? Oh, that poor lady. I guess you have not heard. She did not survive the birth, the baby is OK though. Do you want to see the baby?"

She shook her head in disbelief, confused about the news and went back to her bed, sure it was some kind of mistake. But the bed was cold and lonely, and the silk of the sheets irritated her skin as if it was covered with thorns. A loving kiss made her gasp and she opened her arms to embrace her lover… But she only hugged emptiness and a soft ghostly wind whispered, "Sorry, I had to leave you. Stay alive, and don't bare him any children, ever."

"I mastered the art of staying barren. Most of the girls my age would have already been in the mothers' quarters, but not me. The prince took me as a challenge. He tried with me so many times, I thought he would have discarded me. I thought it was a good plan. But he had plans of his own. I became his favorite traveling companion and he let me study whatever I wanted. So I learned languages and arts, and about different cultures. I became the jewel of his traveling Harem when he would take it to the road."

Eun Soo barely moved, her eyes filled with anger and pain, sadness and compassion. She should have told Daejang to kill that bastard. At least some pay back… But would that change the course of fate?

"Zaphira, are you falling for me?" she asked, voice shaking at her insolence to even say such things, but she needed to know for her sake and for the sake of this woman.

"No, I am not in love with you," Zaphira lifted Eun Soo's chin up and forced her to look her in the eye. Eun Soo's eyes full of relief and apologetic. "I am just lonely. I feel connected to you, what I did – was out of sadness, not love. I felt you needed it as much as I did. You seem so lost without your husband."

"I'm sorry. We can't. I can't. I completely belong to my husband, my heart, my soul, my body. He is the only one to touch me, Zaphira. The only one. It's not right for me, otherwise. Maybe, there will be someone else for you, but not me," she spoke softly. Eun Soo felt that her honesty was unnecessarily cruel, but could not find another way. Zaphira did not have children. But she knew a lot about a woman's body and how dangerous it could be… Eun Soo never shared with this person about her loss, about the miscarriage or short lived pregnancy. Although she really wanted to tell, she could not, not after the story she's heard. Yet, somehow, this woman was here for her when needed the most. The life was so unpredictable at times, and the affection it offered came from the most unexpected places.

"I will be fine," Zaphira was closing her heart quickly, going back to the protected shell of pretentious smiles and indifference toward the world. "I understand. But who would have me? I am a glorified courtesan, a freed slave, a foreigner. The men look at me with the eyes of hungry wolves. I always feel undressed, even under the layers of fabric."

"There are good men here. My husband is not the only one."

"Men?" Zaphira's eyes laughed, and her mouth twisted in sarcastic smile. "Maybe, your husband is an exception. It is you, not him who carries his goodness."

"No, it is not true!" Eun Soo had to convince her, had to teach her the one subject she became versed in – good men. Men like the General, like other Woodalchi. She lived next to them, with them, and there was no other woman who knew them better, than her. "Choi Young was always a good, in fact, a wonderful person. He is innocent like a baby at the core, despite everything he has seen. I only helped him see it within himself." Eun Soo took her friends hand and pressed it slightly, "Choong Seok is also a very good man. He is kind and honest, he is fair and responsible. He is like a rock, his strength is hidden under a simple - mannered exterior. He is as trustworthy as Choi Young. Woodlachi would not follow his commands, unless he was worthy. These boys are like that. I've noticed, he stumbles when you are around, and becomes tongue-tied. You know what that means. Give him a chance, for me, please."

"Maybe, you are right." Zaphira recalled a few encounters with Assistant General. That man showed empathy and never lusted after her. "Maybe, I should give men a chance, but not now."


	48. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

When Choi Young closed his eyes at night, he did not get to experience a welcomed break of encompassing blackness, all he saw was scarlet red. But once he opened them, then the darkness descended on him and the sky spun in circles above his head, throwing shards of glassy stars at him, mocking. "Even the Heaven laughs at my impotence and weakness as a mere human", he thought.

His men turned away and fell into silence, when he approached. He heard them whispering behind his back that the general's eyes were cloudy like ash. He sat by the fire and tried to warm up his hands, but they stayed cold. It felt like he was frozen by Gi Cheol again, only it was the cold wind from his heart that blew out the warmth of the fire. He put the hand so close to the flames, it burned. Choi Young did not even flinch at first. He did not pull away and waited till it hurt properly… Then the strangest thing happened – he chuckled, because he felt something again. All stared at him, not even one person said anything, because they were all dealing with the same reality. Each in his own way. And without a word he got up and left to his tent. Binding his injured limp, he remembered how many times Eun Soo placed the bandages on him, scolding for being so careless. That woman would be furious if she found out…

He stretched on the firm ground, thinking of his wife, who was probably laying in her bed thinking about him at the same moment. _I only want you, Imja_. Her pale fingers cupping his face and her voice softly telling him about her love for him.

With one touch, she can give him absolution from all the unspeakable things his eyes have seen, from all the unthinkable things his hands had done, from all the unforgiving thoughts his mind has produced.

Before tomorrow, before another day will announce itself, he outlined Eun Soo's profile against the sky, he memorized it so well many years ago. _In this bloodbath it is not my armor or my skills that keep me alive, it is your love that saves me every day. Like an invisible cloak of protection, I'm sure of it._

. . .

There is nothing epic or glorified about death. It is an ugly, old wench with crumbled teeth and smelly breath, her eyes are sunken and her ancient skin hangs in layers of the bony face. Once you looked into her eyes, you will never forget it.

He fought valiantly. He crushed the enemies under the weight of his sword. He cut the people the same way he chopped wood, the same motion from the shoulder down, just as wooden blocks sliced in half with one blow, the bodies fell slashed by his trained arm. They just would not stop coming; they were multiple, like a swarm of locusts. Choi Young stopped thinking or paying attention, people were like wood, he just chopped what was in front of him, a whole forest of people chopped down. Till something blocked the view, and he lifted his head to see a large horse, a huge stallion, mounted by even a larger human figure.

The death was itching for the delicious treat, standing on the side, hoping to get both warriors, knowing that at least one would make desert undoubtedly.

The rider raised his broad sword and let out a shrilling scream, announcing the attack. Choi Young responded by stepping away and avoiding the blow, he still was not really thinking, he was chopping what's been in front of him, the legs of the horse, which collapsed yelling out in pain and the man landed on the wet bloody ground, sliding through and covered in red sticky paste, all that's left of his soldiers. He growled, yellow beasty eyes, the wild clomps of hair. The general's vision finally came into focus. This man-animal was large and strong, Choi Young was tired and human. They clashed their blades, the sound reverberating through the air as they both cried out their calls, the metal clanking.

He wanted to live, he really did, but the enemy started to overpower him. He was only human, he tried to summon the inner power of KI, but it already was draining rapidly, as it sustained him through this unending battle for hours. "Come On!" he willed his KI to ignite, and a strike of lighting traveled up his sword, jumping over to his enemy's metal blade. Electricity crackling. Everything went black for a moment, and Choi Young collapsed.

. . .

His eyes were wide open, reflecting the grey skies and swarms of hungry black birds circling close to the ground, the dark cloud of flapping wings blocking the rays of the sun from reaching the ground, from burning his eyes. The whole world condensed inside a small kaleidoscope of tiny cones and cylinders – refraction – translation of visual signals – the wonder of science – the wonder of vision and nature – your eyes will fool you into believing anything you see is real. This hell of a world is real.

"Aboji?"

"Long time no see."

"I think I'm dying."

"You can't. She needs you. She and your child."

"My child?"

"Did not you want to live on?"

"Aboji, a child?"

"You can't die. You promised."

"I promised."

The light rushed in, completely blinding, stark and harsh, but light, not darkness. Is it a way out of this hell?

"Daejang, you can not die out there, you promised." Her face is as real as it can ever be. The eyes are stern, commanding, the punishment for not following through with the orders is something very Eun Soo - like.

"Imja?" Palpating KI was tricky. They have exchanged their energies on many an occasion and it could be said that Eun Soo's KI has become a part of his, but his own energy was much more stronger and more powerful than hers. Yet, it got the persistence and stubbornness from her, fighting to recharge, even if from the faint sun, even if from the earth itself. There is energy in everything. We are all energy, human beings just don't know how to harness it. His KI was smart like his woman, it did not bother to ask permission, it found a way to jumpstart his charred heart into pulsing, throbbing and screaming for attention.

. . .

In his last letter to her, he admitted that this life on the outskirts, not really a life, but one never finishing battle, has become insufferable. He could not write it all, the whole truth, expose the horrid truth of his last few months apart from her. It was a small window onto the shambles of his soul and the excruciating torture of his being.

The letter came out long and painful. He never expressed or completely formulated what it was like for him so openly, even for himself. After all, he was not a man of words. But this letter just happened. It was strangely uplifting to be honest with such nudity of soul. He felt better, he even slept after that for a couple of hours; normal sleep, without cold bloody dreams. He folded the letter carefully, thinking that it was not a good idea to send it to Imja. Maybe, one day he will read it again and wonder how he survived; or even show it to her.

_"Imja, my love, I never told you this, but it seems that there never will be the right time. You asked me before, you tried to understand, to show compassion for a man with blood on his hands, but I could not tell you, to tarnish your pure soul with such darkness, to place such an enormous burden on you… _

_Talking about feelings is harder than fighting, but I will try my best for you._

_Do you know how many times I've been to battle? That look in my eyes that you call murderous, the cold steel of determination to kill – it has its cost. _

_Over the years, I've learned to shut down the parts of myself that make me human. When my focus is to stop the enemies, I don't have the luxury to think of them as people. I have to muzzle the humanity you've opened up in me, put it down, and hide my soul away, and when it crawls out at night, I turn away and pretend it is not there. _

_I used to be able to shut down parts of myself in order to be calculating, practical and kill without hesitation. It became a habit to harden my heart, to tuck my soul and shove my humanity into a corner, pretend they weren't there. Otherwise, how can one spill that much blood? Before I met you, it was easier to have my heart turn into stone. _

_Then you came, you came into my life with your wild hair and crazy stories, with your warmth and softness that got under my skin slowly. Your tears were too hot, they melted all the ice away, and I was never the same. _

_To love you means to be human to the extent it hurts sometimes. I'm only truly myself with you, the worst and the best, and everything in between. But mainly, you make my heart beat with life and bravely show the care and love I have in it._

_The only way this heart can be protected, if I cover it with steel and do not remove the armor till the last one of those monsters meets the ground under my feet._

_Choi Young, the Commanding general of the Goreyo armed forces without a fail day by day picks up his sword, takes a deep breath and comes out to lead the men to their almost certain deaths. They look up to me for guidance, for encouragement. What do I have to give, when I myself use the armor to cover the wounds I bare? If I show the care and empathy I nurse deeply within myself, then I'll crumble and cry and tell them that I'm sorry for bringing them here. That I knew it would come to this, but I had to make the decision. _

_I could tell them that what they do will be the stuff for story books and that every person from a baby in his mother's arms to the elder whose last breath is nearing, that each one of these helpless people, placing hopes on us, will be eternally grateful to the warriors who protected them; that the generations of their families will be lighting memorial candles for the unnamed soldiers who saved the lives of their ancestors. _

_I could say all of that and have my heart burst in tears. But if I do so, I can no longer look fearless, I can no longer appear strong to them. Therefore, I chose to just look at them with my tired eyes, grey from the ash and dust. I just look at them and give commands with certainty, like I always do. And they listen and follow and don't question ever and they even put on their brave faces. _

_But I have been tired. This is probably the single longest and most testing warfare I've had to wage. Imja, I don't want to worry you with the details of how I sleep, because I can't call what I do sleeping; or how I eat, because if I swallow food, I can't taste it; or how I take care of myself, because I do the bare minimum to make sure my body is in fighting condition. Honestly, I'm strained beyond my limit. _

_All I have to say, I do what I have to in order to stay alive and help others to survive. _

_Now all I can do is wait till this war is over. Because I'm worn-out, but I can't stop or take a break, not till the enemy is defeated. Till the life we will build together is protected. As long as I know you are waiting for me, I can go on. _

_We've exhausted all other approaches besides frontal breakthrough. It is the worst possible idea, but it is the last chance, and I pray it works. Tomorrow, I will go out with my head high, back straight and the sword in my hands. _

_I take a moment to imagine your face and my hand stretches out to touch you. My body asks why haven't it felt you close? I want to feel your lips on mine, I want your legs around my hips and enter you deeply, so that we are joined, I want you to cry out in joy and to rock you to sleep after you've exhausted yourself from taking me in. I don't want to thrust my sword, I want to thrust inside you to make love, to plant life, not seed death. _

_My love, Imja, I yearn for you to take me into your tender embrace, so that I can rest my head on your shoulder. I need you. And because I need you, I will return. I will pick up the broken pieces of self and put all of them neatly together, so that when I come home, you can recognize me as your husband, as the man you've been loving all this time. For you, I will dig deep to pull out what's left of my heart and I will revive my soul. Only for you."_

**_Thank you for reading and reviewing._**


	49. Chapter 36

_**Dear readers. Not in my wildest dreams would have I imagined that this story will be so long. It's been three months since my first post and I just realized how much has happened to the characters and how much they've become a part of my own daily life. I am very grateful for those of you who have been interested in the story from the beginning and for those who are newly starting. I want to continue and I will, but I need to regroup and take time to work out some things before I'm ready for the next chapter. Because if I don't, I'm afraid, the story will go on indefinitely, which might be a bit of a stretch for me and a burden on my RL. With that in mind, I will be taking a couple of weeks off from. Again, I'm not stopping or abandoning it, I am on vacation from it. This will allow me to work on the other pieces and deal with RL, which has been creeping up and bugging me for attention.**_

_**Therefore, please enjoy, read and comment. I would love to hear what you think. Also if you have any particular ideas or wishes for the future of the story, please post them in review section, which I will be checking. **_

_**See you in a few weeks.**_

**Chapter 36**

"Eun Soo-shi." He met her with a friendly smile and invited her to seat down. Everything about his demeanor was caring and even layback, making it less stressful to see a doctor. He decorated the room with soft pillows and art, all of pretty pastel tones. It reminded her more of a waiting room at a spa, than a medical office. There was even a porcelain tea set, rivaling the quality and the beauty of the Queen's, set out on the table. "Have some tea," he offered, nearing her. "It is rejuvenating."

She came for her check up, still feeling queasy in the mornings and also tired all the time. She was actually quite healthy in general, but after the miscarriage she stopped trusting her own body.

This man's face was so smooth as a woman's, his skin was always well taken care of. He was uniquely concerned with his appearance.

"Dr. Sung Mi, what do you for your skin? As soft as a young girl's. Should we start a cosmetic clinic? I thought of doing something for the ladies. I can prepare creams and scrubs and you can impart your knowledge," she attempted to joke and be lighthearted.

But he saw right through her. "Dr. Yoo, I'm glad you are putting an effort, but if you need to grieve, it is OK for you not to pretend in front of me." His narrow eyes looked at her poignantly. "We have not known each other for a long time, but I would like to consider myself a friend to you. The last few weeks… they have been too hard on you, more than needed."

Eun Soo swallowed the rush of feelings. She did not want to be pitied or understood. She wanted to forget. The man became a reminder of what occurred, and his empathy was more painful, than anything else.

"I appreciate your support, but did not I ask no to speak of that night? If you want to be friends, let's stick to other topics of conversation." Her body slouched in the chair and she sighed, hoping to leave the little examination room as soon as possible after he did what he had to.

"Your pulse."

She gave him her arm, and his fingers found a point on her wrist.

A good doctor should learn how to keep a poker face and he had that down to a science, but not this time. He did not hide his feelings, letting on his genuine reaction to show without any reservation. His narrow eyes squinted, with the wrinkle rays shooting out smiles, he tried to deliver the news carefully and murmured softly, "You are pregnant. I'm sure."

"Hmm?" she lifted weary eyes, not really paying attention, already thinking about how she will occupy her time today, trying to stay busy.

He squished her wrist so hard with excitement, she screamed and pushed his hand. "Doctor!" she glared angrily. "What the heck?" She did not bother to watch her language. She was allowed to be as angry as she wanted and what would he do? Tell on her? "Eun-Soo-shi," he now clasped both of his palms around her wrist, leaning in too close forward for her comfort, eyes gleaming, "You are still pregnant. You are with a baby. Nothing is wrong, you are fine, your symptoms point to a normal pregnancy."

Eun Soo's eyes rounded, she kept staring at him, "How is it possible? Are you sure? But the last time?" Her heart went up her throat, trying to jump out, she could hear its loud beat echoing in her ears. She leaned toward him herself this time around, her fingers digging into his shoulders, "I need to be sure; you know, I do."

He cringed under her grasp, so fragile for a man, making Eun Soo smile. "Doctor, I will give you a hug now," she warned him, as he looked completely surprised, even fearful.

"I will be gentle," and Eun Soo gave him a gentle embrace, trying not to push herself onto his body, although what she really needed now was a tight hug from a friend, and then he lifted his arms as well and hugged her. Strong, like a man, not like a wimp who hurt from her thin fingers. She flushed, embarrassed to be hugged like that. "Thank you," she said timidly and pulling away. "Thank you for the news. What it means to me and to my husband. You have no idea."

"Lady Yoo, I shall consult with Dr. Shin Ok. Will you be keeping this information discrete?" He pretended not to notice her response, and now very confident and cocky, the Royal Doctor assumed his normal attitude.

"Yes, till the end of the first trimester." Her mind was too flooded with endorphins, the chemicals of happiness she has not felt in a while. "I will leave my care in your capable hands."

"Go about your day, rest if you are tired, don't do anything strenuous. Any pain or cramps?"

"No, not really."

They discussed which herbs to take and how to proceed. "It is a miracle unheard of!" The Royal Doctor marveled.

Eun Soo's mind finally acquired the ability to recall important medical knowledge collected over many centuries, stored safely for such a day. Of course, it was not a miracle, it was possible and actually quite common, once she took the time to think about it. The "vanishing twin" syndrome of a multiple gestations pregnancy, when one of the fetuses gets absorbed by another and symptoms of bleeding and even those mimicking miscarriage have been known to occur.

This time the pregnancy was a gift, not a burden. She was more than grateful for this second chance and having gone through the loss, she treasured the news and wanted to celebrate. Her feelings were so different this time and her happiness was not concealed, quite the opposite. She had to tell Choi Young, it was a sure sign that their baby is strong and will be OK. They will be fine. For the first time after he left, she felt confident about everything. "Doctor, will you help write a letter?"

_"Daejang, you are going to be a father! I am pregnant. The baby and I are healthy. Don't worry about us; I'll be waiting for you, just come home safe, that's all I ask. Thank you for all the letters, they help me get through the days and especially through the nights._

_I love you so much and even if it is hard to be so far away, I now carry a part of you inside of me. This baby is the most precious gift you've ever given me, my love. Yours always, Eun Soo."_

"How long will it take to reach him?" she pestered the messenger.

"It can be up to two days, depending on the road conditions," the man was used to such questions, and his tone was a mixture of annoyance and forced politeness.

"I'll give you money, it is urgent," she showed him the coins, but the bribe only made him upset.

"I work on salary, this is not a private service, please, take this away."

"Sorry," she looked a bit like a kid, who spilled something and was scolded by the mother. "Please, this is for General Choi Young, I'm his wife and I have very important news for him. He needs to know immediately. It will help him."

"I know who you are," the man took pity on her and promised, "I will fly like the wind. This will be the first letter I will place into his hands."

"Thank you so much," and she hugged him, too happy to think about useless modesty and rules of conduct. The man shocked, froze and closed his eyes, just in case for plausible deniability. If the general ever found out about this incident, he would probably cut his head off personally or if he is lucky, he will be sent to serve the rest of his army commission in some obscure province on the border.

"Well, off you go," Eun Soo oblivious to the death sentence she just sealed with a hug, slapped him on the shoulder, and very satisfied with her performance, marched off, leaving the poor man dreading his fate. She had more things to do. She was very busy... with something. At least she felt like she was supposed to get busy.

"Dae Man-ah, come here. I have something I want to share with you," she called the boy, who has become like a real brother to her and pretty much constituted her immediate family in the absence of Choi Young. She sat him by the table and looked at him, a bit shy, her cheeks flushed. How different she was from just an hour ago when he stopped by to check on her, did not escape attentive eyes of Dae Man. Her whole body changed, the stiff lines of her shoulders and neck relaxed, the sad grimace on her face wiped off and replaced by such happiness, she glowed.

"Good news?" he was almost a hundred percent sure.

"Very good news. The best ever!" She was struggling to seat still, too excited. "However, you have to swear to me, you will not tell anybody, including your fiancé, till I say it is allowed."

He readily nodded and nervously stuttered, "I sss-ww-ee-ar."

"Swear on the general's life," she demanded.

Surprised at her strange request, but responsive to her insistence, he swore on the life of the general Choi Young that he would not divulge what Eun Soo was about to tell him.

"Choi Young and I, we are…" she breathed in loudly and said something she did not dare to say before out loud, "going to have a baby." And with a smile, she lifted her brows, leaning toward the boy, expecting at least some form of congratulation. But nothing happened. He stared at her, his eyes wide, then he opened his mouth, obviously with an intention to speak, but a suppressed gurgle came out and Dae Man struggled, straining his neck to produce a word. "Dae Man-ah," she grabbed his hands, worried. "Look at me, everything is OK. I know it is hard to talk when you are nervous, so just take your time, think of the words first. Remember, how I taught you to sing the words, not talk. Try it." He blinked and swallowed and sputtered, "Noona," then got up and pulling her with him, hugged the woman. She felt suffocated by this strong embrace, but allowed him to express his feelings this way, since they were obviously too big for him to force into small words. He pulled away quickly, realizing that he probably have gone too far and mumbled an apology.

"Nonsense, remember, we are family. I could not wait to tell Choi Young, but by the time he gets letter and then responds, it will probably a week. I could not keep it to myself without telling anybody, and of course, the first person I thought of was you." Her eyes were sparkling and she was too elated by the news, but her body did not have too much energy and she sat back on the stool. "The reason I don't tell others is because usually it is better to wait till you are sure everything is OK. But I'm sure I'll be fine and the baby will be fine. Dae Man, would you like to have a little niece?"

"A niece? Do you know it will be a girl?" He was not so surprised since the doctor from Heaven probably knew things that regular doctors don't.

"Well, I just think it should be a girl," and she whispered, "I learned it in Heaven."

"Ahh," as he suspected, it was some special magical knowledge she possessed.

"Dae Man-ah, will you help me a bit to get things done, since it makes me tired all the time."

"Yes, no problem."

"I will let you know when I need you."

He practically saluted her and ran out, jumping off the stairs and doing a cartwheel on the floor of the hall, making the other men gasp and applaud at this sudden performance.

Eun Soo followed soon behind, going to the dining hall, she asked the cook what was for lunch and even snuck a few snacks out with her at the exit. It was something she used to do: she would take a few snacks, looking around and believing that nobody noticed, while whoever was on kitchen duty would pretend to be oblivious and turn, allowing the thief get away. Everybody taking part in this little game with Eun Soo enjoyed themselves and no harm was done. The guys liked this mischievous part of her personality. But for weeks now, the doctor was not playing. The cook and the assistants looked at each other, acknowledging a change for the better.

Everybody was worried about the General's wife. Today, she had to keep her mouth shut not to blurt out her happy news, it required her to put out quite an effort. But her decision to wait was the right one, just difficult.

Whatever secret she was hiding, she was not doing a good job, smiling, laughing and joking. The Woodalchi guys who tiptoed around her for the last month, obviously having noticed that there was something terribly wrong with the usually cheerful and friendly General's wife, sent the news around through the grapevine. Each one of the compound residents managed to find a reason to say hello, to talk to her and to ask for something, just to have a chance to check for themselves – the perky doctor was back.


	50. Chapter 37

**Dear readers. I'm back from the break, however, will not be posting daily for a while. Will try to have another chapter soon.**

* * *

The tide of the war has finally turned. It concluded abruptly. There was no staged and planned grand final battle, only the last battle which changed everything. The loss of the commander was met with a quick retreat, and the hordes moving as fast as they came, rode away in the direction to where they first appeared, the black cloud of riders covering the ground in a huge shadowy mass.

Choi Young was found by a search party, dispatched from the camp, after he has not returned from the battlefield. Apparently, he was missing for a couple of days, and only the persistence of soldiers, who refused to leave without locating his body, since he was presumed dead, resulted in his discovery. He sustained multiple injuries and was unconscious, so a small brigade stayed behind guarding him on the clock and to wait till he was ready for transport. The message about the abrupt ending of the campaign was sent ahead and the troops started toward the capital. The losses were multiple, and the army marched back in much smaller numbers than when they left the capital.

* * *

"A baby?" Lady Choi beamed with excitement. She was uncharacteristically thrown off her steady calm manner of holding herself. She did not know what to do with her hands which were busy checking Eun Soo, needing some kind of tangible proof that the news were indeed real, not on old woman's dream. Her arms rose to touch Eun Soo's cheek and stroke her hair, her fingers pressed into one and then another of the shoulders, and then pulled Eun Soo for a quite awkward as usual hug. Finally, her hand extended toward the doctor's stomach and fingers trembling she asked under the breath, "May I?"

"Of course", smiled Eun Soo, "It is too early to feel anything."

She told the aunt as soon as the Royal doctor assured her that she successfully passed the first trimester marker. "It is a girl."

"How do you know?"

"The Heaven's knowledge."

"Ahh," respectfully nodded Lady Choi. "I can't thank you enough, Eun Soo-ya. My nephew will be thrilled. He wanted a baby so badly. He is such a softy at heart, I'm worried he will spoil the child."

"Don't worry just yet. We will always have you for discipline and guidance," and Eun Soo, wrapped her arm around the aunt's, inviting her to continue their walk. "I was concerned about the Queen. How should we tell her?"

"She will know as soon as the news spread, which does not take long in the palace. It will be best for you to tell her. It must be painful, but it can be also a good omen."

"Then I shall meet with her." Decided Eun Soo. She had to think well before speaking to Nogook about this painfully sensitive topic.

Their walk was interrupted as one of the maidens ran up to Lady Choi with concerned face and whispered something into her ear, making the woman stiffen and let out a muzzled scream. The girl left right away and Eun Soo asked what happened.

"It is nothing of concern for you. I have to go." And the aunt turned and hurried toward the other side of the palace, opposite of the Queens's quarters, toward the… medical clinic. Eun Soo immediately knew something was hidden from her for a reason and followed behind her, as fast as she could allow herself in her position. She still was extremely careful and vigilant about how she walked or what she did, taking every precaution possible. Because she walked so slowly, she soon lost the sight of lady Choi, as the woman turned the corner, her large skirt, rustling, as she picked it up to rush her steps.

Eun Soo leaned on the tree, short-winded and panting, amazed at how much energy a simple stroll took from her ever since her pregnancy. "Noona," Dae Man was nearing her, practically flying above the ground the way he usually ran, his feet barely touching the surface. The boy used the tree to stop his momentum, almost crushing into Eun Soo, breaking his flight. "It is over!" his voice ringing with such joy, she had to smile and pat his hair.

"What is over?"

"The campaign. He is coming home."

The world around spun and dizzy, her body limp, she slid down the trunk of a tree to the ground, fainting. Dae Man reacted, trying to pick her up, but aware of her condition did not know whether he is allowed to shake her back to her senses. He carried the doctor for a few minutes, till she opened her eyes slowly and looked at him. "I'm fine, you can put me down."

"No, what if you hurt yourself?"

"Dae Man-ah, I'm fine. I just fainted. Pregnant ladies do that sometimes. Just trust me."

"Yes, Doctor," and lowered her feet on the ground, still holding onto her waist.

"You _can_ let me go."

"Sorry." He pulled his arms away, hiding them behind his back and nervously tapping his foot. "The messenger arrived at first light. The troops should be here in a couple of days. You don't need to worry any more."

"I'm not worried. It's just now when he is so near..."

"Let me escort you, just in case, you don't feel well. Where were you headed?"

"The clinic. Lady Choi is hiding something from me and I'll be damned if I don't find out. Nowadays, little things like that give me pleasure. We are lacking in entertainment here."

They passed through a small garden of the clinic, finding it odd that there was nobody tending to the herbs and flowers. It was too quiet for a regular work day. Upon her passing through the door she heard hushed conversations from the small groups of people spread around the room. What alarmed her the most was that one of the groups was formed by Choong Seok and two more army officers. Their whispers were inaudible.

The Assistant General felt her eyes set on him, turning. "Doctor, what are you doing here?"

"What is going on? Is there something wrong with the royals?"

"No, they are both fine."

"Then what of this gathering?" she came up to him with Dae Man keeping close, his dark eyes, harboring a thought that troubled him. Choong Seok gave him a quick look, confirming what the boy has already feared. He jumped, inserting himself between Eun Soo and Choong Seok, "Doctor, if they needed your assistance they would have called you. Because of your condition, there is no need to exert yourself."

"Eun Soo-shi," the royal doctor's smooth voice from the side door preceded his entrance. As usual, in silk embroidered caftan, he looked impeccably well. "Come with me, I'll tell you everything." He took her into a small side room, which he usually used for examinations and seated her at the table. "Comfortable?'

"Yes, all of this is giving me creeps. Is it some kind of big palace secret? Are you having an underground meeting? What are you plotting?"

"Lady Choi did not want to inform you, but I believe that the shock might be dealt with better under my observation."

Eun Soo lifted her eyes, struggling to understand the veiled meaning… "Choi Young?" she mouthed so softly, he could not tell the words, but it was obvious what she was saying. He nodded and took her hand in his. She studied his eyes hungrily, looking for a sign: they were kind and caring, they weren't sad though, giving her a slight relief, but she needed a lot more than that. She clasped at his fingers, her hands shaking, her whole body trembling.

"He is alive?" Almost begging of him or of the higher power, the hope in her voice so big, everything wagered on that one answer. She was strong, she was always ready and prepared for the worst, yet so fragile, "Just tell me one thing. I can handle everything else."

"He is."

"Then what could be so wrong?" She moved to the next stage of worry right away, no need to linger on the most devastating thought that could ever enter her mind.

"He is injured. You should not be alarmed. I have already sent a doctor. They are not able to move him yet without further evaluation. That's all. Since you will learn about it when the troops return, they were trying to find a way to break the news to you gently."

"Gently?" she raised her voice, angrily. "Gently? I'm furious! I am his wife. I am his doctor. Keeping it from me? Breaking it gently?" She hurried to get up, but another dizzy spell made her grab the side of the table and she huffed.

"I fainted today once already." She murmured under the breath, knowing all too well her attending physician has to know about her current condition to ensure her health.

"When?"

"Just a few minutes ago."

"Then, why don't lay to rest." He held her up by the elbow, guiding to the bed in the corner.

"How bad is it? It is not fatal, I presume." Her voice is low, even calm, she was obviously trying not to panic.

"I am sure he will be fine. The doctor will inform him about your pregnancy; good news will give him strength for recovery."

"No!" Eun Soo chocked on tears, with her hormones taking control over her, she cried now so easily at a moment's notice. "I wanted to be the one to tell him. How dare you make that decision for me?"

"Eun Soo-shi, please calm down. I remember you telling me that you sent him a letter already. It is just a precaution in case it would not reach him on time."

But the water has already spilled from her eyes and she was sobbing, hiding her face in her hands. "I know, I know… I hate these crying spells!"

Lady Choi came into the room, to check on her and Eun Soo, once saw her face, turned away to the wall, refusing to speak.

"Eun Soo-ah, please understand it is for your and the baby's sake. I just found out from you, and then the news of Young… I should have told you, but I needed to find out exactly what is going on." The woman sounded apologetic, even guilty.

"I know. I understand, but I'm still upset." She was still crying, with her back to the woman.

"Please, understand." Lady Choi kept her distance, but was not about to leave.

"Aunty," Eun Soo turned to her. "Although I'm upset and angry with you, I'm also grateful that you are trying to take care of me. Choi Young and I, along time ago we decided to be partners. It means we don't keep secrets from each other. And if one of us forgets sometimes about the promise and decides that it is better not tell, because it will hurt, another one gets mad. Mainly, I get mad and scream, and sometimes cry. Young-ah, is like that. He would rather hurt himself, than me. But Aunty, you know, I am the same way. I would rather it me hurt, than see him in pain. So, we share pain all the time and help each other get better." She sniffled, tears finally stopped.

"He has always been strong. He is a fighter. Whatever is wrong with him, since he wants to live, he will be OK." She stroked Eun Soo's hair and taking out a handkerchief, wiped off the tears and even had her blow nose, like a kid. "OK, Eun Soo-ah? You have to now take care of the baby first. Think about that. I will think about my nephew. We can split worrying."

"Aunty, thank you. But I don't think I can honestly not worry. Can you ask the Royal Doctor see me, I need to speak with him." Eun Soo held onto the woman's hand before letting go and exhausted, laid back down.

* * *

**Just wanted to reflect on this chapter. Many of you may be upset or even angry with me for not moving onto CY reading the letter, returning home to ES and me showing a happy family. Please, bare with me. Although this may not be a traditional "happy" development, ultimately all the ingredients for them to enjoy pregnancy and be parents will be there. Hope you will continue reading and reviewing.**


	51. Chapter 38

**Well, thanks for support. Glad you guys did not freak out and instead encouraged my creative process. Enjoy and take a moment to review. **

**I wanted to acknowledge some of the brave new readers who shared their thoughts and posted recently. You guys made me happy and gave me needed extra energy boost. So all those who may feel shy or believe they have nothing to say - don't worry, a simple like or don't like is good enough for me to know that you are out there and are enjoying the story. This is all I can ask for!**

"Can you tell me honestly, if can I travel?" Eun Soo was taking a home visit from the Royal doctor, who personally escorted her home after she napped in the infirmary waiting for all the commotion to end.

"I don't advise."

The man sipped some sweet tea she offered as a sign of appreciation and out of etiquette. She was trying to be civil, despite a sense of urgency twisting her to the bones, since he was still a busy man and was supposed to be devoting all of his time to the preparation for the arrival of the troops.

"Do you prohibit or is it possible, if I'm extra careful?" She nagged, pulling at his sleeve like a kid and tilting her head to read his expression.

"Eun Soo-shi, you are a doctor yourself. What do you think?" He did not even wink at her behavior, already very familiar with her simplistic tricks of cuteness that might have worked on her husband, but not him. He also thoroughly enjoyed the high ground and position of superiority in this subject matter, having such an important doctor seek his advice. This self indulgent and narcissistic part of him was his downfall and kept him one step away from being actually a very good person, leaving him just in the good person category.

"I am not familiar with how to assess pregnancy without certain equipment, the way you can. So I have to trust you. Just know that my husband needs my help, because I'm probably the only one who can help him. If I stay here, my child will become an orphan. If I go there, I need to know whether I put my child at risk." Eun Soo's look changed from cuteness to determination. She had a plan and needed to hear from him something that would allow her to move on with this risky endeavor.

"You have to be extremely cautious. I will tell you exactly which herbs to take and how much. I believe acupuncture will be necessary as well. I will send Deo Gi with you. If you want, Zaphira as well. I think with the two of them and my instructions, you will be safe."

Fine, he was a good person and he was her friend, and he cared and understood where she was coming from. After all, he was her unwilling accomplice after her false miscarriage incident.

"You know, I would hug you and even kiss, if I could."

She teased him, or maybe, was sincere. This woman was strange to say the least – affectionate and reserved at a whim, at times so open with him, and at times keeping the proper decorum and following the gender assigned roles to the tee. Strangely, he was happy, since whether he denied it or not, he was a man after all.

"I'm glad that you don't find it possible. I will never get used to your Heavenly ways." He bowed out and departed.

This friendship with a woman was something unexpected and he navigated the uncharted territory cautiously. One thing he was sure about – one day her husband will seek him out and punish for being so friendly. He was glad Choi Young was alive and hopefully coming back soon. Sincerely. Because otherwise…

. . .

Eun Soo's energy came in spurts. She used it wisely to get ready and be prepared for the trip. According to her estimation, Choi Young has been injured for at least 4 days. By the time she gets there, it would be another 2-3 days. There was not much for preparation, she wanted to leave immediately, but Lady Choi and the Royal Doctor ganged up on her with their annoying logical and practical reasons to take her time and get ready properly.

She enlisted the help of Zaphira, who remained the closest friend throughout this whole process. Eun Soo was more than grateful that the woman was not only sensitive, but sensible, not only smart, but wise. She stayed by Eun Soo's side faithfully and continued to be a source of comfort and much needed diversion. However, a rift occurred between them, not visible and not something that Zaphira voiced, but Eun Soo could feel it as soon as the black eyed beauty passed through the door and did not hurry to take her into her arms for a sisterly hug. Instead, she curtly inquired about how she could help "the doctor" and stated that she was asked by Shin Ok "to be of assistance."

This cold treatment was a slap in the face, and hormonally challenged Eun Soo began sniffling, not for sympathy, but just because that was now her first go to response to anything that jarred her. She had a few kerchiefs prepared on hand for such occasions and picked one up, wiping off wet eyes and then loudly blew her nose. Zaphira glanced at her, as if asking, "Why are you putting on such a show?" But of course, it was Eun Soo's vivid and hypercritically attuned imagination, since her friend simply stood next to the cabinet with a basket ready to assist her.

She was getting the clothes out for herself first and then for Daejang, silently handing it over to Zaphira with a smile that said 'I'm sorry and thank you', while the woman packed it all neatly, her face fighting to keep her emotions locked away. Only her deep black eyes revealed the hurt and sense of betrayal, which is what Eun Soo was afraid of.

The news about Eun Soo's pregnancy shook Zaphira up. Not because she was not happy for Eun Soo, she was; she felt like this friendship lacked the trust she thought she finally had with at least one person.

"Why did not you tell me? Were you worried because of what I had told you?" she sounded so hurt, Eun Soo did not know how to respond. Of course, the doctor worried about her friend, especially after she has learned her story.

"I poured out my soul to you, I was so honest and shared the kind of things nobody else here knows about me. Yet, you keep your pregnancy a secret! We slept in the same bed for weeks, you called me a sister, you cried on my shoulder! And still, I was not enough for you to tell me."

Zaphira was not used to having such conversations. She was always reserved and pulled back from others. In many ways, she reminded Eun Soo of Choi Young when she first met him, somebody who was so cautious around her and controlled that it literary took a major crisis for him to give her an opening. For such a person to let somebody in was a huge risk and Eun Soo failed miserably to show her that she understood and recognized how much trust it required.

Would sincere apology be enough?

"You are right. I was wrong, and it was awful of me. But I only had your interest at heart. You know that around those we love, we act foolish and hurt them the most. Will my happiness harm you? Will my pregnancy bring up the memories you may want to forget? Will you be able to look at me the same way and stay friends with me? I had all these questions in my mind. On top of it, I'm a doctor. I know the rules – you always wait to tell others, even your family till the end of the first trimester. I already had one loss… I could not stand to have another… Please, you have to believe me, I only told Aunt Choi and it was the same day as I found out about my husband's condition. It was simply bad timing. I just did not get a chance to see you and tell you in person. Please, Zaphira." She grabbed the woman's hand, pleading. "I am so lonely and you have been such an important friend. I feel like we can understand each other. You can be angry and scream, just don't turn away. If you can tolerate being next to me, I would love for you to come along." She needed somebody to rely on. Deo Gi was great, but it was a bit hard to communicate with her. Dae Man was like a brother, but he was a boy still. Deok Man – obviously, he was not much for conversation, although he was caring. And Choong Seok – the man was wonderful, but a man, nevertheless. Somebody had to stay behind and it was up to her, who she would choose. She already cleared up with the King and had his permission to have a few Woodalchi escort her.

"Eun Soo, I have to think, give me some time. I can get ready, if I decide to come." The woman was obviously struggling with her own feelings, and at this point there was not much the doctor could say or do.

"I will understand either way, I will not hold a grudge." Eun Soo tried to reassure her.

As she was left alone in her large and choking with emptiness room, she lay on the bed to rest, ordering herself to be positive. She was committed to be good to her body and forced herself to snack on a ginger cured apple with some nuts – as a part of a well balanced fiber and protein rich diet she prescribed to herself. Ginger was the key to keep nausea at bay, and at that point she was used to a slightly queasy stomach half of the time she was on her feet. These symptoms should had dissipated; so she attributed this to her first pregnancy and possibly anxiety, which she still harbored after everything that collapsed onto her shoulders, which were aching and tired from the weight of the world she felt carrying lately.

Her hand molded around her stomach and lightly stroking her precious cargo, she started humming a song she used to like as a kid. This immediately had a curative effect on both her soul and her nausea, soothing her churning insides and making all the problems she faced seem inconsequential.

"Daejang, our baby is growing. If I could have an ultrasound, she would look like a little person, sucking her thumb; and she can feel pain now, so I have to be extra careful…" Every time she thought "our baby", tears crept up, her eyes itched and swelled, and her chest filled with a burst of heat pushing to the ache. She allowed the tears form and even a drop escape from her lashes. She took another breath, thankful. She was going to be a mother, she _is_ a mother. All she had to do – to make sure her daughter had a father, who is healthy and able. And most of all – a father who is such a remarkable human being! Naughty hormones overwhelmed her body again, sending insistent signals to the brain and opening up the tear ducks, which barely got any break today.

"Oh well, I might as well let it flow, " she murmured to herself and curled in bed, pulling the covers over and gave way to all the feelings that still had not had a chance to transform into refreshing and releasing good old cry, freeing the trapped part of her consciousness welled in awe at the miracle of life within her.


	52. Chapter 39

**This chapter answers some of your questions about Zaphira's feelings (she is not in love with Eun Soo. Eun Soo just did not want Zaphira to worry because of her pregnancy). I will take some time before the next chapter when ES and CY finally reunite, which you are all expecting. Thank you for your patience. Please don't forget to review.**

* * *

_A few weeks ago_

He did not mean to burden her, but it just so happened that he had some business in the same direction. He followed her as she exited the gates and started toward the clinic. The path lay through the some of the court offices where most of the functionaries were housed. Two court officials still in their robes, returning from a meeting with the king by the looks of it, stood blocking her path. They were very animated, gesturing and speaking loudly. As the woman walked by, they acted as if she was not there, not budging even an inch, making it impossible for her to pass.

"Excuse me," she uttered softly.

Buttery eyes glossed over Zaphira, who was used to keeping her head down, while on the palace grounds.

"Who are you?" Asked one of the men with apparent challenge in his voice.

"I'm one of the Royal clinic workers, my Lord," she answered meekly still not lifting her eyes off the ground.

"The medical clinic?" the man turned to his companion, "They let just anybody in now," he said casually.

Zaphira's shoulders tensed and she turned around, planning to take another path to get around this unpleasant obstacle.

"Why? Leaving so soon?" the other man questioned. "We are not good enough for you to strike up a conversation?"

She had to stop and respond, "I apologize, but I remembered an urgent matter which requires my attention. I hope upon our next meeting, we will have plenty of opportunity to talk."

But they were just playing with her, finding it amusing to insult somebody of a lower status. One of the man harshly pulled her arm, holding onto her and the other one grabbed her chin, lifting it up, "Let me see your face, so that we will remember about your promise next time."

She fought the tears from showing in her eyes and forced a smile. "Yes, my Lord."

"How about a private audience tonight?" one of the men winked at her. "I heard that you are very skilled in your craft. I can be a generous man if you please me."

She did not answer, defiance sparked, but contained by the years of training and skillful pretence.

"Not interested?" the fat one of the two was getting agitated.

"Like I said, unfortunately I am needed now."

Choong Seok paused on his way when Zaphira was forced to stop and interact with the two court officials. At first he just waited politely, so that he could continue with his business, watching from a far, but by the looks of it, the situation quickly escalated, and he came up closer, having heard bits of the conversation. Seeing how the man touched Zaphira's face up and how the other one pulled her arm forcibly, Choong Seok felt anger grow inside, and his look transformed from neutral curiosity to the kind he had when ready for an attack, his hand moved instinctively to unsheathe the sword, but after drawing it halg the way, he stopped and pushed it back in, growling. He took a few steps and was right next to the group, calling, "What is going on here?"

"Nothing of your concern," replied one of the officials and moved to let him pass.

Zaphira turned to him, eyes widened in fear and surprise. She did not want so much attention brought to her, and this soldier would only cause more trouble. Why did Choong Seok interfere? She knew how to handle men like that, although it would have required a lot of finesse, she already formed a plan.

"Why had this woman been stopped?" He raised his voice.

"We were just having a friendly conversation. Like I said, it is none of your concern."

"She is not to be touched." And he removed the man's hand off Zaphira.

"What do you think you are doing?" The fat one protested. "You are just a guard and dare to interfere with our affairs?"

"Just a guard?" Choong Seok smirked. "I'm Assistant General Choong Seok, the commander of the Woodalchi and second in rank to General Choi Young who is currently spilling his blood to protect the likes of you! I answer only to the King himself. Therefore, everything I do is authorized by the King . This woman is under the protection of Woodalchi. She is a medical worker and should be treated as such. Move and let her go!"

He held Zaphira's hand and started to go, taking the astonished and speechless woman with him.

"Look at him. He is acting all high and mighty to cover for this foreigner, a prostitute." The men immediately complained, loud enough to hear. "I bet he is sleeping with her or maybe, all the Woodalchi using her services." And they both laughed.

"I apologize, please wait here," mentioned Choong Seok to Zaphira and letting go of her hand, reached the pair in two large strides. A blade glistened under the sun and the two officials trembled as the sword was pointed at them.

"How dare you insult Woodalchi name? I will not stand for it." His voice rang with indignation and clear threat was delivered in his gaze.

"We did not mean it. We were just joking." Mumbled the fat guy, while the other one just stared at the sword.

"She is not a prostitute", he added firmly, glaring at them. "I hope you can pass this message along onto others who erroneously believe that."

The officials nodded and he departed.

"I shall escort you." He approached Zaphira. "I apologize if my behavior startled you. I did not see any other option." He spoke softer, finally simmering down.

"Thank you, officer. But I did not need your protection." Zaphira was ashamed and hurt. The last thing she needed for this man who looked at her with adoration once, now look at her with pity.

"I could not watch you accosted and do nothing. If you have to be angry with me, so be it." Used to making decisions, he did not regret his choice for a second.

"I think I'll be safe to go home alone."

He bowed and stood waiting as she left, wondering if the lady would now avoid him. He was confused at her reaction and not having anybody to ask, besides Choi Young, he got frustrated. He was not the type to dwell and accepted that what he did today will have repercussions for the future, although he was not sure how it may turn up.

_Today_

"Zaphira," a man's voice caught up to her, his rushing steps echoing on the stone pavement. It was quite obvious that he was running after her ever since she had exited the Woodalchi compound. It would have been much simpler to approach her there, but he probably debated with himself whether to talk to her or not, uncertain and losing her sight in the process.

She turned to see a familiar face, Zaphira's eyes smiled briefly enough for him to catch a glimpse and return a shy smile. Her eyes not yet ready to meet his, but a sense of comfort settling in the space between her and the man, who stopped at a distance, still panting. "I wanted to see how the doctor is doing with the news."

At least it was a proper topic of conversation, although what stopped him from asking Eun Soo himself? Luckily, she was tactful enough not to point a hole in his weak excuse to approach her.

"She is actually fine. Trying to pack in a hurry."

"I was wondering if you are going to be joining her on the trip." He never could look directly at her without averting his gaze. It was quite endearing, making her smile lightly at the corners of her mouth.

"I was thinking about it. Are you coming?"

He perked up, the question gave him a dose of courage to stare directly and once he did, he could not pull away, sucked in by the deep black bottomless and alluring eyes of Zaphira. "Do you want me to?"

She did not expect him to be so forward and stumbled, surprised to find herself wanting to say 'yes'. "It is not up to me, it is up to Eun Soo. I thought that your presence here was essential, that's why you had to stay behind and had not joined the general."

"Unfortunately, I'm always left to run this place when he is busy saving the country and getting hurt, while I'm stuck in the palace."

"Well, I'm glad that you are unharmed, for my part." She admitted.

After Eun Soo pointed him out, Zaphira thought of him once in a while. The man certainly made an impression: at first he led the heroic rescue from the prince, then gallantly protected her honor with the court officials. Yet, he has always been humble and never brought up any of the instances, never making her feel uncomfortable or obligated. Since she began staying at the Woodalchi compound they have become accustomed to seeing each other frequently due to her friendship with the general's wife.

Choong Seok never in the wildest of his dreams imagined that such a refined and beautiful woman as Zaphira could consider him anything, but a bodyguard. Which is what he ultimately was – highly qualified, very proficient and quite able bodyguard. Since she started frequenting the compound he had a chance to see her in passing. At first, he just watched her graceful figure as she entered the gates and passed through the courtyard, her eyes to the ground. As the men ogled her, he immediately cut out the giggles and smart assed remarks with one command. His tone not giving an option of disobedience, final and unquestionable.

He was not Choi Young, but he was close enough, he's developed a similar understated, but firm style of communication with the men. They seemed to respond well to that. Once he dispensed his instruction, it was carried out, and in the absence of the Commanding General, there was no soldier who would even think of undermining him.

However, he took his time to gather the men and gave them a dry, officially sounding lecture about the Woodalchi honor and the importance of carrying themselves in a way that would not cast a shadow on their personal integrity and therefore reflect negatively on the battalion as a whole. Soldiers listened because they had to, without a clue as to what prompted such a sermon in the middle of the day, while they were each going about their business. The Assistant General was not as gifted in his speech as Choi Young, who did not like to talk, but could express himself simply and powerfully in front of his subordinates. "Sir, are we getting a new assignment?" guessed one of the soldiers, earning a sharp look from the commander.

"Don't disrespect female visitors. You don't want to be ill spoken about as some gang of uncivilized hooligans." He frowned to make a stronger point and looked over the group of soldiers whose faces finally reflected understanding of the point he was attempting to convey. "Dismissed!" and turning on his heels, he went about whatever menial responsibility was his task of the hour.

Zaphira was unaware of his protective gestures behind the curtain, but astutely observed that none of the men threw crude remarks at her when she showed to visit Eun Soo the next time. She also noted that the Assistant General conveniently was around whenever she was on site. He would always greet her, prompting her respond in likeness. After a few times, he added a sentence to the greeting, something along the lines, "I'm glad the doctor has visitors, she is having a hard time." Then a couple more sentences, inquiring about the doctor's wellbeing and offering help or assistance if needed. Lately he moved onto whole paragraphs, commenting on weather and the happenings in the palace. Not once did he ask about Zaphira, though. She was taken aback by this strange way of showing interest in her, or so she thought his behavior indicated. The man clearly had no experience with women or how to woo properly. But their one sided conversations were amusing and she started getting used to speaking with him, or rather having him speak with her.

So to her own surprise, she found herself actually talking to him and disclosing the fact that she knew who he was, what his role was and even how important and valuable Choon Seok showed himself to be for Woodalchi. She had not realized she even possessed such knowledge till she heard herself talk. And then… "I'm glad that you are unharmed." That was much too personal. She was sincere, and maybe, after today's honest confrontation with Eun Soo she was pried a bit more open to the let herself be known to the outside world, the Assistant General included.

"Then I shall speak with the doctor and ask to join her for the trip. I miss Choi Young and I worry. Once he gets better, I will kill him myself for almost dying and leaving me all alone with those imbeciles," drunken with newfound courage, he was chatting with her like they were close friends.

Zaphira inexplicably was drawn by the simplicity and honesty of his feelings. This man knew how felt and why, he also knew how he wanted to address it. A key that kept her heart on tight lock, turned, the door ajar, she understood that his persistence was purely a reflection of the fact that he liked her. Therefore, he talked to her on every occasion, awkwardly and without much progress, but never giving up. This was the man who knew his feelings, even if he did not tell her yet how he felt, her heart freed itself to accept this fact.


	53. Chapter 40

**The long awaited reappearance of CY... Please leave your comments and reviews. **

* * *

The trip was trying and tiring, despite constant surveillance from Choong Seok and Zaphira, and prying on Deo Gi's part, Eun Soo felt like a ward, whose care was placed into the hands of others, as if she was incapable somehow. It drove her crazy, making her irritable and impossible to reason with. She found that the only person who was actually more accepting of her independence and responsive to her pleas to leave her alone was none other, than Deok Man, whose personality somehow was similar to hers – direct, practical, mischievous, but responsible and serious when needed. At her request, he once again, like a long time ago, became her personal guard, shooing everybody away from her carriage, even Deo Gi, in front of whom he melted into a puddle of goo otherwise. But this was a job and he was Woodalchi, his General's wife gave him an order, therefore, it was as good as the General's.

Choong Seok did not expect the young man to stand up to him and simply refuse to allow anybody else to disturb the doctor.

"She would like to be left alone. I will call for anybody needed. That includes you, sir."

"Fine," Choong Seok suppressed a laugh and kept a serious face. "If something goes wrong – you will be the one to answer to the General once he recovers. _If _he does, since the doctor is the only one who is qualified to treat him."

"Sir, I'm not as dumb as you think I am," retorted spunky Deok Man. "You think you can trick me? 'No' means 'no'. However, if I have to answer to the General – so be it. I trust the doctor. She knows what's best."

"Fine," agreed again Choong Seok, now serious without any hidden smirk. "I'll be right there, if you need me. Carry on. You are doing a great job, proud of you."

"Thank you sir," Deok Man saluted to his superior as the man rode off, hastening his horse.

"Eun Soo-shi, the coast is clear," announced young man, riding up to the carriage.

"Thanks," he heard her response from inside.

She should have enforced this policy before, but what's done was done, and for now she fell into a state of cautious anticipation, trying to curb any anxiety that rose as she would start imagining all kind of scenarios about Choi Young's condition.

When she arrived at the location, where Choi Young was tended to by a couple of local doctors and guarded tightly with the outmost vigilance by a group of soldiers who stayed behind, she found her husband's limp body placed over a wide and low wooden pedestal, which appeared to be a table, converted into a cot. It was padded with a few layers of thick duvets, a chair was placed next to it for a caretaker and a tent sprawled above to protect from the elements.

She was strangely composed and calm as she came up to the patient. Of course, she knew he was alive, but the confirmation with her own eyes of his current condition gave her that extra bit of confidence she needed to focus on her job. She quickly, but methodically inspected him from head to toe and noticed deep cuts and wounds made by the sharp blades of the sword on several parts of his body. It did not look like any of the gashes injured the organs, however, his limbs had deep wounds, possibly affecting his future chances for mobility. Her inspection revealed lowered muscle tone in the right part of his body and by the looks of it, she suspected that he also suffered concussion. His heartbeat was steady, but slow, his breathing shallow, and pupils did not demonstrate appropriate response to the light. All and all, it was as it was expected to be. She pressed her lips tightly and knitted her brows thinking for minute. Why was he like _that_? Ahh - there were signs of heavy bleeding.

The rest of the medical personnel, as well as Choong Seok and Deok Man, were invited to the patient's side. Eun Soo gave clear and specific instructions as to what needs to be done and how frequently. She explained that it was necessary to turn and move his body every hour to avoid him getting bedsores as he was immobilized, she directed that massage be given to his back, buttocks and legs, excluding the areas of wounds and cuts. And finally the acupuncture twice a day to stimulate energy and blood flow.

"Bring me warm water and sponges," she ordered, "We will need some privacy."

She uncovered his body, exposing his skin and ran her hand along the surface of his chest and arms. This first intimate touch was very comforting. It was truly the first time she was close to Choi Young during the last few months. Kissing his chest, hope filled her, as her hot lips drank his taste and she inhaled his scent. Warm tears left a trail on his skin as she moved to cover his body with kisses till she stopped short winded.

"How about a sponge bath?" She asked softly and began to wash her husband tenderly and carefully, whispering something into his ear. All the pain, suffering, and remnants of the battles and touches of death were being washed away and lifted off his body along with dried blood, dirt and sweat; his skin finally could breathe, bringing the oxygen to the starved cells and cleansed with healing waters of love, Choi Young took his first step toward recover.

. . .

Eun Soo wondered many times why such terrible things have to befall them over and over again. What was the purpose of such trials? Have not they demonstrated their commitment to each other? Haven't they gone through enough sacrifices to last a 100 lifetimes? What was so special about them that at every turn something had to happen to threaten the fragile balance of stability and the ethereal happiness?

She was pregnant after the horrible scare of miscarriage and he was supposed to be home alive and ready to build their dream home, so that the three of them: him, her and the baby - can have their little family situated. She was meant to rest and enjoy the pregnancy, being spoiled and taken care of by her husband, who did not have to go to war any time soon and could just focus on his marriage and work duties that would not take him away from home. It was supposed to be a smooth sailing from now on…

She was not about to let _this_ affect her health or to threaten her baby's. Once was enough for her to learn. She had to be calm and relaxed, resting and eating well. That was her job for now till the baby comes. But how _could_ she, when Choi Young… The tears filled her throat and the pressure building for a while finally broke the dam keeping her from bursting – bitter and salty, so hot they burrowed and ate at the skin, tears of anger, sadness, helplessness, frustration and resentment, such huge resentment, began to pour. She let them run and hurt, realizing the need. Crying won't be of harm, if not, than how else could she drain all these feelings that started to be too big to be held inside. Her baby that survived against all odds was a source of her strength.

Once again her stubbornness came in handy. She was not the type of person to let a series of unfortunate circumstances derail her from the ultimate ambition – to live fully, to be alive next to the man she loved to such extent, she sometimes forgot the immense immeasurability of her feelings. And now – one more love yet to come to full bloom – the baby.

But how could she be calm and relaxed when _he_ was like that? Her husband was in a coma. She said it. He was not dead, but he was not alive either. He was resting from the looks of it. Sometimes his fingers would move and grasp her hand, and sometimes his eyes would open up for a short while and then close. He was able to breathe on his own. So it was not hopeless, she was not worried about that. She had no doubt in her mind that he would come out of this, but when?

. . .

She was showing a little bit already. You could not see under the layers of her tunic well, but if she pulled the cloths tight around her stomach, the baby bump was there. She took Choi Young's hand and pressed the palm against the roundness of her abdomen. "Young-ah, feel, it's your daughter in there. She is very strong and persistent. I will tell you some time how hard she fought to stay with us. But for now, I need you to hurry and wake up. We both need you. I will take care of whatever is wrong with your body, just be well." She smiled gently and kissed his forehead and then his lips.

She raised her head, hair brushing his face, and wiped off her eyes, rubbing side of her palm against them. Eun Soo assumed a comfortable position by his makeshift bed and tucked the covers around his body. Still holding his hand, she felt his fingers tap or twitch, she was not sure, as she began to pull away in order to avoid being lopsided and hurt her back. "Young-ah? Can you hear me?" She focused on his face, studying it for any sign of conscious recognition. It was as still and peaceful as before. She sighed again, pressing her lips patiently, and there was another one – a merely noticeable tap of finger.

Her heart sputtered like an engine that would not start and she lost her breath, feeling dizzy again. She only had a moment to wave and call, "Somebody", her body setting heavy on the chair and soft darkness crawled advancing toward her till it enshrouded Eun Soo fully.

. . .

Choi Young's KI was dormant. Without it, he would have probably been dead, but the life energy within him has not gone out, its light was still flickering, albeit barely.

His body took a vacation and his mind was taking time off as well. He needed it. Suddenly, he had plenty of time and nothing to do with it. He felt restful, at peace, but unclear where he was or what he was doing… So he searched, but the mind only allowed him a glimpse at what had happened in the weeks prior. The memories were like faded pages of the book, some clear, some are blurred, and he could only capture pieces of the meaning they held.

Why couldn't he move?

A warm hand, the woman's voice and most of all a sense of somebody very important being present made him feel at ease. He felt a tinge of something, like a wake up call for the KI, as if an outside push was needed. The wave of energy was unusual, it was as if it had two currents – one strong and developed and another so puny it was almost nonexistent, yet palpable.

What is this strange sensation? He was used to having his energy poured into others, to help heal, to transfer what was essentially his, but not the other way around. The one true exchange was with his wife, when they made love, and he learned the unique cadence of her KI as it circulated in his body after intimacy. But this one, this one was like nothing he has ever experienced before. It was like a melody of his soul that was played for him, in a different key, but the same melody, just lighter, brighter, interpreted to be delivered softer, less powerful, yet throbbing with his own essence and … Imja's.

In his mind he was holding strongly onto this shapeless, but quite tangible source of mysterious KI, his fingers agile and tenacious, curled around… And then nothing, and then blank empty space.

. . .

Eun Soo felt really happy. She felt warm and weightless. She could see herself from a side, her figure slouched over Choi Young's body, crouching on uncomfortable chair flush against his cot, motionless. Deo Gi and Deok Man fussing around, looking perturbed, she heard somebody calling her name to wake and Zaphira's hands laid on her shoulders shaking her to consciousness.

She did not want to come back. She felt so free. It was great not be confined by the body, to be a free spirit. "One more minute", she pleaded. Just one more minute. She looked around and noticed a pretty young girl with the same exact almond eyes as Choi Young with a silent smile looking at her. The girl waved and Eun Soo flew over. She saw her husband healthy and strong, leisurely resting under a large tree, sword tightly clasped in his right hand, while another hand lifted up to the girl, trying to touch her. The child moved effortlessly through the air and landed on his palm, turning out to be the size of a small bean. He closed his fist and laughed gently with the softest and happiest sound that came from his joyous soul. Eun Soo fluttered around him and then turned back, as the voices of people concerned and frightened were growing louder.

She slowly opened her eyes, upset that she was pulled away from this beautiful spiritual experience back to this heavy with all the complications and unnecessary problems earth.

"Eun Soo-shi, you gave us a scare. You fainted, but not like before. Your breathing almost stopped and you looked like you were slipping into this strange state, almost like the General." Deok Man was speaking on behalf of Deo Gi who was gesturing so frantically, nobody besides him could comprehend her.

"Ahh, it was nice. The nicest dream I ever had. I feel refreshed." Eun Soo did not share their perception. "I had an out of body experience. I might have had it before when fainted, but never remembered it. I saw something very special. I'm glad I had this opportunity. Don't worry. I'm perfectly fine."

Deo Gi was already checking her pulse, while Zaphira presented her with a cup of medicine. "I'm fine, you guys," protested Eun Soo, but all three of them stared at her like she was an alien who just landed from the Moon and was speaking gibberish.

"Fine, take care of me." She surrendered.

She glanced at Choi Young who was in the same state of restful oblivion and braced herself for a long wait.


	54. Chapter 41

**Dear readers, it will be a difficult time of recovery for CY. I tried to keep the medical piece, reflecting his symptoms, more or less reality based and I owe it completely to very generous with her time and knowledge Lauren. So, thank you very much!**

**A question about KI – it is life force energy that each person has. CY has a particularly powerful kind of KI and is able to use it and control it. If you watch the drama – a very good example of it is in the first episode when he summons the KI to disperse with a strong power burst a squad of police officers, cars and a SWAT team. **

**Let me know your thoughts, and please review!**

* * *

The night snuck up unnoticed as Eun Soo was napping on her chair. She was shaken out of her light sleep and somebody's strong arms lifted her onto the cot placed beside Choi Young's. A warm blanket covered her body and a soft pillow tucked under her head. And a faint conversation trailed away into the deep blue shadows. She turned on her side to face her husband, who was also placed comfortably and covered by a duvet with the same care. She let her arm from underneath a heavy cover and moved to search for his hand, hidden tucked by his side.

"Daejang, I had a dream today," she told him the story about a child and him and how strangely serene and uplifting it was to be just a spirit, viewing the world from above. His fingers moved again, now stronger and a strange hissing sound escaped his lips as if he was trying to speak. Eun Soo lowered her legs down the side of the cot and slowly got up, aware of her recent tendency to get dizzy over the slightest things. Indeed, her balance was not steady, but she firmly planted her feet and used both of her arms to lean on the bed. The wave of lightheadedness had passed and she tried to stand up straight again. Great, no more spinning!

It was dark and crickets were playing their fiddles, chirping the serenade of the night in unison. The chorus was loud in the stillness of the night, but not disturbing, rather lulling. The medical encampment, solely devoted to the caretaking of the General consisted of a few tents where the Woodalchi, guards and medical personnel slept. Choi Young and Eun Soo had their own little tent for privacy, which was of course a thoughtful solution for their unique family situation.

Honestly, she wanted to climb on top of his cot and nestle next to him, embrace his seemingly lifeless body and pour the love into him, somehow magically waking him up from the long sleep by the sheer proximity and closeness of their bodies. She recalled the raw sensation of his KI zapping through her as electrical lightning not always, but frequently when they made love. There were even times when she could sense his energy fluctuating when he was in a heightened state of emotional arousal, be it intense positive or negative feeling. Maybe, it was an instinct or that invisible thread bonding them together, but she decided to try something she has not attempted before – using her own energy flow to jolt Choi Young.

She knew that nobody would disturb them, still she looked around and stepped onto the chair to make it on top of the cot-table easier without any noise. She gently pushed Choi Young a bit to the side and wrapped around his chest, laying on her side. She placed her ear to his heart and found the faint slow beat underneath the covers. The more she listened, the more she tensed, alert to the fact that the heartbeat was not even, something was changing. She sat up and took his wrist, her fingers placed on the pulse point. She started counting – it was not a mistake, the heart rate was increasing, meaning his body was preparing itself to come out of this voluntary arrest.

Her eyes closed and she took a deep abdominal breath imagining a bright light originating in a chakra point of her solar plexus; in her mind's eye she directed the light to start radiating outwards to other chakra points along the main axis of her body. A warm feeling traveled with it and filled her belly, where her growing baby responded to the sudden burst of energy with its own. It was quite astonishing – she could feel another presence within her at that instance and that presence joined with her KI and moved back to the originating point and up to all the other energy centers in her body. Eun Soo was now a vessel filled with all encompassing love and life, she gathered all of her strength and took another breath. Like in a children's fairy tale, she touched her husband's lips, and with a kiss gave him a breath of KI, breath of Life. She experienced heat rushing through her and toward him and felt his lips quiver slightly as they were taking in her offering. This fit took the wind out of her and she suffered another fainting spell, but was able to stay standing, putting her weight against the bed.

Like in "Sleeping beauty", Eun Soo attempted to revive her husband, as she was not a traditional kind of woman after all – she came from Heaven. Only he was a knight who's fallen into a coma and she was his pregnant princess, who came to his rescue. The irony did not escape her and she chuckled. How ridiculous of her it was to hope that her non-scientific and completely metaphysical KI- energy – life force transfer, like she was some kind of sci-fi, Star Wars type, would actually work in reality.

She sighed deeply and disappointed, crossed her arms on the cot and leaned her forehead on her hands for a much needed rest. At that moment, she felt a slight push – the baby had moved!

This slight change of circumstances might have accounted for the kiss she placed on Choi Young's lips again, now a deep and passionate one, forgetting for a second, he could not participate or respond, or the tears of gratitude dripping onto his face and lips. "Our daughter moved for the first time. It's so amazing! You need to also start moving. I can guarantee she won't keep still."

His lips moved in response as he slurred some unrecognizable sounds, and his eyes fluttered open and closed again, then opened and closed.

Eun Soo stared, startled. Then came to her senses and remembered that she was a highly trained board certified surgeon from the 21st Century, or to put it simply Heavenly Healer. It was time to put her knowledge and abilities to use once again in order to tend to her dearest Choi Young.

If he started to come out of a coma, she expected him to be confused and disoriented, possibly unable to see well or speak; she did not know it yet, but suspected that he might even have some kind of paralysis, which needed to be diagnosed. She hypothesized that due to multiple wounds and all the blood loss he could have had what was called hemorrhagic stroke. A quite rare condition caused by massive blood loss, leading to low blood pressure and reduced blood flow to the brain. If it were somebody else with all the injuries that his body went through, that person would not have survived. The fact that he was alive at all was a miracle. She suspected that his KI power played major role in preventing very serious stroke attack, and somehow kept his heart pumping, while stopping heavy blood loss. With such a serious condition, the recovery would be slow and painful…

She continued checking his pulse every half an hour, while watching vigilantly for any more signs of hope. By the early light, her eyes sunk in, she looked exhausted and was lightheaded and hungry. She was snug next to him, her hands encircling his head, which she placed on her chest. During the night, Daejang continued to move his fingers more vigorously and opening his eyes for longer periods of time, however, that was the extent of the progress. She shut her eyes for a second and disappeared, sucked into a dreamless sleep, required by her body.

. . .

The first nurse found them like that: sleeping together on the bed, both of them looking so peaceful, the girl stared for a minute before gently shaking Eun Soo out of her sleep. "Doctor, you need to eat something and also here is the tea you were prescribed."

"Thanks," Eun Soo responded groggy, forgetting for a moment that her husband sleeping on her chest was unconscious, he was just next to her and she slept better than ever, no worries, no strange dreams. His hand had fallen during the night onto her stomach and the baby, feeling his presence, was sleeping soundly as well. Eun Soo opened up Choi Young's forehead brushing his hair to the side and kissed him longingly, closing her eyes to feel his skin on hers and feeling an odd mixture of happiness and sadness bringing tears to the surface.

"Good morning, my love. I hope you had a good sleep. I did. Today is a new day. Let's hope, it will the last day when you have to be alone in the neverland."

She got up slowly, placing her feet on the chair, already used to the nausea and dizziness, and with the help of the nurse walked outside the tent. Her bladder was bothering her and she had to leave his side to relieve herself.

. . .

Choi Young was coming in and out of consciousness throughout the night. When he first opened his eyes, he faced darkness and closed them again, thinking it was night. He felt somebody's breathing next to him and when his eyes opened again, he could see a light spot shaped liked a human face. It was too blurry and painful to look, so he could not tell who it was. A feeling of familiarity and importance was present and a faint aftereffect of KI infusion felt through languid pulses as his strengthened heart pumped freshly inoculated with energy blood. Whomever shared the KI with him was so compatible, it felt like his blood relative.

The next time he opened his eyes, the first light allowed for a better view. He was sure he was next to a woman's body, but could not see who it was as he was facing up. He did not know how he recognized her as a woman or why it did not make him upset, but rather quite comfortable and… warm. The most weird and wonderful feeling of love washed over him and he felt safe. He drifted once more.

Eun Soo returned to his side shortly and sat on the chair next to his cot. She held his hand, massaging the fingers, trying to increase blood flow, just in case he would come to soon and wanted to move. Her hunger sucked on her stomach strong, and she had to feed the baby so with a frustrated sigh that she only had two arms, when a lot more were needed in this situation, she started eating her breakfast.


	55. Chapter 42

CY woke up with a searing pain behind his right eye. It was the worst pain he had ever known. It was almost like someone had shot an arrow through his head and struck a hot iron on his temple. From the corner of the eye, he caught a female figure with starkly bright messy hair by his side. His eyesight was too blurry and he squinted, causing shooting pain to the back of his neck.

Who was this woman? This red messy hair was so familiar, and even more so her scent, he was sure he knew her name and she was no stranger, but he felt as if his memory was gone. "Her name... her name..!." his mind screamed. It was on the tip of his tongue but he just couldn't get it out. His tongue felt thick. He couldn't remember simple things like who he was and where he was... He felt the need to speak out but couldn't get the words he was thinking to come out of his mouth.

As he was lying on the makeshift bed, he tried to reach for the hand of the woman sitting next to him, but could not feel his limbs and had no control over them. Slowly he managed to will the fingers on his left arm to grab onto the woman's hand and opened his eyes again. She whispered "Young-ah" gently and stroked his hair with so much love, he felt tears burning. Rushing to get up, he discovered that his right side of the body was not usable, he could barely wiggle a toe on his left leg and his thigh felt heavy with pain.

As he was regaining consciousness, so did the pain started to be felt throughout his body. It was not just one or two spots, hurt was overwhelming and worst of all was his head. It was exploding from inside, like in the worst migraine of the century. He strained to remember again what happened and a cold shock of fear spread quickly as he recognized that he was still unable to recall the simplest things. If the woman called him "Young-ah" it must have been his name, but her name was still a fog. Why he was laying here, why she was by his side and why he was hurt so badly – he could not tell. He felt disconnected from his body and shocked to find himself trapped inside a silent mind, screaming to be heard... It was frustrating, confusing, painful and all very, very frightening!

ES was relieved to finally have him awake. As she called his name, he seemed confused and disoriented.

"Choi Young! Choi Young! Can you hear me? Do you know who I am?"

He was silent. His eyes staring straight at her, pupils a bit dilated.

"If you can hear me, blink once."

He did. Tears that were running down her cheeks all this time did not get a chance to dry and another wave started pouring out of her, drops hitting his face and his chest.

"Young, can you feel my hands touching yours?" She asked while squeezing both his hands. Please, try to squeeze my hands... please, I need to figure out what is wrong with you. Can you try to smile for me, "pleaded Eun Soo and her heart clutched in fear as all of her worst nightmares came true. His right fingers remained impassive and the left ones gave a slight curl with obvious effort. The right side of his face numb, while the left corner of his lips twitched in a grimace, as he attempted to follow her instruction to smile, and side of his face drooped.

"It's OK, you will be fine," she kept whispering, caressing his paralyzed body and kissing his face and hair. "You will walk and you will talk. I will do everything in my power, Daejang." She continued touching him gently and massaging his hands and feet, while he was lost in his mind, which was useless to him, while his body refused to listen to his commands. And if that was not enough, he could not speak, although he could hear, and the vision in his eye was misplaced by dark blotches with sparse light dots, causing him excruciating shooting pain every time he tried to see.

There were many things wrong with his body and his brain. Her initial hunch about hemorrhagic stroke was correct and now she confirmed that it resulted in a sudden paralysis to the right side of his body, also affecting his sight. He was confused and had trouble with comprehension; if she could only have brain scan… "Aish!" Her frustration was so obvious.

Choi Young felt bad for her, even if he did not understand much of what was occurring. He felt bad for this strangely familiar and comforting woman who looked so hurt by his disability, almost more so, than him. _Why?_

There must have been a reason… He desperately searched his mind, which held no answers, only more questions:

What was he to her? A friend? A brother? A lover? Her touch was something he wanted and when she cried, he wished to dry her tears with his lips.

_Were they in love? Did he love this woman? _

Because then… a thought occurred to him – then how humiliating it must be for him to be found so useless and helpless in her eyes. Now the emotion he had was anger. He screamed in his head, "Pull yourself together, get up, move, say something, hold her hand and tell her that you will be fine, just like she kept saying this to you."

Her name, the name of this woman, whom he supposedly cherished, was but a shadow in his mind, and even if he could talk, he would not be able to call her anyway. Her name seemed more important, than his own. Knowing who she was and speaking to her became a necessity, but he was growing discouraged by his fruitless attempts to penetrate defenses of his mind, fearing to find more of the nothingness behind the fragile walls instead of vivid memories of her.

Choi Young resided in the space of confusion and uncertainty, a place in between. A type of existence that allowed him to have a full range of feelings, but blocked the ability to comprehend and process them all. His mind was on the verge of grasping something all the time. Just the edge of knowledge, touching the strands of recognition and pulling memories one by one, messy, shredded and uneven, unable to weave a clear pattern or make a canvas out of the disjointed strands.

"Choi Young, Choi Young, what is wrong?" Her face very close to his, eyes wide open with worry, tears hitting his motionless face. _My name, that is my name._

His body was convulsing, his pulse speeding up, the emotional distress was rising his blood pressure, headache returned, he tried unsuccessfully to move his limbs. Too much strain, too much effort too soon. But he did not know any other way.

Although he did not remember this about himself, he was sure to be the kind of person who would not lay still and wait for things to happen to him, he was positive about that. With the last push he pressed her hand with the left hand that functioned better and turned his eyes toward her. "Whomever you are, just watch, I will get better for you and then you can teach me all about us," he thought and lost consciousness from exhaustion.

"I think he recognized me, his eyes spoke to me. He wanted to be heard!" Cried out Eun Soo, turning to her friends who kept their distance but were nearby. "Do you think he remembers?"

"Of course, he does," Zaphira offered her a hug and even Choong Seok patted her back awkwardly.

"Eun Soo-shi, the General would never forget you. Wait till he finds about the baby. He'll jump up right away just to give you a hug. That man is not made for idle time. Unless, he chooses to sleep. Then…"

Zaphira glared at him and he shut up, realizing that his mouth was running in the wrong direction. He was better off giving her the role of comforting the doctor, while he could provide silent support from aside.

After crying on her friend's shoulder, Eun Soo rested and ate, thinking that there was nothing that she could do for Choi Young here except to assure him that he would be fine and to observe how bad his paralysis was.

One thing she had to have Choi Young do is urinate. If he did not, he might cause his body go into toxic shock or get a serious infection. After all the time in coma, bladder movement was the first necessary step for recovery.

Eun Soo enlisted Choong Seok to assist Choi Young with this sensitive task. She thought that it would be too emasculating for her to teach him how to pee. After all, he was her husband, not just a regular patient.

"Just get him to seat and explain what he has to do. You know, man to man. Basically, he has to force himself to pee, even if it is not coming out at first. It can be as long as half an hour. After that, it will get easier. I can't ask him to do that. He will never get over the humiliation."

Choong Seok was blushing and shifting from foot to foot, nervously. This was a hard task, but to help his friend and his commander, he was willing to try.

"Eun Soo-shi, are you sure, I'm the right person? If you, maybe, you know, explained it to him, then he could do it on his own."

"Don't be a baby. Everybody has to urinate. You guys do it all the time and never give it a thought. Is Choi Young the shy type when he is around men?"

Choong Seok coughed and turned away, now completely red. "Well, not really, just private. Although we all have gone to the baths together and it's not like he is ashamed of his body."

"Well, he should not be." Now it was Eun Soo's turn to blush.

"Just help him with that one thing. I will take care of the rest."

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please review!**


	56. Chapter 43

**Hi. I'm taking a little break after this chapter, but will be back soon enough. Thank you for sharing your opinions and thoughts. I always find it fascinating how passionate we are about these characters whom we came to love so much. As far as medical research, as I mentioned before, I got help from Lauren and tried to show a realistic portrayal of the extent of his injury and recovery, considering that his KI ability improved his odds and changed the course of recovery. **

**Enjoy and don't forget to review. Thanks.**

* * *

Choi Young was a paralyzed invalid on the surface. His body that he used to take for granted as a well-oiled machine that rarely needed any tune-up, suddenly was broken and became a hindrance. Everything he had to do, from a simple turn of the head to moving his fingers required a lot of concentration and effort. For such a miniscule outcome – he had to fight with his own frustration and lack of patience toward himself.

Nevertheless, he pushed through the numbness and pain that shut spears inside his body in all kinds of directions making him cringe and tighten his nerves. He worked hard to move and followed the instructions, having figured out that his left side, although injured, was not paralyzed, he was able to bend his knee with pain and move his arm. He was given a sweetened liquid, which he sipped slowly and coughing, struggled to swallow. Yet, the woman insisted it was necessary for him to gain strength, so he choked, but drank as much as she needed to pour into him.

He was helped to seat up; and the mind began to gain more clarity as well.

The man in a soldier uniform spoke to him like they were friends, but with respect as if he was his superior. The man called him "General".

So his name was Choi Young and he was a military officer with a rank of the general. The beautiful red haired woman was a doctor, since everybody followed her commands, and his lover. There were a couple of other people who talked to him, but he was not sure about his relationship to them.

His speech has not returned and when nobody was looking he practiced opening up his mouth and pushing words out, but his tongue was still mushy and did not respond to him. He wanted the first word to come out be _her_ name. He hoped she did not have one of those long and difficult names. If he could joke in his mind now, then he was getting better, right? He had to figure out a method to ask, but not her, she would be offended.

Then the man, called Choong Seok, the one who kept calling him the general, told him to pee. It was confusing at first, but he explained that the doctor ordered it. He even gave him a bowl and helped him up, holding him from the back, as his right side was completely useless.

The first time was so hard and painful, tears came to his eyes. He was never as embarrassed in his entire life as then, but he was grateful that the woman was not around to see him helpless and unable to use his faculties. If she would, she may never look at him like a man, more over, be with him like one.

"He did it!" Choong Seok was brimming with pride, like a father, whose child used the toilet on his own for the first time.

"Good job!" Eun Soo was smiling in relief. If he can pee, he will be fine.

These couple of days were spent in careful observation and clarification of diagnosis. It was a good thing that Deo Gi monitored her medications and Deok Man brought her food on the clock, Eun Soo had a difficult time taking care of self, all of her energy focused on her husband. She was stuck by his side, refusing to leave, unless to the bathroom.

Choong Seok somehow managed to convince her to take a short break, using all kinds of scare tactics, mainly talking about the baby that needed the mother to be in good condition. "I heard you were ill in the beginning of the pregnancy. I don't think the General would approve if you mistreated his child." His awkward logic was always too sweet to ignore, especially when he promised to continue talking to Choi Young while she was napping. "Eun Soo-shi, by the time you wake up – he will know your name, I guarantee." His clueless certainty was reassuring somehow and she weakly smiled.

He took over her post and sat by Choi Young's bed. The general moved his mouth, strained sounds coming out. Choon Seok tried to understand.

"Wh….at…"

"Are you asking me 'what'?"

Choi Young responded with his hand, grasping Choong Seok's.

"I hope you can talk soon."

The general lifted his arm in pain, and pointing his finger, attempted to turn his head, his good eye searching for the sight of the doctor.

"Wher… Wha..?"

"Where? What?" Choong Seok leaned closer to him. He followed the erratic movement of the hand and the finger that pointed to an empty bed beside him.

"Eun Soo-shi? Where is Eun Soo – shi? Ahh. She is resting. Her condition… Has not she told you yet? Well, she will be back."

"E… Eu.." he mumbled, choking on the word, his mouth still filled with cotton.

_Eun Soo. That must be her name. _ What a pretty name. It brought a smile to his face, but all that came out was a lopsided twitch. He wanted to ask if there was another name he could use, a simpler one. He tried really hard to remember. Something started to clear in his mind, a short and strong word, the one he called her often… A special term of endearment…

Like a flash of lighting a quick spark "Imja" shined and went out. "IMJA" he kept repeating in his mind trying to hold on, repeating it incessantly, tiring himself out from such mental exercise. The man next to him was talking, his voice was friendly, but with each sentence of the many new words and the information he heard, the one thing he wanted to keep safely in his mind, started to fade. With a fit of strength he lifted a finger to Choong Seok's mouth and pressed it tight against his lips. Then stared at him, as if relaying his thoughts. It seemed to work as the Assistant General got quiet. And smiled with understanding.

"Rest, I am exhausting you with all the blabbering."

"Imja" he repeated again and started practicing to move his mouth one sound at a time.

"Young-ah." Her gentle embrace soothed him as he stirred in his sleep.

"The baby moved again. Do you want to feel? I already decided she will have your eyes, because they are prettier than mine. But since I'm more pale than you are, I think my complexion will be better for a girl, what do you think?"

Her voice penetrated in the labyrinth of his consciousness, "a baby?" His lips moved again, whispering what he has been practicing for a whole day, just one word. If he could master it, she would know he remembers, "I…M…JA…"

"What?" She thought she heard it wrong. "Did you just call me Imja?"

He stared at her. His most beautiful and precious almond eyes looked at her, like used to before he wanted to make love. That longing, that need for her, that desire to be together – all of it in his eyes, whether he could see well or not, she read his message.

"Choi Young. You remember me. You and me, we are going to have a baby. I'm already 16 weeks. The baby started moving. I'm sure it is a girl. Because I know, from Heaven. Do you remember where I come from? Or how we got married? Or how long you waited for me?" She was talking so softly, whispering into his ear. "It does not matter where I come from, I'll tell you all later. You should get better soon, promise me."

He blinked in agreement. "I promise," he thought.

"You should know – you always keep your promises. That's why you came back to me. Since you gave your word." Surprisingly enough, she was calm, relaxed even. She cried for so long, she had no tears left, yet a moist veil covered her vision and a few drops, slid off her lashes.

"Here," she took his hand and put is on her stomach. "She is right there, maybe she will move for you, just wait."

The silent tears of happiness ran down his cheeks, wetting his hair and the pillow. His heart filled the sweetest ache, throbbing in his chest, warm tenderness, like a ray of sunshine bore hope for the future and finally broke through the darkness and sadness of his own condition that was overwhelming him all this time.

A baby, a tiny life inside Imja, a small little bean, sprouted from his seed and safely held within her. For some reason he kept imagining a green grassy shoot, a stem crowned with a beautiful bud of life. A white dot of pure concentrated KI, pulsing inside a small safety bubble of his wife's womb.

He cried silently, while she kissed and caressed him, whispering kind and loving words to reassure him. They fell asleep after awhile, peacefully, the little family, with a growing baby snug and nurtured next to the parents.


	57. Chapter 44

**I said I would take time off, but decided to go ahead and post this chapter now. Just because it was ready and staring at me with a question mark... **

**Or maybe, because I GOT TO SEE LEE MIN HO IN PERSON TODAY! And I could not wait to share. It has nothing to do with the story, so sorry for this useless rambling. But he is a nice and sweet and slightly shy young man, who was able to transform into Choi Young, our beloved warrior, and woo us with his talent to believe in that character so much that he inspired so many people and still has our hearts captured. That's all. I just needed to say it. **

* * *

There were two roles that Choi Young had willingly assumed and honored – a husband and a warrior. Before he met Eun Soo it was the latter, but now, husband became more important, and very soon he would assume possibly yet the most important role in his life – a father, now that his wife and him were expecting a baby. His memories still in the dark, the one clear recollection was intact – a long-time yearning for a child.

After having felt the baby's tiny, but steady, life force, he immediately felt bonded, inexplicably and forever. He thought all the time about this marvelous creation, a miracle of the love Choi Young shared with Eun Soo. As if somebody took _him_ and _her_, mixed it up to conceive a perfectly balanced and diluted mixture of the two, making it one and then infused this solution into another substance, which now was beckoning him.

Not being able to talk much and never the talker anyway, he thought about the kind of father he wanted to be, starting from now, not missing any time. He thought of his Dad and his stern, but kind eyes, which instilled instant respect in him ever since he was young. He was able to recall the distant past better than most recent memories, called short - term memory, as Eun Soo explained. So he dwelled on the memories of his childhood, building a foundation for his future.

He planned to be a fair and strict parent, teaching his daughter about honor and humility. He wanted to teach her the ways of the sword as a woman needed to know how to protect herself in the world of men in order to maintain her independence and safety. He thought that the girl would make a good companion for horse riding and fishing trips. He imagined even teaching her some basic martial arts, how to use bow and arrow and a spear – the more she knew, the less worried he would be to let her go outside. Even before she was born, he already started to feel protective. So far that seemed good enough to start with. When he could talk well, he would speak with Imja and they would plan it all out. A good strategy needed to be laid from the beginning…

Eun Soo urged him to lift up, propping a few extra bolsters underneath, so that he could drink the sweet liquid she was still feeding him more comfortably. The calm and happy flow of thoughts was interrupted and he managed to frown, prompting her to smile and praise him, "Look, you are able to move your right brow a bit, it's getting better."

This woman was a difficult one. Obviously she was bossy and thought she could do as she pleased, taking advantage of his weakened state. Her childish excitement at the way he was able to wrinkle his forehead or stretch his mouth toward a semblance of a smile, was utterly ridiculous.

Choi Young, who now firmly concluded that he was a commanding general of the highest position, believed a woman should not be ordering him around. However, this wife of his had an uncanny ability to have him follow each of her orders, even if he was frowning and moaning and groaning in doing so. He did not remember if it has been like that all the time, but he had a strong suspicion that she liked to fight to prove her point, and that he would let her win arguments just because it seemed like a wasteful way to spend their time together. He found it fascinating to relearn about their relationship just by the interactions they has had since he first laid his eyes on her after waking up from a long sleep she called "coma". Despite her stubborn personality and tendency to chatter away, he knew they got along well. He found it comforting to accept the fact that his wife was a very respected physician and besides, seemed to have a pretty good idea about his needs and wishes before he had the ability to express them in words.

As soon as he was able to turn his head, his eyes started searching for something almost desperately. Eun Soo understood without having him mumble with his mouth still half paralyzed. It was his sword. This man _never_ separated from his sword, unless at home. She let him know she understood, and his eyes expressed the deepest gratitude, unspoken. She held his expecting hand till the weapon was delivered with care and respect; overcoming lightheadedness and soreness of the neck and shoulder, he groaned, dismissing cutting pain in his head and lifted off the pillow, his eyes fixed on the sword. He stared for a minute and needed to lower himself, succumbing to what seemed like a shrapnel fire inside his brain and exhaled deeply, satisfied. The sword was placed at the side, so that his fingers could always play with the cool hilt, which he stroked gently like it was a live object till the sleep offered relief from his suffering.

. . .

It's been a week, since Eun Soo had arrived, Choi Young has been conscious for 5 days and was progressing marvelously. His left side was gaining more strength and the injury on his thigh was slowly healing. The right side paralysis was treated with acupuncture and massage, and Eun Soo personally oversaw speech therapy exercises, as he still struggled to speak.

But most of all, Eun Soo was at ease that the white and black blotches in his right eye started to slowly dissipate. Although he was still plagued with headaches, Choi Young did not complain even once.

The news from the capital has reached Choong Seok via messenger, who had given him a letter from Dae Man. He sighed and motioned to Deok Man, currently on guard duty by the General's tent.

"I have to return. You stay here. I will send Dae Man, he has been begging me in every letter to see the General. Now, that he is conscious, it would be good for him to see the boy. It will lift his spirits."

"What are the news?"

"Just the usual – unrest at the boarders. Yuan has been weakened and after the last attack by the hordes, we need to immediately replenish the army. The King is summoning me in person. I am sure it is nothing of consequence, at least not another war. Make sure Choi Young does not get a wind of it, understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"I shall inform the doctor."

Eun Soo was upset. Choong Seok quickly gained the general's trust, as their brotherly bond did not require much in way of conversation. He understood Choi Young better than any other man around and was the only person, whom Choi Young allowed to assist him with toileting.

"What am I going to do? I can't be the one holding a bedpan for him!" She was truly concerned about it. He barely began to be able to relieve himself. She was giving him a lot of liquid, but each attempt was still strenuous and painful. Choong Seok's simple ways seemed not to make Choi Young uncomfortable.

"I will speak with the General. I think that we can set something up."

"You do that," Eun Soo sighed. "You are such a good friend. He is so lucky to have you, so am I. But your value is well known, you are indispensible and your absence has been noted even by the King."

"No, the King just knows me better than others and I have been with Woodalchi the longest." He was as humble as ever.

"Should I ask Zaphira return with you?"

"Why?" he stumbled and blushed, having his secret so easily discovered. His one sided love for the exotic beauty was found out. "No. You need her. It's not like we are a couple officially or anything."

"A couple, you are saying?" Eun Soo squinted at him with a wry smile. "So you have not told her about your feelings yet? Any progress? I am willing to help. I want to see you happy, Choong Seok-shi," and she heartily hugged a man, who blinked in discomfort, but did not pull away either. All of Choi Young's closest friends have grown accustomed to the doctor's affection, and the General, although not overtly approving, stopped scolding her about it, therefore, accepting it.

"No. I will earn her heart with my own efforts, Eun Soo-shi." He said bravely, but then quickly asked, "Do you think I can?"

"Of course," she laughed. "Make sure to talk to her before departure, offer for her to return with you, so that she has a choice and give her something, like flowers or a gift before you leave, if she is not coming along."

"Love doctor's advice never fails; I heard praises for your foresight from a lot of my men."

"I am too busy being a real doctor now." She smiled. "I got to see my husband. He is probably awake and has to be fed."

"When can you return to the capital?"

"Actually, with the way he is. I don't think such long travel will be good. Additionally, his recovery will be involved and I'm sure he would not want anybody witnessing him in such a weakened condition. I was thinking of renting a house in the area and settling there for a few months. I have not spoken to him about it yet. He had just barely recognized me. Too much information and too many changes are not good for him."

The change of guard did not cause much disturbance to the daily routine, set up for Choi Young by his doctor. Choong Seok departed shortly and, as expected, Zaphira elected to stay with Eun Soo, but looked a bit down for a few days, showing signs of missing the Assistant General.

Dae Man came soon after; foamy horse, whom he did not let rest and dripping with sweat himself, he dismounted and run up to Eun Soo, hugging, her. "Noona, you don't know how worried I was. I could not sit still and the King approved, so here I am. Can I see the General now?"

"I think you need to clean yourself first. You smell like a horse. You don't want a patient dealing with that." She laughed and petted his unruly as usual hair. The poor boy had his whole life put on hold, waiting for Choi Young to recover in order to proceed with the wedding ceremony. His bride was probably the most patient and understanding woman in the whole Goryeo, since the date has been reset 3 times already.

Dae Man found the general moaning from pain as he tried to seat up on his own. Using only his left arm, he tried to push himself off the table, but kept collapsing as his strength has not returned yet. As soon as he heard somebody approaching, he bit his lips and swallowed a loud groan. He did not wish for Imja to see him like that. Although he still did not remember much about their life together, he was concerned about worrying her, since she was with a child. She looked at him with such adoration and faith, he did not wish to be a disappointment of a husband. So whenever she stepped out, he did the exercises on his own, building up muscle tone continuously.

"Daejang!" A bright and perky young man with a blinding smile leaped to the bedside. "Daejang! You don't know how anxious I was! Don't ever scare us again like that!" And the boy practically jumped on top of him hugging the injured man, who had no ability or strength to fight him off, but was very perplexed with such behavior.

"What is it you think you are doing?" Eun Soo's angry voice preceded her hand grabbing the boy's collar to pull him off. "You are hurting him!" and slapped him hard on the back of the head.

"Sorry, Noona," the boy, who could never be still was forced to sit on the chair, fidgeting in the spot.

Choi Young was uncertain. He called his wife 'noona', it sounded too casual for his taste, but he could not scold or threaten him. She seemed to be fine and the boy listened to her, so maybe he was family. His little brother? It was always hard to see a new person for the first time without remembering who he was.

Now, that he began to regain some of the memories with Eun Soo's help, he understood that his position allowed him access to many people and that he commanded a large group of highly skilled bodyguards called Woodalchi. This man was dressed like Choong Seok, so he was one of them.

Eun Soo whispered something in the boy's ear and his eyes widened, while he nodded strongly and affirmatively.

"My name is Dae Man, Daejang. You probably don't remember…" and he told Choi Young a story about them. Not in great detail, because Eun Soo cautioned him about it, but just enough to trigger the memories and evoke familiarity.

Choi Young was truly amazed about how special this boy must have been for him. A very foggy memory of a small dirty, wildling child, hiding in the mountains suddenly resurfaced. It was hard to reconcile this memory with a young man sitting in front of him, but he has learned over the last few days to trust his instincts. And his instincts were telling him to embrace and hold this child, as if he was a son of his own. He lifted his arm and motioned for the boy to lean and then hugged him tightly with his good arm.

"Daejang," softly said the boy, wetting the man's chest with tears. "I will stay by your side and will take care of Noona and the baby till you get better." He promised and wiping off tears and sniffles with a sleeve, grinned happily.

Eun Soo could never be sure without modern medical technology, but based on the symptoms, the most dangerous period has passed. She decided that he could be moved. They needed a better place for him to recover and they both should be sleeping under the roof, not out in the field. Dae Man suggested they stay with the grandmother.

"Grandmother?" That was a new one. Choi Young did not like to speak about the 5 years she was missing and a lot has happened that she had heard from others. But there were a lot that she was not aware of. A grandmother? She thought his only living relative was aunt Choi.

"The chestnut vendor. She treated daejang as her own son and he stayed with her when he came out to the North to rescue me. He did not tell you?" Dae Man was truly surprised. Such an important event and Eun Soo never heard of it. Of course, it was not like Choi Young to brag. And maybe, after all it was not as important for the general as it was for him… "I will go first, meet with her, if she agrees, I will send a word."

* * *

**At the end of this chapter I make reference to a 'chestnut vendor - grandmother'. This character was introduced in "While I have been waiting" in chapter 14, part 5 (Loss). If you are interested, please feel free to read up or refresh your memories. But in short: she was an older lady, whose son went missing along with Dae Man up North. She kind of adopted Choi Young and he started living in her house, while working on rescuing Dae Man and ultimately helped to find and safe her son as well. It was during the time when Eun Soo was traveling in the past and still has not found her way to Choi Young. So she is not aware of that story. So this and related characters might return, as I conceived "WIHBW" as prequel to "A matter of marriage".**


	58. Chapter 45

**It was really interesting to see LMH in person. It was all about 2 minutes and fans were crazy, so he was not his usual friendly self at first, but he still accepted gifts and cards from people, while trying to get to his car. I wrote a bit more at joonni... com (This site does not allow web addresses, so take away extra dots and attach to the continuation of the address, that should do it)**

**/2013/02/21/keeping-the-faith-7/comment-page-3/#comments**

**You guys can check it out there. Like I said, a sweet person, there are videos on that website and on youtube and twitter by now as well. His arrival to LAX on March 9,2013.**

* * *

The border town was half a day's travel luckily and Dae Man delivered the news himself, instead of sending a message. He was too eager to serve Choi Young again by his side to wait impatiently at the old woman's house. His worn out horse was covered in foam again, only having rested for less than half a day, while he required another wash and change of clothes before showing up in front of his commander.

He happily reported that the chestnut vendor was expecting his arrival with anticipation and wanted to welcome the General and his wife with their escort to her humble home. Choi Young's eyes did not reflect any excitement or a glint of recognition, in fact he looked at Dae Man like he was speaking a foreign language.

"Daejang, do you not remember?" His smile faded away and he scratched his head, starting to fidget in discomfort. "Noona, I need your help," he called for Eun Soo who waited nearby, prepared for such outcome.

Patiently and softly, Eun Soo reminded Choi Young about the story Dae Man had just recently told her, as if it was her own memory, instilling in him a thought that he would feel there at home. She had to believe that. The capital was not the right place for him or for her right now. Fresh country air and freedom from the royal court, which was always stifling, was just what the doctor ordered.

A strange mismatched procession made out of a covered military wagon and carriage, riders and a troop of foot soldiers reached their destination by night fall. Looking like she has been waiting for a while, an old woman wearing a silk embroidered scarf lifted off a small stoop beside the gates and bowed to surprised Eun Soo, who was weary from the road and just stepped out from the carriage, dusting off and straightening her cape and robes underneath.

"Welcome, wife of our savior." And the woman bowed again, now much lower, with Eun Soo hurrying to wave her up and rapidly giving millions of explanations why she did not deserve such respect or almost royal treatment.

"Please call me Eun Soo, Haimoni," she cheerfully hugged the woman and gave her a soft smile.

"Choi Young is quite ill, I hope Dae Man informed you of his condition. I understand it will be a huge imposition. I will make sure you will be compensated. I brought some things with me from the capital that can be sold as a down payment for renting a space in your house." The lady of the house blinked, confused and deafened by the barrage of Eun Soo's verbal attack.

"My lady", she found a pause to insert a few words, "why don't you come and get situated. An hour in the morning is worth two in the evening." And concluded this conversation with a simple wisdom, shutting the chatter box of Eun Soo's mouth for the night.

The doctor did not mean to be so aggressive, she was just out of her element and was nervous. Not only this lady whom she never met before agreed to house her husband with the medical and military escort, in addition, she had to put up with his pregnant wife.

Honestly, Eun Soo had no idea how her pregnancy will progress and whether her cravings and mood swings will make everybody's life difficult. But there was also a part of her that nagged about the mystery of the five-year time Choi Young spent apart from her. And she felt excluded unwillingly and like an intruder into his private memories and experiences which he chose to conceal from her for a reason. Dae Man was in danger and needed to be rescued? That was possible, but not probable, since the boy was always attached at the hip to Choi Young. And she had a hard time imagining them separating willingly. It was some kind of a top secret military mission for sure she decided before finally curling on the mattress next to Choi Young for sleep. "Tomorrow is another day…"

Everybody adjusted quickly to the change in pace and to a freshly prepared home meal waiting for them daily. Sleeping under the roof stopped feeling like a luxury and taking a hot bath in a tub was a matter of fact. The house was small, but the property boasted a large yard and a side pavilion, which Choi Young apparently helped to fix up and even improve. It had the same style tiled roof and was resting upon four large wooden pillars, creating a house without walls. The soldiers quickly stretched out the tent fabric, wrapping them around the sides, securely attaching it to the columns, turning the open space into the living quarters, able to protect against the heat of the sun, wind and rain if needed.

Provisions were purchased by Woodalchi, so the house owner did not have to spare any of her precious and limited resources on feeding the hungry crowd. She was currently alone in the house, as her son Min Hak, moved out with his new wife to a different province. Eun Soo was bursting with curiosity to find out why. It was the first time she heard of a son leaving the parent's house after marriage, instead of bringing his bride in. Dae Man had to pull the doctor's sleeve a few times before she ran her mouth. This marriage would have been a big scandal, if known in town.

"Why?" Eun Soo whispered with the boy, who was helping her to prepare towels, ropes and strong clothes for the exercises she devised in order to help Choi Young with mobility.

"Because she was a Kisaeng."

"Ah," Eun Soo gasped, quickly covering the gasp with the palm. "I thought they are not allowed to marry or leave."

"Yes," continued his fascinating tale Dea Man, "but after her son received a title and a large sum for his help in dealing with traitor conspiracy, they were able to bribe the officials and falsify her papers. She is living under a new identity now as he wife. Of course they had to move far, so that she could not be recognized."

"What a romantic story," Eun Soo was swooning, wiping sweat of her forehead and fanning herself. Her body started to get overheated frequently, another unpleasant side effect of the pregnancy. "I should tell Choi Young."

"Don't!" Dae Man was looking even frightened.

"Why?" With an innocent smile, asked naive Eun Soo.

"Be..becau…se," he began to stutter. "Dddd..daejang… he… just don't, Noona."

"OK, OK," she soothes the boy by a touch. "I won't if you insist."

Another mystery of Choi Young. What was it about the story that made Dae Man so upset? Either way, that was not important now. She had to start with the painful and frustrating recovery process, to have his body and mind pushed beyond limits, beyond hurt, beyond discomfort and then even further. She sighed, feeling guilty to be the one to deliver this necessary torture on him.

Choi Young was asleep, rather collapsed from exhaustion after his first round of physical therapy under Eun Soo's supervision. Eun Soo sat by his side happy and sad at the same time. Happy because he was finally out of the woods. Sad because she has never seen him so skinny, after a couple of month of possible malnutrition during the war and being bedridden in a coma, he's lost at least 10 or more pounds of muscle weight and with his slim constitution all that was left was a thinner and more fragile body of the former slender, but well toned general.

His handsome face with a well outlined jaw and the roundness of his cheeks was always the first to show any changes in his physical condition. His usually golden tanned complexion was pale and lost its natural shine. Still gorgeous, but with sharper angles, his face looked like that of a 20 year old, not a man in his thirties, his cheeks now pulled in and his nose more prominent, the almond eyes even bigger than before.

When he looked at her from the bottom of the brown irises her heart was moved toward him and cried out to be brave and patient and that he should not be ashamed. This shame and shyness, which he attempted to conceal around her, were expected. Many coma victims after coming to consciousness experienced loss of self esteem, depression and struggled severely with their self image. Choi Young was not an ordinary man and he did not allow himself to fall into such pit of desperation, however, he was still human and these emotions found place in his soul, albeit weakened and losing against his powerful will.

Wearing his all black robes, which were now drooping from the sides of his body, he looked even taller and more like a boy who tried to fit himself into an adult's body, but had to mature and grow to fill the larger clothes of the warrior. It was painful to see him in this state, and she took comfort in the fact that he could not see himself for now. In a month's time he would be in a much better shape as long as he continued with rehabilitation.

That's why she could not say anything about his appearance and was happy that mirrors were not in abundance in Goryeo. He asked for one to shave, but she found an excuse that he needed to improve his hand eye coordination before taking a knife to his face.

He spoke now a bit better, and although each word required considerable effort and still came out slaughtered, he started to use whole sentences.

"Imja, do I look that awful?" He asked for nothing but honesty.

But she lied with love in her gaze, "You look beautiful my love, sexy even with your mustache and beard, like an important general from my history books."

And to prove it, she kissed him deeply, his usually succulent and plump lips also a bit less full, but still the lips of the man who loved her and wanted her.

He was able to eat regular food now, but mostly porridge and soups, not heavy meat or stews dishes.

"Can I have seconds?" he would always ask, licking the spoon, having picked up the habit from his wife in the past, he wondered if he was always such a hearty eater. "Imja, was my appetite always so big?"

"Sure, you are a big strong man, you should eat your fill." She encouraged him, instead of telling him that he was never much about food, more like stuffing his stomach for sustenance. It was her bad influence that made him linger at the table and even pick and choose what to eat. Yet, he was a simple man with simple tastes, so it was not hard to find something to satisfy his hunger.

Choi Young did not feel all that hungry, but he felt his body to become weaker and lighter than before. He thought that eating would quickly compensate for the losses over the last few months. Only his stomach did not like to be stretched to the limit and the portions he was given were in fact much smaller to start with.

Watching him relish the blend porridge, his wife smiled at the corners of her mouth, hiding it from him, but nevertheless excited at this another sign of the progress – healthy appetite returning.

**Enjoy this chapter, I might take time off or not, not sure yet depending on where my energy is needed the most. And REVIEW!**


	59. Chapter 46

_A month later._

The sword that used to be an extension of him, has become his arm. He used it to lean on, to prop himself up, to practice hand eye coordination and to improve finger and hand dexterity; he strengthened his wrist and utilized the sword as weight. His paralyzed right side slowly regained some movement and his left side was growing stronger by day. The wounds healed and a few more scars decorated his battle-hardened body, the only medals he wore for the sacrifices he had given.

He still struggled with bending and certain movements of his body. When he walked, he had to drag his right leg a bit, but he was doing much better, even compared to a few days ago. He did not even think of cutting himself some slack or actually feeling proud or accomplished. Instead, in his mind he chastised himself for not working harder and healing faster.

Eun Soo warned him against overdoing it, giving him some long and boring medical explanation. So he abided reluctantly. That was one of the reasons he felt he was not doing enough. A few times he snuck out of her sight and did some strengthening exercises, but afterwards, he was in too much pain and felt numbness in his limbs, scaring him with the memory of paralysis. So after that, he left it to his wife to manage what and how frequently he had to do it.

The day was gloomy. Choi Young was practicing in the back. Eun Soo told him to spend a couple of hours a day alternating physical rehab and KI exercises.

Before the doctor's order Choi Young was like two different people. During the day he was a man, focused on his physical recovery. At nights, when the household was was resting, and with Eun Soo's and baby's KI dormant within them and safely by his side, he practiced a difficult art of KI containment and energy flow.

Eun Soo told him right away that his ability saved his life and that ultimately it should be the key to alleviating his right side paralysis. He has not missed a night since.

At first his KI was erratic, shooting and jerking inside with quick lightening jolts, making him uncomfortable and even hurt. However, he soon realized that if he moved his arm along the surface of his skin the energy flow steadied and was distributed more evenly. He could simply guide whenever he wanted it to go. He felt the warmth radiating from his palm and the strength of the KI signal was modulated better that way. What he did was intuitive and he found that with basic concentration and meditation to empty his mind of extraneous thoughts, he was able to freely move his energy along the blood pathways of his body, improving circulation and infusing his starved tissues and muscles with new life.

After such exercises he was always drained, which helped to fall asleep easily. Choi Young sought comfort of Eun Soo's body, wrapping next to her to the best of his ability, at least as much as he was able to move his stiffened limbs and body which lost its prior flexibility. One of his hands always placed over her stomach, connecting to the baby and another to embrace Eun Soo. He was happy.

Then he started to have this recurring dream. It always started and ended the same.

_He is laying on a cot, and his lips let out a soft call, "Imja."_

_"I'm here." Slender fingers wrap around his palm and her lips kiss the inside of it. "Ill take care of you."_

_He tries to lift his arm, but can't really feel the limb. A smile he is attempting, comes out as a light twitch. Her warmth gives comfort as she touches his cheek cupping it gently, and wipes off tear drops with a thumb. _

_"Don't be scared. You will get better. Don't try to see." She kisses his forehead._

And nothing else. It was strange. It was not a nightmare, the dream left him feeling deeply cared for and secure, yet useless and frustrated. And them something occurred to him – maybe, the dream was not a dream at all. It was too detailed, too specific and also never varied. What if it was a real memory? What if his memories started to come back?

"Eun Soo-ah, what can I do to help memories return?"

"Just pay closer attention to anything that triggers a recollection, focus, even meditate on it. Follow your senses. Talk to the people who have known you for a long time, ask about a specific event and try to imagine it while they are describing it. Something like that. That would be a good start."

"Me and you. These are the memories I want. All of them. I feel like I'm missing something very important."

"We have our whole lives in front of us to remember everything. There some things about our past that frankly I wish I could forget. Maybe, you are lucky that you can't remember it all."

"Imja, is there something you are not telling me?" Choi Young was aware that she was choosing her omissions, and worried that he might have done something wrong, which she was trying to hide from him. But he had to trust in her, still not a hundred percent convinced that he had to stay in the dark. Either way, it was up to her, since she was the one with the memories.

"Of course, I can not tell you all. I will have to drop everything I do and just talk for days and months. I promise I will tell you as much as can, whenever I can."

Which she did. They spent every evening laying down on the bench in the front yard, watching the stars. The Northern nights were clear and beautiful, the sky felt so close, you could touch it. And Eun Soo shared with him stories about their lives. She started backwards from the time he left for the war. Choi Young could not believe some of the things she was telling him. Did they really fight like that with each other? Was Eun Soo really so difficult at times? And was he stubborn and difficult as well? They had a rich life, full with happiness and sadness and everything in-between. They loved and fought and dreamt of the future.

"Imja, when did we first meet?"

That question made her stop and watch the sky silently. She pondered if he was ready for the "High Doctor" part of their past. If he needed to know all the pain and suffering they had enduring and constant threat of separation. Should she rewrite the history and remake that chapter into a less tragic one. Something simple like a boy meets a girl; she is pretty and chatty, he is a silent strong type. They come from completely different worlds, but the fates throw them together and they begin caring and relying on each other more and more, realizing that they were meant to be together.

"I will tell you after you have fully recovered, how about it? It will be my gift to you for hard work and tenacity."

"OK." He accepted without reservation. Maybe, the story was wild or, maybe, simple. Either way, he would have liked to hear it from her. He sure hoped he was not one of those fools who was watching her from far away and never told her about his feelings till she confessed first. Oh, that would be just embarrassing!

"Can you at least tell me if I was a fool in love?"

"You certainly were. You were a stubborn fool in love, kept putting yourself in danger on my behalf. You even kissed me in front of the whole court, creating quite a stir and gossip! To claim me as yours."

"Me? I was that fearless? Wow, I must have been desperate enough to do that."

"You were, my love."

Of course she omitted the reason he had to do that and the part about her trying to save him. She never told him about any of the things she had done for him. She did not think it was that important. What was more essential - to make him feel like he was a strong man, who pursued and won her heart, to give him the confidence about who he was back then. It was the truth. Strong, devoted, loyal, steadfast, honest, direct, courageous, brave, smart, selfless and giving – that was Choi Young she fell in love with. It was the man who had to learn and believe that about himself.

"And you? I bet I had to fight off suitors for such a beauty before I could gain your hand."

"Suitors… Well, it was not exactly like that. Let's just say that there were people who wanted to separate us, but you would not let them."

"Good, I'm glad." He said pensively. "I hope you were satisfied with my performance."

Eun Soo could not help, but laugh. "Yes, you were a wonderful protector. Woodalchi blood running through your veins is not for nothing."

He felt moved and found himself leaning for a kiss, surprising his wife, who was the one to plant kisses on him lately. Since his recovery, they have not really enjoyed their usual affection with each other.

He tasted her lips and thinking himself forward, deepened the kiss, feeling her respond gladly. Holding her closely, he realized how weak his body still was and quickly became frustrated with himself, not being able to be the strong presence she described he offered her before. He stopped the kiss, and turned away, embarrassed.

"Sweetheart, what is wrong?"

"Just want to be the kind of man for you I used to be."

"You are. You have not changed in my eyes at all. You are still my Daejang. And when you kiss me, I still tremble and melt." She trustingly placed herself into his arms, making it easier, so that he just had to wrap his arm around.

He pulled her for a kiss again, now more confidently, allowing himself to kiss her longer and passionately, to feel the excitement feel his lungs and heart and hit his head with a wave of dizziness. It was bitter sweet – finding his way with her again, learning about what made them happy together, trusting that they would return to how they used to be and that she would not feel neglected in his affections.

"I love you," he expressed what his heart been telling him all along. After taking a short breathing break, he looked at his wife's face closely. Her refined and delicate features, shimmering eyes, thin pretty brows, her moist inviting mouth, her blushing from his closeness cheeks – she was beautiful and she loved him. This gorgeous creature belonged with him and they were having a baby together. He ran his finger along the outline, trying to capture the image not only with his eyes, but also viscerally. A sense of déjà vu made him stop and look at his fingers closely. Had he done this before? Of course, how could he have not? He was filled with tenderness to the brims, his love spilling over in his touch and gaze, his whole body, everything was screaming how much she meant for him. And Eun Soo reveled in this sense of security and enveloping warmth from him, smiling softly to see her dear husband find his inner lover again.

**Thank you guys for reading and reviewing. More than 200 reviews! Your comments really mean a lot and help me know that the story has an audience. **


	60. Chapter 47

**Thank you for reading and reviewing. Choi Young's recovery is taking a bit longer than anticipated, but he needs to recover his memories in order to be the man he is supposed to be. After all we are just a collection of our experiences in life, aren't we?**

Huge commotion outside attracted Choi Young's attention. Woodalchi dragged in a prisoner dressed like a road side bandit. He was not older than fifteen, like a wild dog surrounded by humans ready to beat him down, he glared from underneath the brows, alert and ready to bite, he was growling at the guards to let him go. The boy was screaming that he needed to see General Choi Young, it was absolutely urgent and that he had an important message to convey.

Deok Man entered, finding the general looking out the window curiously.

"Sir, we found him lurking around the palace entrance, he tried to come through, using your name, but the palace guards did not like his appearance and threw him out. He was quite insistent and apparently even scaled the palace wall, where he was taken down. He did not have any weapons on him, besides this small hunting knife. When questioned, he kept repeating that he could only speak with you. We did not find him to be a threat to His Majesty. Would you like to talk with him?"

"OK. Bring him in."

"In here?"

"Why not?"

The boy was still kicking and screaming when they dragged him in.

"I need to talk to the General, I have a message!" he continued after two Woodalchi forcefully had him bow to the man in front of him.

"Sir." A soldier waiting for command.

"Untie him and leave."

"Yes sir."

Choi Young approached the boy, looking him straight in the eye, which made the youngster shut up right away.

"I'm General Choi Young. I heard you requested to see me with an urgent message."

The boy looked at him with suspicion.

"YOU ARE the _general_?" question in his voice. "No way! You are too young and you don't look like one. Bring me to him now!"

The boy had no shame or reason. But Choi Young was actually amused with such boldness. "So how do you think the general look like?"

This seemed to have puzzled the boy. Trying to keep up with his cool act he declared, " The general is older, bigger and has a long beard. Yes, long bearded."

"I'm sorry, I'm not up to your standard," the warrior commented sarcastically. "Is it how the people say I look like?"

"Prove that you are the general!"

"Look, boy," this little game was trying his patience, "either talk or be thrown out. In fact, anyone who enters the palace without permission is to be imprisoned, interrogated and tried as a threat to the national security. So you pick what you want to do next. I'm a busy man."

"Does the name High Doctor mean anything to you?" the boy searched the eyes of the General for a response.

"How do you know that name?" now it was Choi Young's turn to study the boy's face. His heart jumped at the mentioning, but he did not show it at all. What kind of ploy was it? Is he a spy from Yuan?

"I have a message from the High Doctor to the general."

"A message?" – Choi Young felt tightening in his chest and difficulty controlling himself. "What kind of message?" he moved so close to the boy that he stepped back under the piercing gaze of the man in the uniform.

"Here it is," he pulled out a small pouch, hanging on his neck, placed it on an open palm and extended his hand.

Choi Young took it carefully, looking at the pouch. It did not seem like anything special, it looked quite old, made out of leather, no decoration. "Is that all?"

"Yes. That's all that was given to me."

"Who gave it to you?" Hope in his voice and the softness were drastically different from the previous harshness he assumed with the boy.

"My father."

"Your father?"

"It is a family heirloom. It has been passed down through generations. It is a promise that my ancestor made with the High Doctor, as I was told."

Choi Young's heart sunk. It was not from Eun Soo that came back through the Heavens Gate and was trying to send him a message. It was back from the time of the relics she was given by Gi Cheol. It is not from Eun Soo of now, it is from the one of the past. He felt the need to sit down, for a second, darkness surrounded him and he felt like the ground was shaking. He had to lean on a chair not to loose his footing.

The boy noticed a change and asked, "Are you alright, sir?"

"Yes, of course. Why don't we sit down. I'd like to hear the rest of the story".

The boy readily plopped into the chair and started: "This item has been with the family for generations ever since a healer saved a young boy from a certain death. The legend states that there was a healer who was able to treat ailments in a magical way. One day a woman brought her son. She walked three days and three nights, carrying him on his back in hopes to be saved by a magical healer. The healer was kind and agreed to help, not asking anything in return. The boy was dying, but after the healer treated him and let them stay with her in the house, watching over him till he recovered, he was all well and ready to return home. His mother, grateful to his savior offered anything at all, even the life of her son as a faithful servant to the healer. The healer declined, but asked that the boy carried out her will to give a message to someone who was special to her. It was a magical message with instructions to give it to a person in a future. That person's name was to be General Choi Young, who would serve at the palace. The message needed to be delivered in the 4th year of Goryeo King Gongmin's reign. My ancestor was sworn to secrecy and this message was passed from parents to children and to the children of their children till it reached my father. My father gave me this task now."

Choi Young sat there stunned. He was trying to wrap his mind around what he just heard. Only in a few minutes he noticed that the boy was patiently waiting for him to respond.

"Oh, thanks. I appreciate you sharing the story. Is there anything you want as a reward?"

"I'm hungry. Can I get a good meal?"

General pushed the door open, where as he expected Deok Man was waiting for the orders. "Please give this boy a decent meal and maybe a new pair of clothing. See if he needs anything else."

The boy was staring at the general, apparently waiting for something.

Choi Young inquired, "Would you like some money for your troubles?"

The boy shook his head, "No, aren't you going to check what's in the pouch?"

"Have you seen it?"

"No, it was prohibited. It is strong magic, it can hurt."

"I'll be fine."

By himself now, Choi Young searched the pouch placed on a table with his eyes.

Am I dreaming? Is it even real? So Imja prepared this for me to have specifically at this time? Why now?

His hand went toward the pouch, only to stop right before…

. . .

He stirred and tossed about in his sleep, waking Eun Soo up. She watched his hands flare around and his head turned as if looking for something from side to side. She tried to wake him, but he pushed her hand away and instead, attempted to lift, using his right arm and collapsed awkwardly, groaning out in pain as his body hit a hard angle of the bed.

Eun Soo now worried and scared for his safety, called for him loudly, but he was still deeply under. She managed to grasp his head and felt how hot and sweaty his forehead was. His face was wet with tears and lips were moving inaudibly.

"CHOI YOUNG!" She screamed now, apparently waking up the other house inhabitants, and in a moment, door opened and Dae Man and Deok Man in their sleeping undergarments with weapons in hand rushed into the room.

"What is wrong?"

"He is having a nightmare, I can't seem to wake him up!"

"Noona, we are here, whatever you need," Dae Man was already hugging her, while Deok Man, helped her to keep Choi Young's body from jerking too much and avoid him getting hurt.

"Hold him, please, he'd already hurt himself," she cried and rushed to get a bandage for the bleeding limb.

. . .

Choi Young was still in his dream world. He was staring at the pouch… Why was his hand heavy and unmovable? He searched the room with his eyes, scanning every corner. This was his room, where he lived with Eun Soo. However, there were no signs of her presence. High Doctor and Eun Soo meant the same, however, he was not sure what that title held. Yet, he knew about it. He also knew about Heaven's Gate, yet did not have a clear memory of where that door led. And he was not surprised by a magical message from the past, contained in a plain leather pouch in front of him. He called Eun Soo's name, but his voce echoed back carrying just emptiness and no answer. A strange horrible thought occurred him – she was gone. She was gone for a long time. She was not with him. She was _his past_. The woman he loved had left him through the Heaven's portal and … IT WAS REAL.

Frantic, he ran out the door, finding everything around him frozen in time. All the things and people were stopped in a moment, as if he was watching life sculptures. He ordered his men to respond. Nobody moved. Silence was terrifying. He sat on the stairs, staring in front of him, and felt his head hurt. Then his eyes hurt, than he saw a flesh of light, which blinded him. He felt cold air swooshing around and darkness swallowed him, he could not breathe and then he saw it – the world with flying carriages, bright lights and buildings scraping the sky. Where he hell was he?

Woman's eyes at first and then her face slowly emerged from the memories. She looked frightened and confused and he heard himself speak, "I give you a promise of a Goryeo warrior, I will take you back. Trust me."

. . .

He looked like he was having a seizure, his body was shaking violently and Eun Soo with the help of the boys could only hold him and pray that this shall pass.


	61. Chapter 48

**For all the wonderful readers, thank you and please don't forget to comment.**

When Choi Young finally opened his eyes and his vision slowly focused from the shaky blur into clarity – he saw HER. Her eyes peered into his and she was calling his name. He noticed two more pairs of eyes – two young men, one on each side – Dae Man and Deok Man. He tried to move and groaned, his head hurting. He still sat up and the two soldiers held his back for support. He noticed that he was in a small room and quickly recalled that he was staying in a house of the chestnut vendor, in the North, not in the palace.

"Can you guys leave us, I need to speak with my wife privately."

"Sure." They respectfully retreated, mouthing to Eun Soo that they would be just around the corner if she needed; she silently nodded and looked at Choi Young.

"Imja, I remembered something. My memory – it does not make sense. Is it the secret you have been hiding from me? That you are the High Doctor."

She gasped, lifting her hand to cover the lips, her eyes widened. "You remember now?"

He looked at her and shook his head negatively. "Not really. I had this vivid dream. As if you were somewhere far away in the past and you send me a message with this boy. Did you?"

Eun Soo gasped again and held onto his hand, rubbing it to calm him, but mostly to calm her nerves. "My love, tell me what you remember first. I did not want the painful memories to put stress on your mind. It could be too shocking. I wanted for you to start building our history slowly and comfortably."

Hazed, Choi Young looked at her and before he could open his mouth and speak, something happened inside that jolted his KI. He was almost thrown off the bed by the force within him and felt as if a fire bomb just exploded, causing bright flashes of faces, of many people, including Eun Soo, the Woodalchi and others he knew before, show in his mind's eye. These flashed accompanied sounds and smells that were strong and hit his nose and ears from all directions. He then saw brief snippets of places and events, all over, left and right, overlapping and crowding his consciousness. The experience was frightening, making him feel completely out of control. He forced his eyes to stay open and look at Eun Soo only, but an encompassing headache bore through his skull, rising like a tornado swirling with loud blinding noise. He had to let go of his wife's hand and lay back down, biting his lips not to scream for his life.

"Young-ah, what is wrong?" she lowered to him. Her soft voice hitting him on the head like a blunt side of an axe.

"Sounds and light and visions… Too much. My head… I can't … Sorry," he tried to explain; talking and even moving his lips was excruciatingly painful.

Eun Soo understood enough to rush to her acupuncture kit, grabbing it with shaking hands, she had to steady herself, concentrating, and quickly insert needles into the points to block the pain and reduce the headache. He moaned in response and unclenched his jaw.

After some time the acute pain has dulled. He did not really sleep, but was drifting, especially after Eun Soo put some hot packs to his calves, helping to draw the blood away from his head and improve overall circulation. These measures in the absence of medications worked enough and at sunrise when the birds started to wake the house with their loud chirping, Choi Young despite the noise, actually fell asleep.

Eun Soo did not get any asleep, as the baby was in distress, responding to her father's, she was kicking and moving, while her mother was trying to close her eyes. So finally, after the General's suffering subsided, the baby stopped as well and Eun Soo dosed off by his side.

. . .

He was a man who has just started to put the pieces of the puzzle together. His past, made up like a confusing kaleidoscope, was filled with odd and uncoordinated experiences that needed to be tied together, linked in an orderly fashion to make sense. He remembered well who he was before he met his wife. After the revelation dream, the emotions flooded his system, rushing through his mind and creating bright flashes of scenes and moments, most of them revolving around Eun Soo. His powerful connection to her was a road to restoring what he had forgotten.

He saw her face of distain, disappointment and fear after the death of the young King Chung Jeong. He remembered crying about the child who gave up his life, hoping that Choi Young could leave on. And that memory started a thread to Ki Cheol and Gongmin and the unfolding events that had followed. He also recalled a sense of her closeness when he had to hold her tight, while she was fighting to go back through the Hwata's gate. And how he broke his promise to her, and her stabbing and saving him afterwards. He also started remembering how this had started a chain of occurrences where her life was threatened because she was the High Doctor, a Healer from Heaven.

And many more meaningful memories of beginning to love her, need her, long for her, being close, yet far, fighting with himself and his own feelings, doubting and finding reason not to keep her by his side. All of these intense and consuming experiences implanted into him, his body and his mind, finally being able to access and reveal.

He understood now why she was reluctant to go tell him about their past. Although the past was essential to truly appreciate the depth of their devotion to each other, it was also fraught with dangers, losses, pain and constant threat of eternal separation. Eun Soo was so gentle with him as she tried to paint a lighter, less extreme picture of what had occurred. She tried to omit her poisoning and how she almost died, she did not want to reveal about the details of her stay with Ki Cheol and how she had to endure constant pressure to get back her journal and other relics and to keep the secret to opening Hwata's gate, while balancing on the edge of staying alive. She avoided reminding him of the day when she took poison to cure herself or die otherwise, and how Choi Young was left in despair to watch; only to be called away to protect others, while she was attacked and kidnapped barely just having had broken the fever.

These were not the stories she shared. The ones she described in detail were of how they leaned on each other, of times spent caring and loving. How his hugs fed her strength, and how he was a pillar of hope for her in a strange and scary world. She told Choi Young that he was a place of calm among the stormy turbulence, an oasis of inner beauty and sustenance in the desert of desolation, lies and intrigues. He was the most honest and steadfast, the most reliable and sincere person in the harsh and deceiving existence of hers. That's what she told him.

He listened and nodded, hugging and kissing her, grateful for her tact and consideration. He pretended that the half - truth was enough, yet the dark and horrifying parts of their story were now clear in his mind.

There was also the time when they were apart. He had learned that it was five long years. And he was glad that his mind chose to erase the long wait for her. The dream about the leather pouch was not a dream. She confirmed that she sent him messages from the past to help keep up his spirits and to fuel faith that she was alive and well, trying to return to him. A jade hair pin with chrysanthemum flower engraved, which he made as a present for her, Eun Soo passed onto the boy whose life she saved, that amulet was one of the clues about her existence. She also revealed the magic of the aspirin bottle, which he had on his body at all times. Little things like that, grains of undying belief she planted in him, he imagined carried him through difficult times.

How did they ever stay apart? Who would be able to feel the gaps? His memory of that time was the hardest to restore. Simply because Eun Soo was not there to emotionally anchor him. She suggested that if he wanted to remember, since it was an important part of his life, even if without her, he had to talk to those who surrounded him during those years, his friends, Woodalchi, the king, the queen, Aunt Choi, and the Suribang.

"Choi Young, don't discard those years as if they were nothing, because they made you who you had become when I returned. I don't know many things from that time, because you did not wish to share. I presume it was difficult for you not knowing when we will meet again. But if you can, try to remember. Then you will feel more whole."

She was right. So he started from those who were beside him, Dae Man, Deok Man, and Deo Gi. Choong Seok probably could shed some light as well, but he was back in the capital, as well as the rest of the people who knew of the happenings. He asked his friends for help. Deo Gi and Deok Man were more than enthusiastic, but Dae Man appeared strangely quiet and began to stutter about not really knowing much, since he was just another one of the group. "Talk to the Assistant General, when you return to the palace. He will know."

"Dae Man-ah, come on, what is wrong?"

The boy only averted his eyes and mumbling, escaped on supposedly urgent errand. Choi Young was perplexed and intrigued, but decided to deal with this mystery after he'd had a chance to speak with others. He learned quite a great deal and was surprised at how much had happened in those five years. He also found out about his rescue mission in extra detail from the chestnut vendor.

"Haimoni, how bad was Dae Man when we found him? Do you think he is mad at me for not coming to his aid earlier? He is avoiding me for some reason."

"Young-ah," the old woman spoke, as she fed him with her famously steamy and tasty chestnuts, "I have seen many things in this world, although I'm a simple person, not educated, but I can tell when somebody is loyal. He is loyal to you and adores you. You told me yourself he was like a son to you, when you came here at first. You had not left a stone unturned till you found Dae Man. He was like a wildling, but you were so loving and patient and he took to you right away. You were the only one he'd allowed to take care of him till he finally came back to his senses. You were both so happy to be back together. Not even once I saw him angry or resentful. He was always only grateful. If there is something he is hiding, it is not about that time."

A bad feeling grew in the pit of Choi Young stomach. He had no memory of why he would feel that way, but the part of his past he was missing and Dae Man did not want to reveal held the key to something he believed better to be left forgotten.


	62. Chapter 49

**Dear readers, CY is getting better, although his memory is not a 100%, and should be proud of his achievement. There is just one area that has not been adressed. So enjoy and please don't forget to leave your reviews! I rely on them to keep me excited about continuing to write when it becomes more difficult or my RL pulls me away.**

The return of the memory coincided with daily headaches, which were so severe, they took him out of commission for a few hours. Eun Soo called them migraines. She explained that sometimes migraines happen due to physical or psychological causes, diet even, but she believed that in his case migraines should go away or be very rare after his memory recovers and his health completely stabilizes. She warned him that chronic migraines could continue as a result of his trauma, just as the periodic vision problems he still had in his right eye.

Choi Young did not want to think that far ahead. He was able to hold his sword, although his right side was still considerably weaker than his left, and he began practicing with the boys martial arts. He felt his body slowly returning to its former fighting shape, able to lift heavier weight, move without sharp pain, even his right leg endured walks now. Yet, running was tough, the headaches ensued with exhaustion and with them came nausea and dizziness. If he did not stop the exercise they persisted. So he had to take breaks.

The news from the capital came regularly and Choi Young monitored all the happenings, especially the border riots and squirmishes with the insurgents from the Yuan side, Mongol riders and Japanese pirates. Choong Seok did an excellent job with Woodalchi in the palace, the commanders of the army and the navy maintained tight seal around the Goryeo borders, and he began to feel restless.

All this time he was operating under the impression that he was needed, that his presence in the capital was essential for the complex military machine to function smoothly. Yet, with his prolonged and unexpected absence, the gaps left open after his departure were filled by others and masterfully so. Will there be the same place for him when he returns? Is he truly expected or the formerly undefeated and unscathed General would become a target for pity and gossip?

That was a not a light worry. He had to come back at least as able as he was before or even better, to prove that he was still the Great Choi Young, the man whose sword did not have an equal, whose martial arts skills were the stuff of legends and whose name was told to the children as an example of a devoted and loyal Goryeo warrior.

Choi Young needed to clear his head and get away from his mini hospital, where everything reminded him of his injuries and even Eun Soo looked at him as a patient most of the time, with the serious and concerned eyes of a doctor, monitoring closely his every step and move. _Don't over do it, pace yourself, be careful, rest…_ Her soft voice delivered orders, and if he disobeyed, she made him feel guilty with hurt looks and loud sighs. That wife of his was like a hawk and he wanted freedom to be himself, wearing his armor, carrying his weapon and not asking anybody's permission. They did not fight, but they have not seen eye to eye lately, as she was overprotective and cautious and he was ready to move forward and move on.

So he hopped on the horse and rode out, leaving Eun Soo's angry calls to come back behind and feeling her look with his back, which did not promise anything pleasant. He stopped, turned and with the most loving and non defiant gaze he could master, looked down at her from the height of his horse and said, "Imja, don't worry. Take care of yourself and our baby. I will be fine. I need to start riding again. I will be back soon."

A warm smile graced his beautiful face, still more pale than usual, lacking the touch of sun, and she conceded, smiling back and waved, tilting her head to the side, "I'll be waiting. I think I will take a nap. Be careful." Her anger evaporated as quickly as it boiled, he had learned that about her even before he remembered about this part of her personality – she was quick to get mad, but as quick to forget and let it go.

He was happy and grateful for her easy going aptitude. Because he was not as light hearted of a person as she was. He carried grudges and nursed wounds in his heart for a long time. Why? It was just his way. She was the only exception to the rule – he forgave and forgot everything, because he loved her. Simply loved her completely and unquestionably, and that love guided his behavior toward Eun Soo always.

He felt bad soon enough, recognizing that she only tried to protect him and recalled all the times she went above and beyond to make sure he was getting treatment while he was being stubborn and ungrateful patient. He needed to do something nice, some extra special for her today. He stopped at the market to pick up a pretty pin for her hair and then personally picked up some wild flowers. It was just a small gesture, but he knew how such strange little things made her happy.

On his way home he got segwayed by a fight at the market and interfered, breaking up the arguing parties. That made him feel really good and useful. He asserted himself, he protected the people from getting hurt and acted like a real officer, showing an example of Woodalchi honor to protect those in need.

It was the best day he has had so far; he exercised and practiced as usual, his muscles were aching pleasantly, his vision was clear. At home he found Eun Soo taking a nap, so he was able to sneak in quietly and placed the pin and the flowers next to her. He sat watching her peaceful face, and taking her hand, held it to his heart, feeling very soothed and comforted to be next to her. He lifted up her light limb and pressed his lips against her palm, a soft and gentle hand that saved him and took care of him on so many occasions. Eun Soo tossed in bed, and lazily opened her eyes, noticing his figure.

"Sleep, you don't need to get up."

"No, I've been waiting and dozed off."

"Don't worry."

"Are you in pain? Tired? How's your body? Headache?"

"Shhh, I'm fine." He caressed her hair and kissed her cheek, trying to get her to settle back into sleep. Initially, he wanted to discuss with her return to the capital, but seeing her so relaxed, he did not want to start an argument. She pulled him closer and whispered something, eliciting a kiss from him and then he wrapped around her from the back, hugging her tightly and rested his head on the pillow for a second. But she beckoned him with flower scent and he kissed Eun Soo's neck, snuggling his nose in the soft tangles of her aromatic hair, as she longingly elongated her body against his. His hand stroked the open triangle of her skin and moved to cup her swollen breast. She helped him by loosening her robe, and his fingers ran across her nipple and stopped as he asked if she was hurting.

"No, just a bit more sensitive." She turned to him and put her hot forehead against his chest, as he held her tenderly. They both stopped, breathing each other, and then Choi Young got up and took his robes off, his chest covered with fresh scars. Eun Soo looked at him and clung to his torso, getting up on her knees and hugging him tightly, her arms around his waist. Again they stopped and felt each other. Eun Soo loosened the tie of his pants, but he held them with a hand, looking uncomfortably.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I just…" He turned away, tensing.

She wanted to touch him and make him feel good, she wanted to help him. "Young-ah, _I __**really**__ want to."_

But he hid from her eyes by turning away and sat on the side of the bed, with his back to her. His shoulders folded and head hung. She pressed against his back, hugging him. "I want you, Daejang," she whispered. He sighed deeply and hugged her arms, pressing them to his chest. He turned to catch her lips, touching them lightly and moved to lay her on the bed. Kissing her neck, he breathed heavier and heavier, shivers going through his body…

"Daejang," she whispered, the sound reverberated through his soul, as her hot lips brushed against his earlobe. Her tender skin felt so smooth, and her breasts were round and soft, pleasant and giving under his touch, as she moaned "Daejang," again, making his loins harden even more if it was even possible. He was strong and healthy, his wife's arms, pulling him closer as he was pressing against her, feeling her sweet and desirable body open up and welcome him. "Imja," he called, his tip finding an entrance and pushing through the heated with lust folds, her hips widening for him till he is inside. They both gasp, she stares at him with cloudy eyes, the wave of exquisite pleasure pushing the eyelids closed, she opens her mouth and exhales as he starts moving within her. A powerful feeling of happiness and connection, love and virility engulfs Choi Young and his body wants to explode… He lets out a scream with her name and she cries his in return, they both surprised at how strong it was, just watching each other and then rushing for a kiss, she bites his lips, drinking his taste and he fights with her tongue, winning the battle, like the victorious and undefeated warrior he is.

This feels so good and so right and he has not felt this way in such a long time, his body has not had this kind of excitement and pure bliss showered upon him. He is too happy to talk, he smiles…

Eun Soo is snuggled next to him, he opens his eyes to find her sleeping on his chest, he tells her how much he appreciates her…

"Choi Young, sweetheart," her hand lands on his hardened member and she watches him to look back in surprise. "Can I? I know you missed me."

He gets shy and turns away, covering her hand with his.

"Oh…you have already." She says softly, her fingers wet and sticky. "Did you have a dream about us?"

He does not answer, embarrassed and ashamed that his body played such a cruel trick on him. And now his wife knows that he wants her so badly, but can't go through with it, just like last night. He starts to get up, but she is not letting him. "Please, there is nothing wrong with it. I dream of us being together all the time. I have missed you inside of me, Daejang."

These words make him forget about everything and a new strong wave of desire comes over him. He turns to her and his hand slides down her hip… she is dressed. They both are. He is frustrated and tries to free her, but at that moment a round taught stomach of his wife, stops him in his tracks. He lowers his eyes and says quietly, "The baby, how can we with the baby? I'm sorry, Imja. I'm too selfish."

"You can. I'm a doctor and I'm saying you can. In fact, it is healthy."

"But what if I hurt her?"

"You won't."

He thinks for a minute.

His brain is still not clear, enveloped in the aftereffects of the dream. He has not been with his wife _like that_ since the day he left for the battle. After the injury he has become self conscious and reserved with his wishes, uncomfortable with all the people in the house, he was used to more privacy before. And also he was worried. What if he disappoints her? What if he is not what she expects him to be? Honestly, he had no clear memories of himself in the role of a lover. It was more like feelings and sensations that made his whole body tingle and also at times too real and very strong, causing powerful and sudden erections. He obviously needed to get over himself and just do it. If the dream was any indication of how they were – there should not be any problem. Ultimately, even if he could… thinking of a pregnant woman like that, is not is wrong? Why is he so weak and can't get a hold of his feeling?


	63. Chapter 50

**To answer your question about when the dream starts – it is kind of blurred on purpose, since it feels very real to CY. But everything that he does during the day actually occurs, including buying a gift and getting flowers for ES. Hopefully, this clarifies it. I guess I tried too hard to make the dream and reality merge, confusing everybody. Imagine how confused CY might have been!**

**A couple of interesting bits of information for this chapter:**

**A long time ago, I got this challenge to write about hot springs. It did not fit the story, but I never forgot about. So those out there who might remember, smile and rejoice – I did it. **

**Aged Korean Ginseng – is a very strong and potent herbal medicine. Korean Ginseng in general is considered to have multiple health properties, including giving strength, energy and improving sexual drive and overall fertility, especially in males. **

* * *

"Choi Young, your breakfast is ready," he heard the old woman's voice behind the door and after a soft knock, she entered their room with a tray. Choi Young's face beet red, he had to cover it up with an arm, a sleeve casting a shadow. "Thank you, Haimoni, please set it on the table." He moved awkwardly, pulling the covers tightly around them, while Eun Soo smiled mischievously at him.

"Eun Soo-shi, anything special for you?"

"No, thank you. Choi Young and I need a bit more rest. I think we will stay in a bed for a while. Where is everybody?" She turned around, and looked at the old woman, who suddenly winked at her and gave her a knowing look.

"Everybody is up and busy. I will make sure _nobody will bother you_." And then she winked again and silently exited.

"What was that about?" wondered Eun Soo. "So, where were we?" She tried to sensually kiss her husband, but the mood was completely ruined.

"Imja, let's not." He said firmly, distancing himself, still quite embarrassed.

"Why? Was it something I did?"

"Of course not. I just need more time. Not here, not now. I… feel like the walls have eyes and ears. I just can't."

"I know it is not like back at the barracks, but…"

"You told me the baby can hear now."

"Yes, she can."

"Then… she would know, right?"

"Don't be silly!"

"Imja," he coughed and mumbled, "I can not have my child see me naked. It is not right."

"What?" She at first did not get it. Then she covered her mouth to stop from laughing. "Choi Young, look here," she ordered. She got up and undid her robe, making him shamefully cover her again, but she pushed his hands away and allowed her stomach out. "Why are you so ashamed of my pregnancy?" She asked offended.

"No, it is not it, just, the baby… I want to do right by her."

"Do you see any eyes on my stomach?"

"Of course, not."

"Then stop your nonsense!"

"Imja, I'm trying here." The sincerity and loss in his eyes were simply sad. He sat on the bed, puzzled, looking up to her, as if asking, _Am I an idiot for such thoughts?_

"Then don't act foolish in front of me or your unborn child!" She was quite frustrated with him. How antiquated! A man was intelligent and ahead of his times in many ways, but this was too much.

He got up and excused himself, leaving the room. Eun Soo was disappointed. It was hard not to have the intimacy with him. At first she was not even thinking about that, but after he has gotten better, she noticed him getting aroused, but avoiding her all the same, hiding away and leaving the room whenever it occurred. His body free to seek her at night, she felt him hardened against her, but whenever she turned – he was asleep, or so it seemed. Yesterday started out so well… And now this!

Being pregnant did not help either. It actually made it more difficult for her to deal with cravings, food or otherwise. She doubted that her current condition made it conducive to spontaneity. And she was growing bigger and fatter. Not too much yet, but still. Maybe, she was not as attractive. If her husband was turning away, the thought of Daejang not finding her exciting any more made her so sad! Tears formed quickly and she felt angry at the fates that not only tore her away from her husband in the beginning months of her pregnancy, but also gave him back to her in a coma, all the while, she was becoming heavier and her belly expanding… By the time he would be ready – she may not be able to anymore. It has been almost five months! That was too long. Even if _he _did not remember, _she_ remembered everything. The hot and humid nights of love making, how much he's changed from a passionate, but somewhat shy lover into a confident, commanding and very knowledgeable man who was creative in bed. He found ways to be with her always, but now it seemed he was looking for ways not to be.

She had this whole plan on how to help him and make it comfortable, but he did not even allow her to go that far or touch him like that. What else could she do?

Choi Young sat outside, thinking as well.

"I made something special for you." The old lady put a bowl of double boiled ginseng chicken in front of him.

He looked at her in surprise. He was no longer that weak or sick to have such meal prepared.

"How are you doing? Getting along with your wife?"

"Why?" He was put on guard by her question. "Did she tell you something?"

"It's just you like a son to me, you know. And I'm really glad you are finally better. You were quick sick for a long time. You both are still young. And your wife is a very beautiful woman."

He listened, nodding. All of it so far was true. But why would she assume there was a problem?

"How long have you been married? Is it a year yet?"

"No, not yet."

"It's just an old lady talking, don't take it to heart. We country folk are sometimes a bit straightforward…"

"Yes, Haimoni, please speak."

"New couples are usually a bit… louder."

"Louder?"

"The soup will give you more strength for your wife. I put extra _Aged Korean Ginseng_ for you. It will make you more … lively." And the woman patted him on the back. "Drink it all. Make sure to drink it all, then go find your wife."

"But she is pregnant…"

"She is pregnant, not dead." And she got up and left mumbling to herself how men are clueless and that it was a wonder Eun Soo was pregnant in the first place with such an oaf of a husband.

. . .

Eun Soo was still pretty dejected, when the hostess came into the room and without a word hugged her.

"Haimoni," the woman cried softly into her shoulder. "Haimoni, am I wrong if I want to be seen as a woman by him? He used to look at me that way all the time, but he treats me now like I'm untouchable."

"He is just scared. To men pregnant women are like sacred vessels. They are afraid and forget how they got them to be with a baby. Men have short memory. They can only think either with their upper brains or lower ones, not together. That's why women are smarter."

Eun Soo was laughing. This is was so true and so funny, nobody in the palace would say such things to her. She loved being here out in the country side with simple people who talked about such things without shame. Can they never return? Should she stay here, have the baby, work as a doctor and Choi Young could do something with his hands or be a fisherman, since he really liked to fish. They would be such a simple and happy life. Then again, the history had a bigger role for him to play, much bigger than a husband, he belonged to the whole nation, not just to her and she should not be so greedy and share him a little.

"I will arrange for you to go to hot springs."

"Hot springs?"

"Once you get him naked, it will happen."

"Haimoni," Eun Soo was blushing happily. Finally there was a woman who did not mince words.

"He is very shy and we will need privacy."

"It's a family day. Don't worry, I will make sure that you are on the schedule. 3 hours is enough?"

"Ha-ha-ha, I hope so."

"Take your time. Nothing will help you both heal quicker and forget about all the pain. You are lucky to have each other. Just remind him about what he is missing."

. . .

"Oj, General. Come here."

"Yes Haimoni."

"Take your wife to hot springs. It is good for the baby and for her. It's a family day. It will be just the two of you, so that she is not uncomfortable."

"OK. Will go to the hot springs. Are you sure it is safe for her?"

"Of course, the water is healing, gives strength, good for the skin and also for her womb."

He smiled and ran to tell the news to Eun Soo.

"Rockhead. So easy…" The lady shook her head and went to the kitchen to finish her cooking.

. . .

The stroll to the springs was pleasant. It was like a mini date. He carried a bundle with towels, fresh clothes and a bath stone on his good shoulder and held Eun Soo's warm hand. They were both quiet, almost timid, eyes busy studying the road in front of them, while glances were thrown quickly at each other, trying to discern the mood of their partner. The air between them was fragile, laden with expectancy, uncertainty and hope. Choi Young was never the one to break the silence, more comfortable with it, than Eun Soo, in contemplation of watching his wife bathe, he swallowed hard at the image in his mind.

"Young-ah, will you wash my hair? I heard the water is full with minerals and is good for hair and skin."

"Of course, sweetheart," those strange Heavenly words of endearment were now randomly popping up in his head in response to tender feelings evoked by her.

"I have not been to hot springs in Korea, you know. I went to Japan once. They have those really amazing hot springs where the water is steamy and bubbling, the vapor leaves the most amazing mist in the air and everything is surrounded by pristine snow. Such a stark contrast. They have those monkeys that come to the springs to warm up in winter; it is so funny to watch them. At first, when you take your clothes off, the cold hits your body, but once in the water, it is divine."

He missed her babbling and stories from Heaven, their walks and times of travel, when it was just the two of them, the trail and the beautiful nature around. The memories were now clear and renewed, so each time something reminded him of the past, it felt like it just happened yesterday.

"Japan? So we are not enemies any more?"

"The history is… let's just say that in my time, Japanese and Koreans are friendly. I went there for a conference once, and this guy, he was like a researcher or something, he was sweet on me," she laughed lightly, "he was the one who invited me to go to the springs…"

"What?" Choi Young's jealousy flared and he stopped abruptly, turning sharply to his wife, "You bared your body in front of a JAPANESE? Did you… Did you…." He could not even fathom the idea that some other man dared to lay his eyes on his wife and … the next thought was too ... just not!

"No, you misunderstood. He invited me, but I did not go with him. I went with some other people. We went as a group, just women."

He had to calm himself, his heart was jumping out of his throat and he made a firm decision – no other man would ever take his wife to hot springs. Which was dumb anyway, since there was no other man who would ever even come close to her or have the gall to think about the General's wife. That thought pleased him, and his fingers wrapped around hers tightly, pulling her hand, he resumed the walk, picking up speed. Eun Soo, hurried behind, surprised at this sudden burst of energy and panting. He heard her labored breathing and paced himself, reminded that she was pregnant and walking became harder. "Sorry, Imja, I shall walk slower."

"Here we are!" Her eyes twinkled with excitement, as they reached a small bath house built by the hot springs. Wooden pavement and railing were built next to the stone steps, leading inside the baths. A couple of attendants greeted them and directed to the room where they could undress. They explained how everything worked and departed, assuring them of complete privacy. It was a clever concept indeed, you could not see the bathers from the road, as the building blocked the view, allowing the families to feel at ease and frolic in the waters, without fearing peeping eyes.

They took the upper layer of clothes off and stopped, looking at each other, as both were plagued with anxieties, each for their own reason. They turned, facing with their backs and shed the last undergarments. Both of them picked up a towel, shy about the nudity and moved toward the edge of the bath. The water had a strong sulphur smell and small bubbles formed on the surface, popping, substituted by the new ones right away.

Eun Soo was the first brave one. She carefully folded the towel covering her and placed it on the railing. She lifted her hair and pulled it up, making a tight bun and secured it with a pin.

Choi Young observed her graceful movements and was stunned at the beauty he has been denied due to his own stupid fears: Eun Soo was breathtaking. Her usually small breasts were swollen, heavier with maternity roundness and her stomach now had a moon shape, extending forward. Her slender figure, has become fuller and curvier, she was truly a blossoming a woman, shining in pregnancy. Everything about her, every angle was softer, plumper and no less sensual or alluring. She was a fertility goddess in his eyes. She was made to be loved and worshiped and his silly reservations refused her that right.

He approached her and embracing her nudity, dropped his towel showing his need for her without shame. They kissed slowly and comfortably. His body not obstructed by the mind's concerns knew exactly what to do and how to do it. Eun Soo let him touch her and kiss her, she allowed him to place caresses all over and give her pleasure. He took her into the bath and the heated healing waters relaxed and washed away any tension left. They were making love, without pain or worry, everything was perfect and only happiness and desire that needed to be satisfied mattered. They finally found themselves in the place almost forgotten, a place where they have not ventured for many months.

He washed her hair as promised and they took their time to scrub and clean, their skins breathing with newly opened pours and glistening under the kind sun. Naked, they lay out on the wooden planks to sunbathe. Choi Young lovingly cuddled his wife in the towel; he put his lips against her pregnant belly and kissing it, was whispering something to the baby. Eun Soo relaxed, resting. They used their full three hours well and were probably the happiest and most normal ever since that horrible day when Choi Young came home with the news about the enemy attack. The dark times have passed. The new bright future stepped in and they were back together to see to it.

The wise chestnut vendor was right about everything.


	64. Chapter 51

**Starting in this chapter, there will be some references to the past, in particular the 5 years when ES was gone, which are important to the story. These events are described in detail in "While I Have Been Waiting". If you are interested, you may refresh your memory (if you'd read before) or if you are not familiar with the story, scroll through the chapters (if you have time to do that). Hopefully, I will provide enough clues for those who never read prequel to understand the evens in the following chapters.**

The couple was now more at ease around each other. Choi Young finally having reclaimed his manhood with his wife, felt like himself. The piece that was missing has been found. He felt strong and capable again; he could be protective and even commanding, if needed for her safety. He now remembered very clearly how much they enjoyed being together, how open and sincere they were about their needs and how giving they both have been over the short time they've been married. He could do so much for Eun Soo. He could do so many little things to make her happy, whether it was making love or just being next to her, he could do it all.

Confidence, not shyness exuded from him and Eun Soo was the one who was looking at her husband bashfully, after waiting for so long for him to be the General in bed. It was reassuring.

As far as physical health recovery – she could not do much for him any more. His emotional health has improved tremendously. He was no longer easily down or agitated, nor did he harbor dark anger and frustration which he carefully hid from her, not realizing that she was very familiar with the steps coma victims take on their road to recovery.

Eun Soo felt that change was imminent. Any day now they will have the dreaded conversation about going back. Their peaceful existence will be disturbed by the court's intrigues, politics, military matters; and her husband will flourish, while she would be left home to nurture the baby in her womb and entertain herself with boring household tasks and maybe some doctoring. She will not be the first one to bring up the topic. Choi Young will approach her, the General has returned and he will be taking charge soon.

Meanwhile, she decided to enjoy last days of their provincial happiness and eat fresh food, drink spring water and breathe clean country air.

The messenger arrived early that morning, while all the house guests were having a big breakfast prepared by their kind hostess. A lively conversation at the table was interrupted by an unexpected arrival of an uninvited visitor.

A tentative knock on the door was responded to by one of the guards always on post due to the General's presence in the house. He looked at the owner to give him the order and the old lady, still not used to having others do things, got up and approached the gate. The guard motioned for her to stand aside for her protection, letting her know that once he ascertained there was no danger, she could decide what to do next. He slightly opened the door, enough to see that it was safe. He waved for the chestnut vendor to check on the visitor. "Do you know her, Haimoni?"

"No, she is dressed like Kisaeng. They don't come out here. It is not inappropriate for her to visit a house like that."

"Should I send her away?"

"Just let her in quickly, let's hope none of the nosy neighbors will take notice."

A young woman in colorful clothes and elaborately done hair, was rushed inside. She stood by the door, peering at the ground.

Everybody at the table turned, including Choi Young.

"Sir, she says she has a message for you," the guard explained.

Choi Young didn't look at the man, his eyes fell on the woman; his heart froze while the girl extended her hands, offering a small envelope, and he simply turned away and got up from the table. "I will bring you some fresh tea, Imja," he said softly and headed inside the house, surprising Eun Soo with such strange behavior.

Why was he acting like this, Choi Young wasn't sure, but his blood froze yet boiled with anger towards this complete stranger.

"What did she want?" Asked the guard Eun Soo, curious.

"She delivers a letter for the General." The guard took the letter from the woman's hand, and she hesitated to give it up, probably having received instruction to only leave it with the General himself.

"I will take it to him," reassured the guard. But the woman stubbornly held onto the piece of paper and shook her head, still staring at the ground.

"Young-ah, the girl is waiting. Come," called out Eun Soo with her loud voice, making the rest of the people of at the table look at each other nervously.

Choi Young returned, his face wearing a mask of annoyance and indifference. He lazily ordered for the guard to bring the letter to him, while sitting back at the table, with his back to the gate. He said it loud enough for Kisaeng to hear and she let go of the paper in care of the soldier. The man left her standing in her spot and came up to the General, extending the envelope toward him. Choi Young accepted it and took a tense deep breath, feeling a heavy pressure in his chest. Why was he like that?

Welcoming and friendly with everybody, Choi Young was unusually cold to the woman. The Woodalchi boys at the table froze and fear was spelled on their faces. Deo Gi gestured to Deok Man, asking what this was about, wondering if this relates to the woman she helped once at the General's request. He waved at her frantically to be quiet and grabbing her wrist, dragged her away from the table.

Dae Man was mortified. He could not get up and run away, making his feelings obvious, but if he stayed any longer, the General would remember the one event from his past that he took the time to wipe cleanly from his memory. And if he does – there was no telling how he would react and whether he will again look at Dae Man with those hateful, hurt eyes, the eyes that had contained blame, shame and contempt, and the most scary of them all, distance. The boy peered at Choi Young's face from aside, trying to read his expression. He was hoping that since Daejang had forgiven him once, he would not hold the grudge. Dae Man was more worried about the things he had said in anger, the declaration of breaking all the bonds with his savior, the horrible fight they had… Of course, it was all in the past and they reconciled and were closer than ever. Choi Young felt the special connection and the strong ties between them, he was kind and caring toward the boy. They were discussing his wedding just this morning during breakfast, and Choi Young was supposed to take the place of his father…

"What is it? Why aren't you reading?" Wondered Eun Soo, innocent of the knowledge that everybody else held and feared.

Good question. Why? Choi Young had no idea. Why was the presence of this woman so disagreeable with him? Even a sight of her was objectionable. He did not hold prejudice against her kind. He never had any dealings with such women and had no reason to be so repulsed by her.

He looked at the letter, which carried a faint fragrance, which made his stomach churn and almost gag. "What is wrong with me?" he mumbled under the breath. The penmanship was impeccable and the letter was clearly addressed to him. He unfolded the paper, breaking the seal and began reading. His lips quivered and eyes widened, paling he prevented a loud gasp from escaping his lips with a sheer will power and swallowed hard, adam's apple bobbing. He looked at the woman with clear shock and disbelief and then turned to Dae Man and other men, who were intently staring at him all the time.

"Send her away, NOW," he screamed furious, and then got up, his vicious presence looming and yelled again, "I said get rid of her! Away, away from me!" On the verge of flying into the outburst of rage, he grabbed the sword and at that moment, the guard pushed the girl, who was frightened out of her wits and shaking with fear, out the gate, quickly locking it behind her. Woodalchi along with Dae Man all got up, and ready to subdue the General were on high alert.

Eun Soo was completely confused and felt scared despite her best efforts to remain calm. "Let me take you inside," Zaphira was the first one to think clearly and picking her up by the shoulders, led the pregnant woman into the house. The old lady glared at Choi Young and opened her mouth to say something, but then only waved away her hand at him and turned, following the women and slamming the door locked behind.

The air was still and silence deafening. Choi Young lowered back on the bench, staring mindlessly at the table. The men got up and maintained respectful distance, all looking at Dae Man, who was the only one sitting at the table. He gave them a look, and they immediately dispersed. Now it was just the two of them.


	65. Chapter 52

**Dear readers. This arc may seem tumultuous and you may wonder why I would not let Daejang just recover happily without any complications. But trust me, there is a reason for it. Just stay with me and see where it takes him and ES. Please don't forget to leave your comments.**

Choi Young was in pure shock. He really could not comprehend at all the meaning of the letter or why it was addressed to him in the first place. He felt that the severity of the intense negative reaction he had toward everything associated with the word "Kisaeng" represented his true feelings. The awful, terrible, appalling sensation in his gut was there for a reason. If he were to even consider what the letter implied for a minute – the reason was within him.

He turned to Dae Man; Choi Young's eyes were so scared and still shocked. He locked his gaze on the boy, reading deep fear and shame on his features. A sudden shadow of illusive recognition fell on Daejang's face. At that moment, Dae Man sprung to his feet and leaped toward the wall of the building, away from Choi Young.

"Stop right there," his voice shook the air and everybody in the yard froze where they were, turned and straightened into position, the general was giving an order.

"Tell me!" The General pinned the boy to the wall, glaring at him. Dae Man trembled under the stern gaze. "You know about that woman, don't you? You were there. You know my shameful secret. I will not harm you, if you tell me the truth, but if you keep refusing, I will kill you," and he lifted an angry fist in the air. "Did I sleep with Kisaeng and got her pregnant? Do I have a child with that woman? Do you remember what I did?" The words spoken under the breath carried so much mixed emotion, with angst and hope and horror at the possibility, all he needed was confirmation that his supposition was wrong, if Dae Man could only say one word – _no - _then he could breathe.

Dae Man found an escape and took the exit, sliding under the General's arms, sprinting to the farthest corner and climbing up sprightly up to the roof of the house, where he crouched in fear, watching Choi Young from above.

"I can't tell anything. I don't know anything," he screamed. "I really don't know what happened. You never told me. I don't want you to remember about hating me and I don't want you to remember about me hating you either. Please, Daejang, don't ask me."

"What?! Come down right now!" the man roared so angrily that others took a step back, while still standing at attention.

"I swear, I don't know." The boy insisted, wishing he actually had the answer so that Daejang would not suffer the confusion.

"I can't remember! I can't! It does not make sense." He screamed now more lost than anything, seeking help from Dae Man, who stuck his neck out to see whether it was safe to go down yet.

Quietly murmuring to himself now, Choi Young gave up seeking answers from the frightened boy. "Why would I father a child and then pretend I did not? How can I not take responsibility? And if I ever transgressed like that, how is it even possible for me to live honestly with my wife? Why would I sleep with another woman? What in the world is this charade? Is somebody playing a joke on me? Because they know I lost my memories? An enemy? A spy amongst our ranks?" He was losing it. He was running out of ideas quickly and out of explanations as well. None of these options made any sense and him having a child with another woman besides Eun Soo made the least sense of all. He looked at the letter again and counted in his head. It must have happened during the last year before Eun Soo returned. He ordered himself to calm down. He closed his eyes and tried to remember all the events preceding her return. If he were to go backwards from the day when she came back, he would eventually stumble on the memory of Kisaeng and everything will become clear.

"_My Lord, I owe you everything. To disturb and burden you so, I should die at your hand or be struck by Heavens. It will be a welcome end to my worthless and miserable existence. Yet, I dare to call upon you shamelessly. I have nobody to turn to, besides your Lordship. Undeserving of your attention, I pray that you will find it in your heart to hear me out, as it is only for the baby's sake I had gathered the courage to write to you._

_Ever since that fateful night, what you have given, I will be forever in your debt. You have treated a lowly Kisaeng with such kindness and generosity, you have not abandoned us and gave my son a chance at living. He would only be so lucky to have such an honorable father as you. _

_I plead that you will show one more last act of kindness toward us. I beseech you to take responsibility for this poor child. There is no other man I trust completely as you, since what I have shared with you, I have never told anybody. _

_Save this innocent baby's soul. All my days are spent in prayer for him to be free of the sins of his father and mother. You are the only one who_ _knows the truth about his birth secret and if my prayers are answered, you will not abandon the child. Because you are the most honorable in the whole of Goryeo and your word is worth thousands. _

_I beg of you, Great General Choi Young, take this child under your care, as I'm fatally ill. My body is so unwell, I may not last beyond the third moon, they say. He has no man to guide him, I am afraid for him to fall under the wrong influence and the life you had saved would have been then for nothing. _

_He is a good baby, he is smart and friendly and very likable. He does not cause trouble and does not require much for care. I named him in your honor Dae Jung. So that he never forgets how he came into this world and aspires to live righteously. My only wish before I die is to know that he can grow up a man of honor and respect, a man who is not spat upon and ridiculed because he was born to such a mother Only if he grows up in a noble, well respected family, nobody would ever touch him or say anything bad. If you were to accept an orphan into your household, whether a servant or as one of your own, there would not be a greater deed that can be done during your lifetime. May Buddha light the path to your decision. Till my dying breath, I will continue praying for your health, the health of your family and will accept your wisdom and be grateful for any choice you make. _

_Kang So Ra." _

He flipped through the pages of his memory, like a book, starting from the back cover, but he still has not found the missing page.

The clouds moved across the sky, and humidity pressed down, breaking into a quick summer storm. Choi Young felt the large drops, which heavily bombarded his body, and suddenly knew he had to get and stand under the rain. The feeling that spread with the water drenching him was not happy, it was not light either; it was a feeling of shame and desperation, feeling of regret and sorrow.

"The rain. It rained that morning. Daejang, that's all I can tell you," Dae Man called out from the roof and then slid down the wet roof tile, hanging at the end and catching the sharp corner before swinging off it and landing softly like a cat.

"It rained," smiled Choi Young. "It rained, my boy, I remember now," he smiled now wider and his face softened with such needed and deep relief that Dae Man was assured it was safe to calm closer.

"Dooo yoooou?" He stuttered.

"Come, come here. Don't be afraid, I will not harm you." Choi Young invited him and as Dae Man still cautiously approached, he grabbed him and pulled for a hug. "I remember everything now. It will be OK. Nothing happened. Nothing. It was all a bad dream. I was never unfaithful to Imja," he whispered triumphantly into the boy's ear.

Dae Man nodded, happy to hear the answer as much as Daejang himself. "You've always loved Noona, you could never do that to her."

Of course, his opinion was not required and Choi Young slapped him for speaking up, but then continued hugging the boy, his pledged brother and practically a son.

"Not a word to anybody about this," he warned.

"My lips are always sealed, Daejang," laughed Dae Man. He was not a gossip, like some people he knew.

"I have to check on Eun Soo. I must have scared her. What should I tell her?"

"Nothing."

Choi Young just shook his head and smacked lightly the back of Dae Man's messy mane. "I was not asking your opinion. Although I agree."


	66. Chapter 53

**Dear readers: this chapter is much longer than usual, I made this choice not to lose the feeling of the writing and so you can savor reading it as I did writing it. I am not sure I will manage to write such long chapters later on, so I hope you understand. Please remember to read and review! **

If anything, Eun Soo learned one thing – Choi Young was not a man to lash out without a reason. She was at first taken aback by his behavior, even shaken, but recovered soon, as she was not worried. He would eventually come around and tell her everything. He always did. Her curiosity was eating her alive, but she told herself to be patient. Her husband needed to feel the respect and autonomy his position and status provided. A wife's nagging oversight would be humiliating. The chestnut vendor was not as forgiving, but she was familiar with Choi Young's temper and did not want to test it either.

The ladies waited patiently, sorting out chestnuts for the day's sale. Soon the old lady left for work; Zaphira and Eun Soo were in the kitchen area. The two women were quietly talking, laughter sometimes was heard and the mood was light, not burdened by the earlier events of the day. Zaphira was teaching Eun Soo a special recipe for a sweet desert, which she had learned as part of her studies. It was supposed to be a proven aphrodisiac, a gooey-crunchy mixture of nuts and honey, melting and seductive. Zaphira was happy for her friend, who was glowing after her trip to the hot springs. The women did not discuss the details, but Eun Soo alluded to the fact that her husband was back to normal and _very much so_. The baby seemed to agree, kicking, she was growing stronger and more active every day, as if catching up to her father's improvement. Zaphira encouraged Eun Soo to show the appreciation with a treat, which might lead to even more of the shared moments they had missed out for so long. She was grateful for the always thoughtful and always tactful friend.

"I'll see about my husband then. Thanks."

"Have fun and enjoy the _desert_."

They laughed and Eun Soo took a plate of the freshly prepared crunchy delight with her into the bedroom.

. . .

This was not happening . He's heard it before, but never gave much thought to this counterintuitive proverbial wisdom "_No good deed goes unpunished_." Now he was the recipient on the other end of his "good deed".

Was that woman insane? Had she no shame? A baby? He has his own baby on the way why would he want to bring up somebody else's baby? Especially knowing how that baby was conceived – not out of love – but as a product of rape and abuse, with the mother Kisaeng and nobility scum of a father, whose name will stay unknown. Whose name will this child bare?

A shooting pain darkened everything in front of his eyes. One of those migraine headaches visited him again. His eye started twitching uncontrollably and the temples were bombarded by the popping out, pulsating veins. This kind of pain had no escape or way out. It settled behind his eye sockets and pressed from inside, making him wish he were passed out till it subsided. Groaning, he crawled to bed, and curled, covering his head immediately to protect against any sound or light source.

Eun Soo found him in that position. He seemed to be asleep, so she smiled and started to leave not to bother him, as she noticed a letter dropped by the bed. She picked up the paper and read slowly, confused with its the contents. She studied reading and writing, but not as diligently as needed. After Choi Young left, she at first scheduled lessons and even practiced, but after that night… Chinese was a good distraction, but she did not use her time wisely, avoiding the headache of studying the difficult language. The letter was referring to a child that the woman could not take care of on her own due to a serious illness… and was asking Choi Young to take responsibility since she had nobody else to turn to…

Her first thought was too ridiculous to consider – Choi Young had a child with another woman during her absence. She laughed quietly at the thought and waved it off, setting the letter aside. She moved to the other part of the room, where Choi Young's herbs were being prepared to check on the progress. Her hands got busy, but her mind was elsewhere, regurgitating "take responsibility for this poor child". Why would her husband need to take responsibility for a stranger's child? Because he is a kind and generous man, who helps those in need – was her answer. She smiled to herself and even felt proud that he would be picked out of others… However… She had to redirect herself and focus on the task at hand. She quietly strained the remedy, measuring the contents and checking the solution by smell and taste.

But the thought returned and lodged into her mind and started twisting everything around, making her nauseated and uneasy. She picked up the letter and scanned it again for any clues. There was a reference to that fateful night and how he took care of her… And then about her being forever grateful for him giving her a chance to leave out her days in peace and hopes for the baby to have a noble and courageous father like Choi Young to grow up a good man.

Eun Soo did not believe her eyes. They were obviously lying and confusing her. She needed a good dictionary – which did not exist. She had to have somebody translate this letter, but who could she trust? Zaphira! But she could not just take the letter and run away. If Choi Young woke up and found it stolen by her, he would be very mad, which would not be good for either her and the baby she was carrying or for him. The baby kicked pretty hard, as if agreeing, but mainly responding to the anxiety of her mother.

Eun Soo went to the desk and trying not to make any noise, pulled out a piece of paper and writing implements. She started copying the letter, nervously rushing and making mistakes, grinding her teeth in frustration and unconsciously pulling her hair in all directions, loose out of the tie and looking messily crazy.

"Imja." She heard a moan and jumped out of her seat, turning, fearful to be discovered. The sound came from under the covers. Holding the letter behind her back, she approached, watching the blanket sharply to make sure Choi Young does not see what she was up to.

"Imja," he called again, weak voice of a sick man. A pang of sympathy momentarily made her forget about his unforgivable transgression and she approached the bed, but suddenly could not bring herself to comfort him. Standing right next to him silent and angry so much her lips started to quiver. She glanced at the paper again and placed it by the bed where she first found it.

She will give him one chance and one chance only to explain himself. And if he does not… she will leave him. Walk out of the room and not return. That's how she felt. The idea of him fathering a child with somebody else while she was stuck in the past pining for him, not ever getting any love or affection as a woman - this sin was non absolvable.

Can she leave him, while she is expecting? Why not? The other woman obviously did for a reason. Eun Soo's head was spinning, and every thought she had made her hurt deeper and deeper till she felt like a thousand of sharp poisonous arrows pierced her body, all aiming at her heart and now it was glaring with a thousand holes and bleeding on itself.

"Imja" he asked for her and stretched out his arm searching for her help. She hesitated, but then gave him the tips of her fingers, unusually cold and unfriendly.

"Migraine," he barely could speak, obviously in horrible distress.

Why should she take pity on him? A man who betrayed her trust does not deserve her love or care. "Sorry," she said coldly. There was no empathy in her voice, and he heard it right away, his heart worried and confused.

Eun Soo looked at the lean figure that was crouched in an uncomfortable twist with his legs pulled to the stomach and his arms covering his head. The shape of his body well defined under the covers. He was misery himself. Was he miserable because of the pain or because of the letter, because of the news about the bastard child?

Eun Soo's mind was so filled with dark and dangerous thoughts, there was no space for doubt or reason. But one tiny corner of her soul still held a hope that her suspicions were not true. There lived a spark of love and faith that usually shone brightly, which almost went out. She saw that tiny light and let it out. She decided to give him a chance, she should at least _do that_ before condemning him and sentencing herself to a broken marriage and a life full of sorrow and regret. She was not very good about hiding her true feelings, but she was willing just this one time. If she had faith before – was it fair to her and to him that one poorly translated letter would take it away so easily?

Eun Soo took a deep breath and holding her stomach sat next to him on the bed. Stroking her belly, as she always did to sooth herself and the baby, she slowly lifted the cover to find her husband still hiding his head, eyes shut.

"Are you in a lot of pain?"

"Yes. I did not mean to upset you. I will get up. Just give me a moment." He hated this kind of embarrassment and admitting that he could not handle such a basic thing as pain. He used to in the past. But headache was something he still could not get a hold of and had to figure out a way to fight these horrible and sudden attacks.

"Choi Young," Eun Soo proceeded with caution, making sure she did not sound mean and was calm. "Is there anything you want to tell me? Migraines are usually triggered by stress. Something is going on with you?"

He uttered, "No." Obviously still in pain to open his eyes, but tried, squinting, only slightly fluttered the lashes of his left eye. "My right side is worse."

"It is normal. Migraines usually are unilateral. Keep your eyes closed. I will bring your medication. I will do the acupuncture real quick, it will help."

She got up, as her husband hid under the covers once again, trusting her to take care of him and quite helpless. A doctor in her worked diligently as she fed him the medicine and put in needles. But a woman in her was still angry and hurt. She was disappointed and confused. She felt too many things at the same time to sort them out properly, but worst of all, she did not really know the full truth. She tried to convince herself that this was not Choi Young's baby, but any other possibility was too far-fetched otherwise. "_Since he is really sick now, he may not be able to talk to me. I will have to hint I've seen the letter, that way he will be forced to address it as soon as he is better_," she decided.

"Honey, you dropped a letter. Was it what made you upset?"

Choi Young did not respond, and her throat closed and the chest tightened. She could not catch a breath. The longer he stayed quiet, the more she felt pinned to the wall by her own decision. _Now what?_

"Imja, it's something I have to think about first. It has nothing to do with you, don't you worry."

Eun Soo's lungs finally opened up to grasp the air, but with that she started weeping loudly and uncontrollably, her body shaking.

"My love, what is wrong?" Choi Young lifted off the bed, forgetting about the migraine and screaming out in pain as the heavy, lead filled head reminded him why he was incapacitated. Ignoring the pain, which turned his insides, he opened his eyes and the light cut through the retinas, making him groan loudly. His arms found the woman's body and he tried to hug her, comforting, but she screamed, "Leave me alone," and pushed his hands away furiously.

Baffled, unable to think because of the headache and feeling like his insides were exorcised out of his throat, Choi Young managed to grab a bowl sitting on the small bedside table and violently vomited, choking on tears that watered his eyes from the pain, confusion and agony.

Both of them emptied and spent, Eun Soo now silently sobbing and Choi Young feebly holding onto her from the back, his head hung lifelessly on her shoulder, just stayed like that. She did not refuse his touch, but did not welcome him either, while he was fighting another bout of nausea from the migraine and his mind flipped through the events of the day trying to find a reason for his wife to be so disturbed.

"Sorry, Imja," he said softly moving away and placing a kiss on her hair. "Sorry, whatever it is that troubled you, I will fix it." He tried to caress her hand, but she remained passive to his affection. "Please," he could barely speak, pain rising with each word ricocheting inside his skull. "Imja, don't cry. The baby…"

"The baby?" she screamed. "Our baby?"

"Yes, I thought it is not good for the baby."

"Having a father who cheats on her mother is not good for the baby," whispered Eun Soo inaudibly, starting to cry harder again and rocking herself, while holding her stomach with both hands and whispering, "My poor girl, my baby."

Choi Young turned to the other side of the bed as another vomiting spell rose in his stomach traveling up unstoppably. After he finished, he fell back down, hurt by her pain and her anger at him more than anything else at this point.

"Tell me. I am in no condition to guess, spare me the humiliation of begging," he groaned hoarsely.

"I can't. I don't know what to say. I can't stand to wait for you either," she responded softly, so tired from crying, taking a short break.

"Looking at your back is so painful." There was such bitterness in his voice, such need for her.

She turned and looked the man. Choi Young she has loved and known would never do such a thing to her. She must have been wrong to suspect him. There could not be another way for them out of it.

"I hope I am just too sensitive and have an overactive imagination."

She moved under the cover and placed her palm on his sticky with cold sweat forehead. "Tell me I'm wrong."

"Imja, I don't know."

"I am giving you a chance."

"A chance?"

"Yes."

Although he had no idea what the heck she was talking about, it felt like she softened toward him and the worst has passed, whatever this mysterious cause was, it was no longer making her wail like a widow, and she was willing to touch him, so he agreed to a chance she gave him, still completely in the dark.

"Can I rest first and then we shall talk more?"

"Yes. Let's rest."

Surprisingly, Eun Soo found herself relaxed next to his body. The baby immediately calmed as well, stopping her anxious kicks, now only light tucks here and there, as if she was trying to snug closer to her father. Choi Young woke up first with the migraine hangover, heavy head, sensitivity to light and sound, and dull pain still left to remind him about the horrible attack he endured. The memory of his humiliation was still alive and with that he recalled Imja's hysteria, while he could not do anything, but become a prisoner in his body. He remembered clearly that she was so angry at him, she hated his very proximity and that she was giving him a chance to do or say something.

He had no awareness of any wrongdoing on his part. Did she get mad because she got scared of his anger during breakfast? Did she get upset because he did not come to find her afterwards? But that was nothing, and when he peeked into the kitchen, she was in good spirits and joking with Zaphira. Was he too weak and not as helpful, was his recovery taking too long and has become a burden on his pregnant wife? She would not get mad because he could not handle his migraine on his own, would she? He thought he did good – quietly avoiding sensory stimuli, just like she taught him. And then he recalled – he asked for her. He called in a moment of sheer pain that sucked away his mind and only left the need for her warm hand.

He has been failing her as a husband and a man. Not only he could not give her support, care and comfort, like she deserved, but he was the source of her distress day and night ever since she nursed him from the coma. He truly hated himself for not wielding more control over his body. How can a headache turn him into _this_? Even if his head cracked in half from the pressure next time, he would not utter a word or show the agony to her. He should just find a corner to avoid her altogether and ask somebody to cover for him, so that she thought he was practicing his exercises somewhere. Never again would he cause her to be so mad with him. _He is an embarrassment to her. That's what it is_. He understood it, he thought.

He watched his wife with her belly protruding toward him stir and whine lightly in her sleep. Her face puffy from crying. He felt so sorry for her suffering from such a useless and inept man! His only comfort was that the baby seemed to be doing well and would not have to witness her father in such state. By the time she meets him, he will be standing firmly on his two feet and able to hold her tight in his embrace, headache or not, he would not flinch then.


	67. Chapter 54

**I like open and direct communication as much as any other person, but ambiguity is a big part of life and relationships; fears and speculations breed more confusion and problems, leading to even more misunderstandings. Many of you pointed out how men and women alike can be silly... However, I believe in this couple's ability to resolve these issues as mature adults, and hope that you will continue enjoying watching them work through their difficulties. **

**Please review and comment, don't forget that your responses feed my creative energy!**

Sleep cured some of the urgency Eun Soo felt in resolving the mystery of the letter and the baby. She woke up, but did not move, feeling Choi Young's eyes on her. She did not want him to see the doubt in hers or hatred if any flared at his sight. After all he was the father of her daughter and her daughter still in the womb was already bonding with him. Eun Soo was not sure how, but his presence always made the baby calmer and happier even, if it was possible to call that.

She imagined the tension after she would ask and then… she realized she did not like the idea at all. In fact, she was afraid of the answer. At least for now, it was just her own supposition, but if Choi Young confirmed, and a part of her, the doubtful, mistrustful part born out of insecurity and jealousy, allowed for such outcome, then she would have to leave him. She would not have another option. She could never be with a man who cheated on her. She promised herself that once. Even if the man was the love of her life, cheating was something she knew very solidly in her heart she could _never ever_ forgive.

Filled with shame, guilt and self deprecation, Choi Young did not dare to say anything. He only relied on his usual ways of showing his devotion and affection – a touch, a kiss, a warm gaze. A man of action needed to find something to show her how much he appreciated and cherished her, especially with everything he has put her through, including yesterday.

Trying not to disturb his wife, he got off the bed and walked over to the table. He saw paper and a dried up inkwell, with a brush, thrown carelessly. He was surprised since Eun Soo usually did not write often. However, he did not give it much thought and just cleaned up. _At least I can clean around the house and bring her food to bed. It's not a lot, but at least something._

He noticed a crumbled paper on the floor and leaned awkwardly to pick it up. It was addressed to him and he immediately felt another headache rising, as he recalled the contents of the message. He straightened the paper on the table, ironing out the wrinkles with his knuckles and placed it in the folds of his robe. He sighed about the decision he had to make, although he believed he knew what he had to do in order to protect his wife's peace of mind.

After she heard him exiting the room, Eun Soo quickly gathered her robes which untied around her stomach during the sleep, and shivered, not from the cold, it was actually pretty warm out, but from the internal unrest and now nagging fear of the impending conversation. She won't ask anything or question his past, unless he brings it up himself. That was her stance for now. If she could bear it. Maybe, she just needed to wait for the baby to be born, or maybe for them to return to the capital first. Either way, she was not ready now.

Choi Young felt a change in his wife. All the signs were subtle, nothing blatant, like crying or screaming or pushing him away. Nothing overt, yet excruciatingly obvious, like a small dagger twisting in his heart slowly, not a quick deep slit by the sword. When he brought her food she responded politely, but barely ate. She did not seek him with her eyes and her hands did not reach out to touch him. She diverted her attention to the baby, talking to her and caressing her stomach, while sitting with her back to him. She put the tray away once finished, and after he gave her the herbal tea, she did the same. Silently, politely and without any eye contact.

"Imja, are you feeling unwell anywhere?"

"No, I'm fine. I just like to rest by myself. Close the door behind."

_Close the door behind_? He has never heard _that_ from her before. Of course, he still suffered from partial memory loss, and it was possible that maybe once in the past she could have asked him for more privacy, but during the month they have spent together he only experienced a loving, caring, and devoted partner by his side, not somebody who needed to make sure the door was closed behind him.

Puzzled, he left. Such giving him cold shoulder behavior continued. She carefully avoided him, finding legitimate excuses. When he tried to kiss or hug her, she moved just far enough to be out of reach. At night, she slept with her back to him and when he tried to hug her, she would push his hand off and complain that it was too hot and she needed to breathe. Choi Young was beside himself with worry and confusion. Somebody else might have asked her directly, but talking about feelings was not his strong suit.

Actually he was hoping to capitalize on the gains they have made in the romance department. He thought that she would welcome his assertiveness, just like she did at the hot springs and that's why he kept trying to get physically closer to her. But she continued to keep her distance. And he grew more and more frustrated.

Another day has passed and his wife has barely spoken to him. She explained that she required peace and quiet, literary spending most of her time inside the house, while he was out exercising, practicing and strengthening his body. The night brought the same unpleasant isolation and strange sensation of a thick invisible and impenetrable wall dividing the small space between them. He tried again unsuccessfully to embrace her, but felt as if he was violating some new unspoken rule; the wall she put up was there for a reason.

Eun Soo on the other hand struggled with thoughts and images of Choi Young being with another woman. When she saw his plump lips, she imagined them kissing Kisaeng's, when he tried to hug her, she could see his arms embracing Kisaeng, and when he was near, she shook with the idea of him pressing against somebody else's flesh and leaving his mark inside a stranger's body, offering her the precious gift of his baby, which she thought was only unique to herself. So clearly the line was drawn between them and no amount of denial and pretending that she was able to wait indefinitely for him to admit his wrongdoing was going to erase the rift of separation between them.

He could not sleep, worrying, watching her, as she tossed and turned; he felt with painful awareness that the baby was not calm and tried to soothe her with his own KI, focusing on meditation and hopes that it will somehow transfer to the little one in Eun Soo's womb.

First thing in the morning, his wife rushed off to help with breakfast and then left to the market with the chestnut vendor. After lunch, when she had not returned, Choi Young went to pick Eun Soo up and take her for a walk, but when she saw him, she practically escaped, hiding behind the colorful assortment of fabrics at the nearby stall, clearly refusing to acknowledge his presence. He talked to the chestnut vendor and explained that he came for his wife, but she glared at him and said, "You rascal, making her so upset. Go away."

"Why Haimoni, what did I do?" The poor man was at his wits' end.

"She would not tell me, but begged me to help her keep away from you."

He had enough. Not only was she avoiding him, but she also made him look like some kind of monster of a husband in front of others.

"Imja," he dragged her from behind a curtain where she was hiding. "What is this about? What did I do to make you hate me? I'm sorry if I could not handle my migraine. It won't happen again. And I'm sorry if I scared you when I was upset the other day with the visitor." He peered, waiting for an explanation.

She only swallowed anxiously and lowered her gaze.

Choi Young wondered if in the past he had already dealt with such a situation before. He could not remember an instance of Eun Soo acting so… childish and stubborn with him and so… quiet. That was the problem. _She_ _was not_ the quiet type. _He_ was!

"Eun Soo-ya, darling, I… you know…" and he hugged her tightly. Strong and powerful hug which was his first ever way of expressing his love and devotion to her, of showing her his true feelings, of demonstrating his worry and giving her comfort. That was how he started to be _her _Choi Young with a hug that was able to convey to her so many things. She moved at first to free herself, but instinctively, clung to him instead, breathing hard into his warm chest. She felt exactly what he wanted her to feel. And she got confused. And she got even more helpless as she did not want to be the first one to ask about the letter.

"I am waiting for you to tell me, remember I'm giving you a chance, instead, all you want to do is kiss me and make out. I want to listen to what you have to say," she said very softly as he lowered his head to her shoulder so that he could hear.

It was a touching image – a tall, slender man in a soldier uniform, hugging tightly a pregnant woman, who was stuck to him as if needing his protection from the world. Hanging cloths like a ship's sail flying above them, giving them enough cover to be so intimate in the middle of the bustling market place.

"Shall we go for a walk, we can talk about anything you want. It is good for you to move, you said. And I need to keep working on my leg as well." He released her and instead put an arm around her shoulder, letting her lean on him. "I'm here for you. Nothing bad will happen. Nothing."

And somehow this promise made it all go away – the fears, the anxiety, and the nagging, gut wrenching suspicions… If Daejang promised – she could rest assured.


	68. Chapter 55

**Writing this chapter made me teary and touched and smile. It made me go back to watch Faith, because I needed to remember where they came from... **

The walk turned out to be quiet. They ventured toward a lazy river and set on the river bank. Eun Soo was contemplating why he still has not shared about the letter, while Choi Young was wondering what it was specifically that she wanted him to address with her so badly that instead of pestering him, she almost became estranged. That was not logical. It occurred to him – maybe, she was worried about what he would tell her and, therefore, despite wanting to hear it, she kept postponing the conversation.

"Imja", he turned her to face him. "You and our little baby," and he put his hand on her stomach, "are the two most important things in the world for me. I don't know what else I can tell you, unless you ask."

Tears grew inside her throat and her eyes started to water, as she struggled with herself about her dilemma. Then she breathed out and asked, "_This_ baby, is this the only baby that is important to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"If you ever had another child, would not that child and his mother be as important to you?"

Choi Young knitted his brows, and glanced at Eun Soo, who just listened for the answer, not moving a muscle on her face, eyes following the steady stream of the river in front of them. The man stared at her not understanding at all. This hypothetical question was so strange.

He finally responded after thinking for a minute. "But I don't have another child and why would there be another mother of my child beside you. Are you asking if I would want to have another child after we have this one? Of course, if you want and if it would not endanger your health. As many children as we can as long as it makes you happy."

She sighed with relief and wiped the tears off her cheeks, turning toward him. "So you don't have another child somewhere that you don't want since he is not OUR child?"

"What are you..?" He frowned and then gasped, finally realizing, and cupping her face tenderly, kissed her deeply. He could not stop kissing her, understanding the pain, confusion and fear she must have felt. Just like he did at first. Only, he had no idea that she somehow learned about the contents of the letter. He really thought that after he takes care of it, this would all go away.

Eun Soo was surprised at this reaction, but it felt so wonderful to be loved by him and to have him kiss her with so much care. He gave her a shoulder to lean on and holding her close, wrapped his long limbs around, continuing to kiss her hair gently.

"You found the letter, did not you?"

She nodded.

"Did you read it?"

She nodded.

"Did you think I had a baby with another woman, a Kisaeng?"

She nodded again.

"It is not true. That is not my child."

Eun Soo was waiting now, ready for the story.

Choi Young did not continue, thinking about how strangely things worked. Mysteriously even. This was the moment he had been so diligently trying to avoid. Tormenting himself over and over, blaming Dae Man, then blaming himself, overridden by guilt, he finally decided to let it go and forget. But then his transgression caught up to him at the most unexpected and delicate moment – while he is recovering, while his wife is pregnant and after all the difficulties she'd had to endure - it was not fair to her. Why would his sin follow her all the way here? Why does Imja, who is the most innocent and beautiful creation in his eyes that's ever graced his life, had to be punished for his past? Why?

"This woman, Imja, she needed my help and it was while you were away."

She could feel the tension in his voice, in his arms, that encircled her, even in his heart that beat anxiously in his chest. Her husband was afraid to tell her, because whatever it is that happened between him and that woman might hurt her. So Eun Soo did something she would not normally do, she said, "I don't care how you know her or what went on between you to. If you tell me that nothing happened, that's all I ever need to know." Then she prayed, prayed in her mind to her God to whom she has not prayed for a while, that her husband would not tell her anything more.

"I tried to forget and I tried to forgive myself, but…"

"Choi Young, please, I don't want to know the details," she was getting scared and the hurt she already decided to put away, bit into her soul, poisoning her heart and mind again.

He let go of her and turned away, looking across the river, his mind finding the right words to express what his heart needed for her to hear.

"Nothing had happened between us. That is the truth."

"Then…" Eun Soo hurried to end this, but he held her arm, not letting her get up, not letting her go, because she deserved honesty and nothing less.

"I met her one day when I was drunk. She wanted to sleep with me because she was already pregnant," his words were heavy with sadness and remorse. His voice grew hoarse and darker as he spoke, and Eun Soo froze as each word hit her hard. "She was a pitiful woman and although I initially was enraged, I learned that she was abused and raped by a young lord of her house and then thrown away like a piece of trash, forced to become the lowest type of Kisaeng. She begged to be punished by me, but I could not harm unborn child. I felt bad for her and I felt guilty, Imja. So I arranged for her to stay under the protection of the temple grounds and have her baby there." He sighed heavily.

"Young-ah, why did you feel guilty?" she whispered trembling.

"Because I'm a man and she is a woman, because if I did not have you, if I had not given my heart to you completely, I might have done something regretful. Because I allowed myself to be perceived as such a man. That's why."

"Choi Young," she started, the pain that was suffocating her lessened, she had an inkling about what he spoke out. She was grateful and proud of him. And even more grateful, knowing quite well that he was a passionate hot blooded man, a man who was not ashamed of his desires with her, a man who could have had any woman if he was so inclined, a man who was forced to live a solitary life of celibacy like a monk, waiting indefinitely for her. How hard must it have been to be offered a woman's warmth and to deny it out of his devotion and loyalty to her. Noble, strong-willed and amazing man!

"Choi Young", she repeated, now doing what he had done to her before, she placed her palms softly to cup his pale face. "Saranghe," she said strongly without any doubt, he lifted his eyes, surprised and stunned, "I love you, my gentle and loyal General, I can't imagine what it was like for you for so many years. I am so sorry, if you felt like you might have betrayed me, because you have to believe me - I know it with all my heart – you would have rather died than did anything of the sort. I won't forgive you, because you had not done anything wrong in my eyes, but for my sake, for our child's sake, I need you to forgive yourself."

He could not believe his ears; his beautiful deep eyes, the gorgeous almond eyes reflected such appreciation and sadness, and then love and gratitude. He leaned close to kiss her gently, slowly with his moist lips he caressed hers, breathing deeply the life she had returned to him, the freedom of absolution she had just offered. Touching her so tenderly, so sweetly, she was losing herself under his lips and wanted more, she started to breathe heavier and heavier and pulled him to the ground with her. He did not refuse or shied away, his lips traveled down her neck and to her breasts. He covered her bosoms with a rain of kisses, falling on her skin gently at first, then with more power, a welcome gift after a long drought.

Strangely enough, they have never made love outside. Even when they stayed at Choi Young's family fishing shack, they sought the privacy of the small dwelling, but today, despite being in plain site, their passion consumed them so completely, they forgot where they were and that they were not the only two beings who existed in the world. The smell of the wild flowers and fresh grass, mixed with the aroma of the slightly moist earth, scattered by the wind in the air was intoxicating their senses and igniting desires under the warm and welcoming sun. Their moans covered by the murmur of the river and groans echoing in the splashes of the water against the rocks. Taking his wife in his arms, Choi Young loosened the clothes just enough for them to easily fit together. Eun Soo was aching for the pleasure of his warmth inside of her, eagerly taking him in. He made her comfortable, giving support for her back and protecting her pregnant belly, while keeping her body excited by kisses and brushes of his skin.

"Don't worry about me," he whispered, as she hesitated for a second to put her weight on top him, due to the recency of his injuries. He only smiled and prompted her, making her forget right away about any worries she had. It was so beautiful and sunny, the sound of the lazy river and a few birds singing in the brush, even rustle of the leaves and the grass were soothing and comforting.

They felt like this field and this river belonged to them, it was created just for this time when they came together to join and be joyful. He had not known how wonderful it was not to hide in the shadows of the night or in the confines of their room, how great it was to be at one with nature, with the world in which they had been brought to create more life and to celebrate their love.

Eun Soo was tired afterwards and he helped her rest against him, taking care of her completely. She relaxed into his bare torso as the General did not bother to put on his shirt. She, of course, was dressed, but it did not stop him from finding a way to continue kissing her.

They were surrounded by so much beauty and freshness, yellow, red, white, blue and green, all sorts of colors as far as the eye could see. Daejang plucked a yellow chrysanthemum flower and placed it behind her ear, just like how she did to him many, many years ago... And broke out into laughter.

Eun Soo turned to him, surprised, "You? You did that?"

"What? What did I do?" He chuckled, feigning innocence, such a mischievous twinkle in his eye, such lightheartedness in his smile.

She remembered it like it was yesterday: "A gift." But he looked at her like she was inappropriate and annoying. At that time she took him by surprise and he wasn't too happy with what she did. Who would have thought that many years from then, Choi Young would be the one placing a flower behind her ear.

"Young-ah, do you remember this moment?"

He got quiet and pensive.

"What did you think back then, did you think, _What a crazy woman and I have to put up with her for sake of my promise?_"

He shook his head, "No, it was not like that."

"Did you already have feelings for me? Did you? Did you pretend to be all tough because your heart fluttered?" She widened her eyes expectantly.

"You were a woman from heaven, how could I dare to succumb to my desires for you? I would not let myself think about it. But whenever you were near… I just felt something. And I was confused. I had never received gifts given with such ease and happiness before. How could this woman be so happy looking at me? How could I be so funny in her eyes, me - General Choi Young? Why does she gift me a flower? Things like that I thought.

Every time you looked at me with care, it was hard for me to understand why you would. A heaven's woman to me, like that, with care and concern. If you wanted to cover the smell of blood on me that it meant that you did not mind me close, that you wished to be next to me? But then again, I should not believe that.

Mm… I thought you just had to endure before I took you back, so it was out of convenience. I was confused by you, Imja, and I wished that you looked at me happily like that all the time, and I did not like that my mind betrayed me and followed my heart…"

"Ah, so it was like that. So I was in your heart already, Daejang. Then I will accept this flower as a belated gift and confirmation." She was quite satisfied with his disclosure.

Choi Young seemingly lost in his memories softly kissed her neck, inhaling her scent and closed his eyes, resting his chin on her shoulder. She let him be, gathering a few more flowers and started to braid a garland. After she finished, she placed it on his dark thick hair, long and wavy. He looked like a king of this field, royal and powerful, yet simple and down to earth. He only smiled back, letting her do whatever she pleased. Long were gone the days when he needed to project a tough persona for her. She was aware of his strength and his gentleness both.

He pulled out a thin grassy shoot with soft ears. Sucking on the thin white end, he smiled and pulled another one, offering it to Eun Soo. She frowned, perplexed.

"Try it, it is kind of sweet. You can drink it like a nectar." She tried and it was kind of sweet. So they sat, sucking on the slightly sweet shoots and talking softly about different flowers and grasses that Choi Young wanted to introduce to her. "This one is also very sweet, but you have to be careful, not to cut yourself, the leaves are sharp," he was educating her with a relaxed ease of a naturalist. She liked this Choi Young. Choi Young who was a guide to life's little pleasures, the one who grew up in the fields of Goryeo, the one who smiled so freely and was not bashful about making love to his pregnant wife in the middle of a field.

"Daejang, should we stay here?"

"Here? It might get cold soon. Do you want to sleep here at night? I'm not sure Imja, with the baby… I can get us blankets, of course."

"No, here. In the North. You are so different, less uptight, you don't frown as much and your posture is more relaxed, have you noticed?"

He listened, still sucking on his favorite natural desert.

"I like it here. I can see us living in the country. The palace is so… complicated and busy. The baby will thrive here."

He only played with her hair, messing it up and laughing with a ring. He bit his lip in a big smile, happy. But did not answer. She knew that he did not want to break the mood, the magic of the moment.

"Can you promise me something, then?"

"What, Imja?"

"If we ever have a chance, if you ever decide to leave the palace, we shall move to the country, far away from the capital and all its politics."

"Promise." And he cuddled her, pulling her down and spooning her from the back, placing his hand to cushion under her. "Can we stay here for a bit, just a little longer?" he asked melancholically, as if trying to prolong this stolen bit of happiness. As if he knew that very soon another chaos or problem will ensue as usual and his wife's eyes will feel with tears again, no matter how hard he would try to shelter her from the finicky weather.


	69. Chapter 56

**The more I write this arc, the harder it is. I'm taking a cue from Nanu and suggesting a box of Kleenex for the next few chapters.**

To his surprise Eun Soo did not ask any more about the letter and he felt that the matter was closed. As soon as they returned home, he summoned Deo Gi behind the closed doors and then Deok Man was called as well. They both exited, appearing serious, and just looked at each other and went to pack up for a trip.

Eun Soo saw Deok Man readying the horses and asked curiously where he was going. He became uncomfortable and stumbled for an answer, explaining that he was running an errand for the General.

"And who is the second horse for?"

"Deo Gi."

"Why does she need to go?"

"Please, Noona, don't question me, I'm just following the orders."

Eun Soo smiled at the young man and let him go. After all he was just a Woodalchi, following his General's commands. If she wanted to know – she had to go to the source.

Choi Young was sitting at the table, candle burning, writing something intently. Even his back looked unapproachably serious when he was working. She did not want to disturb the General, but there was something not right, something she knew she had to clarify.

"Choi Young, when you finished, can we talk?"

"Sure, Imja." He responded, without turning.

She waited patiently and dosed off before the candle burned out.

"Imja, Imja, let's go to bed, you are tired." He lifted her up with a strain, his injury was still showing when he had to handle weight. She moved in his arms and scolded him, knowingly, "Put me down, you are not fully healed."

He sat beside her and untied her robes, making sure she is comfortable; he stroked her belly, talking to the baby, which he really liked to do. How did a Medieval warrior know that it was good for the unborn child, Eun Soo was amazed, but Choi Young was a very intuitive man. The little one was still, loving his voice, so soothing, so gentle, just like her mother always loved it.

"Young-ah, where are you sending Deok Man and Deo Gi?"

"To respond to Kisaeng's letter. Deo Gi took care of her for me then. Deo Gi knows her and the woman should be more comfortable with her, anyway."

"What will you do you about the baby?"

"Of course, I can't take responsibility for that child, Imja. It goes without saying. I will try to track down the father and hope that I can talk some sense into him. He may agree to take the child in, since he is his bloodline."

Eun Soo got up and stared at Choi Young in surprise. "Do you know who the father is?"

"No, she refused to tell me out of fear. That scum does not deserve a child, but nevertheless, he is of his lineage. He at least has to support the boy, Imja."

"Choi Young, but if what you told me before is true, he would not care about a baby from her. What if he instead kills the child to hide his sin?" She asked fearfully and grabbed Choi Young's hand, clutching it. "What if gets rid of the child, like he did of her?"

"Imja, calm down, please. If you are so concerned, I will first investigate him thoroughly. I won't let a baby be harmed, be assured." He kissed her forehead.

But this thought had occurred to him also. If he could not locate the father or if the father would cause the child more harm than good, he might have to plan for some other arrangement.

"Imja, I know it is a lot to ask, but I have saved plenty of money. I am not rich or anything, but I'm wealthy enough for us to lead a comfortable life. If I have to give the money for that baby, would you not be angry with me?"

"No, I would not have it any other way, Daejang. If you had not offered, I would be forced to think less of you," she said softly, still gripping his large and strong palm.

"Then it is settled. I will make sure that either way the child is taken care of. So, go to sleep, I will talk to Deok Man and give him the letter. They will be leaving first thing in the morning."

He left and Eun Soo tried to fall asleep. But her mind was wide awake with worry. She imagined a frail little baby being taken away by some strangers after his mother had died with him in her arms, and the thought itself broke her heart. Even in modern times, orphanages are not good places for children to grow up. In Goryeo, where a person's life was not worth much, unless he was of high status, a child of Kisaeng will have to grow up in the worst of conditions. If he can survive. He was probably not even a year old still, who would want to feed an extra mouth? Who would give him warmth and love? Would that baby be held by somebody to feel safe? If anything ever happened to her, or God forbid, to both her and Choi Young, if her child would be orphaned… She was scared…

Choi Young found his wife sitting outside watching the skies. She was trembling in the cool air and he ran to grab a warm blanket to wrap around her shoulders, placing his arms around her as well, and sat beside.

"Choi Young," she turned to him, her words shaking with tears, "do you know what a precious miracle it is to have a child? And if one is lucky to conceive and carry to term, the delivery can be perilous, and if the child and the mother are well, the first year for the baby is filled with danger, many don't survive. That's why they celebrate 100 days more happily than birth."

"I know." The man shivered under foreboding words. "Are you worried? Imja, you will have the best doctors helping you. They will die themselves before letting any harm befall the General's wife or the baby. There are some benefits of being married to a man, who is not afraid to use his sword," he tried to comfort her in this awkward manner, obviously, facing his own fears about her pregnancy.

"I have been hiding something from you, too, Daejang. I was also afraid that the knowledge will hurt you and believed that whether you knew or not was not important since it is all in the past… Just like how you tormented yourself about having been entangled accidently with that poor woman, I have also blamed myself for things that were not my doing. We are both alike."

"I don't need to hear anything else about you. I know all I need to know. Sometimes a secret is a way to protect you love. Keep it in your heart, I would not be upset." He answered in his soft and kind voice, the one he always used with her when he wanted to express the most sincere and fragile feelings.

Eun Soo started crying openly, hurting him at the very core of his heart as usual, whenever she did it without explanation. No matter how many times he had witnessed it, it hurt all the same, and he always felt poignantly helpless at first, guilty for not being able to protect her from sadness that overwhelmed her to the point of tears.

"Ok, Ok. You can tell me, if you wish, if it will make it better, I'm listening," he consoled her, hardening his heart to hear devastating news she was supposed to deliver.

"I lost one of the babies, Young-ah, we were supposed to have two babies, and I lost it. I know as a doctor that it was meant to be, that nature knows what's right for us, but still…"

"I don't understand," he blinked, frowning hard to make sense out of this very confusing piece of news that somehow they had _two_ babies and _nature_ took one away. The pregnancy seemed straightforward to him before, but what Eun Soo was trying to tell him led him to believe that something extremely tragic occurred while he was away which caused her to be like that, and only at this moment she was ready for him to learn about it. Thankfully, he was here to give her now as much support as she required.

"I was initially pregnant with twins, one of them did not grow and instead helped our little girl to be strong. Those things happen."

He never seized to surprise her with the depth of genuine empathy he possessed and gave her in these moments of hurt they unfortunately had shared not once. The words were never much of use for him, although he had learned to be a bit more expressive for her sake.

Yet, what he felt showed in his eyes the most; it came across in his touch; he spoke with his hands; he gave her love and comfort through embrace and body warmth. Even a few words that he would pronounce, revealed a lot more layers of understanding, all in the sound of his voice, which caressed and comforted her.

Eun Soo _heard_ his soul without anything else said. She looked into his eyes to see his sorrow and grief for her loss, and for the loss that he did not get to experience with her, while offering her strength. He was tormented by his absence during that difficult time, and he was sorry for that profoundly.

So his fingers ran through her hair and his lips nuzzled on the crown of her head, and his chest supported her with the heat of his KI. He did not need to speak, as his actions conveyed the truth of his heart.

"How horribly you must have suffered," he whispered finally getting what she was struggling to explain. "How lonely it must have been for you, my love."

"That woman's son. I was thinking," she continued sobbing and swallowing tears, while he hugged and rocked her gently against his chest. "If not for you, he would not be born. You are involved in his life, whether you like it or not. I understand now why she asked you to assume responsibility, because you are responsible. Just like we are both responsible for bringing our baby into this world."

He was affected by the deep sorrow in her tone. What Imja was saying was not untrue, she was offering a profound perspective that only a woman, a mother could have offered, and he'd failed to see completely, which he, as a man, was not able to comprehend, only taking the surface meaning of "responsibility" into the account.

"I want to keep Kisaeng's baby. That little boy, I want to keep him for us, for you. I want to give you two children, like you deserve, like you were meant to have, because you will make such an amazing father, Choi Young."

He was stunned by her request. He was speechless and flabbergasted.

"That baby inside of me that disappeared, we can honor his memory by taking in this child. So that you will have a son. The history tells me clearly that we will only have one daughter, so I was grateful and did not want to be greedy, but we have this chance. This beautiful chance. Will you take this child, Young-ah?"

He looked at her, pained and just lowered his eyes.

Eun Soo accepted his reserved response and the heavy silence.

She did not have high hopes, she was no fool and she knew much about her husband, his status and his upbringing not to expect an agreement. Her request might be denied, and he had the right to refuse it. But he might also consider, understanding why. It was not out of pity for the woman or even pity for the child. It was because everything that had happened to them was plotted by the fates, she's learned to trust and believe in such divine guidance. If not, than Choi Young would not have met that person and she would not have learned of it.

The General had no answer. It would have been wrong of him to speak just to say something or to give her false hope. I would have been cruel to promise that he will adopt this bastard child into their family without any reservation and treat him like his own. He never even considered the possibility till a moment ago.

The child still had a living father. He was not a full orphan yet. And who knows how long would his mother live if she were to receive proper medical treatment? All of these things need to be taken into account. He was not like Imja, he could not just follow his heart blindly when making decisions. He had to think clearly and plot and plan his actions. He thought that in offering financial support he was acting prudent and honorable. But his wife had lost a baby, under the circumstances, which he still did not fully understand, but was afraid to question not to open her fresh wounds. And she asked for this child as a replacement? But that foreign child can never replace their baby. He knew as much. Why could not she see that?


	70. Chapter 57

**I know it is unusual, but I already have this piece and can't help, but post it. Two chapters in a day - hope you guys don't mind the double dose. Dear Faithling, Kleenex is optional, but I was truly sad writing the next few chapters.**

Eun Soo was looking pale and tired. She did not sleep at night, thinking and pondering. While Choi Young was holding her, she pretended to doze off, but in truth, she was only laying in bed with her mind running in circles.

Daejang clearly had a lot of negative feelings about the matter. He was not a modern man and despite his best intentions, he was judgmental because of the world he lived in. He did not know any other way. He tried his best and was the best he could be. But she also had to try her best, her way. Even if they have to fight, she would do what she felt was right, even if he disagrees, she has to try, she has to at least attempt, so that she would not regret afterwards…

Eun Soo managed to slide from under his arm, which held her at the hip, and tiptoed to the dresser. The drawer opened with a squeak and she froze cautiously, like a thief in the middle of the night. Choi Young did not seem to notice, so she continued pulling out her things and gathering them in a bundle. She creped out of the room looking around and squeezed her pregnant stomach through a small opening in the doorway, not noticing that her husband was watching her all this time. Happy with her stealthy abilities, Eun Soo smiled and proudly marched (still on tiptoes) outside. She sat on the low sleeping bench, put her bundle next to her and began waiting patiently for the sun to rise.

Soon Deo Gi and Deok Man came out, holding hands and not realizing they had company, stopped and kissed. The man hugged his girlfriend and she smiled at him. Eun Soo turned away, just in case they would get shy and pretended she saw nothing.

Daejang was watching her from the side. As soon as she left the room, he quietly followed behind and stayed, leaning on the corner of the building, periodically switching weight from one leg to another, stretching and massaging his shoulders and neck. He yawned, wishing to be asleep, rather than standing guard for his eccentric wife; the sleep he loved so much was once again an unfulfilled wish. Wait till he catches her red handed - He would make her sleep next to him for 3 days and 3 nights, so that he could get some peaceful rest finally.

Did his adventure seeking and unconventional wife really believe she could leave without him knowing? What a funny woman! He was amused by her and wanted to see how far she would take this one.

"Noona?" Exclaimed Deok Man, too surprised to be quiet, immediately covering his mouth. Deo Gi gestured, inquiring why Eun Soo was here.

"I'm coming with you. Daejang told me everything. I need to check on the woman. She is ill. Hurry up, we don't want to wake up the household."

Deo Gi looked at her suspiciously, and pointed that she had no medical bag with her.  
"Ah, I must have forgotten. Deok Man, be a dear and fetch it for me," she continued the lie, trying to keep her face straight.

Choi Young at this point had to cover his mouth with a sleeve, snickering at her antics.

While the man, who was used to following commands simply left as per order, Deo Gi was not as gullible. She confronted Eun Soo, and the woman quickly folded, "You are right, Daejang does not know. If he finds out, he will get mad and will keep me here. But I have to go. I can't explain to you why, but I have to. Please, Deo Gi, just let it slide."

The herbalist shrugged her shoulders. It was none of her business, but she warned Eun Soo that the General will not be fooled that easily and that she will be in huge trouble.

"I know, I know. I will be in trouble. But I have to see that woman. I need to speak with her, I have to check on the baby. What if the baby is sick also."

Deo Gi did not understand why Eun Soo was so concerned.

"I have to, let's just leave it at that."

The soldier returned with her medical bag and a traveling Woodalchi dark blue cape, which Eun Soo has not worn since forever. It reminded her of the olden days and how Choi Young was always beside her. Whenever she got in trouble, and she did a lot, he always came to the rescue. Just like now – "Imja, up early this morning."

"Young-ah," she smiled with a strain, hiding her eyes.

"Had enough fun yet? Let's go." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her up from her seat. "The bed is awaiting."

"I'm not staying, and you can't make me!" She pouted and even stomped her foot. "I'm a pregnant woman, you have to do what I say."

"Really? Since when?"

"Since I say so!"

Deo Gi and Deok Man silently glanced at each other and backed out, retreating into the house. They knew well that this was going to be a couple's fight and it was better not to witness the disagreement.

"Imja," his tone changed to serious. Enough is enough. "Can you tell me why? I thought we discussed that they will take care of her."

"Because I could not sleep, worrying, because I'm a doctor and if I can do anything at all, I should not be idle."

"I'm sure the monks won't leave her unattended."

"What if the diagnosis is wrong? I bet it was some village quack who told her she is dying. For all I know – she is healthy and will live a long life taking care of her baby. I need to see for myself. I'm the best and the most qualified doctor in the country, am I not?"

"They won't let you near her. You are pregnant. To avoid bad spirits affecting a growing baby, she will be isolated from anybody pregnant. Come to think of it, the child is probably also separated from her."

Eun Soo just stared at him, blinking. "How cruel! And how ridiculous. I will just tell them it's all superstition." He only looked, and she shut up. It was no use. "Can I at least see the boy?"

"I am sure they will let you inspect him. But Imja, you just told me yesterday that your health was in danger not long ago, you don't really expect me to let you ride horseback on a mountain road?"

"Choi Young, I already told you what I want. That child – I have to see him. I want to hold him," she started tearing.

"You can't replace the one you lost with this strange boy! You can't." He cried out in frustration, pain and anger evident on his features. He took her by the shoulders, peering into her soul. "I don't want a replacement. I don't want another baby, I just want the one we have. We will grieve together for the one that did not survive, but please, Imja, let's not pretend that he can be back."

"What? A replacement? How could you even think that?" she pushed him, glaring. "I would never… How… I just…" and she turned away, sitting down on the bench and covering her face in disbelief.

He stood, hands fallen to his side; his usually strong and straight posture, crumbled, he looked somewhat lanky and broken, a heavy burden on his shoulders pulling him down. He kneeled in front of his wife, "I'm sorry if I misunderstood. I just thought that in your pain you wanted… I wish I could speak better. My words only hurt you."

She nodded, agreeing with his assessment.

"If not this, then how can I think of it then. I can't accept that child as my own. I don't have the heart."

"Then what of me?"

They embraced, both set in their feelings, at the opposite ends. For the first time so far apart, rooted in their conviction, both stubborn, willful and strong, both fragile and sensitive, both loving and caring, both stuck and wanting to give the other what each desired, unable.

Choi Young was first to act. "We will go together. I will come with you. I think it is reasonable to provide medical care. I will deal with the father issue. Then we shall see."

"OK," she smiled, surprised that he conceded so quickly.

"No promises, Imja, no promises."

"I know. I understand."


	71. Chapter 58

**This chapter was bitter-sweet for me to write and it might touch you. But CY and ES have the ability to deal with anything together, that's why I love them so. Please don't avoid reviewing, even if you are waiting for the resolution first.**

Choi Young ordered a carriage prepared and instead of riding a horse, elected to accompany his wife. He was uncomfortable being inside like some kind of high official, pompous and lazy, rather than a guard out on the road.

Deo Gi and Deok Man left ahead to assess the situation and to prepare the monks for the arrival of the General and his doctor wife.

Eun Soo fussed about him sitting in a cart with her, embarrassed for the man, who never in his life would have been in this position, unless for her sake. But he insisted. If she were to go, she had to follow his orders to the tee, including this.

Choi Young had his reasons. Mainly, he wanted to watch her every move and prevent any silly plotting and attempts to take matters into her own hands. Eun Soo was always fiercely independent and capable, but she was not familiar with the ways of the North. People and customs here were different from the capital. The inhabitants were more autonomous, wild and rough. The higher up in the mountains, the more they adhered to the ancient traditions of the clan living, with villages governed by the family heads; and generations of free roaming hunters and warriors adjusted to farming only enough to appear like lazy peasants to ignorant visitors.

It was much safer for Imja to sleep on his lap and to have his back to lean on when she was tired. He could make sure she was drinking her medicine on time and order for the carriage to halt if she was feeling unwell and needed some air. He also arranged for the small procession to make frequent stops so that they could stretch their legs and Eun Soo got her daily exercise for at least an hour.

He planned the trip so that it was possible to eat sitting down properly and not on the run, getting off at the boarding houses, taverns and eateries that dotted the main thoroughfare they traveled.

He estimated that the trip would require at least two night layovers. Their room was inspected by Choi Young himself prior to Eun Soo even setting one foot on the ground. Only if he confirmed that location was safe and easy to defend in case of a sudden attack (one never could be too careful), then the lady was escorted into the inn.

He brought with him her special pillow, she had made to support her lower back, and arranged the bed for her comfort. As Eun Soo was feeling queasy from the road, he undressed her with his own hands, not letting her to even bend. Choi Young ordered warm water and a basin brought to the room and after taking off Eun Soo's socks off, directed her to seat on the bed. She did not object and was compliant with everything, putting him on alert. "Imja, why aren't you arguing?"

"What for? I'm tired and you've been so sweet." She ran her fingers through his hair, loving the feeling of the black silky strands against her skin and smiled at him. He smiled back, realizing that she was simply doing what he had asked to her – trust him and follow his directions.

The man pulled up a small stool with the basin on top and placed her feet in the water. She gasped, surprised, and blushed, trying to hide her swollen feet under the folds of her robe.

"I will wash your feet now," he said softly, but assertive; she looked with big eyes and mumbled that she can do it herself and its not appropriate for a man of his statue… But he shushed her and splashed the water on her ankles and then lovingly rubbed it over her feet, immersed into the warm liquid. After he finished, he dried them with a clean cloth, putting her feet on his lap. He kissed each foot diligently and then massaged the soles and each toe with his deft fingers, moving up the shins and calves like a professional masseuse. Eun Soo moaned under the pressure that released the knots.

"Better?" He kissed the feet again before allowing her to hide them under the covers.

The ache of the trip dissipated and she quickly fell asleep.

. . .

"What is it?" Choi Young's worried gaze set upon his wife's pale face. Her eyes were shut and she opened her mouth, trying to take deep breaths. "Eun Soo-ya?"

"Water… and stop the carriage, I'm about to pass out," She barely whispered.

"Stop, immediately!" He called. And pulled out a water flask he carried, putting the rim to her lips and holding her head carefully so that she could sip without choking.

Eun Soo's dizzy spell almost passed and she opened her eyes, attempting a weak smile, but then a sudden stop, jerking the whole carriage, bumped her off the bench and she heard loud screams and sounds of horses galloping. The last thing she remembered being caught in her husband's arms and then everything just became black.

. . .

Choi Young was speaking low with someone and nodded silently, the door was shut and he turned with concerned look toward her. Eun Soo could not see much in the dark room, only specs of dust hung in the air in the thick beam of light coming down from a small window. In it, Choi Young's figure, lean and beautiful was highlighted. She smiled and asked for him. The man, lost in thought, moved toward her quickly, seating on the floor next to the mat, on which she was laying.

"Did you have a good sleep? Rested?" And took her hand, gently rubbing it with his thumb.

A girl entered, bringing a tray. It was Deo Gi. Choi Young thanked her and helped Eun Soo seat up, turning her so that she could lean with her back on him, he fed her the herbal tea and some rice cakes.

Eun Soo looked at Deo Gi, who waited patiently for her to finish.

_So we are at the temple already, since she is here._ Eun Soo was surprised that she could not recall the last leg of the journey. She remembered that she passed out, but not anything after. It is not possible that she was unconscious for so long. Was she that tired that she slept through the rest of the trip?

"Deo Gi, where is the woman and the baby?"

The herbalist shook her head, making Eun Soo lift up, but she was held down firmly by her husband. "What is going on?"

The girl crouched in front of her. She smiled and used her hands slowly so that Eun Soo could understand.

She looked at the young woman's face that had a certain glow to it that only women who had just made love possessed: glistening eyes, freshly rosy cheeks, relaxed features, even movements were filled with newfound pleasure. Eun Soo was never wrong about such things. In fact, she tried to never show herself to others right away and took her time to exit her chambers after lovemaking. She was the general's wife and had to project a dignified appearance at least in this regard.

"What? Married? Congratulations!" She tried to get up again and when Choi Young protested, she ordered, "Let me hug the woman, she just got married for goodness sake. I am OK, I can move."

He looked upset, but allowed. "I'm fine, I feel well, I'm not lying. Don't worry," she said kinder now, feeling a bit guilty toward the man who was just trying to take care of her.

She happily hugged Deo Gi and asked for Deok Man, who was awaiting by the door and eagerly entered. "Come here, rascal. You are a man now, aren't you?"

The young groom blushed and nervously ran his palm over his hair, trying to hide the remnants of his prior activity. They hugged as well. The couple exited quickly, as the General gave them a look.

"Imja, we need to talk," he said almost sternly.

"Before business, tell me about those two, when and how? I thought they were not talking about the wedding yet. He sure is quick."

Choi Young chuckled and shared the story. Apparently, in order to avoid any problems due to Deok Man's official soldier uniform, they had him wear regular clothing and decided to pose as a married couple. Deo Gi refused to share a room with him, insisting that it was inappropriate, so Deok Man found a monk somewhere and got them married.

"You are kidding me, like that? And she agreed?"

"Somehow, I don't think she put up too much of a fight." Choi Young laughed.

"Those two sure don't waste time. And I was hoping for a double wedding for him and Dae Man when we return," sighed Eun Soo.

Still under a bit of shock, she finally looked around her with more attention. "Where are we? And why are you so worried about my health?"

"Imja, there is much to tell."

. . .

When the baby was brought, Eun Soo could not believe how small he was. He should have been 4-5 months old if Choi Young's estimations were correct. But he looked not much different from a newborn. He seemed weak and malnourished, he could not hold his head on his own and appeared to have underdeveloped muscles, little legs and arms thin, not chubby, like most babies.

The baby was smacking his lips and turning his head, studying a new face in front of him. He reached out with his fingers to touch Eun Soo's lips and nose, and she kissed the tiny hands instinctively, like a mother would. The boy did not cry, not afraid of her and comfortable in her embrace. She fixed his blanket and held his tiny light form, watching his small bluish eyes, still light and not the usual brown tone. His voice was weak and he whimpered, light peeping noises came out of him, like a kitten, not a baby, as he turned toward Eun Soo's breast, seeking nourishment.

"Young-ah, he needs to be fed. Where is the mother?"

"She is not breastfeeding him, there is another woman nursing the boy."

The child was pitiful and Eun Soo looked sad, with tears in her eyes. Even Choi Young could not help, but feel sorry for the little bundle. His heart ached as he watched Eun Soo comfort the fussy infant and he had an urge to pick him up and hold closely to protect.

"I will have him fed and you can talk to his wet nurse about his health, if you wish."

He hesitated to pick up the child, but Eun Soo extended her hands, and he had no choice but to lift the boy up, with a sigh. It was hard not to breathe a sweet baby smell and keep a cold gaze, when his tiny blue eyes looked at him with such trust. This baby was so helpless, so in need of protection. And that was Choi Young's Achilles hill. When he saw somebody powerless and weak, he had to give his strength and offer shelter under his wing. Choi Young's heart was taken and gripped right away by the baby's little hand. And he bit his lip nervously, realizing that he not only could not hate this child, but even dislike him.

"Then…" He said somberly and left to return the baby to the nurse.

He left, and Eun Soo's arms felt empty and the heart longed to hold the child again.


	72. Chapter 59

**This story just takes me places... But I don't regret it. Even if I cry. It seems that the baby and adoption has started a heated debate. Please, leave your thoughts and comments, I'm eager to see them. Thanks for reading.**

The mountain temple was isolated, but the monks had a friendly relationship with the villagers, having developed a barter system for food and goods. Expectant and new mothers resided in a small building to the side. The living quarters were cramped and the sound of crying babies and moaning mothers left one with an unsettling feeling in the pit of the stomach. The monk brought out a woman, who held a small infant.

"Is this Dae Jung?" Asked Choi Young of the monk.

"Yes, and this is his wet nurse."

"Please, come with me, my wife will inspect the child."

The woman was timid and seemed frightened of the tall commanding General, strolling behind his dark figure and trying to quiet the crying baby, and when Choi Young turned, she cowered, as if he was going to hit her.

"Don't be scared." He tried, but felt kind of frustrated with the whole situation.

Eun Soo was staying in the village with the same people who attacked the carriage.

When he had to take care of the squirmish, having to fight for the first time after his injury, he felt quite good with his performance. His arm did not betray him, although his leg cramped. He noticed some problems with the vision, but not significant enough to affect anything in close combat. All and all, it was a good opportunity and exercise, considering that he singlehandedly disarmed and secured 10 men.

The band was hunting for a rich nobleman to get a ransom, but once they realized _who_ it was that they ran into, they apologized and even offered for his wife to recover in their safe house.

He liked it better that way. The place was hidden off the road; the location was secure and close to their destination, but Eun Soo would never find a way on her own, needing to use a hidden path. He did not want her going into the temple, and for a good reason. There was a part of him that felt guilty. He had no idea that conditions would be so bad; if he knew, he might have found a different place for the girl. If Imja saw it, she would be furious, and he did not want her picking fights with the monks.

Kang So Ra was ill, according to the head monk. Her body was covered in bruises, she was in constant agony and could barely eat. For a while now, she was not able to take care of the baby. He was sickly himself. The delivery was postponed because the baby did not want to come out for a while, staying almost an extra month in his mother's womb, as if he knew that once out – the world would be a depressing and bitter place, where he had nobody to care for him, an unhappy and lonely existence. His mother quickly succumbed to the illness and did not get to enjoy her newfound motherhood. He was an orphan almost from birth and his eyes reflected the kind of sadness that did not belong in a tiny soul of an infant.

Choi Young wondered if the child understood that he was unwanted even before he came into this harsh world only to be abandoned, instead of being surrounded by a loving family.

He was changing hands frequently and was breastfed by a nurse, whose baby died at birth. The woman stayed at the temple, as she had nowhere to go, and the child has bonded with her.

. . .

"Will you keep him?" Asked the woman Choi Young, after returning her the child, who immediately leaned to her breast. She did not answer, turning away, opening her robe for the baby to latch on. And when the man heard the faint sucking sound, he stepped aside, not wanting to intrude. After she had finished feeding the baby, he fell asleep in her arms, satisfied, and she looked up at the warrior, still very scared by his imposing persona.

"My lord, I don't care to feed this child forever. I'm only doing it because I have the milk. All of us here – mothers and children – we only want to leave this miserable house and have a simple and peaceful existence. But we are under strict orders to remain till a baby's first year celebration. Only then we are allowed to step outside of the gates. For some – families may arrange for help, for others – we are on our own. A few women stayed behind. They work at the temple and the kids can study with the monks. The air here is clean. Food is provided. It is not horrible, but it is prison, nevertheless." She looked up at the black-robed man, a sword at his side, dust on his shoes; a man who looked fearless, but with a tired and oddly kind face and who listened with his eyes half closed. "Dae Jung won't survive through the winter, I fear. This child needs a warm home and watchful eyes. He needs a good doctor as well. I am attached to him, but I am not planning on claiming him as mine. I can only hope that before he dies, he learns to smile happily and remembers that I cared for him."

Choi Young wished for a second he had not have asked. He wished he would not know _anything at all_, he would not see the boy or hear about his tragic existence that was about to be cut short. What he thought was a good deed, turned out to be an awful choice on his part. He never really imagined _this_. When he set out to help the Kisaeng, he put her out of his mind, and Imja was corrent- he abdicated all accountability, although he was to blame for placing a pregnant and abused woman into this unwelcoming place. Eun Soo was right – _he was responsible_ whether he was willing to face it or not.

. . .

"I demand to see her!" Her voice was loud enough to be heard from the outside. "Then let me speak with the quack. How can a woman be that ill and nobody knew about it? Why all of a sudden? There must be something that can be done. Also, the baby needs massage and physical therapy, and I don't think they are feeding him enough."

"General", Deok Man ran up to him, "you need to speak with Eun Soo-shi, she is incorrigible. Won't listen to anybody, throwing tantrums. She wants to go up to the temple and won't take 'no' for an answer. I had to physically stop her. I mean, I did not hurt her or anything," he bumbled, afraid to meet the General's glare, which was there for certain, but his commander's eyes were just sorrowful. He was lost in the depths of his mind and only glossed over Deok Man, who blocked his view of the room from where his wife's spunky voice was coming from.

. . .

"I am here", he said softly. Laying the eyes on the woman for the first time after he had seen her once under completely different circumstances. The memory of her bare body crouched on the floor across from him pushed itself to the surface of his mind and he swallowed hard, forcing himself not to turn away. She looked more like a ghost than a living person. She was obviously in pain, reflected on her pale features. This woman was condemned to suffering most of her life, and even close to the end, more was inflicted upon her. Choi Young pressed his lips hard and turned for a second to gather himself, the feeling of sadness was suddenly too overwhelming.

"Who is it?" she opened her eyes, but he was too far away. All she could see was somebody tall and dark. "Come."

He moved toward her, not wishing to cross the imaginary line he drew in his head to keep away. But her thin, almost translucent hand lifted toward him.

"I'm General Choi Young, I have received your letter. My wife and I…"

"General?" Her mouth twisted in pain with each sound she annunciated; she still managed to talk, surprised and not believing that the man in front of her was indeed General Choi Young.

"Yes, please don't speak. I can tell, you are hurting. I will take care of your child, he won't go hungry or cold, he will have clothes to wear and warm bed to sleep at night. My wife is a Royal Doctor, she will check on his health. I will make sure of that as well."

The woman did not respond and her eyes held a question, which he was afraid of.

"I am truly sorry that you had to endure in this place. It is my fault for sending you here. I will take responsibility for your child's well being in your stead. They tell me you are dying. I'm regretful about that as well." And he bowed deeply.

"Thank you." Her breathing was labored and a hissing sound escaped her throat before she continued. "Dae Jung, please don't let him die here. I want him to be free."

"Will you tell me his father's name? The child needs to know his father, no matter who he is." He had to ask, it was the proper thing to do.

"I did not expect you to adopt him, really. I just thought… I trust you will be discrete."

Choi Young nodded.

"He is a son of Pyeongsan Shin clan, Shin Jo Suk," she unburdened the secret, as the general's eyes widened in horror. One of the most respected and prominent families of the capital, he knew the man's father well and the son was also a part of the governmental office.

"I'm grateful either way. For coming here all the way, for the burden. To your wife – send my gratitude. She is truly a blessed and lucky woman."

Choi Young kept swallowing a lump in his throat that just kept on coming back; the guilt was killing him. He had caused her to be like that. He completely failed what he set out to do – which was to help the woman and to make her life better than it was before.

"I don't deserve your gratitude. I will hold you in memory." His eyes shined with a thin veil of tears.

"General, I'm at peace," She whispered as he turned and walked out. He stopped outside the door as the monk hurried in. His chest was incredibly tight, and the pain was shooting at him hard. He threw his back, leaning on the wall and closed his eyes, pushing the tears back inside. He did not want any of them to fall. He had no right to cry for her, he thought.

Choi Young heard a chant and in a few minutes the monk came out, announcing, "She is with Buddha. She has been waiting for something, holding on; I asked her for what, she said a sign. _It turned out she was waiting for you, General._"

. . .

He moved Deok Man aside and entered the room, where Eun Soo was arguing with the two Woodalchi who were posted to guard her and Deo Gi, who simply listened to the fight from the side.

"Leave," he said. Everybody immediately exited, while his wife assumed a position for offense, ready to fight with him, hands to her sides and chin up.

"Imja, it is too late," He uttered simply and stared at her till she realized: she read his face and gasped, the sense of awful dread came over her, and she invited him into her embrace. They hugged without words, till his body sled down and he kneeled, hugging her knees, burying his head in her long caftan. She stroked his hair and lowered on a stool behind her, placing his head on her lap. He looked up, with his sad, moistened almond-shaped eyes, and then found her belly to kiss.

His little girl was safe and loved and he hoped happy, but she felt his sadness right away and moved, so he had to calm her kicks by whispering, just the sound of his voice worked like a miracle. He told his daughter about being lucky that she has both parents, who want her and love her, and that there are many little babies out there in the world who are not as fortunate. Eun Soo listened, crying for him. She understood that Kisaeng was no longer of this earth.

"Imja, remember the monk who wedded us, the one who gave me a talisman?"

"Yes."

"I want to take the poor orphan to him. I also want him to bless our baby."

Her eyes widened, it was a complete surprise. He was willing to take the boy for a special blessing? But why?

"She wanted him to be free. You said it yourself he is frail. I want him to have a chance at surviving."

"I thought _you don't believe_."

"But _she_ did."


	73. Chapter 60

**This arc has ups and downs and this chapter was hopeful and gave me peace. I hope that it will give a positive boost for those of you who worry.**

* * *

Choi Young dispatched the two Woodalchi guards to assist with the funeral and went back up to the temple to make an arrangement with the head monk. The man was a bit skeptical about letting an infant to be carried to a different temple, even offended.

"The place where I'm taking him holds a special personal meaning for me and my family. I know that Kang So Ra would have wanted me to have the baby taken there. I spoke to her before she had passed." He was trying to hold it in and be respectful, but anger raged inside of him, burning into a dangerous fire. Anger at the head monk and inhumane conditions for the women, and anger at himself for being a shame - ridden selfish fool, who had rushed to ease his consciousness by shipping her off to a place without thoroughly investigating it first. He should at least honor the woman's memory as appropriate.

"What if something happens to the child?"

"My wife is a doctor. He will be safe."

"And then?"

"I shall return him to you, unless you have a home and a family who would take him as their own."

The monk, who was intent on being difficult and about to argue, shut up, as he had no such family arranged or any plans for the orphan.

"General how are you related to the deceased?"

"I was her guardian." He clenched his fists. "I should have done a better job," He added.

. . .

"I'm worried about you," he was direct, there was no need to hide the fact that her health was of concern.

"I'm feeling fine. It is normal during pregnancy to feel dizzy and have motion sickness. I was tired from the road."

"Imja, after what you have shared with me… That you had troubles in the beginning… I would rather you be more careful. Extra cautious. You said it yourself, that even carrying a baby to term is hard."

"But I'm at the end of my second trimester. It is the safest time. Nothing could go wrong now."

"I've been feeling something lately. I'm no doctor, but the baby's KI has changed. It did not have the same current, it had not had a steady constant quality to it as usual, but it felt more slippery, kind of like the way you describe a pulse. And when I was upset, she reacted strongly, but I could tell, she is a bit weak now. Something is changing, and you have more than 3 months to go. Please, I can't bear a thought of anything happening to you or our little girl. Please, Imja, I beg of you."

"We still have to return, either way, I can't stay in this hunting shack in the middle of nowhere."

Choi Young knew that as well. He was trying to figure out everything. For the first time, he had no good ideas. The frontal breakthrough – how would that work in this situation?

"Is that why you want the monk to bless our daughter because you thought she is weak? Are you scared she will be sickly like the boy?"

"No, not like that. I only want to gather as many blessings for you and her as possible. That man has the kind of wisdom that brought you back to me. I trust him."

"Then we shall go. And after…" she took a deep breath, "we will return to the capital. It is time. I don't want to postpone any more and who knows in which condition I will be for travel."

He was taken unprepared. This proposal was unexpected. He was ready to return, for a while now, if her body can handle the trip…

. . .

Maybe, it was fate, but he ended up on the same beautiful road, which he had traveled before, only back then it was fall and he was accompanied by the Queen.

_Maybe, everything is preordained in life and we are just following a laid out path. Whether you try to go around or walk straight, you will still end up on the same course that will lead you where you were supposed to arrive._

If he had not received the letter and Imja had not found out about it, they would not have come up to this mountain. And they, probably, would have returned to the capital; and even if the baby's KI was weakened, Eun Soo would not have taken the journey to see the monk then. He would not have thought about it, but because of this tiny blue-eyed boy, he remembered about the power of blessing. And hence, here they are – him, Eun Soo with their child, and the infant, whom he was trying to avoid like a plague, safely snug in his wife's arms, sleeping peacefully.

_What if the child does belong with them?_ The thought was hard to digest; all the logic and rationality Choi Young relied on denied the possibility of this child entering their home. It did not make sense. This is not how his world worked, not in Goryeo; maybe in Heaven things were simpler. Here he was a public figure, he carried Choi family name, he was a General, he was Choi Young - the right hand of the King.

No, this boy's fate lay elsewhere, if he even lives past his first year. Choi Young would fulfill his obligation and meet with the biological father. The child deserved to receive what was rightfully his.

. . .

The place has not changed at all. The same sense of serenity and peace, the same scenic courtyard as the heavy gates swung for them, welcoming wary travelers.

"Master", Choi Young's humble head lowered in front of the old man. "My wife," and he pushed Eun Soo forward, while she also bowed, a bit shy. A baby-boy was cooing in the arms of the woman.

"How wonderful to see both of you. And you have a child?" The monk kept a stone face, but his brow lifted a little. Their wedding was recent and he did not remember the bride being pregnant.

Choi Young explained, "No, he is not our child. We are expecting one, though."

"Congratulations." The monk glanced at Eun Soo, who looked at the baby with sadness and held him closer to her chest, when Choi Young set the story straight.

Eun Soo was escorted to rest and eat, while the General met with the monk in private. She was eager to know what they were talking about, but had to curb her curiosity. Being in the temple was a little overwhelming, she felt the pressure of not embarrassing her husband by doing something impolite or disrespectful. She was not very familiar with the rules. She asked for the milk to be boiled for the child and worried that he may not be able to drink it. Luckily, they were returning soon and he could be fed properly again by his wet nurse.

Dae-Jung was not a loud baby, he barely cried, which made Eun Soo worry for him. A baby is supposed to cry, so that the caretaker can attend to his needs. She feared that this baby had learned that nobody cared, so he did not bother to ask for things for himself. And also this baby did not smile. She has never before seen a baby, who did not smile. His lips moved to stretch, but never quite form a big mouthed, toothless smile, so endearing in tiny little persons. She tried every trick she knew to make him giggle, but the baby only stared up at her with thoughtful and sad eyes, not crying and not laughing, a few babbling sounds came out, but then he turned away, as if not wanting to be disturbed. A scary feeling ran down her spine – has this baby given up?

The temple grounds were still as beautiful as Choi Young remembered them. The monk led them to a place of Choi Young's revelation, a small pond under a wide oak tree. The warrior stopped, recalling his time here many years ago. He needed his faith rekindled and hope lifted. The monk had told him he held all that was necessary within himself.

"Master, I've come to ask you for a favor," he started.

. . .

The boy fell asleep and although hesitant, Eun Soo left him to be watched over by a young monk with kind eyes, who assured her that the child would be safe in his care. "I will call you when he wakes up."

She wandered off studying this peaceful place, her eyes searching for Choi Young and the Master.

Silent steps behind her and a soft touch on the shoulder – she was startled at first, "Imja, the Master wishes to see you." She turned and saw her husband with the monk. "Go, I'll be around."

"Alone?"

"It is important, this is how it works."

She sighed. Despite this place seemingly friendly, she has been feeling uneasy ever since they'd arrived. She held her stomach, rubbing it, anxious about the baby. Choi Young would not have said anything, unless he was truly concerned. Their little girl should be fine and healthy, even if the KI is a bit weak, she hoped.

"You dislike this place, don't you." The man must have been a mind reader.

Eun Soo denied adamantly, "No, no, of course not. It is quite remarkable, I'm just anxious."

"It is understandable. May I?" The man lifted her arm and placed his fingers on the pulse point.

"Are you a doctor?" She got curious.

"No, but I have learned much through my studies."

"Is the baby all right?"

"She is," he said, pensive. "Won't you seat down."

As if by magic, a bench appeared right in front of them. Eun Soo was starting to like this fairy tale and mystical setting. And the monk was not stuck up, he felt like an old friend of the family, like a wise uncle, who is always around to give advice, but not to scold.

"She is special, just like you and your husband. She has taken after both of you, a love child. Nothing can be healthier for the baby, than that. However, she is impatient and she is in a rush."

Eun Soo looked up at him quizzically.

"You must let her come earlier than expected. She needs to be out before her due date."

The woman pulled her brows, wrinkling hard her forehead. This was such nonsense. Some ancient superstition! And here she was for a minute, under the spell.

"A baby comes, when a baby comes. Why would I want to have a premature baby? Forgive me, master, but my medical knowledge and experience far exceeds yours."

"Each human being, whether they are an adult or a seed, still nurtured within the mother's womb, is unique. No two are alike. I don't have the wisdom to know why, but I can only relay to you what I can tell – her spirit is of impatience and wonder, her KI is strong like her father's and curious like her mother's. Your husband was not wrong – it's weakened, but not because she is ill, it's because it's being stifled, sheltered. Once your child is born, she will bring you many surprises." He smiled and pressed Eun Soo's hand.

She looked quite confused. "Are you telling me my baby does not like to be inside of me?"

"No, no, it is not what she likes, it is what her energy needs; her KI is growing too fast. I suspect it is because it feeds of Choi Young's."

"Master? I'm lost." Admitted Eun Soo, sighing. This was beyond her comprehension. Too esoteric for her taste. "How can I have earlier birth? It is not like I have medication to induce labor, and how would I know when the right time is?"

"I'm sure you can manage. Think, there are many ways to reach a destination. You are a smart woman, doctor. You'll know when it's time." He smiled just with his eyes, encouraging, leaving Eun Soo confused and puzzled. "Now, where is that little boy who is in dire need of a blessing?"

Eun Soo led the monk to a small chamber where the baby had been left. They found Choi Young standing in the doorway, as if not able to cross the threshold, watching a sleeping child. The angles of his face were softened, and the eyes had a kind light of gentle sadness, also reflected in the shape of his lips, smiling inside, as if he was letting out the warmth very slowly, not to overcome the small being with his huge capacity to give, once he decided to do so.

They both stopped and observed, till Choi Young turned, obviously having noticed they were here and whispered, "He looks like a normal child, when asleep, does not he?" Eun Soo leaned her head against his arm, holding onto it. She felt how hard it was for her husband to reconcile his feelings and his beliefs. Whatever he had to do, she would let him and then will accept his final choice.

"Choi Young, I won't ask you again about this child. And I will agree with _your_ decision," she said.

He just kissed her temple and stepped aside for the monk to pass.

Silently, just like the Master, a kind-eyed young monk exited and soon returned with a bowl of water, infused with aromatic herbs and flowers. The baby stirred in his sleep as he was lifted from the bed and held by the old man carefully.

"I will need to know the baby's date of birth."

Eun Soo and Choi Young turned to each other, and then back to the monk. "We don't know the date of birth."

The man closed his eyes and shook his head, marveling at this strange couple, who went through the effort of bringing the child all the way up to the temple for a blessing, not having prepared even the basics for such an event. "Then the parents' names and birthdates."

Choi Young coughed uncomfortably. "I am not at liberty to share the father's name with you, Master. I have made a promise to the baby's mother. Nor do I know of their birthdates."

"I can not read his future today, come back when you find out." And he turned, still holding a small bundle in his arms.

"Master, I have not come seeking to know his future. All I hope for him is to receive enough blessings to survive and grow strong so that he could have one," Said Choi Young in this unwavering tone, which made Eun Soo look up at him. She knew it well. Her husband was determined to see this child through and would not let him die, even if he had to pull him out from the hands of the Angel of death, if it came to it. She smiled, lowering her head. That was just one of the reasons why she loved this man so much. He was so furiously passionate about life; amazingly, considering what he had been like before they met.

"Very well." The monk proceeded with the ceremony, blessing the child with the water. The baby woke up, frowning his tiny forehead and squeaking little sobs in discomfort. "May you be blessed with strength of spirit and body alike, may your years be healthy and plentiful. May Buddha grace you with a personality that will bring much love and happiness to those around you and may you be blessed with abundance of love and care, which you had been denied before."

Eun Soo was already tearing up and Choi Young smiled at such a beautiful incantation.

The monk kissed the baby, while the infant's cries became weaker and then handed him over to Eun Soo, who fixed a little hat and socks on the baby and then wrapped him tight in the blanket.

The two monks read a prayer. "Bring him out for the communal prayer, he shall receive the blessings of others as well."

"Master, what of our child?" Inquired Choi Young.

"She's been blessed since conception, General. There is only so much blessing one needs."

The warrior stared, taken aback. "But Master," he protested.

"If you insist," and he turned to Eun Soo and placed a hand on her stomach, making the woman tremble at a sudden touch. The monk closed his eyes and whispered something inaudibly, making both Eun Soo and Choi Young look at each other nervously. "If you want the blessings to continue, just continue doing what you have already been doing," he addressed both parents, and with that departed.

Choi Young held Eun Soo's hand and hugged her, rubbing her stomach, while she put a palm over his. They stood, feeling the baby move within her and the man leaned to the belly talking to his daughter, like he usually did to calm her.


	74. Chapter 61

**To give you a break from the worry... this chapter marks the return to the life in the capital. Thank you for reading, please leave your comments.**

It was hot and humid, the rains ruined the roads, and the wagon, which kept getting stuck in the mud constantly, was shaky and very uncomfortable. After a prolonged discussion with Eun Soo, who finally managed to convince Choi Young to let her ride a horse, their journey continued without many hiccups. Her nausea quickly went away as she rode outside, able to breath the fresh air and look around for the scenery as a distraction. Choi Young's migraines reappeared, but he kept it hidden from his wife. The headaches were not as severe as the last one he had, and he has learned to tolerate the pain, grinding his teeth and moving forward, despite tremendous discomfort.

The first thing Eun Soo noticed was that the capital seemed dusty and opaque. The brightness of the tiled roofs and painted buildings of the palace had been dulled, paling in comparison to the fresh crispness of the countryside colors in the North. Her heart was filled with trepidation. She really wanted to have her husband enjoy the last months of her pregnancy with her, she wished for him to have the time to be together and to prepare himself for the role of a father. Once he would resume his old duties, he would not belong to himself anymore, pulled in different directions, running around to put out fires of crisis.

Choi Young, on the other hand, was rejuvenated and excited to get back to his beloved Woodalchi, to see the compound and the barracks again and to enter the court to pay his respects to the royal couple.

Choong Seok sent a greeting party to escort them like they were some very important guests, and met the small group himself at the front gates to welcome the General and his wife in person.

"Eun Soo-shi." He opened up his arms for a hug.

"General." The two men embraced warmly.

"Where is the rest?" His eyes wondered to look for Dae Man, Deok Man, Deo Gi and Zaphira, along with a few other people who accompanied Choi Young during his stay in the North.

"We had to leave first, without notice. I will be sending them a letter with instructions."

"Is your wife OK?"

"Yes, we just wanted to be home."

"I'm glad you are back as well. The guys were all asking."

Eun Soo was already surrounded by the Woodalchi, excited to see the doctor back. They could not cheer for the General's return the same way, knowing his disposition, but they sure could get rowdy with the easygoing and friendly Eun Soo.

Choi Young glanced toward her so happy among his men and turned toward Choong Seok. "How well do you know about the court officials? There is one in particular I need to keep tabs on."

"Who?"

"Shin Jo Suk."

"Ministry of Education?"

"That one."

"Why?"

"What do you know of him?" He ignored the obvious question, knowing that Choong Seok would not pry any further.

"Not much. Not involved in any political intrigues, not affiliated with the military either. He is just a bureaucrat of little interest to us."

"Where can I find him?"

That got Choong Seok to raise his brow, but he did not ask. "I can find out for you."

"An hour is enough?"

"An hour?"

"I'll be home." And he picked up the small luggage they had to carry up to the room.

"Home," Exclaimed Eun Soo, inhaling the musty smell of the room that was not used for a while. Suddenly, she was glad to be back. It was her home. Her bed! Her things! The dowry chest! Choi Young's spare armor on the wall. It was all as she had left it. "Young-ah, have you missed our little place?" She turned to him.  
The man was standing in the doorway, his eyes studying the space, as if threading on the memories. He felt good here, it was grounding; it truly felt like home. He remembered it right away.

An hour later he went downstairs into the meeting hall where the men gathered to greet him formally. He did not hide his smile and looking over the lined on attention soldiers simply said, "I'm back. Thank you all for keeping the King save and for holding up the Woodalchi name in high regard. I've missed you all."

But they all stood, waiting for more, eyes on him, expectant.

He had nothing else to say.

What he felt was happiness and gratitude that these young men had not perished with others, that he made the right choice of not bringing them along for the slaughter. Yet, it was not something he could actually share.

He let himself forget during the rehab and with his excitement about Eun Soo's pregnancy, but seeing the faces of Woodalchi who survived because of his foresight, reminded him of those who had not - the horrors of the horde materializing, the memory of the war too fresh.

Gratitude – they were alive, he felt deep gratitude.

"I would love to share a meal with everybody."

And with that, the men approached him, breaking their orderly formation, and he spoke to them more informally, giving a pat on a shoulder, a warm gaze and a hug here and there. After all, they were happy he was alive, and he understood that it was not the time to pull a rank and keep distance.

"General," Choong Seok called him, while the table was set and a barrel of wine delivered, making the men cheer loudly.

"He is away from the capital. Some family matter. Should I inform you of his return?"

Choi Young's face darkened immediately and he said in a low tone, "I want to know everything about him: who he talks to, what he has for breakfast, when he goes to sleep, I want to know every habit of his. This man – I need to know him better, than he knows himself. Can you help me?"

"Sir, I shall do my best."

"Thank you, my friend."

. . .

An unexpected romance has blossomed in the absence of the general and his wife, persistent and patient Dr. Shin Ok apparently has found a way into the stern lady Choi's heart and she was slowly warming up to him, allowing for conversations and even a few walks in the gardens.

As far as Choong Seok and Zaphira – the man picked up where he left of. Choong Seok was the first person Zaphira saw upon her return. He was waiting outside a small inn where the travelers were supposed to rest before the last leg of the journey. How did he know when and where, was not hard to guess – Dae Man probably sent ahead detailed report with one of Woodalchi soldiers.

His impatience to lay his eyes upon her face was evident. When he saw the woman on a stallion, tired and wary from the road, her clothes covered in dust and sweat glistening on her face, his body responded burning with longing. Her huge black eyes looked down on him as he tried to walk with dignity, while his feet hurried toward her, and she let out a surprised scream as the man easily lifted her off the horse. Her arms wrapped around his neck instinctively, and Choong Selk carried her; a woman stunned and blushing at this sudden display of force and affection by a man who never dared to violate her space before.

He had no clue why he did such a strange and inappropriate thing, especially when his men were staring with their jaws dropped to the ground.

Zaphira felt safe in his arms and a smile crept on her face as she watched the man's stoic expression. He glanced at her, feeling his face getting red. His usual shyness retuned with a blush, revealing itself. Since he has not planned on it, he had to quickly decide where he was carrying her and when he would put her down. Luckily, they had reached the entrance of the inn and he lowered her on the ground carefully and said as loud as he could so that his underlings could hear, "Well, my lady, I'm glad I could be of help. The puddles and mud are dangerous, I did not want you to slip getting of your steed." He coughed uncomfortably, not able to look at her.

"Thank you, Choong Seok-shi," she responded. "It would be unpleasant to get dirty. I appreciate your thoughtfulness."

He turned to the soldiers, who were still dumbfounded and yelled, "Ya, don't just stand there, take care of the animals and get the rooms ready."

The incident was settled, but it was too late. With the way he behaved, the only option now was to make an honest woman out of her to spare her the embarrassment of such public humiliation, so he had to ask her hand in marriage and announce her as his. However, it was a bit premature since he has not even told her how he felt yet or got any confirmation from her that she would actually be willing to consider such a proposal.

"I will escort you to the capital myself." He gallantly bowed, surprising himself once again with a newfound confidence.

"You should not have," She said, but her tone suggested complete opposite - _I love having you here. _

"I thought that you would not mind me accompanying you. We can catch up. You can tell me all about the North."

There was silence between them and the woman went to her room. After dinner, she stepped outside for fresh air. Choong Seok was standing with his hands behind his back, looking at the dark skies, inhaling the smell of the approaching rain.

She stood behind silently, watching the man's back. She missed him. She liked having him around. She was used to his stable presence and liked their simple conversations. Eun Soo encouraged her to think about the future, and a couple of months spent up North made her want somebody by her side, just like the General and his wife were together. It would have been nice to study the stars at night with a companion or stroll on a walk, holding onto a strong man's hand.

He turned. "I have missed you, Zaphira." And made her look at him.

Even though it was dark, he could swear she smiled back warmly and lowered her eyes.

. . .

Choi Young was frustrated with the official reception he had to attend. They were bestowing him with some kind of honorary title or a prize, he was not sure. It was bothersome, but he had to put up with it. His position required to tolerate such nonsense.

He entered the hall as usual, all the men stood and bowed, announcing that victorious Commanding General has arrived. The King welcomed him with a big smile and a speech about the gratitude of the country and his subjects. Choi Young endured, and was presented with a sash, commemorating his triumph. He accepted graciously, responding that he had only done his duty and the honor lies with hundreds of those who bravely stopped the enemy and laid their precious lives for the safety of Goryeo.

The defeat of the enemy was practically a miracle, and the fact that he was alive to be recognized was another miracle. Instead of the celebration, he wanted the names of the fallen soldiers to be remembered, but the court had its ways. And he had to abide by them. Choi Young joined the honorary feast and departed as soon as he could, barely touching his food or drink.

. . .

The borders have been relatively calm and there was not need for him to leave the capital, so the King wanted the General to turn his focus toward long term planning and strategy, selection of the armed forces, and building relationships and alliances among contentious officers. Choi Young grumbled that it was not his cup of tea, but set up a regular meeting with all the parties involved. Choong Seok had a pretty good grasp of the current military politics and agenda, so actually, there was not much to do, just listen, remember and plan accordingly.

. . .

The first order of business was to attend Dae Man's wedding ceremony – the man has waited long enough. And Choi Young was not taking any chances while he was alive and standing, since he learned the hard way that he could go to bed expecting just another day and wake up to some horrible news which could tear him away from those he loved without any prior warning.

The celebration was small and simple, and Choi Young felt very moved to be introduced as a named father of the groom. Eun Soo and Choong Sik were named older sister and brother, and the rest of Woodalchi acted as the boy's extended family.

Deok Man quickly lost his bragging rights that he got to marry first and his achievement was overshadowed by the newly married Dae Man, who became the center of attention. The two boys were a bit at odds for a day or two, but their quarrels ended after their new wives gave them scolding. Both couples were provided small living quarters by the clinic, thanks to their wives, but the men kept returning to the barracks any chance they got, missing the communal arrangement and wanting the company of their friends.

. . .

Eun Soo, meanwhile, was busy meeting with everybody, starting from the Queen to the Royal doctor Sung Mi. The first few days after the arrival were hectic, busy with a pleasant excitement of reunification with all the friends. Her check up with the Royal physician confirmed that both her and the baby were doing well, and she was approved to resume her normal work responsibilities as she wanted. Choi Young's medical exam yielded positive results as well. An extra course of acupuncture and a new herbal regimen was prescribed, but otherwise, he was free to do what he wanted as well.


	75. Chapter 62

**Hello. I wanted to thank everybody who took the time to review, we got to 300 review mark! All due to your efforts! I think it is awesome that the story is enjoyed by many and will try to do my best to keep you excited and entertained. Another chapter without turmoil for your reading pleasure. But I have to warn you - there is one more chapter left for me to post till I take a break. I don't want it to be a surprise, so just a preemptive caution. Will say more next time.**

**Just a couple of more notes (sorry for rambling, but I felt it might be helpful to clear some things up). **

**It does seem that baby Dae Jung's fate is left unknown, but if you recall - the plan was for ES and CY return to the capital after visiting the wise monk, the baby would go back with his wet nurse and Daejan will deal with biofather, who is out of town for the moment. All will be answered in due time. Sorry, I did not make it a more clear and smoother transition.**

**Lady Choi's romantic interest is the older doctor from Yuan, who came during the flue outbreak and stuck around, mainly, I believe because he was sweet on her. **

**I believe I covered all the burning questions for now. That's why your reviews/comments are so great - I get to see the holes in my story and get to patch them.**

**Meanwhile, please comment, especially those of you who are reading quietly, I would love to hear from you, even if it s a word. **

* * *

This first week back was like a second honeymoon; they were basking in love and affection, relaxed and happy together. Choi Young disclosed to her that after the coma he felt like he was reborn, given a second chance; he returned from the edge of oblivion, he had looked death in the eyes and did not like what he saw. He was determined now to celebrate their love and life together and pamper her, because he missed out on the first months of the pregnancy. And when Choi Young set a goal, he would not stop till its achieved.

Things were back to normal; at least as normal as they could be with a pregnant Eun Soo and a husband with a clear bill of health who was free to fuss over her. These were the times to be blissful about the future and to savor the present. Choi Young enjoyed staying in bed longer, cuddling and, if Eun Soo felt up to it, doing even more. They have figured a safe way to be intimate during the pregnancy, and the rosy blush on his wife's cheeks and her smiles and kisses of satisfaction made him happy. His prior fears of hurting the baby were long gone and there was something magical about connecting with his wife and his baby at the same time, merging in a beautiful act of lovemaking.

Eun Soo was one of those women who got only prettier when expecting. She had that fresh pregnant glow and calmness about her. Since she did not have to worry about her husband's survival any longer, she could focus on herself. She even tried meditation just to maintain serenity, but nothing compared to having the baby next to her father.

Actually, he was a calm spirit, and the lazy part of his personality that liked to sleep for days and lay around was quite adorable, once it showed itself. Unfortunately, Choi Young decided that he had to work twice as hard to take care of her and was hyped up most of the time.

Every day he would get up early to beat the crowds of hungry Woodalchi, run downstairs and bring a tray of freshly made steaming breakfast. "You need to eat well."

Eun Soo tried to humor him and taste every dish on the tray. She was not as hungry in the mornings. He would not let her out of bed yet and instead would return to her side to do whatever she wanted, be it hugging or snuggling or simply resting or talking. He was open for anything, as long as he could be near her and the baby.

He spoke to the doctor about various stages of pregnancy and wrote down all the instructions on how to support his wife – the only caveat was that the doctor _was_ his wife. Choi Young doted on Eun Soo incessantly. She had to slow him down a bit and, in all honestly, wanted to do some things on her own, while she was still able to. She still worked at the clinic and visited the Queen regularly. She liked her afternoon tea ceremonies with Nogook, when they sat in the shady pagoda after the sun had just set and watched the skies slowly dim in front of them, as musicians played and delicious deserts were served.

"Daejang," Eun Soo lectured her husband, " the best thing you can do for me is to leave me alone. Just make sure to come home every day safe and sound, that's all I need from you, that and, maybe, a foot massage and an extra pillow for my lower back."

He looked at her like she was stabbing him in the heart, crushing all of his best intentions, with puppy sad almond eyes, asking "WHY?"

And Eun Soo surrendered, "Honey, I love your company, but you need to take care of things as well. I promise, I will tell if I want something special that only you can deliver."

"Anything, you want, Imja, I will move heaven and earth for you and the baby."

"I know." She smiled, caressing his hair, while he was kissing her stomach and chatting with his unborn child.

She did not want to give him any impossible tasks, so Eun Soo was suffering in silence: she had two cravings that she could not fulfill – ice cream and pickled cucumbers. She wanted both of the dishes, together. If she ever opened her mouth and told Choi Young, she was sure - he was going to send an expedition to the future to bring it back for her - so she had to stay quiet.

"Imja, are you comfortable? Do you need anything else?"

"Ice cream and pickles," she let it out thoughtlessly.

He caught onto her words like a hound on a scent of the pray, "I'll get it for you. What was that again?"

"You don't have them here."

"If it's food, I'll find it for you. I'll ask Suribangs."

"No, it is something from the future."

"Can it be made?"

"Of course, it can. It is food, not money."

"Money?"

"It's an expression," she sighed. "I sometimes miss the touches of civilization. I guess the ice cream can be made. You need ice and milk, you have to blend them together and then add sweetener and other flavors. The trick is to make sure it's blended smoothly. Then you need to freeze it, so it becomes like cream. That's why they call it ice cream. Think of it as snow that tastes good. But we are in the middle of the hot summer season. No chance of a snow storm." She sighed. "As for pickles. That is more realistic. You need small cucumbers and you put them into brine and herbs and marinate for a couple of days," she was exhausted from this long explanation.

Choi Young looked perplexed. "I will investigate about the options we have," he said incredibly seriously, like he was already calculating an attack strategy in his head. "If it is possible to make it, I will personally oversee that you will have it," he reassured his wife.

He was not kidding about investigating – he headed to the Suribang's. Sitting at the table, he was tucking in the famous rice soup, deliciously smacking his lips and licking the spoon, having picked up this bad habit from Eun Soo. Like he owned the place, Choi Young gave the order to produce pickled cucumbers in between chewing and swallowing his meal.

"What kind?"

"How many kinds are there?"

"Depends on the recipe and how long you keep them in marinade."

"I will take samples then. When can you have them ready?"

"Ya, punk, treating your elders like that, ordering around." The pledged aunt was indeed outraged.

"It's for my wife, she is pregnant."

"Ah," the woman softened. "You are one lucky bastard, otherwise, I would have taken that soup and…" She tried to pull the almost empty bowl away from him, but he easily evaded, picking it up and turned away, stuffing the last bit in his mouth.

"Pledged aunt, do you know about ice cream?"

"A what?" The woman got curious. There was not a kind of food in the country she has not heard of before and if she could not make it, she could learn how.

"It is hard to impossible, boy. Don't you see how hot it is out? Where would I get you snow or ice in the middle of the heat wave?"

"I have an idea," they heard the pledged uncle's drunken voice.

Choi Young and the woman both turned to him, hopeful for any suggestions.

"It may not be ice, but it is as cold as it could get for this weather. You know the mountain spring lake? The one that is called "Ice lake", because it feels as cold as ice even in summer? We can take freshly made cream, infuse it with the essence of flowers, whip it up real well and put it in sealed bag in the water, keep it there over night, it will cool down enough. Then you can add nuts, fruits and berries, it will be the best summer treat ever!" And he snorted and farted at the same time, laughing at himself, stumbling over a bench and pouring some alcohol in to maintain just the right amount of drunkenness to be jolly.

The general and the woman pinched their noses and screamed at him to get away, grimacing at the disgusting old man.

"Aunt, you can't let him be like that around customers. Even I lost my appetite, he is just plain nasty!"

"Young-ah, I've lived with the man long enough… It's not as bad as after he stuffs himself with the fermented beans. The stench covers the whole house. I put him outside for a couple of days, otherwise, the smell is unbearable."

They made fun of the old man and laughed a bit more; Choi Young could be as crass and as silly as he wanted to around these simple people. Even the General of Woodalchi who was always a role model needed a break at times.

The idea got stuck to him, though, and he mulled over it for a few days.

Eun Soo had forgotten about their conversation, when one morning, she woke up, finding her bed empty. She waited for him to return with a breakfast tray, but it was too quiet downstairs for the breakfast to have started yet. She got curious and looked outside – the sun has barely touched the corners of the sky, it was still dim, and the moon was fading in the distance. Where did Choi Young go in the middle of the night?

After leaving the bed particularly early, she wondered off outside and into the gardens, surprised with how the heat of the day already started to creep up, yet the night dew was still glistening on the flowers and leaves. Maybe, it was a good idea and she should do it more often.

She returned soon and saw her husband dismounting his horse, obviously just returning from some secret mission. He carried a large parcel carefully. Without being noticed, Eun Soo came back inside and just took the clothes off, when he opened the door. She pretended to sleep only to see what he would do.

She felt his warm lips on hers and a cool hand sliding under the covers to her shoulder. "Imja, I have a surprise for you, sweetie," he whispered into her ear.

Her eyes quickly fluttered open and the man pointed to the tray. "Your breakfast in bed as usual."

"Breakfast?" she was disappointed; she expected something sensual, but he was fully dressed and waiting for her to eat. "Is not it too early for breakfast? The boys aren't even up yet," she was annoyed and her voice delivered a note of disappointment.

"Just taste the treat first." He smiled and winked at her, making her perk up and stare. Her husband never winked!

The aroma of pickles filled room the as he brought a tray closer to her, while she got comfortable with the pillow behind her back. There were small plates with all kinds of pickled cucumbers and a large bowl of a something white, with crushed chestnuts, wild berries and cut peaches on top. "Try," he nudged her and put a spoon in her hand. "Try it, Imja." The excitement of anticipation was evident as he watched her wide eyed, while the woman dipped the spoon into the soft white mass and slowly placed it into her mouth. A loud moan, a gasp, and a minute later she was licking her lips, her eyes closed and moaning so loud he wished for a moment he would be the one who elicited such delicious sound from her. "Do you like it?" he asked cautiously?

"Like it? Love it!" The first ever Goryeo ice cream was born and although it was more like cooled yogurt, it was no less amazingly tasty and refreshing.

"You try," Eun Soo forced his mouth open with a full spoon.

"Ahh, it's cold," he cried. But then moaned, getting why his wife had such a strong reaction.

"After we finish, I have a treat for you", she laughed and winked at him, pulling his shirt open and going for his pants.


	76. Chapter 63

**My dear readers, relax and enjoy the last chapter for the week, don't forget to leave your reviews. **

If he did not have any business outside of the barracks, the General stayed at home. He would read or deal with piling paperwork, sometimes he would clean the room, although he was such a stickler anyway, that it never got messy enough to be in need of actual cleaning.

Eun Soo barely had any privacy. If she said she was going to the clinic, he followed her there and watched from a distance as she worked. If she wanted to go for a walk, he would accompany. If she was tired, he would arrange the pillows and the blanket comfortably and sit by her, caressing her hair, holding her hand or just watching her take a nap. It was sweet at first, but then it became tiresome. The General was turning into a different man.

What she's liked about him – watching him be a commander, leading the armies, keeping a band of unruly Woodalchi in check just with a slight move of a brow or a glance – that was impressive, making her proud. The other part to it was much simpler - Daejan was _hot_ when he was like that and it made her tingle and tremble with excitement.

If she wanted to save what was left of the Great General and stop him from turning into an ordinary overprotective husband and eager father-to-be, Eun Soo had to redirect his energy elsewhere. "You promised to start on the house so that it is ready before the baby is born," she pouted. With the baby coming just in a few months, they did not have much time to spare.

That was good enough for Choi Young to turn his attention to building their family home on the property gifted by the king, like they planned before the war. His hands were itching for action and any pretext to actually move and use his body was welcomed. He was a little guilty that babysitting his lovely pregnant wife became more of a chore after a while, since the days of serving her needs did not offer much variety, but he did not want her to think that he valued work or other tasks more than being a good husband. So while Eun Soo was looking for an excuse to send him out, he found an excuse to do so, both happy that it looked like there was no other option. Eun Soo even complained and whined that now he would be too busy to help her out, while Choi Young apologized profusely about needing to devote most of his time to construction. He exhaled to have a chance to be outside and she inhaled the relief of some freedom to be independent.

A royal architect was sent from the King under the strict instructions to make this a safe and beautiful house for the Commanding General. He met with the couple to discuss the plans, and the building layout was developed easily. A traditional courtyard divided a large parcel of land, and the house was created to offer privacy and separation, along with joined communal areas and practical touches. Choi Young, used to simplicity and minimalism, did not care much for the size besides its utility. The barracks were large and were able to house a lot of men. His house did not require to provide lodging for such numbers, so he wondered about the need for so many rooms and spaces, delineated by Eun Soo as "absolutely necessary."

"I think the boys should live with us," they both said almost simultaneously, turning to each and laughing. Dae Man was practically like a son to Choi Young and Deok Man became closer to them than ever during their stay in the North. Since they were newlyweds, privacy was paramount. Therefore, on the one part of the courtyard, there was a structure, designed as two similar, but distinct homes, joined with a connecting passage to cover from the elements and to allow an easy movement between them, yet there was enough space for the two of the parts to feel separate and isolated. Across the yard, Choi Young's family was supposed to be situated. It was large, on two levels, with a plaza for training and a garden on the other side. It had balcony, wrapping around from the east and west to enjoy both sunrises and sunsets. There were two offices, master bedroom, a nursery, a second bedroom and two more large guest rooms.

The kitchen and dining area were large enough to accommodate a huge table for a troop. And a meeting room was placed in a strategic location, allowing access to the back exit, in case of a sudden attack. There were living quarters for staff, in case Eun Soo would need extra help after the birth of the child.

It was going to be a large place, unusual for its time. But Eun Soo's contribution added a touch of modern esthetics to it, making architect surprised at the innovative ideas. The main feature was an indoor bathroom with a tub and small fireplace for ambiance and to heat the water for a strange contraption, called "shower".

Another simple shower with a large vessel stored on top to keep the water was to be installed outside, adjacent to the training area, for the men to refresh themselves after exercise. There was not much to engineering it and Eun Soo even drew the plans.

Even with the huge residence, the courtyard, training and garden areas, the expansive plot, generously gifted by the King still had a lot left to be explored. It was decided to first prepare the main building for the arrival of the baby and ready to be moved in by the time Eun Soo was due to give birth. The young Woodalchi with their new wives were invited for an informal discussion, and asked to contribute to the design of their respective homes. They were very moved with the invitation to live together as one extended family.

The general, with an axe in his hand, instead of a sword, was arranging and commanding the groups of Woodalchi, also equipped with the carpentry tools. Eun Soo enjoyed watching the men at work. The sound of construction was loud and although disturbing to the ear, she did not mind. Every day, Eun Soo would look out the window to check on the progress and was surprised at how fast the job was done, considering that not everybody was as handy as Choi Young, and he often had to teach the men and provide demonstrations how to get things done. Although Woodalchi were helpful, apparently, there was some talent involved in chopping the wood and putting the logs together. Yet, the boys tried, making Choi Young exasperated with their earnest and clumsy attempts. It took him just a few days to recognize those who were actually of use and separate them from the rest of the soldiers who were only in the way. Since the General was very busy actually building something, he left it up to his trusted Assistant to give assignments to the second, less fortunate group of laborers. Choong Seok helped to gather the troops and coordinate construction.

But something was off with a man. His head was in the clouds and Choi Young caught him daydreaming in the middle of a busy day. "Are you OK, my friend?" He worried about the usually focused and efficient officer.

"Yes, OK, OK." Truthfully, Choong Seok continued to slowly court Zaphira, who was as pleasant and friendly with him as ever. However, he felt the clock of time ticking, reminding him that he had to propose urgently after he treated her so casually in front of the witnesses.

"Daejang, you kissed Eun Soo-shi in front of the whole court. Did you worry that her name would be spoken of poorly?" He popped a sudden question in the midst of working on some thick wooden pillars: both men dying from the heat, bare torsos, dripping with sweat and not much for conversation.

"I have not thought that far at that time. It was the only way to stop her wedding to the prince. I even apologized to her for putting her in such an awkward position. Why? Planning to kiss somebody in court?"

"No, nothing like that. I am just figuring whether a woman looks at a marriage as a necessity to declare her relationship with a man to the world."

"This is a question for a woman, not me. Why don't you ask her yourself. If she wants to marry."

"Frontal breakthrough?"

"Never failed with Imja for me."

. . .

Yearning was flourishing under the pressure of the hot summer weather, making people do crazy and irrational things. The Assistant General was doing his rounds, when he caught a glimpse of a familiar silhouette at the other end of the gardens. He turned sharply, leaving instruction to one of Woodalchi and moved toward the woman who just entered the shade of the pagoda at the end of the long corridor, linking one of the empty and numerous outer hallways of the palace, only visited by the guards and maids looking for a shortcut.

"Zaphira," he called, having her turn and wave back at him.

"It's awfully hot," she stated, fanning herself with a hand. Her cheeks flushed from the heat.

"Let me help you," he offered, using both of his hands to create some airflow.

They both laughed nervously. She smiled playfully, and he felt her fragrance reach his nose. She licked her dry lips and he licked his own, unknowingly, suddenly his mouth dry and his heart starting to pound loudly in his chest.

"I think there is more shade by the wall," she stated, starting to also feel something grow within her and attempting to control it by moving away from the man.

He followed her and stopped beside her, not able to pull away and staring at her moistened lips and twinkling eyes. Her hair was a bit messy, tiny droplets of sweat shone on her skin and she let out her collar exposing more skin and pressed the outer side of her palm to her forehead, trying to cool herself. She was completely within his reach, the place was devoid of others; most of the people, hiding inside to escape the merciless afternoon sun; and her chest was rising in front of his eyes, driving him crazy.

Choong Seok felt suffocated, like his heart was going to explode if he had to wait any longer to touch her.

He moved, breaking the distance between the two of them, while she closed her eyes for a second, feeling the pleasant wind from his efforts to fan her. His presence was welcomed and tantalizing, especially when she could feel him without looking.

The tension building between their bodies was trickling with electricity, she stared up at him as the man took a step closer, so near to her face, her eyes widened and he could hear her heart increase its pace, and breathing getting more shallow from the thrill and anticipation of being next to him. She dipped backwards to avoid colliding with his body and was pressed against the wall, as he continued his slow and powerful approach.

His eyes peering into hers, they stood in place, both now melting into their desire, as the man slammed his arm on the wall above her, looming. He pulled her waist toward him, her soft torso bumping into his hard armor, and took her lips forcefully, as she let out a loud moan and bit him, aroused and completely in his control.

He kept kissing and kissing her hungrily, not able to satisfy his want that he kept at bay for many months. Frightened by such passion and lust within him, he wished he would stop and be more gentle and respectful, but Zaphira did not seem to mind. Her hands moved along the nape of his neck and fingers pulled on the tie of his top -knot, freeing his long hair. A hoarse breath tore from his lungs and the man pulled down the fabric off her shoulder, making his way to her collarbone and then toward the chest with his lips.

Their eyes met and he took her hand, pulling her along a dim passage and pushed a small door open. Entering a dark room he locked it and checked to make sure it was secure.

Choong Seok looked at the woman, who waited for his next move, and untied the cords, keeping his armor in place, taking it off. He stopped, as if asking her permission to continue, and she undid the belt of her robe and lifted her hand to cup his face. He opened up her shirt, exposing her bosoms, and ran his hands on her sides. Choong Seok lowered to kiss her stomach, and felt her pulling him up as his lips trailed to lick her breasts. Their bodies clashed and he loosened her undergarment and his bottoms, which came sliding with a rustle to the floor. They were both panting, overtaken by the moment and his heat pressing hard against her naked body.

"Zaphira, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" he whispered through the last shred of consciousness. And as she opened her mouth with a soft "yes", he entered her with a strong thrust, making her cry out and quiver.

* * *

**Choong Seok and Zaphira will need some privacy. CY and ES are safe and sound in the capital. ES is well taken care of and CY is busy building house for them. They are waiting for the baby, surrounded by friends. So I'm letting them be for a while and taking time off this story. They have plenty of things to do before I return.**

**I promise, I have much planned for them and not ready to end the story yet. I am expecting to be back with the next episode in a week or two, since I need to focus all of my creative attention on "That Person" and "Contemporary". Thank you for all of your support and reviews. I hope that during the next few weeks, I will hear from you through comments on the other two pieces. I hope that you will be patient and understanding and will stick by the story till the very end!**


	77. Chapter 64

**Author's notes: Hi, dear readers. I'm back from my mini vacation. I have a few chapters prepared. I wanted to get your opinion: should I post daily or every other day. What is the preference? Hope to hear from as many of you as possible.**

Eun Soo heeded the warning of the monk. It was bothering her. She has been feeling fine and according to what the best Goryeo medicine of the time could offer, her baby was developing well. Yet, she was worried. She disclosed this to her friend, the Royal Doctor, and he only shook his head, "I have never heard of such a thing as to force a baby's delivery earlier, either. There are herbs women take to induce uterine contractions and cause spontaneous abortion, but it is very dangerous. In your case, you don't want to lose the baby, you want to keep her."

"Yes, I know of the herbs. I thought of using a very small doze, but there is no way to be sure of how it will work, so I discarded the idea right away."

"I will ask a midwife if there is a particular type of massage, acupuncture or activity to speed up the labor process. It might be applicable in your case. But Eun Soo-shi, if this is an issue of KI and is related to your husband, should not he be the one to help?"

Eun Soo nodded, not paying much attention, only to catch the last few words. "Yes, ask… I will, also." And left, still in a contemplative state.

Choi Young might be of help, after all he has the ability to affect the baby's KI and control his own. Maybe, he can do some KI manipulation voodoo and move it so that the baby comes out earlier on her own? Aish! She really did not want him to worry. But then again, whose fault was that? If he were a regular guy, none of the KI issues would affect her child.

The baby was excited with his presence, kicking hard. He kissed the stomach and stroking it, slowly focused the energy through his hands. It was very tricky and he had never done this before. He felt the flow warm up his fingertips and the child's movement, as if pressing closer to the source of the energy.

Eun Soo was laying still, allowing this manipulation of her body. She felt tingling and warmth, but also growing discomfort. She was not made to handle this.  
"Choi Young, you have to stop. It is not helping, it's hurting me."

He pulled away, scared, and apologized.

"Just talk to her, calm her down and then hug me."

"Imja, are you all right? I did not mean to."

"Of course, sweetheart, of course. We will have to find another way."

"You still have time."

"I do. Can you tell me how she is, how is her KI?"

He put his hands back on her belly and focused again. It was difficult to explain, but the child's KI was erratic and powerful, almost bigger that her tiny body, expanding and growing. It was overpowering not only the baby, but also pushing Eun Soo's KI out of the way, fighting for space.

Choi Young controlled fear building inside of him and softened his gaze, before looking at Eun Soo. "She is OK. Very strong and very healthy." He stumbled, finding the words not to scare his wife, "But I have to agree with the monk. She will develop better when she is out, that way I can assist her and control her energy better. Tell me what else I can do?"

Choi Young felt responsible for Eun Soo's difficulty and for potential danger that uncontained energy can cause to the mother and the baby alike.

"There is one thing…" Eun Soo blushed and turned away.

"Tell me, Imja."

"It is something I heard of when in school. It is a bit… modern."

"What is it?" He was growing impatient.

"Well, theoretically, if we are intimate," she took a deep breath and her voice lowered to mumble, "well it can create movement and cause premature contractions."

"What? Can you please speak up?" He wrinkled his forehead and moved closer to her.

"Sex, we need to have a lot of sex, Choi Young," she finally forced herself to annunciate clearly.

He pulled away, staring at his wife. She never talked like that before. They never really discussed making love in such a manner. It was natural and beautiful, they were attracted to each and when it felt right, they just came together and it simply happened. The word itself was never used between them. It sounded so technical and so impersonal, as if they were talking about a menu for lunch or discussing what clothes to wear.

"Forget it," she grasped at his hand. "It is not for a man like you. You like spontaneity and I don't want to ruin what we have. It's too special. I will think of more options," she buried her head in his chest hiding from her embarrassment. How stupid of her to bring it up. Choi Young was open minded, but not _that_ much.

His warm breath mingled with the words brushing against her ear, "Imja, I'll do it. We will do it. I will make it special every time. Don't be shy."

She lifted her eyes, already filled with tears.

"Don't be shy to ask. You are my wife, there is not shame. Whenever you think it's needed."

"OK," she kissed his neck, nuzzling against it.

"OK," he smiled softly, returning a kiss.

. . .

"General, your wife is requiring your presence." A young Woodalchi saluted.

"Thank you, you may go." Choi Young sighed and putting down an axe, climbed down.

It was not the first time his wife called for him. So she did yesterday and the day before.

Not only his work at the construction site was interrupted, even his meeting of the military advisory committee had to be cut short because of the note she sent. He understood the urgency, but she was acting simply strange.

Eun Soo now looked very pregnant and apparently was feeling insecure about her body. She tried to put on perfume to allure him and even obtained expensive silk undergarments to help him get more excited. She put on make up and changed her hair for him. Every time he came home at her request – she was trying too hard to please him, as if apologizing and not sure that he would want her otherwise.

He, on the other hand, loved the extra curves and fullness of her body, the ripening of her breasts and thighs. He thought that making love to help his little girl come out was something honorable and important, so he was happy to be of service. All the extra gimmicks only detracted him from the natural attraction he felt for her.

Although, after a few days in a row, he began to experience some prior unknown difficulties to get … aroused. He would run home in anticipation, but get more and more tense before coming in. The weight of the responsibility for the reason _why_ he was here started to feel heavier with each day.

He would ask Eun Soo if she felt any change or if there were any signs that she would give birth sooner, but she only shook her head, "You are doing great. I think it will work."

"I have to believe it would." He also had to come up with excuses as to why he had to drop everything and leave to be by his wife's side.

The men began to worry about the doctor and Choong Seok (bless his heart) offered to take over any assistance she needed to alleviate the burden on the General. "Sir, I think I've earned your trust and can take care of your wife, while you do your job. Eun Soo will not even notice your absence." He smiled brightly with pride.

"No, it is not necessary," yelled out Choi Young, not able to curtail such strong reaction.

"Sir, I'm sorry if I offended you."

"Well, it's just that the third trimester has been a difficult time for Imja. She needs me more now, than before. I wish to be there for her."

. . .

It was quite strange actually. Choi Young felt used. He was used for sex. It became his job, just like he had to guard on the clock no matter his physical or mental condition, whether he was tired, sleepy or hungry, angry, upset or simply lazy. None of it mattered. When he was called on duty – he had to perform, and his skills he had practiced before gave him a chance to do well even despite his own wishes.

Sex was similar to that and it freaked him out. He loved his wife. He truly enjoyed their physical connection. He became accustomed to intimacy and confident with himself. He was looking forward to the times when they could be together and was never disappointed. They were quite lucky indeed. They were compatible and fit together very well.

But this kind of thing on demand… even the great General was not made out of steel. He had pretty good stamina and has proven himself to be a lover with strong endurance. However, this situation was in a class of its own. With Eun Soo already feeling insecure and embarrassed, he could not let her suspect any of his struggles. He needed a solution and assistance of a different kind, something that would give him an extra boost to carry on when it counted. At such a critical juncture, professional help was required.

. . .

The full moon was a necessary ally during this operation. Choi Young moved swiftly, and managed to make it to the objective without much difficulty. His years at the brigade helped with his stealthy movements, the way his footsteps could be silent while a regular man's loud and make the wood beneath his feet creak. All he needed was to get the information, gather the necessary ingredients and then leave. His objective was clear, his determination fueled him on - Choi Young could not fail this mission. He managed to find one of the many books, the light offered by the moon was enough for him to recognize the title. To browse through the pages he instinctively turned to the candlelight suddenly shining from the table…

"What are you doing?"

Choi young dropped the book, startled, and turned to look at the elderly doctor.

"Sir, I…"

"Are you looking for something in particular?" Asked the older man, surprised to find the General sneaking around the clinic at such late hour. He was obviously embarrassed, but attempted to remain as stoic as ever.

"I'm… My… My subordinate!" Said Choi Young.

"I'm searching for… something that… would help his stamina, yes, I want him to be able to remain strong and something that could ease away the… tiredness and… give him power…"

"Do you mean something like a refreshing brew, because there's a particular tea…"

"No, something for his weakened physical stamina."

"Oh, their stamina. I see." The older man smiled. "You are a most amazing leader, sir. Worrying about your men's health. Could this be for your vice General?"

"Ah?"

"Choong Seok, I believe his name is."

"Yes," quickly agreed Choi Young and turned his eyes away. He was really terrible at lying.

"Is he married?"

"What does it matter if he's married? What does it have to do with anything?" He asked, obviously freaking out.

"Well it so happens that this particular mixture can be very beneficial for his marital relations. Have you heard of Korean Ginseng?"

Choi Young stared at him, recognition in his eyes.

"Obviously, you have. It helps improve male stamina, it helps the immune system and even reduces stress levels. But what its famous for and therefore is considered the best remedy for such affliction – it increases libido…"

"That's it!" Said Choi Young happily, making the doctor turn. "I mean, that's what he needs."

"Then I shall prepare a mixture for him and send it once it's done."

"Actually, can you send it to me, it's a really sensitive subject for him and probably he might be embarrassed that I talk to someone about it."

"Of course," said the doctor nodding.

"Thank you doctor, and forgive me for… the late consultation." And feeling relieved Choi Young hurried out the door.


	78. Chapter 65

**Author's musings: Thanks a lot to those, who responded to my question. So it seems that people don't mind to have short breaks between postings, so I'm thinking the next one will come out on Sunday. Please don't forget to review, very much looking forward to your comments. **

* * *

"Zaphira!" Called the elder, making the woman approach and smile at him gently.

"I have a package here for the commanding General, but I heard he is very busy with several meetings with the King, so I will take the liberty of sending it directly to the recipient."

"Whatever you mean, sir?"

"This is a very important gift for the Woodalchi Assistant General, Choong Seok, do you know him?"

_Did she_… "Yes."

"Well, here, go take it to him. Make sure he receives it and knows how to use it."

"Is this the red ginseng mixture you were preparing this morning?"

"Yes, that's exactly it." And the doctor left.

Zaphira took in a tense pause and sighed, thinking. Why would Choong Seok ask his General to get him something like this? Was he too embarrassed with his performance skills? Was he trying to impress her? What if he was having some problems after their meeting? Impotence? How? But why? Furthermore, General Choi Young requested this as a gift for the man she was about to marry. Maybe, it was some traditional Goryeo present for the groom to prepare him for a wedding night.

Either way, Zaphira had a lot to ponder and worry about, especially because their last and only encounter was quite explosive and short. With all the build up and excitement, the final release of tensions was memorable, but unexpectedly quick.

Choong Seok have been waiting for far too long and his desire was burning too hot for him to last. Although Zaphira seemed to have enjoyed it, he could not really tell if her scream of satisfaction was out of politeness, shock, or relief that it all ended. He could only whisper, "Are you OK?" and when she kissed him in reply, her huge eyes moistened, he choked on his feelings that flooded his heart and body and blushed with embarrassment. Did he screw it up? Was he able to please her in such a short time? Was he just a fool and she had no choice, but smile and hope never to let him near her again?

"I must go," he stuttered, pulling his pants up and tying them, he turned not able to face the woman, fixing up the robes and armor on the way.

Ever since the day of the most unique proposal, Zaphira was perplexed. She had agreed to marry the man she came to like very much. He was burning for her and his actions had proven time and again that he was a man of substance, honor and reliability. In addition, he was passionate and spontaneous, and she experienced the kind of rush she has never felt before.

After that day, she considered herself engaged. Yet, there was no change in her status. There was no public announcement, and Choong Seok did not call on her officially or introduced her to the friends and family as his fiancée.

At first, she wanted to ask Eun Soo about the customs of this land, but realized that she may also not be aware of the subtleties only a native might know. She felt that it was up to her future husband to lead the way, so she waited patiently for the next step. However, the man has disappeared. Not only has he acted as if nothing had happened between them, he also started to avoid her.

Instead of finding excuses to see Zaphira, Choong Seok looked for opportunities not to cross paths with the woman. He was mortified. The way he behaved, losing his senses and acting so impulsively was only a part of a problem, since she consented to his advances. But _how_ he performed bothered him deeply.

She must have thought of him inexperienced or even worse – unable. A woman of the Harem probably was laughing at his awkward and simple ways and tried to erase from her mind the unrefined soldier's touch. She was so perfect, so beautiful, his goddess. And he was a mere mortal, who had no right to dream, because his dream came crushing. He was stupid. Instead of showering her with gifts and stimulating conversations, he charged like a blinded bull in heat and mounted her. What the heck was wrong with him? How was he supposed to look her in the eye now?

However, she still agreed to marriage. But did she even know what she was agreeing to? Was he supposed to re-propose in a more appropriate manner now? But how and when? He did not dare to come close. His body was reeling from the memory, and he felt hot and stifled every time he thought of approaching her for a conversation.

After a couple of weeks, he got the courage to send her a gift with a note of apology, then some flowers with another note, recognizing his unworthiness. Zaphira did not respond back in writing, but instead showed up at the barracks, looking for him. He was too anxious, he had to slip away, barely escaping. It was not going as well as he thought it would.

Zaphira thought of all these strange happenings, in particular his clear avoidance of her, as she walked, holding the parcel tight, confused because of her fiancée's actions. As she neared the barracks, she noticed the men were training, in the lead - her fiancée, and stopped to watch him from the shadow of one of the many balconies.

Tall and strong the man moved with precision, knowing the drills by heart; his voice was loud and commanding, his movements precise. His bare chest was covered in sweat, as were the others' around him. The site of his chiseled muscles, flexing and shining under the bright afternoon sun, sent thrills of pleasure down her body and she shuddered suddenly. This was so inappropriate! But still she could not pull her eyes away.

Then she decided - she would help him. Whatever the problem was, whatever his tiredness, his weakness or no matter how bad his impotency was she would help him - lovingly and surely she will heal him!

She could not impose the humiliation of her offering him the herbs, the man's ego would never recover. So she left it with one of the soldiers, instructing that it was a gift from the General to Choong Seok and to deliver it to him personally and left. On her way home, she kept reviewing all the events leading up to today and for a second she stopped and gasped – maybe, _she_ was not good enough for him. He was a healthy and virile man, who required red ginseng, obviously there could be only one person with a problem – her.

She did not know what kind of women he was used to. Although the ones she observed seemed docile and submissive, Goryeo women probably possessed quite the abilities if Choong Seok was any example of what kind of variety he required for his satisfaction. She practically grew up in a Harem and was no stranger to anything related to allure and enticement of a man. But with Choong Seok's scrumptious, feast for the eyes warrior's body and a heart filled with passion – she was at loss. She longed to please him and make him happy, just like he made her.

The Assistant General was washing up outside, when one of the guards brought him a package from the clinic. "Sir, this is the General's gift, the lady said so."

"For the General, then why are you giving it to me, moron?"

"No, sir, from the General to you."

"From Choi Young-shi? What's the occasion."

"The lady said to make sure and deliver to you personally."

"A lady?"

"I believe she is called Zaphira, sir. A friend of the General's wife. You might have seen her."

Choong Seok's face covered in red patches and he dunked his head in a water basin before emerging to the surface after collecting himself.

"Hot today, don't you think," he grumbled. "Just leave it, thank you."

He took the package to his quarters, trying to guess the contents. Was it some kind of ploy to set up an accidental encounter for the two of them? Was the General giving him an opportunity to see Zaphira because of the conversation they had about frontal breakthrough? He chuckled. Choi Young was a good friend, if only he knew that it was too late. He untied the knot and opened up the sealed box. There was a paper with instructions and description of the herbs and their use. As he read, his eyes kept widening and hands began to shake. This was a very cruel joke.

The poor man, slumped in a chair and signed deeply. He was deemed in need of help. There could be only one explanation – Zaphira told Eun Soo about how laughable he was, Eun Soo took pity on him and confided in Choi Young, and Choi Young with his kindness decided to assist discretely through a present. His General was indeed a good man, but now his situation was irreparable. Since his commanding officer was aware of his failure with the woman he loved, he had no choice but to safe his face somehow. They had to talk!


	79. Chapter 66

**Thank you for reading and make sure to leave a comment. **

...

Choi Young was anxiously waiting for the doctor.

"General, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit today?"

"I'm here to pick up the herbs, I have not received them yet, so I came myself."

"I've already sent them with Zaphira. She assured me Choong Seok is in possession of your generous present."

"What?" Jumped up Choi Young.

"Sorry, did you wish to give it yourself? Please, forgive this old man."

"Well, you would not have known." Choi Young turned and left, a worry wrinkle on the forehead. How would he explain this to Choong Seok? But even more importantly, how would he get it back from him?

. . .

Both Choi Young and Choong Seok had one simple and direct plan – to meet and talk. The two men marched toward each other and stopped, staring. Choi Young took initiative, "Would you like to go out for a drink?"

"Drink? With you, sir?" That was a first. In all the years they have served together, Choi Young never invited him or anybody for a drink. That damn ginseng!

"If you are not interested, forget it."

"Choi Young, as a friend I would, but I can't as your subordinate."

"As a friend, of course."

They occupied a corner table under the shade of a tree and a friendly Ajumma, having recognized Woodalchi uniform, gave them a discount – two for one jugs of rice wine. The General did not drink much, it was more a ceremony, an opportunity to be informal, to loosen up.

"Is there anything on your mind?" Choong Seok probed cautiously, nursing his drink.

"Marriage is not a simple thing, my friend," mused Choi Young sipping from the same cup for the last half an hour, " You think you know somebody… The things we do for love…"

Assistant General looked at him attentively, having no clue what the heck the man was talking about.

"Wait till you get married. And your wife is expecting," He continued, "It is so frightening, Choong Seok, to see her body expand and know that there is a human being inside of her and she has to carry it around all on her own. All you can do is watch and pray for them to be all right."

Choong Seok nervously nodded. He thought this would be a good opportunity to speak to Choi Young about the gift, but now the conversation was going in the direction he did not predict.

"I did not know that getting the baby out would require much more effort than getting the baby in," mumbled Choi Young without realizing that the thought that circulated in his mind all this time slipped his tongue.

"Is there a problem with your wife, General?"

"Not necessarily a problem, she just requires more attention from me."

"Sir, you are my role model," replied the man earnestly. "I only hope to be the kind of husband you are, when I'm married."

"Oh, stop it," Choi Young smiled at him with embarrassment. "By the way, how are things with Zaphira? Have you made an honest woman out of her yet?"

"Choong Seok coughed and covered his face briefly. "About that. You see, I kind of…"

"What, tell me," Choi Young looked curious and placed his cup on the table.

"I proposed and now I can't seem to find the courage to face her again."

"Congratulations!" The General whole heartedly smacked his friend on shoulder. "What wonderful news! All of us seem to be settling into family life lately."

"Sure," nervously chuckled Choong Seok. "But I have a feeling she won't honor the engagement."

"Why? Wait a minute, you said you can't face her. I can't imagine you would do something unbecoming."

"It's more like… I can't tell you, Young-ah," he slipped into casual speech, putting Choi Young on alert. "I assumed you already know, that's why the gift, the potent herbs. It's never happened to me before. I'm usually… But with her… And she is… and then I was…" Choong Seok emptied his cup and poured another, emptying it quickly as well, then inhaling, he poured the rest of the carafe in his mouth and blew out loudly "hff", wiping off his mouth with a sleeve. "Let's never speak of that again. Otherwise, I will have to quick Woodlachi altogether."

Choi Young finished his cup and grabbed the extra rice wine pitcher, filling his own cup and his friend's. Obviously, the herbs were a sore subject for both of them. For whatever reason. It was true – some things were better left unsaid. "It was a mistake. It's the clinic. They made a mistake. I never meant the medicine for you. It was for somebody else, I was acting on his behalf. For one of Eun Soo's private patients. Yes, one of courtiers. For confidentiality reasons, you understand. So don't you think for a minute it was meant for you, my friend. And what is this talk of quitting?" The general created the fib in the spur of the moment, which seemed fitting the situation. The excuse should alleviate any anxiety on his friend's part.

Choong Seok smiled widely, and let out a loud sigh of relief. "Really? Oh, gosh. I mean, I thought for a second… a joke, really. Funny, hahaha," he strained to laugh, eliciting the same strained laughter from his friend.

"But, since you already got it – just keep the herbs. It is very good for overall health and I care about your health more than some old horny dog's."

"General!"

"Just between me and you." Choi Young smiled. "Between us men, those officials are too stressed with intrigues to be good husbands; me and you on the other hand – we take care of our bodies and should use them well for our women."

"Choi Young-shi!" He never heard his friend speak like that.

"Once you are married, you will learn that there is no shame in loving your wife. It is only a source of happiness and will bring you closer, I promise."

The rest of the conversation flowed easily, mainly no talking, just eating and exchanging a few words here and there about work and trivial things. The house was almost ready for the Choi family to move in and many matters needed to be discussed to make the transition smooth.

. . .

Choi Young looked around him before entering the herbalist shop. He waited for the sun to go down and snuck from the back alley, covering himself with a cape. He did not want to be recognized, because his mission was of a sensitive kind.

"May I help you, sir?" the man behind the counter tried to see the face of the customer, who turned away before he spoke. Choi Young even took the precaution of changing his voice, making it lower, sounding quite strange, but different enough for others not to recognize him, he ordered, "I need something very strong and quick acting to make a man easily… you know, stimulated!" He said the last word in a secretive whisper.

"Excuse me?" the herbalist came out from behind the counter, looking up at the strange customer. "May I ask why such a request?"

"No. Do you or do you not have it?"

The herbalist hid a smirk in his mustache, "Poor chum, his wife is probably cheating and all he can do is try to get up to par. What a sad story!"

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, just thinking of a reason for one to make such a request."

"Listen, old man," hissed Choi Young, coming closer, "you are not getting paid to think why, just get me something that will do the job."

"I need to know the specifics. Is that man not able to get excited at all? Is the woman not attractive?"

"How dare you?" and Choi Young clenched his fists in anger. "She is beautiful and perfect."

"Then what is the issue?" the herbalist was now simply curious.

"It's just that… it has to be often and it's difficult sometimes to get in the mood."

"Oh, a woman with insatiable appetite. I got just the thing for that. Wait a few minutes." The man disappeared into the back room and Choi Young sighed deeply, feeling extremely anxious and uncomfortable. _He had to succumb to this!_ "Oh, shoot," he saw his Suribang pledge aunt coming toward the building. He rushed into the small preparation room, scaring the herbalist into almost dropping all the herbs he carefully collected into a small package. "Here," Choi Young stuck a coin purse into the man's hand and grabbing the package, jumped out the window into the shadows. Pressing his back into the wall, he hid the package inside his robes and after seeing the pledged aunt enter through the front door, stepped onto the street and hurried the other way.

"Who was it?" she questioned the herbalist. "He looked suspicious, in a cape, hiding like that. What did that man want?"

A few minutes later two Suribang boys landed in front of Daejang, jumping off the rooftop, as usual. He immediately responded, telling them to get out of the way, since he was in a rush and did not have time to play with them. They looked surprised to see him and apologized, stating they thought he was somebody else. He huffed, frustrated that he could not go anywhere nowadays without running into people. "What is going on?" A tall Suribang, dressed in white, elegantly fluttered around him, as usual looking for the opportunity to touch. "Did the Uncle send you?" The Suribang only smiled mysteriously, hands fixing the robes around Choi Young's neck, and laughed. "Nice to see you, General. How is the wife?"

"She is fine, thank you. And what is with touching?"

"Just fixing your robe, you got something there, I think a feather."

"Go away," now completely annoyed Choi Young waved him off.

The Suribang obliged and soon was giving the package he lifted off from the caped customer to his lady boss. After finding out the unusual nature of the order and who it was for, the pledged aunt could not stop laughing at such a ridiculous request. "Who would have thought he had trouble… There is already a baby on the way, why is he in a rush for more?"

She was waiting for a niece or a nephew. But she hoped for a few more, if lucky. So the herbal package was exchanged with the most potent mixture of aged red ginseng she reserved for VIPs, sure to improve the chances of anybody to get results right away. She smiled imagining little rascals running around, who looked like her favorite General and his wife.

"Yah, Choi Young," the two boys showed up in front of him again.

"What do you guys want?"

"You dropped something," a smooth voice from the back followed by the tap of the shoulder and the white clothed swordsman with suave smile handed the General the pack of herbs.

"What did you..?" Choi Young's eyes narrowed in suspicion, quickly checking the contents of the package.

"You wife must be one lucky lady," the guy winked at him and disappeared into the crowd, headed to the base to report that the switch was successful.


	80. Chapter 67

**Author's musings: I'm glad everybody is enjoying the humor. Even generals and their assistants should not take themselves seriously all the time, otherwise, life would be just too boring. Please don't forget to review. All the readers welcome, even if you have been a silent participant, don't be shy, can't wait to hear from all of you!**

* * *

Walking through the market on the way home, since the General had some business to take care of and they parted, heading in different directions, Choong Seok looked to a trained eye like an easy target – a man, preoccupied with thoughts of a fairer sex, whistling and smiling, his mind some place else, dreamy expression of a man in love and his eyes looking through the crowd, not really seeing anybody.

"Oj, soldier, come here," a raspy voice of a haggardly looking woman called to him.

"Me?"

"You, handsome warrior."

"I'm Woodalchi, an elite Royal Guard, not a regular soldier," he corrected her, without giving it much thought, still in a haze, mulling over advice he received from his friend.

The woman smiled, exposing a toothless mouth, with just a few molars left and a lone front tooth. She looked like a witch they tell little kids about when they misbehave.

Choong Seok respectfully bowed to the ugly elder and turned to continue on his way, unable to forget the scary mouth of hers.

"I see your future, royal guard, and it is shining brightly."

"Thanks. I don't need a fortune teller."

"I'm not your regular fortune teller, I come from a long line of shamans and seers."

Choong Seok chuckled. Did he look that gullible to this old swindler? But she looked pitiful and at least she tried to earn her living, instead of just begging on the side of the road. He had to give her at least that. He had a kind heart and a pocket full of coins, which he rarely spent. He was in a hopeful mood and felt like being generous. "Here, get yourself a decent meal and a new set of clothes." He handed her a golden coin.

The woman's eyes lit up momentarily and her face softened, surprised by the kindness of a stranger.

"I don't do it often, but for you, I will read the cards. Honestly, since you paid without me asking, I will treat you like a royal, not like a guard."

"No, I told you, I don't need."

"Wait." She pulled out a soiled stack of cards and quickly spread them on the small woven rug in front of her. "You have a meeting with a beautiful woman in your near future. She is a stranger to the land, but she lives here now because of you. Your saved her and she is grateful."  
He stopped and chuckled. The old woman was good. But it could have been coincidence.

"Come closer." She waved her hand, prompting Choong Seok lean forward. "You see this card – is a card of love. It is on top of the card for pleasure. To the right a warrior card and to the left a beautiful maiden. You get it? It means you and her… together will find pleasure and love."

Choong Seok gulped, something exciting pulling inside his stomach.

"You have to make sure to be ready for the meeting. Pull a card from this stack."

He obediently followed.

"A sword." She winked at him, "That's a very good sign."

"What's so good about sword when you talk about love?" To him a sword was a symbol of death, bringing distraction.

"It is a symbol of strength, manhood and loyalty. You see this card is on top of a castle. Castle represents a home and protection. It means you will build a home together which you will protect with your sword."

Choong Seok held his breath. Then marriage was in the cards for him.

"Thank you. That's all I needed to hear."

"Wait, you keep hurrying. I have something that I don't give out, but for you and your lady love. I think…" and she stared into his eyes and then laughed, "I think she is a lady of knowledge and experience. While you are the man of passion and … not so much experience. Am I correct?"

He only coughed uncomfortably.

"I'm always right about those things. Your heart is pure, but your body of earthly desires. Don't be a fool. Use what you got, Woodalchi! Can you read?"

"Of course," he said offended.

"Well, you won't need to. It's pictures. Study well. Build your castle and use your sword," and she laughed in her raspy voice, handing him a thin booklet.

Choong Seok began to open it, but she slapped his hand, "Not here. In private."

. . .

Choong Seok had a long and productive day. Thankful to the general for the small talk they had, he returned to his room and started to gather his things to go take a bath. The booklet fell to the floor and he picked it up. He opened it up and shut it quickly, biting his lip and struggling with himself. The book had quite explicit pictures of men and women copulating. He knew how it worked, the mechanics of where and what went: he has been with women before a few times. With Zaphira, though, it was different. The way he was around her, losing his mind and just following his instincts, he had no idea what he was doing, besides the fact that he wanted to be with her and love her. Such a woman required a man who could pay proper respect to the beauty that she was, and experience would come in handy. The book was right here and if he thought about it – there was noting wrong with looking at the pictures just for educational purposes. It's not like he would have to do any of that, but still… If he were to be lucky, maybe, at least he would not be an embarrassment with her.

_"Me and you, on the other hand, we take care of our bodies and should use them well for our women"_ - The General's words made sense, and Choong Seok couldn't help but to stare down at his body during his bath. He was well built, buff due to all the exercise, his arms were trained for powerful strikes and blows, he was quick… in more ways than one apparently. He opened up the book and looked at the first page – there were basic familiar positions, nothing special; the next page had a few more intricacies that peeked his interest; he flipped to the next one, which had him turn the book sideways and study more intently – such poses appeared more acrobatic and requiring skill. The last page had him cover his eyes momentarily, it was a bit much even for him and he was a man. He looked down between his legs at the hard as a rock standing member, ready in response to all the education he provided.

"Aish!" Choong Seok was a shy and gentle man. He was never one to chase skirts or lift them up for that matter, like some of the guys he knew. Zaphira awakened a more sensual and more adventurous part of him, which he did not even know existed. Looking at all the pictures only made him think of her and her exquisite aromatic body and what if felt like to be inside of her, even if once – the feeling was unforgettable. He even hurt - that's how much he wanted her.

He got up and thought back to a particular drawing that intrigued him. He tried to stretch and move his body just to see if it was humanly possible. "Aish!" He hit the water in frustration. He should probably stick to the basics for now. Maybe, more flexibility exercises were in order. He should add them to the drills. All the men will benefit. "Aish!" he still maintained a pretty strong erection. He groaned and wondered if it was a good idea to drink the herbs after all.

The package sat over the side table, and as he moved through his room he wondered what to do about it. Anyway, Choong Seok looked at the package and furrowed his brow, with his towel dangling from his neck, he unwrapped the tall package and sighed. Probably he could test it out…

"Sir!" Called someone after knocking on the door, making Choong Seok drop the towel, which hung on the part of his body that acted like a perfectly placed hook, the piece of cloth covering it. Choon Seok stared at the towel and quickly wrapped it around his hips, keeping his back to the door. A young recruit walked in, not indicating that he noticed the nudity of his commander. "You have a message sir." And the boy handed him the letter, causing Choong Seok twist uncomfortably to snatch it out of his hand, and after giving a quick bow the soldier left. The note was from Zaphira, and it was simple:

_I wish to entertain you tonight, please come for dinner._

The note fell from his hands, and he quickly moved to get his clean green and gray civilian clothes, the new ones. The towel slid off his body, unwrapping from his wide strides and he only sighed, seeing that his erection which finally softened, perked up again after he touched a letter that had Zaphira's scent. "This is just ridiculous. I have never been so out of control in my entire life. I have to put an end to it."

He stared down at his "thing" and commanded it "Down!" Strangely enough, the order worked and he smiled. If he only figured out earlier how easy it was. "I guess, I'm used to following orders, even my own".

He had to talk to Zaphira, address the issues head on and make sure he still had a fiancée. Armed with the new book knowledge, he was ready for anything, or almost anything she could throw at him.

If she refused him, then he could wallow in misery after he leaves her house tonight. But, what if she did not want him to leave? What if the heat they felt in the gardens and the mind melting sparkling chemistry they had was not just a one time result of the high temperature? With that, he turned to the package; according to the instructions he just had to mix it with water. Maybe he should play it safe and be ready for either scenario, after all, every good military leader should always be ready, in all aspects of life.

The mixture tasted like dirt and stale water.


	81. Chapter 68

**Author's notes: Dear readers, thanks for all of your comments. Enjoy and make sure to leave a review.**

In the land of Goryeo, Zaphira has been able to find very good cosmetics, from the sweet-scented oils and native herbal potions to soften her skin to the finest and most fragrant perfumes the merchants at the market had brought from far away places. Because of her knowledge in the arts of negotiation she usually bargained successfully, getting the best price for the items required for tonight, hoping that with thelittle help she would distinguish herself amongst other women and hoped to please her fiancée, if he would still have her.

Zaphira took a warm perfumed bath with essential oils and scrubbed her body till her skin breathed and glowed. She washed and combed her hair, moisturizing it with oils and braided her long black tresses into a thick weave, lifting and wrapping it on top as a crown. She took out a small box and made preparation for henna application. She felt that such an occasion required an extra touch. She decorated her arms, stomach and breasts with symbols of love and femininity. Finally, she placed toe rings and put on anklets that gave a soft trill, then added bangles on her arms and clipped long dangling earrings encrusted with precious minerals to her ears.

Finding the clothes she'd been able to salvage from her trips with the Prince, the ones he'd never touched, she finished by putting on colorful silk garments. Hugging her curves at all the right places, tight to her hips and breasts as she intended. Although she has lost some weight since arrival, the fullness filling the womanly parts of her body was the last to go and the harem clothes were still a perfect fit.

Now the last and the most important touch. She took a perfume bottle and adorned her body with a few drops, spreading the scent of musk and red rose, vanilla and Middle Eastern spices over her skin, creating a tantalizing and irresistible mixture. She did not know about Goryeo women and their tricks, but this scent was tested with a hundred percent success rate and has never betrayed her.

Dinner was ready to be served, steaming on the table; and hoping that Choong Seok would not ignore the message she had sent him, Zaphira just waited for his arrival.

Outside, pacing back and forth on the path that led to her door, Choong Seok was having some trouble, his hostess blissfully unaware of this fact. She might be very hurt and offended if she ever found out about this. He knew _why_ it was happening, but he was just too surprised as _how quickly_ it happened. He looked down at himself, the straight cut of his robes was no help at all, the bulge below his belt was quite… noticeable. If he walked in like that she might think he was there just for… that, or maybe even make her feel like he just wanted to use her for his enjoyment. Choi Young was right - this relationship thing was not as easy or simple as it seemed.

Maybe he should just give up.

_No, you are Woodalchi. You do not give up. Just… splash some cold water on your face and walk in. Maybe get some flowers and cover yourself up with them to distract her from the big hard-on in your pants. _His subconscious provided, making him pull his brows in a frown. "What the fuck?"

_And do what? A crown for my head? _Silly subconscious now played the devil's advocate. _Just move your sword behind the belt, under the angle, if you place it just so it will shield your man-stick perfectly._

He was shocked at the awful language and shameless bravado that was brought out but the magic of the potent herbs. Indeed the red ginseng made him more powerful and even his mind developed a quite noticeable stamina.

Choong Seok slapped his forehead and took in several calming breaths. He got some blood flow out of his erection and up to his brain. "Just walk in, sit down, explain the situation. Zaphira is an understanding woman, a bright understanding woman, a sexy understanding woman…" He cursed loudly, blood returning between his legs and proving that whatever he was thinking was just not helping the situation. "Just walk in, apologize about avoiding her, propose properly, fully dressed, and hope that she won't notice that my brain has moved below my waist."

_And your quick, like a teenager, act?_ His subconscious managed to kick him in the balls just when he was doing so well.

"Ask her, thank for the invitation and walk out. She is a very good person, she will understand if I don't want to be embarrassed. She'll probably be embarrassed too, with such a man. Oh, this is killing me." He took a deep breath again, and clenched his fists tightly, pressing his arms to the sides. "I can do this, I can be calm around her… Who am I kidding?"

As a soldier he had to harden his heart, forgetting about the other hard thing, and walked to the door of the house of the woman he loved. He knocked on it softly, and straightened his clothes.

Zaphira opened the door, her large eyes smiling at him, while his jaw hit the floor - she was beautiful. The blue and white dress fit her in all the right places, her hair in a thick braid, the smell (oh, dear lords, the smell!) and her splendor…

"Choong Seok-ssi," she said softly, smiling. "Please come in, I've been waiting eagerly for you."

Her voice was the seal for the deal. Dumbly he walked into the house, and watched her close the door. The lights were dim, the old room had been freshly decorated by her and the smell of cinnamon and cloves hit him; it was a really nice and warm place.

"I've made dinner for you," she whispered softly, making him swallow hard.

"Zaphira we must talk."

"I know, please, sit down. I wasn't sure what you would like, so I made aromatic rice, broiled fish and some vegetables."

She moved towards him and pressed his shoulders tenderly, helping him to his seat at the head of the table.

Choong Seok's anxiety served as a big favor, the aching in his pants subsided, along with unnecessary stress that came along with hiding his reaction.

"Zaphira," he stood, facing her. "I owe you an apology. After our last..." he coughed, covering his mouth, while she looked at him directly, patiently waiting for the explanation. "Our last meeting was unfortunate."

Her lips quivered slightly and her eyes reflected hurt.

Choong Seok, too busy trying to find the right words, has not noticed her response. "I don't deserve you. You must think I am incapable and after having offended you by my inability..."

She looked puzzled, but was expecting a rejection.

"You are too good for me. I'm just a warrior. I have not seen much in life. I'm a simple man with simple dreams."

"I'm not sure, my lord, what you are trying to tell me," she finally felt the need to help him express his confused thoughts.

"I came to say how sincerely sorry I am for how I dishonored you during our last encounter. I never offered you a formal proposal either. Since I messed up, you don't have to be so kind to me out of obligation. Just forget it ever happened. After what I had done – I have to marry you in order to keep your good name. But since nobody knows about our engagement yet, you don't have to go through with it."

"Do you not wish for me to be with you any more?" She was trembling. Here she thought to prove herself desirable, but he seemly came to break up. That's why the avoidance and apologies through letters. Since she gave herself so easily to him and was not good enough, he will be looking to satisfy his interest elsewhere. And he was using one of those 'it's not you, it's me' lines. Then she was right. She was the one who was lacking for him.

"No, I wish for it, I wish for it so much," his composure gone, he grabbed her hands.

She could not contain a relieved smile. "Then will you have a meal with me? I hope it is to your liking. We can discuss everything else afterwards."

She sat beside him and he nervously watched as she leaned across the table to serve him rice and fish and then placed a spoonful of vegetables on his plate.

They proceeded to eat slowly, but he kept glancing shyly at her profile, while Zaphira kept her eyes on the food.

"Would you like some wine?" She said suddenly by his side and placed the cup in his open palm, her fingers brushing his.

He felt wave of warmth running along the nerve paths from his hand and spreading through his body. Her scent surrounded him and he felt a wiggle in his pants. NOT NOW! He screamed in his head, commanding his body to settle.

He had to address what was bothering him all along. He had to know what she thought of him as a man and whether there was a remedy to improve his image in her eyes.

"I have failed you as a man."

Her big eyes stared at him and it made him swallow hard. "Failed? What do you mean?"

"I mean… that I couldn't perform as… well as other men," he said, embarrassed. "I must be a disgrace for you as a woman."

Zaphira stared at him, worried. "Perform?" For a moment she didn't understand till it clicked in her mind.

He cleared his throat, "About…" His finger motioned between them, and she immediately realized that they both have been struggling with the same issue, only each feeling bad about self.

"I failed to please you and here I am to accept whatever your verdict is," the man stated bravely.

"Oh! No! You have not failed to please me. You were strong and decisive and exciting…" Her hand fell over her mouth, surprised at how forward she was. In her training she had learned that a woman should not speak openly about such matters. She should instead use her body language and other methods. But with him, she felt more secure and open. She believed somehow that if they were to speak honestly to each other, it would alleviate all the misunderstandings and allow them to be together in happiness, not confusion.

His heart leaped with joy and he couldn't help but have a smile grow on his usually serious lips.

"I promise to try and do better for you." He hugged her tightly, squeezing the life out of her and when she clung to his chest, he relaxed his strong grip and whispered in her ear., "I was hoping you would become my woman. The first time was rushed and I just wanted to make sure you were agreeing to my proposal with a clear mind. I really want to make you happy, Zaphira. I want a home with you that I will protect with all my might."

She listened to his heartbeat and nodded, lifting her head, "I will marry you. I _am_ your woman."

Oddly enough, the rascal in his pants calmed down, feeling secure that it will have plenty opportunities in the future to be of use.


	82. Chapter 69

**Author's musings: Dear readers, I have a dilemma and I need your help with it. Choong Seok and Zaphira are such a delightful couple and their chemistry is so palpable that I could not help, but write more about their interactions. I do have a few chapters worth devoted just to them (with M rating!). So here is the question: Do you want me to post them as a part of "A matter of marriage" or in a side story? Please post your opinions, I very much hope to get enough responses to give you guys some fun reading and not to disappoint you. **

**Waiting for your comments and reviews. Thanks.**

* * *

In the morning, Choi Young discovered an interesting situation developing in the barracks. Choong Seok ordered everybody from the newest recruit to the oldest member of Woodalchi to line up in the yard. The men stood on alert, waiting for their commanding officer to give them orders. He walked back and force and then folding his hands in the back stood, spreading his legs and his chest up, studying the warriors.

"Woodalchi," he called loudly. "We are going to introduce new exercises into our training routine. Strength and flexibility are an absolute necessity for any man. We all know that being flexible is important for martial arts, but stretches and endurance breathing, along with flexibility of the hips and legs will become our focus as well."

"Yes, sir," responded the men.

"You would thank me one day," he added affirmatively, with a mysterious smile.

Little did they know that Choong Seok was inspired not by the need to prepare them for a battle or to improve their riding and fighting skills, it was a small book that ignited his imagination and belief that one very special lady would appreciate his new and improved abilities. In fact, he cared so much for all of his men that he felt they would all benefit as a result. If he only could distribute the book for soldiers… But, of course, it would be very inappropriate and they had to fend for themselves.

Choi Young observed the scene with curiosity: not that he questioned his right hand man or opposed changes that helped the men to become better at their job, he was surprised at this unexpected over night change.

The exercises were focused on stretching limbs and allowing the hips to move freely, opening up pelvic floor of the otherwise unnaturally tight male bodies. The idea was unique and amusing.

"Choong Seok-shi, where did this come from?"

"Just something I thought of."

"Why?"

"I have a book, sir. I want to achieve the highest level of skill and performance a man can."

"What book?"

"I can't tell you, sir. It is private."

"You are kidding me, right?" Choi Young scoffed. His sharp eyes caught a corner of the paper sticking from under the robes of the Assistant General.

"No, I'm not," with complete seriousness answered Choong Seok.

"Then I will see for myself," and quick, like lightening, hand pulled the small booklet out, Choi Young giggling at his own abilities, his playfulness showing in front of his friend. Curiosity that was not his innate trait has rubbed off on him from his wife and now he was surprised at how easy it was for him to do something so … un-general like.

"No!" Screamed loudly Choong Seok, his hand firmly placed on the booklet. He pulled it, Choi Young did not let go, pulling it to himself. "Give it back!"

"Tell me what it is and I will!"

"I can't believe you are acting so childish, Choi Young-shi!"

"A pot calling a kettle black!" Retorted Choi Young.

"As if! You should be embarrassed. It's private!" Insisted Choong Seok. All the while, they were playing tag, neither willing to loosen the hold.

"Private? Teaching my men something you looked up in a private book. What is this some Japanese technique? I would never allow it under my watch!"

Choong Seok froze for a second, thoughtfully considering the question. "I don't know if it's Japanese. I don't think it is like that," and he resumed pulling, jerking his hand so hard and swift, the poor book finally ripped right in the middle, leaving both men with a couple of scrunched pages in their hands. He gasped and growled in anger, embarrassment flooded his cheeks with crimson and he used his other hand to try and pry the crumbled paper out of Choi Young's grip.

The General turned on his heels and stuffed the papers inside his clothing, with Choong Seok jumping from behind, trying his best to safe his face and his dignity. Only it was too late for that, since they both were no worse than two little kids fighting over a toy. The Commanding General of the country and his second in command were fighting over a Goryeo version of Kamasutra… Luckily, there were no witnesses, as this strange interrogation occurred under the guise of a shaded area, just around the corner from the training field.

Suddenly, the General turned back and looked at his friend, "Do you think anybody's seen us?"

"Hope not," Choong Seok could not even raise his eyes.

"Sorry, my sense of humor is lacking. I do apologize," with sincerity admitted his wrongdoing Choi Young, returning the papers, "Here, you can have it. I ruined your book. Let me buy you a replacement."

"There is no replacement!" Choong Seok was visibly upset, but then his sour face quickly changed and he started laughing at the irony of this ridiculous situation.

"What's so funny?"

"We don't talk about these things, but you are my oldest and closest friend. This is a book about how to be with a woman. I got it from a card reader at the market. I just wanted to get a bit more experience before my marriage."

"Really?" Choi Yong coughed uncomfortably into his sleeve. "Anything… interesting?" he asked in whisper.

"Definitely," whispered back Choong Seok.

They both were a bit embarrassed, coughing and glancing away. Never in their wildest dreams they would have imagined to have such a conversation before they have become fools in love.

"I think I will be fine without the book," hoarsely mentioned Choi Young.

"Sure, sir. But if you need, come to me any time, I will let you borrow. What else are friends for?"

"Indeed." He needed to change the conversation quickly. First, the Red Ginseng mishap and now this. Married life was no picnic. Fighting and living simply with the guys in the barracks suddenly seemed a lifetime ago. He has changed and matured since then. Both him and Choong Seok have found love and happiness, yet, if they were so mature, then why did they start behaving like children?

Shaking his head, Choi Young only slapped his friend's shoulder in solidarity. "So, shall we talk real business?"

"Yes, General. There are some things I noticed need to be adjusted for patrol."

"Are you speaking about the third entrance of the west to the palace?"

"I was just about to say that…" And they continued, walking out of their shaded shelter and stopped for a minute to observe the men training in the heat, diligently repeating new and difficult stretches, just like Choong Seok ordered. They looked at each other and laughed.

….

The construction was near the conclusion; the main building was practically done and the finishing touches were being put with the help of the royal architect's crew. The two adjoining residences for Dae Man's and Deok Man's families were scheduled for completion by they end of the month.

Eun Soo already started packing, excited with the change and their room looked like it was a half way house for refugees: parcels and boxes, filled with clothes, personal effects and miscellaneous items. Choi Young was amazed at how much stuff they have accumulated over a short time they've been married: A few extra outfits, a bit more books and papers, and of course a huge dowry chest from the Queen, and as a result their belongings have doubled in size.

"Honey, we need to get things for the baby," Eun Soo called from the corner, sticking her nose out from underneath a pile of freshly laundered shirts and pants she was trying to fit into yet another basket.

"Things? What things?"

"A crib, a few blankets and sheets, clothing and a changing table. Diapers."

"Ahh?" dumfounded, he did not even bother to clarify. She was spitting out Heaven's words at him again.

"I think we should see what we already got. I have a feeling the Queen already filled another chest full with presents. She loves to give us presents. And me and you… I guess, maybe, later, after I finish the laundry," she sighed, uncomfortable to call on him as a sex object again. "Me and you can have a dinner out. I want to go to the market."

The hesitation in her voice, slight quiver of the high pitched ending, the half turn of her head and discomfort and embarrassment in her eyes - Choi Young knew she was not thinking about dinner.

She was thinking of how to ask him about what she had asked him to do every day for the last month or so. Something that has become a chore, yet have not brought any desirable outcome. Their intimacy has become so complicated, unnecessarily strenuous, and he was not helping, but acting all stiff about it.

He has been drinking his special medicine for the last few days. It seemed to work right away, at least to help him get aroused easily and keep it up to perform sufficiently.

He was also prepared today, just in case. He included ginseng elixir into his diet, like a doctor given prescription. Red Ginseng worked, it really did! But the feeling that they used to have, the need, the lust, the longing, the agony of expectation, the anxiety of separation and the excitement of their bodies finally intertwined was dwindling and getting lost in this arduous process.

Today, he stopped in the middle of the room, speechless and taken by something: the picture of his wife working diligently at folding his shirts and pants; how she held his robes closely and even buried her nose in his undergarment, smelling the fresh wind and flowers on the fabric, after it had dried on the sun. Choi Young knew she was smelling him. He did that also sometimes, getting her scent off the clothes, even after they had been washed, touched by Eun Soo's aromatic skin, there was still something faint left of her on them.

She was surrounded by simple little items of daily tasks, which she insisted on doing, the wifely and womanly activities she actually enjoyed. His mind returned back from wondering and his hearing picked up her still babbling about moving and getting more stuff… Choi Young came closer and took the basket with folded clothes away from her.

"What are you..?"

He pressed against her from the back. She was already perfectly bended over since she was working on laundry, hunched above the table. One hand sneaked down her hip, while another pulled up the long skirt of her dress. "Shh," he preemptively shushed her, since she was all ready to question his intentions and before she could protest or argue, her underpants were pulled down, dangling at her ankles, he finally discovered her soft sweaty flash, his fingers caressing her thigh and that delightful dip behind her knee. "Imja, if you want, I can..," he did not need to finish the sentence. The unspoken was conveyed through his body, as he propped her buttocks higher, grasping at her exposed flesh and moved to kiss her. She squealed lightly, shy, but obviously excited.

"I know how important it is for us to help our daughter, but I don't want it to be just about her. It is about you. I love you and want to make love to you."

His words poured onto her skin and she relaxed, feeling warm tears of happiness mist in her eyes. Soon, she felt his hardness find its way inside, very carefully and very gently, all the while, his kisses covering her back, which he managed to free from the constrains of clothing. She whimpered at it was sweet and languid, smooth and delightful, as he rocked himself inside of her softly, his arms gently surrounding her stomach, his love given to Eun Soo at the same time as protecting and taking care of their unborn child. He took his time, allowing her approach orgasm slowly and steadily, creating soft waves within her full of him body, as if a large ocean rolled onto the shore, hitting it hard and soft at the same time, bringing her powerful, yet calm release.

Eun Soo cried, letting whatever was hitched in her chest and her throat out, only good and wonderful feelings Choi Young created within, this tremendous sense of connection. She shed light tears only because she was lucky. Because her husband did not do this out of obligation or coercion, or simply because he could not say 'no' to her. He did that because he found her desirable and attractive, because he felt like joining with her in the midst of this mess and chaos and uncertainty. And she loved him so much for that!


	83. Chapter 70

**Author's musings: You guys are awesome! Thank you so much for sharing your opinions and expectations. Although, I may not be able to fulfill all of your wishes, I shall try to keep the story a bit more balanced in terms of not keeping certain characters away for too long, unless absolutely required by the plot. I will also consider adding whenever appropriate more about Woodalchi puppies and other supporting personages and their story. Again, I really appreciate and value all of your ideas and requests. Don't forget to leave a review, I would be very excited to hear from those of you, who have not left any comments yet. Those are not only fun, but also helpful for me. Thanks a lot. Again. **

* * *

Zaphira could not wait to tell Eun Soo, who was so happy for her friend to have found such a wonderful man, that she offered them to move in together with everybody into their new home. The offer was tempting, but Zaphira, of course, could not accept without consulting with Choong Seok.

The Assistant General has not told Choi Young yet, but he was actually planning to have a simple and intimate marriage ceremony in his home town. His parents have not met Zaphira yet, and he needed to prepare them for the idea that she was not a native of Goryeo. Therefore, he was not ready to think yet about where they would live after getting married.

He was busy reviewing assignments with the guards and was heading out on the rounds, when he saw Zaphira on the grounds. They exchanged quick looks and he bowed to her as she passed by, hiding a smile under a serious expression. Since he has no announced about their engagement yet, Woodalchi were not aware of their special relationship, and he tried as hard as possible to subdue his excitement and pride.

They meant to have a date in the evening, meanwhile, Choong Seok informed his commander that his advice was very helpful. "I'm getting married, sir."

Choi Young lifted his face up from the paper he was studying, happy with the pleasant diversion. "I knew you could do it!"

"Sir, I will need time off to inform my family."

"Of course, when?"

"As soon as possible."

It was not the best time and it was very inconvenient, with the baby coming and the daily sex duties, Choi Young did not feel like he belonged to himself any more. He was working, but mainly at the office, attending military meetings and strategic planning committees, the rest of the time was devoted to construction. He no longer took active part in routine Woodalchi business, which was carried out by Choong Seok. But he could not refuse his friend. "When can you be back?"

"In a week."

"Great," Choi Young produced supposedly excited reply.

"Are you concerned about something?" his right hand man and best friend knew better. He could tell the most minute changes in the General's tone and expression.

"Nothing that I can't handle without you."

"Sir, I can wait a few days."

"I would like to finish the construction so that I have more free time to take care of the guys."

"I shall let Zaphira know that I will leave in a week."

….

Zaphira wanted to host another dinner for her fiancé. This time she did not try to do anything over the top, just a nice intimate dinner, to spend some time together, to enjoy each other's company.

Choong Seok showed up earlier and seemed more comfortable around her, than before. However, they ate in awkward silence, still not familiar with how to deal with their new status.

"What shall we do?" Asked Zaphira, giving him a chance to take control over the situation.

"Tonight, lets just spend time relaxing," he proposed. She nodded in agreement. They both were reserved types; with such temperaments, more effort was required to be put into holding a conversation. Zaphira had mastered this skill well as many others.

"Since we are to be married, should we get to know each other better?"

"Better? Like how?" His first thought jumped to studying Zaphira's beautiful nude figure, while she stood in full view in front of him. Her long neck and elegant round shoulders, her chest with full breasts, bigger than a typical Goryeo's woman, shaped like ripe grapes, heavy and succulent, the valley of her rounded stomach and a jewel piercing in her belly button, so unexpected, he wanted to ask, then… But what of him? He imagined her critical eye as she checked his construction and him awkwardly holding his hands over to cover his package. He could hear her naming all the faults with her pretty mouth, simply pointing out every angle that was off, every point on his body that lacked refinement. Apparently, her reassurance about his abilities did not alleviate his insecurities.

"What would you like to know about me? Because I'd like to know about you. Your family, do you have siblings? Your parents? Where do you come from? Why did you join Woodalchi? I have so much I'd like to learn about you."

That was a relief and he chuckled shyly. He was not anything special. Usually in order to enter Woodalchi, you have to have had some noble blood, but in his case, he was chosen by merit and ability. Just as Choi Young had to work extra hard to prove that he belonged and was a worthy leader at his young age, Choong Seok had to demonstrate that lack of prominent bloodline could be compensated by efficiency, knowledge and skill.

He came from a long line of warriors, it was in his blood. His grandparents served with the king and his father was a military commander. His older brothers all were in the army and when he turned thirteen, he moved into the training camp for teenage boys, where he had learned how to handle weapons and follow orders. He felt comfortable with his background. His family's influence was helpful and his father pulled some strings to get him an audition with Woodalchi. Because of his status, Choong Seok had to settle his ambitions and defer the highest commanding post to others. Yet, he was the most reliable and most respected royal guard in the battalion. By the time Choi Young arrived, he has already served for 3 years and earned unofficial position of the main training officer and right hand of the commander. That's how he ended up working closely with a young general. He had 1 younger and 3 older brothers, he also had 5 sisters.

He came from a large family and his marriage would not be the first or the last. He was not first born either, so this festive occasion should not become a huge event, but he still had to introduce his bride to the parents and receive their permission and blessings.

Zaphira listened to his simple tale with interest. She liked the fact that he held no pretence and that he knew who he was and why. She has grown to appreciate how humble he was over the time she's known him, but his background shed a bit more light on why he never focused on moving through the ranks and was satisfied with Assistant General position of Woodlachi.

"And you?" he asked simply.

"My parents were poor and I had a brother and a younger sister. I have not seen them ever since I entered Harem. And please, if you don't mind, don't ask me about my life there." She could not look at him and he lifted her chin up, staring into her sad black eyes.

"I will be your family. You will have brothers and sisters. My parents will become your parents and will welcome you gladly. My sisters are all very friendly and used to helping new brides, since all of my older brothers have been married. Everybody helps each other with kids and other things. Do you want children?"

She stayed silent. She has been trying not to get pregnant for so long, she never considered family and children were in her future. But with this man she could imagine it very clearly. She nodded again.

"Then we will have as many as you want." And he kissed her on the temple softly.

"If I were to meet your parents, I have to prepare. Tell me everything. I want to make a good impression. Will they allow you to marry a foreigner?" all of a sudden she worried.

"When they see how beautiful and smart you are, they will agree."

"Oh, Choong Seok-shi," she murmured and hid her head into his neck.

"So, how many women have you been with before me?"

He choked on his drink and poured himself some water, drinking it rapidly. She did not just ask him that, did she? What should he say? A lot, none? Give her a number? Somehow he did not think there is a good answer. It was a trap, a trick question. She was testing his fidelity? His resolve? Or was it because she wondered how on earth he was so bad? Or so good? _Aish –_ he screamed frustrated in his head. He liked it better when they were quiet or uncomfortable, at least he would not be faced with such dilemma.

He swallowed hard and turned away. "I have disgraced you by taking you before marriage," suddenly came out.

"Disgraced? I don't feel offended. Since we have already been close, why stop now?"

Her question surprised him. "Because I…" he wanted to explain that even if he was with women before, he could not even remember after knowing her, that any of his prior experiences paled in comparison even with one glance or touch from her. Choong Seok needed to express that he wanted Zaphira all the time, that he was excited by her presence nonstop and that it was extremely difficult for him to control himself around her. And if he did not suppress, then he would not be able to stop making love to her. He could not do that and needed to learn how to stay away because he had a job and responsibilities and could not be preoccupied with thinking about her all the time.

"Neither of us is a virgin. I don't care much for conventions, as long as I'm with my lover and could be claimed as his – I will be satisfied."

This woman was beyond what he had imagined. What other mysteries and secrets she held? So she did not really care about all his past escapades, not that he had much.

"Aren't you going to ask me?"

He shook his head negatively.

"Why?"

"It's upsetting for me."

"What is?"

"To think of you with others. I don't need to know. You are going to be my wife and that is all that matters."

"I have only been with two men in my life and only with one by choice."

He looked a bit stunned about this disclosure.

"I'm glad that I met you. You are a choice for me. In fact, I swore off men altogether." This confession surprised him. "The first one was the prince. I belonged to him and I hated him. I had to smile and pretend that I enjoyed his clammy hands on my body and my job was to please him, not the other way around. That's why to me – you are truly the first man. So you don't need to worry or imagine me with others. There are none. You are my choice."

He turned, shocked and grateful, happy and very moved.

"What should I call you, Choong Seok-shi?"

"I don't understand."

"What are the sweet words lovers use for each other in private?"

"I… Well… I'm not sure, honestly. People say 'darling' or 'honey', they call each other husband and wife endearingly, but I can't think of any word in our language. Your name is beautiful enough for me, unless it's upsetting to you."

"Habibi, I will call you that."

"_Ha_ what?"

She laughed softly, "Trust me. It means "my beloved" in my language."

"OK," he was easily persuaded, her soft breath tickling his skin and making him nervous. It was not intentional, but her closeness moved him quickly to become excited easily. He put his arm around her, stroking her gently. He knew it was not time or the place to address his desire. But she could sense his body changing and felt also very happy be next to him. She wanted to have a tighter embrace and kiss him, but did not want to appear too forward. He was a man and should take the initiative.

But Choong Seok only shifted in his seat to accommodate her and pressed his head against hers for comfort. He was warm, even hot, but it did not bother her, and she braved to wrap her arm around his middle, "I like this, do you?"

"Of course."

"Then why are you so shy with your affection, Habibi?"

He gulped and stayed mute. She made him confused and his mind suffered from some strange paralysis. Zaphira could sense that he was still not sure of himself and that their last encounter was probably an unusual and wonderful exception. Any man in his shoes would be apprehensive, since it would be hard to follow and top his first wild and unpredictable act.

"You have nothing to worry about," she got up and took him by the hand, leading toward the bed. He stopped breathing, bewitched. "Lie down, habibi."

He sat and stared up at her, silently. She pushed him down, lifting his legs on the bed and placing his head on the pillow.

"Are you still concerned about the last time we've been together? Don't be. You were there for me and I could feel your love. That's all that matter."

She sat beside him and spoke while he was prostrated on the bed, strangely motionless and dizzy with expectation.

"I've learned about a lot of things. For the two lovers to be together a skill is something that adds spice and comes in handy, but truthfully - it is an art. Each time we create a masterpiece, based on the inspiration of the moment. That's where true beauty of it lies. If you wish, I can teach you what I have learned."

His eyes wide open he nodded, his breath shallower and lips slightly open.

"Shall I dance for you?"


	84. Chapter 71

**Warning: Rated MA. This couple has sizzling chemistry and I hope you will all agree. Enjoy, please don't forget to comment.**

_"Shall I dance for you?"_

She left from her sitting position, while he turned sideways, reclining on his elbow.

Her hands lifted over her head, showing off her womanly curves, the see through material wrapped around her belly and legs giving way so he could feast on her flesh. Slowly, she swayed her hips, dancing for Choong Seok without music, shaking them in a tantalizing rhythm, she started a sensual belly dance, hypnotizing him. The jewel in her belly button flickered and her bracelets and anklets trilled lightly. She moved in a small circle, while her hips shook and shuddered and the arms moved in graceful waves, her whole body dancing from head to toes to the very end of her fingertips. Suddenly she started moving her shoulders, shaking them, leaning her chest toward him, her luscious bosoms perking and lifted, while swaying, then she as gracefully arched backwards, still shaking her shoulders. Choong Seok could not ever recall seeing anything so artful and tasteful yet completely sexual.

She approached him and dipped towards him to kiss, her sweet lips pressing against his, surprising him. Her scent filled his nostrils and he was very aware of her closeness and her beauty. His eyes closed and his hands lifted to hold onto her shoulders. "Zaphira." Her hands came down, moving around to drape soft touches over his neck and shoulders, her lips breathing softly down his ears. Shudders ran down his spine and when she rose to move away, Zaphira felt his hand wrap around her wrist and pull her down for a deep kiss.

Holding her, he sat up in bed, turning towards her, she was trapped between his strong legs in a sensual embrace. She moaned into the kiss, her hands reaching to cup his face as he touched her flanks and hips, grounding her to his erection. She moaned loudly and when he started to pull at her clothes; she helped him with them, aware he might not have experience with such foreign items, and once naked kissed him deeply. Choong Seok was fully dressed, and panting for her, so Zaphira slowly reached behind him to undo the belt, letting it drop, then reached to push aside the green coat he wore, revealing his gray shirt and black pants.

She kissed him again, but this time shivered as his hands lifted to caress her back, making goose bumps rise all over her. She managed to push the clothes off revealing his body to her, his chest was showered with kisses and Choong Seok let out a guttural moan. He lifted her face, reaching to kiss her but she stopped him, and with their eyes still locked, she sank to her knees, and broke eye contact to lower his pants down his hips, making him get up momentarily to assist her. She pressed his thighs down and he sat back on the bed, she is kneeling in front.

His erection stood proudly making her gasp in joy; it surprised her how much she wanted this man. She avoided giving pleasure with her mouth to the prince at all costs, but for Choong Seok, she wished to taste him, probably so sweet… Her lips wrapped around him, making the man moan loudly; she took him in slowly caressing with her tongue and keeping her teeth from harming him. She moved her head slowly, pulling at his length irresistibly and making him groan and murmur, his hand landing at the back of her head but not forcing her to move, just touching her there. As she moved she was utterly surprised on how he seemed to swell further between her lips, his moans and groans flooding her center with desire. She finally let him out of her mouth kissing the tip and licking the little droplets of liquid escaping him, and stood. His strong arms moved from underneath her thighs lifted her up by the buttocks spreading her legs and placing her on his lap at the same time.

He forgot that he was hesitant before, the words that Choi Young said about loving his woman and creative art of being in a moment taught by Zaphira clicked in his mind, everything made sense now. Choong Seok was not thinking, he was feeling. There was nothing wrong with being spontaneous, in fact it was perfect. He was a man and a lover and her scrumptious body beckoned him to enter it.

He looked down between them guiding himself, as she willingly opened up for him and pushed, helping him inside. A loud moan escaped her, as he was enveloped by the tight wall of her love channel, being coated with her heated liquid. He groaned, as she threw her back, making him hold onto her arms; her legs lifted high, wrapping around his hips, bringing him further in and making them both exclaim sounds of delight. Her nails dug into his skin as he moved fast, angling to push at her sensitive point, as she kept contracting her muscles around him in pleasure and seeking more satisfaction. Fast against her, she responded to each and every thrust swaying her hips with the expertise of her careful breeding in the arts of lovemaking. Utterly pleased, the man just leaned to kiss her neck and shoulders, leaving a trail of kisses and hot breaths down her collarbone.

Zaphira took over, lifting up and down, sliding along his engorged length, leaving him to hold her at the hips and assist her movement. The pleasure intensified and was spreading into all their senses, and Choong Seok following his instinct, stood up, her still riding him, her legs clutching his hips and continued standing, using the strength in his powerful warrior thighs to hold her up and deliver slow and deep thrusts. The change in position helped to postpone the approaching end and Zaphira smiled, knowing and approving, gripping with her teeth at his shoulders and nibbling on his neck and ear. "Habibi, you give me such ecstasy," she murmured, only lighting more fire in him.

Suddenly she found herself thrown on the bed, her back cradled by the pillows and her hips raised in the air, he is standing high and mighty above her, they are still joined. Choong Seok simply adjusted within her, and she put her legs on the top of his shoulders, making him gasp in surprise, her shapely calves were covered with kisses and his hips never stopped to continue their work, as he lowered slowly on the bed between her legs, spreading his weight over her. He paused, spending the time in giving her a long kiss and stared into her eyes, they both smiled and she pressed against him, her breasts flattened against his chest and her legs pulling him deep inside her. His pelvis moving and pressing on her, he was expanding inside giving her the tension from all the sides and directions. Her eyes swelled with moisture of powerful pleasure and she cried, asking him to give her his all, amazing him with her boldness. Their release hit them hard and quickly, her back arched towards him, his sweat dripping over her breasts and he pushed self up to free them for kisses, as he dipped his head toward her. She made an attempt to speak, but was speechless and only laughed.

Choong Seok took her breast into his mouth, sucking on it, as she shook and trembled with too much sensitivity. She shuddered suddenly again from inside, taking them both by surprise. And he quivered within her. Zaphira embraced him, her hands pushing on his back, drawing him closer. He surrendered and pressed his skin on hers, smashing and merging with her. Breathless they lay for a minute, till she rolled him to the side and turned, their faces close. "I can not even…"

He stopped her with a light kiss, "I was told before that I am a good student."

"I agree," confirmed the woman, impressed by his quick learning.

That night, they played, exploring each other, and he finished the late visit almost by sunrise after making love to her two more times and drinking rice wine and tea in between for breaks and rest.

Mellowed by the quiet proposal, and agreement for the marriage sealed with their clothes on, all their worries were soothed. They could enjoy the freedom of expression, learning to be passionate and creative with each other, no longer sexual tension affected their judgment. Despite what his lower brain suggested, Choong Seok's higher mental brain function prevailed and he respectfully bowed out, leaving after taking his desert in bed, served off Zaphira's naked body. The newly engaged (for the second time) couple separated with regret, but understanding that things were going to be different. And indeed they were.


	85. Chapter 72

**Author's musings: Thanks MinHoz for mentioning my other story. I did venture into an original fiction category. My first attempt. If you wonder, do check it out and leave reviews. I would be thrilled to hear from you guys! You can find it at fiction under SamaraL (my author alias there).  
**

**Meanwhile, "A matter of marriage" is moving forward, and this chapter is going to take a more serious turn. I turned out to be longer, so hopefully not too long to loose your attention. Please don't forget to review, always read everything you have to say.**

* * *

"He is back, sir," reported Choong Seok.

"Who?"

"The man you asked me to spy on. Shin Jo Suk."

Choi Young stopped, noticing his heart speed up, racing anxiously. He has not forgotten. In fact, there was not a day that passed when he did not think of little Dae Jung and his fate. The closer the date of his own baby's birth was approaching, the more pained he felt about not being able to keep his promise to meet with Dae Jung's father.

He was worried that this issue would take too much of his time, while he should be attending to his wife. At least that's how he explained to himself the nagging in his heart, which kept surprising him, creeping up unexpectedly when he was going about his day and not even trying to think about the boy.

"Beside the fact that he's been married for a while and has no children yet, which made his father upset, there is not much I can add to my prior report."

"Nothing?" Asked Choi Young, turning to Choong Seok, who walked beside him.

"Well, apparently, the young man is known for his enjoyment of Kisaeng houses, but nothing else. None of Kisaengs from the various houses he visits have complained, but it is not like the boys talked to all of them."

"Apparently?" Choi Young breathed in deeply; and stopped, looking out to the gardens along the pathway they were currently taking. Finding dirt on this man would be harder than expected then; finally Choi Young turned to his faithful commander and nodded, "You've done a good job, carry on."

"Are you sure you don't need anything else?"

"Consider this assignment completed."

Choong Seok gave a bow and walked away, as Choi Young closed his eyes and figured that the only way to find out anything about this man would be to talk to him.

…

Choi Young stopped before crossing the threshold. He was in front of the door to one of the many Kisaeng establishments lining a shady alley. Laughter, music and men's drunken voices leaked through the open windows and onto the street.

This whole thing has started when he agreed to set his foot in a Kisaeng house. There was a time when Choi Young hated himself for that, he loathed self and the girl who tried to take advantage of him, but he also pitied her and her unborn child so he did what he thought was kindness – helped her. But it was not kindness, getting rid of her and calling it "help" in order to wash away his own shame and to cover up hers was cowardly.

Yet, in the end, the ultimate point of that experience had become clear in his mind: it was to protect Dae Jung. Whatever his fate was – it was connected to Choi Young's even before his birth. That baby had become his responsibility even before the warrior saw his little blue eyes. Choi Young closed his eyes and took a breath, like he always did before doing something important and to focus.

. . .

Having bribed the owner of the house into silence and taken the room where Shin Jo Suk usually enjoyed the company of the ladies, Choi Young was waiting patiently. He felt like a foreigner in a strange land, needing to follow the customs of the generous hosts, but feeling completely out of place and longing to return home to simple and familiar surroundings of comfort. Two Kisaengs were entertaining him with music and he tried to pass the time by actually enjoying the sounds that plucked at his soul, pulling out desires of love and memories of sadness and longing.

Soon enough the door opened and as expected Shin Jo Suk walked in, surprised to see another person there hidden under the shadows; the lanterns had been moved to the other side of the room in advance at Choi Young's request.

"Oh, forgive me, I didn't know…" explaining the intrusion.

"Not at all, come in if you like." Choi Young motioned to welcome a hesitant man. "They say all the rooms are full, and I will soon be leaving," he explained, "I am only here for a drink." And Choi Young, fully aware he had the cover of the darkness at his side, simply lifted his cup and pretended to drink wine.

"Then if you do not mind." The man sat and let out a happy sigh, as two more girls appeared from the entrance, bowing and bringing in more food and wine, their shoulders already bare. He stared, trying to see the face of a friendly stranger. The lighting was too dim and the features were unclear. "Have I seen you before? Do you work at the palace?"

Choi Young said nothing, but called one of the girls over under the pretence of serving him wine, using her to block himself from the man's view.

The new guest's attention was quickly diverted to the women, who hovered over him, giggling and touching him teasingly. Unlike Choi Young, he appeared to feel here right at home. The women were acquainted with him and he called each of them by names. Each took a place by his side, allowing for a pinch of the butt and a pick at their assets. He was whispering something to a girl, while his hand groped her, and the second Kisaeng was hand feeding him sweets and pouring wine into his mouth.

Choi Young watched in awe. This man was really something.

The man was now slurring slightly, laughing too much. The girls with Choi Young served him some food in a small plate and the general took it, eating it quietly.

"Mister, you still here?" called out to him Jo Suk. His face was reddened by alcohol and his eyes were a bit hazed already. "Sorry, for being rude, I got carried away with the girls."

The general suppressed a tired sigh of annoyance and disgust and instead lifted an empty cup to his mouth.

"A drink?" Laughed the man, thinking Choi Young a closet alcoholic, why else would he be seating here for hours not playing with the girls and holding a cup?

"So you rather come to this places to drink?" Asked Choi Young, studying the man with a critical eye.

"No, if I wanted to drink I would have stayed home and let my wife serve me. My wife can serve wine better than any of these morons."

Offended, the girl in his grasp tried to move away, but he wouldn't allow her to leave.

"You, on the other hand, prefer your alcohol to be served in this fine establishment," the man winked, understanding, "I presume you are not married then or don't want to drink with your wife."

"And your pleasure?" Parried Choi Young.

"I like to come here to be served something else." He accentuated what he meant by caressing the girl's back and shoulders. "I just enjoy the _little extra_ women provide around here." Jo Suk's hands were getting swifter and Choi Young was compelled to avert his eyes as the man had a girl get up and lift her skirt for him to grab her calf. "Seat, seat by me," cajoled the customer, and she quivered from his touch with an obviously fake smile, his hand traveled up higher underneath her wide and puffy skirt, clearly causing her to move in huge discomfort and even jump up from whatever he was doing to her.

Choi Young wondered how long he could deal with this without breaking his cover. He wanted to get up, slap the man around and walk away, but his mission was important, so he endured.

As if more explanation was required, Jo Suk continued his friendly exchange with his new drinking companion, "Women, are my favorite course here. My wife can't serve me at home so well."

"So you are not satisfied with her?"

"She has not given me a heir."

"So you try to get one from Kisaeng?"

"Funny sense of humor," Jo Suk chuckled, clearly thinking that the whole idea was quite entertaining.

"What if you already had one?"

"One what? Kisaeng? You are so funny! I've had more than one," he lifted off his seat, fumbling and slurring. He stumbled toward the other man and sat beside Choi Young, finally able to get a good look at his face.

The General turned sideways, but his distinct profile, height and posture gave him away.

"Hey, you look like that stuck up Woodalchi General, the King's pet, Choi Young." He snickered at his own cleverness.

Choi Young's hand squeezed the handle of his sword, hidden under the robes, and it took him a lot of willpower to swallow his pride and stay quiet.

"I have heard that man, the WooDalChi general, is the King's puppet, wagging his tail for the King to grant him favors."

A girl, serving the General, showed fear as her suspicions about his identity were confirmed. She was informed that he was a man of honor, but since he never visited the house before and was known to be quick to draw his weapon, she predicted a frightening outcome to the evening. Choi Young took a freshly poured cup from the girl's hand, noticing she was trembling, and then watched her move quickly from him to the side, away from what she suspected could become a scene of violence.

Choi Young turned away, his hand squeezing the cup intensely, while the girls, attending to Jo Suk's needs, turned to each other, afraid of the comments the man was making. This man's problem was not only the fact that he went around abusing women, but he had a big mouth as well.

"But I heard he is too high and mighty to have fun with Kisaengs, he is 'too much in love with is wife'. Yeh, Right. As if. People are probably afraid to tell the truth about him because he is good with his sword and has a bad tempter. If you ask me, he is no better, than you and me, right pal?" and patted Choi Young's shoulder.

Choi Young didn't wait for the man's hand to move away, he took hold of it and twisted it backwards, making Jo Suk groan and cry out in surprise, while the women hurried to move away, clamoring together in a far corner.

"I don't like it when men touch me, and I don't care much for gossip."

The man was released, and Choi Young fixed his robes and sat down, his anger still burning his insides. He signaled the girls to come close, "Serve my new friend some wine, it will ease the pain away."

The astonished nobleman fell to the side, holding his hand.

"Drink," ordered Choi Young in a way that refusal seemed impossible.

The man gulped out of the cup, which the girl brought up to his lips, as he was still holding his injured arm.

"Bring some cold water," directed the General, having every intention to spend more time with the man, he did not want him to run off to heal his arm.

Jo Suk at first peered at him hesitantly and then tried to make peace, "Sorry friend, I had too much to drink. I tend to get affectionate easily with others after a few cups of good rice wine."

"Never mind. I overreacted. Put this on," he offered a cold compress for the site of the injury.

"You are strong," mumbled the victim.

"That General you spoke about, I heard about him also, I doubt we would ever find him in such an establishment," ignoring the comment, Choi Young said calmly. "I'm just a hired hand, I live by my fighting skills and the drink takes the edge off. I was passing through and was glad to have found some intelligent company."

"Ahh, that would explain it," breathed out in relief Jo Suk.

"So, man to man," Choi Young leaned closer, hovering above, "is your wife not able to please you?"

"She is all right, but she is boring in bed. She spreads her legs only when I make her. Stiff, like a wooden board."

"That sucks," comforted him a friendly stranger, "But you can still have a child that way, or so I heard."

"I've been trying with her for the last two years." Suddenly he switched into whisper and reached up to Choi Young's ear, making him pull away, "I know I'm healthy. There was a servant girl who got pregnant from me. So I will have to get a second wife or get an approval from my father to bring home a concubine."

"Who was that servant girl and what of her? Why not keep that child as your own?" Choi Young's voice tensed as he remembered the story of the woman who was raped and abused by this bastard.

"Just somebody," he answered without any feeling of regret or sadness. "I sent her off back to her family and paid them to get rid of the bastard child."

So, he was not aware of Kisaeng's pregnancy. This information put Choi Young on high alert – the man did not seem to care to keep illegitimate children as his own.

"Have more wine." And Choi Young carried on a conversation, which was a veiled interrogation, trying to learn more about Dae Jung's father and find something in case he needed to blackmail him or force his hand to take responsibility for the child. Jo Suk appeared to blabber freely and did not seem to mind sharing the boring details of his work and family life. So far the man had accepted no guilt, he was not involved in corruption, he just liked the flesh of poor girls.

. . .

Half an hour later, Jo Suk could barely keep his eyes open and calling Choi Young 'friend' kept trying to take a nap on his lap. The General excused himself, as if to the bathroom and asked the Kisaengs in the room to step outside. With more bribes and promise on their part to close their eyes and ears, he returned.

"So you have no children?"

"No, why are you so interested in this?" Jo Suk rubbed his red eyes, confused and drunk.

"Because I am wondering if you really want any."

"Why do you care!" The man tried to get up, irritated with the repetitive questioning about his personal life. "How is that any of your business?" He yelled at Choi Young. "We share a drink, we laugh a little. But don't forget your place, I'm a son of the Shin Clan, not just anybody you met on the road!" His face swelled with anger and indignation and he lifted his chest pridefully.

Choi Young allowed the words to sink and swiftly stood, finally at the point where the issue could not be skirted any longer. He grabbed the man by the lapels of his robe and shoved him to the wall, slowly lifting him off the ground, his legs dangling. He glared at the face of a despicable drunk and noticed how it's been twisted in fear.

"I could destroy you in a minute, yet you challenge me? Son of the Shin Clan? And that makes you special? Than having a son would be a prerequisite in your position, would not it?"

"Yes, sir," Jo Suk was shaking like a leaf.

"You stupid piece of trash," Choi Young spit on the ground and let go of his grasp, dropping the man, who fell to his knees. He sighed. He had a choice. He could walk away now and Dae Jung will never have to be ashamed of his own father.

But he vowed to make sure the boy's father is found. And here he was: drunk, horny and pitiful. Life was so unfair. This man did not deserve such a sweet child, but he somehow managed to father him. Choi Young sighed again. He thought that despite his reservations it was not up to him to withhold a son from his father.

He said sternly, looking down at Jo Suk, "You already have a child."

"What?"

"The Kisaeng, the girl you raped a year or so ago. She gave birth to a boy."

"So?"

"So? It's your son."

"My son? How do you know," he grabbed Choi Young's leg, "How do you know he is MY son?"

"I am sure of that. Weren't you interested in a heir?"

"The son of Kisaeng?" And the man fell suddenly quiet. "A son?" He said softly, pensive even.

"Yes, he was born a few months back."

The man fell quiet, as if thinking. "How do you know about it? Who sent you?" His eyes reflected confusion, fear and then some clarity. "Money. You said you were a hired hand. I should have known then. I can't have a scandal associated with my family name. Whoever sent you, wants money. Did that little bitch dare to blackmail me?"

"Shin Jo Suk-shi," Choi Young slowly sat, crossing his legs and folding his arms. He sighed yet another time and briefly collected himself to avoid wringing the man's neck. "There is no conspiracy, blackmail, or extortion. The woman is dead. Your secret is safe. She only wished for the child to be with his father and bring you joy of having a son."

"Why you? How do you know her and why are you doing her bidding?"

He had no idea how this lie came out, but it did, "I met her in my travels."

"So nobody else knows?" Asked the man, suspicious.

"I don't advise you wasting your time trying to assassinate me as the only witness. Trust me, crossing me is not in your best interest if you want to continue breathing air," Choi Young smirked coldly and just to emphasize his point, pulled out his shiny sword and placed it on his lap. "Your life is in your hands. You are a smart man, aren't you?"

"Why? Why are you doing that? You are just an assassin. What's in it for you?"

Choi Young laughed lightly. He was misunderstood, but lucky for him, this would be a good cover for his true identity. He should go with it, it might be advantageous.

"You see, even a man like me has a certain code of conduct. I gave her a word to find you.

"Where is the child?"

"Safe, with a wet-nurse."

Jo Suk looked like he was considering carefully what he had just learned. Choi Young gave him time, waiting patiently.

"What's he like?" Jo Suk's voice trembled, and Choi Young experienced a sense of hope for the child. Maybe, the man needs time to warm up to the idea, maybe, he can be a father to Dae Jung.

"I can have him brought to you."

"Why?" Jo Suk winced with a nervous tic and his lips twitched uncontrollably.

Choi Young could not tell whether it was from anxiety or some other strong emotion. "Every child needs..." he started, but the man did not let him finish.

"Bring him to me," he said in a distant, firm tone.

"What will you do with him?"

"He is my child to decide, is not he?"


	86. Chapter 73

**Author's musings: If any of you are wondering if their new house ever going to be ready, they are finally moving in! I hope this chapter will be as memorable for you as for me. Please don't forget to drop a line or two and review. Your comments are not only appreciated and keep me motivated to continue writing, they often inspire and give ideas. So dear Rosa from PR and other guests who were asking me for a certain event - Thank you, you know who are are. I hope this chapter will give you some answers.  
**

Like ants, black clothed Woodalchi dotted a long winding line from the upstairs apartment all the way to the new house at the far back of the compound border. Instead of having each person pick up and carry things, it was decided that it would be simpler to create a human conveyor. Each bag, box and parcel was lifted and passed from person to person till it reached its destination. Eun Soo could not be in both places at the same time, so she entrusted Choi Young to make sure nothing was forgotten here, while she was on the receiving end.

The empty rooms were echoing with her bright voice, orders on where to place furniture and stuff were given. Suddenly, the huge house felt even bigger, since they really had only furniture for a couple of rooms.

Zaphira and Deo Gi took over, forcing Eun Soo to rest, as her feet were killing her. She needed to walk and to walk a lot, movement was essential to increase the chances of speedy delivery. But she was also very big, her stomach was heavy on her slim frame and she had to wear a special supportive harness to assist her lower back. When she walked, she kind of wobbled, her weight now redistributed to carry the baby. The women convinced her to take a break, since the only tasks left were to clean up the mess after the move and begin decorating the rooms.

The sounds of many steps approaching forced Eun Soo to get up and walk toward the entrance.

"Their Majesties, the King and the Queen", was announced by a Eunuch, who approached the door first.

Eun Soo stepped outside and gasped when she saw the royal couple with a small entourage walk toward her. They were both relaxed and in a good mood, smiling. She did not expect such a visit and hurried to fix her hair and her clothes.

"Your Majesties," she tried to bow, but bumped into her own stomach and awkwardly laughed. "Why would you come to our humble home without prior notification? I'm not ready to welcome such esteemed guests. I can't allow you to walk into this … (for the lack of a better word, she had to go with) _mess_."

"Unnie, stop it, we are family," said Nogook in her sweet voice.

"Is Choi Young home?" inquired the King, not even bothering to listen to her weak apologies.

"He has not arrived yet, your Highness." Eun Soo tried to maintain her bow, at least her behavior should be up to standards, if not her horribly dirty and completely not ready home.

"Well, I think we then should return when the owner is home," he concluded, and winked at Eun Soo, who stared at him with surprise.

"Unnie, I have gotten you some housewarming presents," Nogook waved her arm and like magic, furniture and celadon pottery, flower pots and decorative panels appeared in front of Eun Soo. "Where should they put them?"

"Ah, you should not have," she could not find the words. To refuse would be impolite, but to accept would be too shameful. _What to do? Somebody, help?_ Eun Soo screamed inside her head, while smiling with a pitiful expression at Nogook, who acted like it was a norm to arrive with a caravan of items to fully furnish a large house without invitation.

"Your Majesties, we appreciate your generosity. My nephew and his wife will use the furniture well and will think of your unmatched only by your consideration, kindness every day," Lady Choi's composed voice rang through the air. Everybody turned, watching her come from a side, hurriedly. She bowed and grabbed Eun Soo by the elbow. "Don't you agree?"

"Of course, we are more than grateful. We are unworthy of such attention, but will accept your gifts with gratitude," Eun Soo came to her senses, finally, and was able to utter something at least adequate under such circumstances.

"Great, then. I will leave you to finish. The men are at your disposal. Just tell them where to place things and send them off once done." Nogook smiled widely and hugged Eun Soo.

"Congratulations," said Gongmin with a friendly face. "I wish the General was here. I would have liked to see him in person. Will you both join us for a simple meal tomorrow, to celebrate?"

"Of course, your Majesty, we'd be honored."

"And delighted," added Lady Choi, pushing on Eun Soo's head to bow again.

They stayed like that till the couple vanished from their sight.

Eun Soo breathed out, "That was unexpected. Thank you, Aunty, for helping out."

"No thanks necessary, I got here as soon as I heard. Why did not you tell me you needed help?"

"We were doing fine."

"Where is my room, show me."

"Your room?" Eun Soo looked at her with worry.

"Don't look at me like I'm crazy, I'm not moving in just yet. I will wait till the baby arrives. I'm sure you will need all the extra hands you can get," Lady Choi obviously enjoyed teasing her.

"Ah, yes, of course. Come, I will show you."

. . .

Eun Soo lounged on a comfortable daybed, topped with a soft mattress and pillows. The furniture was crafted well and had intricate flowerily carvings. Fabric was silky and luxurious to the skin, of pretty pastel color and everything was of the highest quality, fit for a queen. Not that she complained, it was just too much for her husband's taste. Choi Young would have preferred something simpler. But since it was a present from the royal couple, she had to accept (she was, of course, squealing with joy). She felt like a princess, being served tea and watched over, while others were working tirelessly around her to make her home ready. She closed her eyes, tired as usual because of her pregnancy, and decided to enjoy this, while she could.

She drifted away, conversations merging into one low key murmur and her senses focused on the sounds of soft music and humming. She was back home in Seoul, in her long abandoned officetel. A song was playing on the background and a high pitched voice sang along with a simple tune.

"Eun Soo-ya," she was called from the direction of the kitchen, where the familiar sounds of pots and plates clattering made her perk up. A woman in her late sixties, with an aging roundness to her face, but still very pretty, came out, carrying a tray with a bowl and a few small plates. "Eat something, I made this for you."

Eun Soo's throat closed, her body started trembling and lips quivered, pressed hard to keep a scream of shock from escaping. Tears burst out of her eyes and her hands reached out toward the woman, who stared at her in surprise and moved to put the tray down on the coffee table and came closer. "What is it, baby? Bad dream? Did the child kick too hard again? You need to eat."

"Omma? Omma?" Eun Soo was crying, her face twisted in confusion. Despite what she knew must have been a dream, this felt so real, joy started to feel her heart. She grasped at the woman's hands. They were warm and soft, their touch was as real as it could be. "Omma? What is going on? Why am I here?"

"You got tired, sweetheart. Young will be home soon. He called me to watch over you. He is worried to leave you alone, in case you need something. That husband of yours is always worried. Too much, if you ask me. But it's better, than other men I know. I think you got lucky with this one." Her mother stroked her hair, while Eun Soo's tears slowly began to dry. She looked down at herself. She had a big pregnant stomach and she felt the baby kick pretty strong.

"Omma, I know this is a dream, but I really like it. I have not dreamt about you in such a long time. I was afraid I forgot your face and your voice."

"A daughter could never forget her mother, remember that," her mother said with a smile, but her voice getting serious.

"Are you angry with me? I never properly begged for forgiveness. You would never meet your granddaughter, how can I face you?"

"Eun Soo-ya, a mother's heart knows. You seem content. Your baby, I wish I could meet her…" The woman's eyes trailed into the distance, getting misty.

"Omma, don't leave," begged Eun Soo.

"It is your dream, my darling. I will stay as long as you want."

"Will you come back after the baby is born?"

"I'm always right here, sweetie," and she pointed at Eun Soo's heart.

"Omma, what should we name her?"

"You will know, once you see her, you will know her name. She will be very special, this little one."

Eun Soo fell into the woman's hands, clinging to her chest and sobbing again.

She felt a man's touch and opened her eyes. Her father's face was in front of her, full of love and peace. "My daughter," he whispered as she nuzzled against his open palm. His hand holding her cheek and his voice falling smoothly on her ears.

The warmth of the body cradled her and she felt comfort and security cover her as a blanket. Kind and tender caresses were placed on her hair and a kiss soothed the loss awakened in her with a sudden pain she's long forgotten or rather buried deep inside.

Slowly, she opened her eyes, but it was dark and the music was playing no more. She was still surrounded by warmth and a strong embrace.

"Imja, are you all right? I was very worried."

"Young-ah?" She realized she was laying on his chest, his body scrunched in discomfort at the side of the bed, but he still was holding her tightly. "How long have you been here?"

"For a while. You have been crying in your sleep and calling your mother. Did you have a bad dream?"

"No, a good dream. A wonderful dream. I saw my parents. My mother forgave me and approved of you."

"That's good," he kissed her softly. "I know you miss your parents. I know it is difficult on you. No matter how hard I try, I can't replace the family you left behind for me. I never took your sacrifice lightly."

"I know, you don't need to say anything. It's just I wish they could meet our baby," she said through tears.

"Maybe, there is a way to send them a message somehow that you are OK, maybe even tell them about our little girl."

"Hm," she smiled as he wiped off her tears with his thumb. "You always have a simple solution for the most unsolvable problems."

"You are smart, you will figure it out. Is not there something that can last for centuries, like a stone?"

"A stone?" Maybe, there was a way, but she would have to think really hard about it.

"We have not even talked about the baby's name, Imja. Should we name her in honor of your mother?"

"No, she told me not to name the baby till after she is born. I think the name will find her."

"OK then," he agreed very simply. "Let me take you to bed".

Only now she realized that they were in their new house. The bedroom was nearby and Choi Young picked her, granting and grumbling that she has been getting heavy with each passing day, taking her to their large new bed, another much needed present. It was made up and ready. The room was smaller, than Eun Soo was used to, but it was meant to be just for sleeping and was private, adjoining to the bathroom. Choi Young cuddled her and they both sighed.

"Welcome home, Daejan."

"You, too, Imja."

Silence was stunning. The night only let crickets to sing their chirping lullabies and for the wind to rustle leaves outside the windows to help them fall asleep.


	87. Chapter 74

**Author's musings: Dear readers. Thank you so much for all the reviews. I'm so happy to receive your support and encouragement. **

**I'm sorry to disappoint you, but after this chapter, I may not be able to post every other day, like I have done lately. I know that everybody is waiting for the birth of the baby, but be a bit more patient, and she will come. **

**Again, please review.**

* * *

Choi Young disappeared. He left his wife a strange message, "I have to go," and disappeared.

He kissed her as usual in the morning, before getting out of bed, she was still asleep and he did not want to wake her. Got dressed, took provisions for the road and turned before exiting, just in case she was waiting, but Eun Soo was still slumbering. A peaceful smile gracing her face and he sighed that he would not hear her say, "Come back soon."

He was uneasy about the trip. The timing was awful, but the delivery was not due for a few weeks. He was sure three days would not make a difference. He had to believe that, otherwise, he would not be able to leave her.

He shifted from foot to foot, struggling with his decision. Imja would understand, she always does, but he could not explain much right now. His own mind was clear only on one thing, everything else was confusing and convoluted. The journey should provide him with clarity and confirm his own conclusion, strengthening his resolve.

His written word was as succinct as spoken. He could not convert the multitude of conflicting feelings into sentences. So a simple message should be enough. He moved back to the table and added at the end, "Be back in three days. Need to figure something out. Yours, always, General Choi Young." He thought for a minute, studying the short inscription and crossed out General. He was her Choi Young, just that. General was irrelevant.

. . .

Eun Soo could not sleep. The weather was unnerving and ominous. Choi Young was gone for 3 days. She had no clue where he was or why he had left at such time. She was not angry, just worried. The girl was kicking nonstop and no matter how much Eun Soo tried to calm the baby inside of her, only her husband's touch and voice were the ultimate cure.

The monk wanted the child out as soon as possible. She was officially due in a little over three weeks and there was no indication that the girl was ready to come out of her hiding place yet. Having sex became difficult on her body and was tiresome for both of them; she could tell Choi Young tried hard, but it was not the same as before. She could not do it on a daily basis and he seemed to be relieved to get a break.

Eun Soo was out of ideas. The only things she could do were walking, squatting, eating spicy food and generally moving a lot. Which she did. She was also looking for the 6 signs of labor, which she learned in school.

As the night approached, she started to feel anxious and scared. She felt very tired, her hormones played with her body as if she was not in control, and Eun Soo was irritable and overreactive. First Dr. Shin Ok and then the Royal Doctor stopped by. She received another exam and the men looked at each other with uneasy expressions.

"What? What?" she snapped.

"You should not be alone, you are showing signs that you might go in labor soon. Where is your husband?"

"How the heck should I know? I'm not his keeper!"

Zaphira, who was staying in the next room to watch over Eun Soo in her husband's absence, knocked on the door, disturbed by the loud conversation.

"Send the message to Lady Choi, she wanted to be the first to know and call that midwife Eun Soo-shi likes. I will stay here. What of you two?"

The male doctors looked uncomfortable. "It is not customary for any men to have physical presence in the birthing chamber. I would love to assist, but the rules are clear. I could lose my position," explained the Royal Doctor.

"I am also willing to help, if needed. We are within the palace borders, if it were more private location, things would be less… strict. Here, we must obey," added the elderly gentleman.

"Goryeo sure is strange," scoffed Zaphira, not finding the need to restrain herself. "It is a good thing then there will be plenty of women to give her support and hold her hand."

"I will make sure everybody arrives soon. We shall wait in the other room," bowed the younger doctor. "Eun Soo-shi, everything is looking fine. The baby's heartbeat is strong. You have so many people worrying about you. It's good the house is brand new. Only good spirits that have not seen unhappiness reside here."

He was completely serious; Eun Soo smiled. Even doctors are superstitious here. She would have liked to have either of the men to stay for the birth, in case of complications. But like Zaphira said, Goryeo was strange and she had to be satisfied with an experienced and wise midwife.

If only Choi Young was here. She wanted to see his face and hear his voice before he would be completely prohibited to come near her. Her heart sunk and tears swelled in her eyes. That husband of hers! What happened to him? Where did he go?

. . .

Eun Soo's screams were echoing in the empty hallway.

"Where is she?"

The entrance was blocked by two warrior maidens and lady Choi's voice yelled from behind the closed doors, "A man can not enter."

"Move!" Sword drawn and chocolate of the eyes melting with internal fire, the General looked at the women, who drew their weapons and stared back at him.

"But it's not allowed, your angry spirit is dangerous."

"My angry spirit is dangerous for you."

"We have our orders, General." The women were determined to hold their positions.

"Daejan," Eun Soo screamed, starved for his strength next to her, waiting for all this time for him to arrive.

"Do you hear, she is asking for me?" Not angrily, but rather searching for compassion from them, Choi Young asked. The girls turned to each other and stepped aside.

"Leave your armor and weapon with us."

"Thank you." He readily discharged his sword to them and took off the metal armor.

His wife's face was flushed and covered with large droplets of sweat, her hair moist and messy. "Are you there?" she mumbled weakly.

"I'm here," he took her hand tightly. "I'm not going anywhere any more. Sorry, I'm late."

"I waited."

"I know."

Lady Choi watched from the side, touched by the softness of her nephew and the warmth with which he handled himself. Rarely has she been privy to such private displays of affection between him and his wife, although a few occasions when she was present left a strong and memorable impression.

"Aunt, thanks for being by her side. I need to speak with my wife. Can you have everybody leave?"

"Her contractions are getting closer. Midwife will be just outside. No man has ever been allowed in the birthing chambers before."

"I will be the first." He said firmly, "If Imja wants me here, you know nobody can make me leave."

"I know, you stubborn punk!" She sighed, but smiled and patted his back.

"Eun Soo-ya, he will take good care of you, if you need me – just call, I will drag him out by his hair."

"Sure, Aunty." She was exhausted, the pain came and gone and with Choi Young, she felt safe. Nothing could harm her or the baby now, as long as he was protecting them.

"I have good news," he started, stroking her hair, while she closed her eyes, resting against him. "Dae Jung, the little boy you wanted us to adopt, we can have him, if you still want to be his mother." And he told her everything (or almost everything), while holding her tired body in his arms…

. . .

"What are we going to tell people, when they ask about the child?"

"Nothing. None of their business."

"Daejan!"

"He is our son. We have two children."

"But…"

"I'm his father, you are his mother and that's the end of it."

"But would not people be curious why we adopted him and who his birth parents are?"

"Who would dare to question us?"

"The King."

Choi Young stared up in surprise.

"And the Queen."

He sighed. Eun Soo was right. The royal couple was too close to their affairs to ignore such an obvious fact.

"Then we will say you gave birth to two children."

"Young-ah, he is at least half a year older. Babies change quickly, he does not look like a newborn."

"Then we will hide him till our girl gets bigger, then nobody would be able to tell."

Eun Soo marveled at his solution. It was so utterly improbable and completely nuts that it might just work.

* * *

**Dear Rosa from PR, I'm glad the last chapter made you happy. And if you want to contact me, you have a couple of options. First, you can sigh up here at and once you have a user name, you can send me a PM, which is only allowed with the registered users. Option two. You can give me your e-mail and I will be more than happy to answer your questions. Don't worry about your privacy, I moderate all the guest reviews and simply won't approve to post, so your information will be confidential. Just beware - the site does not allow use of web addresses, so just write them out as this guest gmail . com. **


	88. Chapter 75

**Author's musings: Dear wonderful and patient readers, I managed to get another chapter for you. This will shed some light on the General's behind the scenes activities. Please don't forget to leave your comments. Looking forward to your reviews.**

The small building was in the isolated corner on the large grounds of the Shin clan property. "Come here," Choi Young nudged the woman, who held a sleeping baby, into the room.

"Who is she?" The man frowned, dissatisfied. "You said there were no other witnesses."

"She is not a witness. She is just a wet nurse. The child needs to eat. She has been taking good care of him all along."

"Is that true?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Let me see," he leaned toward the sleeping baby and studied his face under the light, holding a lantern closely. The boy grimaced, moving his head, disturbed by direct light, his little nose wrinkled and his eyes squinted, lips tightened and he… sneezed, making the man pull his hand away and wipe the mist off with a look of disgust on his face.

"Is he mine?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes, he is your son."

"Can the woman continue taking care of him?"

"Ask her, not me, she is standing right in front of you," responded Choi Young with irritation.

"What is your name?"

"Tae Hee," she answered not looking up at the lord and pressing the child closer.

"Tae Hee, would you like to live here and take care of the baby till he grows up? I can pay you allowance. Food and sleeping quarters will be provided and you will not have to do any work, besides looking after my son," he offered kindly.

"I thought I'd leave, my lord. I am returning to my hometown," she stumbled.

"Can you wait till I find you replacement?"

"Not long, my lord."

"Well, it's settled." He turned to Choi Young who monitored the exchange silently. "Thank you for bringing this precious child to me. I will take care of him."

The General nodded, accepting.

"Ah, by the way, I never caught your name." The young noble, smiled with genuine curiosity.

"In my profession, we don't let our names be known," sternly answered Choi Young, glad that the misunderstanding about him being an assassin continued to work in his favor. "I will leave first then." He turned to the woman and bowed, leaving.

. . .

He was three blocks away, but a heavy uneasy feeling kept disturbing him, scraping at his chest with its ugly claws. Something was fishy. He could not put his finger on it, but it was all too easy, too simple. A happy father - son reunion was too… emotionless.

Choi Young returned, the sixth sense has never betrayed him. Easily climbing over a low fence he proceeded quietly through the winding path to the lone building on the outskirts. The main house was dark; its inhabitants asleep, but muffled sounds were coming from behind the trees. Choi Young passed around a pond where two males were carrying on a conversation. One of them was of a higher status, obvious by a deferring pose of the second man. The General could only come so much closer before being discovered, and managed to catch the last order given, "You know what to do with it."

"You want me to get rid of it, my lord."

"Not a trace." The figure of the master turned and he folded hands over his back and started to walk slowly, while the servant bowed and departed, hurrying his short strides and passing over his coconspirator, toward the back, where Choi Young had left the woman with the child.

The General followed closely and rounding next to the window peeked in.

The servant came in when the woman was getting ready for bed. She was brushing her hair, while the child was asleep on the blanket. She looked up, startled and quickly getting up, bowed. The servant's smile was insincere and he spoke in a pacifying tone, asking for the child to be handed over to him.

"Why?" The woman blocked his path to the baby, her motherly instincts telling her to be careful.

"Master would like to have him sleep in his room."

"But he has a wife! What if the child wakes them up at night!"

"Master wishes to have the child brought to his room. It is his command, sleep well." And the man pushed her aside, making the woman stumble and picked up the baby.

Shin Jo Suk came up the dark path and stopped at the steps, just about the time the man exited. "Do what you want with it," he said in low voice, not looking at Dae Jung.

_It_? He still referred to the child as _IT_?

"My lord, am I understanding your orders correctly?" stuttered the servant.

"I'll take care of the woman, you do your job. My father can never find out!"

"Yes, my lord," the man bowed and started to back up.

Choi Young turned ready to trail him, but another sound pulled for his attention.

"Tae Hee, it's me, Shin Jo Suk. May I enter?" he knocked politely and waited for response.

The general pressed against the window. The woman with her head down waited politely while the man finished saying something in a quiet whisper. Choi Young strained to listen, curious about the conversation. Maybe, it would give him a clue about why and where the baby was taken.

. . .

Jo Suk stepped forward, prompting the woman to back up, he continued advancing till she ended up bumping into the wall behind her. He touched her hair, trying to look into her face, as she turned away, cowering. Choi Young furrowed his brows and tensed. The increasingly growing discomfort in his stomach was pointing that this situation was not what it seemed to be on the surface. Something big and bad was developing in front of his eyes.

"Why are you so shy? Don't be afraid. I told you, I want you to feel good here, like at home. You worked hard, you deserve a break from the baby. Something nice for yourself, eh?"

"Yes, my lord."

"I won't bite, look at me."

"Yes, my lord." She was visibly frightened, shaking like a leaf.

"No, no," he smiled with reassurance. "No harm, just fun. Unless you make it difficult."

The girl understood what he meant, and even worst his intentions. She tried to run, but the man harshly took hold of her arm and pushed her to the wall making her scream; but they were so far from prying ears that it was useless. He began pulling at her clothes, as she struggled.

Choi Young's could feel the fire of anger burning the back of his head and he lost his composure. He drew his sword, and moved to enter the building, kicking the door open; the two in the room turned, surprised.

"You!" screamed Jo Suk, shoving the girl aside; he looked mad at the interruption. "How dare!"

Choi Young was not wasting any time, his sword cut through the air, so fast it gave of a zing and landed on the side of the man's neck.

"Dare what?" he roared. "Dare what?" he repeated, his voice soaring.

"You should not get involved," Jo Suk did not seem to comprehend how lucky he was to still have his head attached to his shoulders, talking back to the furious General Choi Young.

"So this was your plan all along? To pretend that you want to take your son in and once I'm gone, get rid of the witnesses? You thought to abuse a poor girl and then get rid of a child?" Choi Young's eyes glistened with hatred as the man stopped breathing, realizing he was caught red-handed.

And still, he stubbornly continued to defend himself, "She is my property now. And that thing, that little thing was staring at me wrong. I'm not even sure it is my son. How do I know?"

"_That thing?"_ Nothing was stopping Choi Young from slicing the man's throat. Nothing was between the blade and the skin. Nothing. Only the blue eyes. The blue eyes of Shin Jo Suk which were painfully similar to the innocent and sad eyes of Dae Jung. Even if he was a shameless dirtbag, who had no business living, he still was the baby's father. He was still somebody's husband and someone's son. Somebody must have cared for him. Choi Young could not murder in cold blood – he could not do that.

"Do you want to live?" he asked after calming his boiling fury, his sword dangerously close to the artery on the man's neck.

"Did not you say even assassins have rules?"

"The rule is I get what I want or you die. It is quite simple. You are only worth the information you can offer." The general's warm almond eyes turned to slowly burning harsh coals though the wavering gaze of Jo Suk.

"What do you want from me?"

"Where is the child taken and what did you order done with him? Tell me! Tell me now!"

"I am not sure, I just ordered to get rid of him."

"What?" Choi Young's face twisted, the grimace of horror and disbelief maimed his features. "Wrong Answer!" The man intended to kill his own child. Now he had sufficient reason to get rid of him once and for all. "Tell me one reason I shouldn't spill your blood." He leaned so close to Jo Suk, he could smell the fear on his breath.

"Because I'm still that boy's father."


	89. Chapter 76

**Author's musings: I managed to carve out some time to complete this chapter and post today. The next one will be coming very soon, the one you've all been waiting for :) I'm becoming increasingly busy with RL and honestly, may not have much time to write. So be patient check for updates frequently. **

**As always, thanks to everybody who has been reading, following, favoring me and my stories and, especially those who left reviews. Please do. Especially now, when writing is more of a treat for me, reviews really keep me motivated.**

* * *

Choi Young could slice the darkness with a knife. His eyes needed a minute to get used to the complete lack of light and when they did, it was still pitch black. He was outside of town and there was nothing or nobody around. It was the night of a new moon, the birth of the month, but instead of celebration, it seemed that everything fell quiet in frightened expectation. He moved slowly in the softness of tall grass.

The servant could not have gone far. Choi Young stopped and listened. Rustling ahead of equal intervals – steps. He followed the sound. Suddenly the wind picked up and whooshed by, lifting dust in the air, and a baby's cry was heard ahead.

Distant thunder rambled and then rapidly, as if pushed by a powerful hand of nature, echoing above his head in the skies, the thunder moved from corners and into the center, ripping thick clouds and throwing a lightening. Brief, but blindingly bright, the arrow pierced the darkness and he could see: not that far, a man standing and holding a small crying bundle in his arms. Choi Young ran toward the figure, almost reaching it before the rain broke through the air as another roll of thunder roared to shake the earth. "Stop, don't move," he yelled at the man, although he could not make out exactly where he was. The darkness occupied the space again.

Another shut of lightening illuminated the view: a man stood at the edge of a cliff, hands extended with a baby above the abyss. "Forgive me," he mumbled, while the baby cried softly, as if recognizing the end. His hands released and Choi Young jumped forward, only relying on his keen instincts. As soon as his feet left the ground a thought rushed through his head – "_What if I die_?"

It was sad and unexpected. To die like that, not in a battle, not giving his life to protect his family and his country against the enemy, but from jumping down the unknown.

How high would the fall be? How would he even catch the child? If he were to catch him – how would he land safely, without crushing both of them on the rocks?

Why would he sacrifice his life for this baby?

**Is this what it's like to be a father?**

_Imja, forgive me. Take care of our little girl. I'm sorry._

The rain continued to slap his body sideways and the lightening assisted him once again – the ground was right in front of him: the cliff was actually a sandy wall, dotted with vegetation, sloping gently to a sandy beach and a river bank. A light splash of the tiny object hitting the water, and he felt his body sinking deep underneath as well. He opened his eyes and blindly searched, with frantic determination till his hands grabbed onto something soft and soggy. Pulling all of his strength with whatever air was left in his lungs he emerged to the surface, lifting his arms up. The baby was no longer crying or breathing, thin lips blue, devoid of blood and face pale as a moon that shone upon him.

"Don't die," whispered Choi Young, "Don't die, son."

. . .

The baby was cleaned and dried. He snuggled securely against Choi Young's chest, sleeping peacefully. Choi Young was sitting at the Suribang's, pledged Aunt and Uncle at the other table, unusually quiet, whispering to each other and sending mysterious glances at him. Choi Young snickered to himself, shaking his head in disbelief; he almost died tonight, jumping into the nothingness.

"She is gone, Young-ah. Sorry."

"Gone?"

"She left at night, we did not think of guarding her tightly, since you did not indicate she was a flight risk."

"Gone? She is gone." He mumbled. The arm, holding the baby, tightened around Dae Jung and he looked at this child's face, fixing the blanket around his head. "Don't worry. I won't let you starve. I will take care of you. Tae Hee did not want to be your Mommy, anyway."

"We can ask around. We have a few families, who would not mind another mouth to feed. He seems like a quiet baby, not many like that around," the woman laughed and the uncle nodded. "I would keep him, but with my drinking and all… I think he is better off with somebody more responsible."

Both Choi Young and Aunty looked up at him, surprised. The man never admitted that he was an alcoholic and rarely did he talk as if he knew the difference. It was remarkable how a baby could bring that out in him.

The baby rubbed his little eyes with his little fist and licked his rosy thin lips, turning to search for a breast, still asleep. His hand pulled on the collar of Choi Young's robe, and the man sighed, realizing that the child was hungry and was about to wake. "Do you have any milk for him?"

"I'll fetch something." The woman disappeared, while the uncle, poured a cup of freshly brewed rice wine for himself and offered one to Choi Young. "I think you might need it."

"No, thanks. I need to think."

There was much to think, but in all honestly, he has already made his decision a long time ago, his heart has decided for him before his mind caught up to it. It was not the first time Choi Young's mind and heart were not in sink. His kind, loving heart was quick to form an attachment and although seemingly protected with thick walls from the outside, was quite soft and easy to give. His logical and sharp mind was more practical and ruled by beliefs and values, based on obligations, societal norms and more down to earth considerations.

This child has barely entered the world, and he's already brought a heavy baggage with him. He had no family to love and support him, his own father wished to have him murdered.

Dae Jung was the most innocent and helpless creature Choi Young has ever seen. Yet, trustingly, he snuggled in the arms of a warrior, finding comfort in the embrace of a man, who was ready to sacrifice his own life to save the little one. There was not much to think about, it was crystal clear.

. . .

Once more Choi Young was taking the winding road up the mountain. It seemed that at crucial times of his life, times of doubt and turmoil, he found this journey to be a constant. At the end – there were answers, always within, not from the wisdom of God, but borne out of the fabric making up his being, his soul, his heart and his mind. Each time he'd come to the mountain sanctuary with a heavy burden, seeking support and resolution, he was a different person from before. The first time, he was wavering and loosing faith, exhausted soul, beaten up by time and loss. The second time – in search of blessing … And today – for strength and support, to fuel his commitment and to confirm what he's known for a while now. He felt the need to start this new path with the new future reading for the child who deserved it after all he's been through.

"General?" The monk was pleasantly surprised.

"I've come again in search of your counsel."

"And who is this?"

"Dae Jung, the boy we brought last time."

"Oh, my. He's grown. Is there something wrong with the child?" The old eyes of the monk radiated such warmth, Choi Young instantly felt comforted. It was the right decision to come here.

"He is fine. It is me, who is seeking."

The story in Choi's Young's words was simplified and stripped down to the core: the biological father of the child would not accept him and was ready to have the baby killed; his wet nurse did not want to do anything with him either. There were some possibilities for adoption among the Suribang, but for some reason it did not sit well with Choi Young.

The monk smiled at the warrior, who recounted the events with a serious expression, like giving a report about the outcome of the most recent battle. "You wish to become his father?"

Choi Young blushed, as if caught in a hidden crush over somebody.

"Still your mind and free your heart, General. That is my counsel. What does your heart say?"

"My heart is trembling and scared. How can I be a father to this child, when I am about to become the father for the first time to my own? I've never done this. I have no idea how to do this. Yet, I feel a deep sense of responsibility and unconditional need to protect Dae Jung." He stared up at the monk with confusion, as if he required a permission or reassurance that he will do well.

"If you can be a father for one, you can be a father for two. Once you let somebody into your heart, you will not stop loving them. That is who you are. You have allowed this baby in, he is yours now. Look at him."

The child's thoughtful eyes were open, he was smiling widely as his hand encircled Choi Young's finger. He was very relaxed and the General smiled back at him.

"But what of my daughter? She needs my attention and my wife also. And then this boy. My job is dangerous and I'm busy all the time. And he is still very little. Will Eun Soo really want him? Now that she will soon hold a child she bore herself, will she care for this orphan?" He started talking, making one reason after another to worry, and he continued on and on. For a man, who was not fond of speaking, he talked and talked.

The monk stopped him midsentence. "General, I think you will enjoy a meditation practice. And the boy, was there anything you wanted me to do?"

"His future. Last time you said you needed to know his birthday and his parents names. I can give you that."

"I already know parents names, Choi Young and Yoo Eun Soo, am I correct?"

"Yes, I suppose so," he was a bit stunned.

"The stars can tell a lot about the birth, but you two will be the ones guiding him in his life. It is only fair to read his future with the family he will grow up with, don't you think?"

"Of course, master. You know what's best."

Choi Young received a script, describing child's strengths and weaknesses, personality highlights and health concerns. He also was given his star chart and invited to have him brought again whenever the parents wanted.

"Go, return to your wife. She will need you. I would love to meet your daughter and if you wish, read her future. Meanwhile, take care of this little one."

"Yes, Master."

Choi Young was amazed at how peaceful the child has been all this time. He barely whined and have not cried even once, but he babbled and smiled a lot, even giggled once at the face Choi Young made, trying to entertain the baby. Now he had to think about how to tell Eun Soo and hope that she was still interested in adopting the boy. Knowing her kind heart, he was not worried much. But how would they introduce Dae Jung? He had to think of a way to make him a rightful member of the family. His first born son, his heir.


	90. Chapter 77

**Author's musing: I'm smiling.**

* * *

She was in labor for so long, the sun has set and rose again. Although Eun Soo educated him about this process, he could only now appreciate what a woman had to go through – and was so astonished that it was even possible for anybody to ever be born.

Eun Soo gasped loudly as the last wave of contractions started hitting her, almost every few minutes; she squeezed his hand, and for a second he thought she would snap his bones. "She is coming," she strained, "Hug me and call the midwife."

Choi Young knew this was female territory but their situation was so unique he wasn't sure if leaving was a good idea at all. "Should I stay?" he asked tentatively, but it was too late and the nurse entered the chambers and directed him to leave. The door slammed shut behind his back, and Choi Young was face to face with the two warrior maidens who looked at him with pity. He slumbered on the floor, sitting across the thin door that separated him from his wife, all of his senses heightened, and he wished that for once he would could return back to the time when it was easy to simply fall asleep and avoid reality.

Long and torturous, it felt like hours, his Ki flared with every Eun Soo's scream echoing in the large empty house; he waited for his child's cry to fill the air and ease away this all consuming worry, but as the time passed and only his wife's screams were heard, he became sure something was very wrong.

Something with his child and his wife was wrong. And there was so much he could take…

Finally he stood up, as a couple more screams rang through the air, and with the echo of his heartbeat in his ears, Choi Young shoved the doors open, pushing startled guards aside and walked inside the room where his wife was giving birth.

The girls tried to stop him, but one look at his eyes and they surrendered, backing out of his way and closing the doors, they stood guard to prevent anybody else from discovering the unthinkable – a man was inside.

"What's wrong? Why is it taking so long?" He asked, collecting his wits after seeing Eun Soo's pained expression. That look will haunt him forever.

She appeared to be half conscious, mumbling something inaudibly, she gazed at Choi Young, but seemed to see right through him, as if not recognizing and let out another yelp, her hand searching for somebody to hold onto, when suddenly it found a large and strong supportive palm, which solidly grabbed onto her and fingers locked around secure. "I'm here."

"The baby is not positioned right, she is in distress," explained midwife. "The child can't get out and I've tried everything…" She moved her brows, inviting him to lean closer. "I'm afraid one or both of them may not survive. She can't push any more and the baby is killing her. You need to prepare yourself."

Choi Young allowed the words to sink into his consciousness. He was surprised at his own reaction.

He did not snap the woman's neck or broke everything in his sight. He did not tear the air with a gut wrenching cry or broke into flood of tears. He did not rush to desperately collect his wife and carry her out of this horrible room where the stench of blood began to enter his nostrils, nauseating his senses. He looked around at the stained sheets and bowls of water, and then at his wife's body, suddenly so small and helpless against the tiny force of his baby that unknowingly was killing both of them.

Instead of getting angry and losing his mind, he was in full control. His ability to act fast and think clearly in crisis came in handy in this dire moment.

"Let me." He pushed the midwife aside and bended toward Eun Soo, "Sweetheart, I will deliver this baby myself."

"Hm? Young-ah? Save her, please," the sound so faint, he had to strain to hear.

He wasn't sure what he was doing, but he would manage for the sake of his child and Imja. He turned to the nurse who was shaking in fear to be stricken by him and simply requested, "Guide me."

. . .

He was so terrified, utterly and completely – his mastery of KI was something he's practiced for a long time. He used his energy to heal at the request of doctors before, but now his wife's and baby's life were literary in his hands.

For the first time in many years since he was a kid, a strong and independent warrior sincerely wished for somebody to hold his hand and tell him that he could do it, provide support and encouragement that only age and wisdom can offer. He missed his master and his father after all this time, a grown man, faced with the most daunting task of his entire life yet.

"General, you have to hurry," the woman urged him.

"I know," he snapped.

She cowered away, just in case his temper flares and she becomes the target of his frustrations.

"I won't hurt you, why are you so scared of me?" he grumbled, and looked at her with desperation, "Can you explain to me how the child is positioned and how I should move her, please. I rely on you, lady…"

"Jang," she said.

"Oh, yes, lady Jang."

She realized that he was not angry, he was scared out of his wits. "Well, she is sideways, _like this_ and you have to have her moved so that her head is _like that_. You wife can push then," she explained clearly showing him the direction and patting his shoulder for comfort.

"Can you please… leave now?" He looked up at her not sure why he requested that, but feeling like he could not focus under her watchful eyes otherwise.

"Sure? General, I would rather stay."

"Leave, lady Jang. I will handle it."

"Yes, my lord." And she backed out of the room, wringing her hands in anxiety. He heard loud whispers and gasps outside the door and waited for an army of nurses and midwives rush in, but the door stayed closed and he breathed in.

"Daddy is here, I will help. Just listen to Daddy," he whispered as he usually did to the belly, his hands wrapping around where the midwife said that baby was located. All he had to do was close his eyes and talk to his little girl with his energy. His KI flowed freely through his body and to the fingertips.

He began gently massaging the stomach, all the while imagining how the white beautiful ball of energy is rolling inside Eun Soo, creating a lighted trail for the baby to follow. His KI reached out to the small, but strong KI of their daughter and he started guiding her to turn, his hands feeling a movement underneath, then stronger kicks of the limbs to the uterine walls followed, and Eun Soo groaned. He cringed imagining the pain he was causing to his wife, but continued, hoping this all will end soon. The strong energy pull enveloped the child and talking to her through the waves of her KI, he continued to prod her centimeter by centimeter till Eun Soo screamed out loudly as her whole body jerked in convulsions.

"Imja," he dipped toward her lifting her up in a hug, "Sorry, my love, I'm so sorry."

Her eyes opened up briefly and she whispered, "I think you did it. Call the nurse."

"Lady Jang, hurry," he called and instantly she came close and leaned to check between Eun Soo's legs. "Move," she barked at him harshly and Choi Young turned, a bit embarrassed. "Leave, you work is done," she ordered.

"Did it do well?"

"Yes, the child has moved to the right position."

"So?"

"Go!"

"I'm not leaving," he insisted stubbornly, frightened that with all the strengths he had this little woman could simply kick him out if she so chose. The woman only hissed at him not to get in the way and focused her attention on the one giving birth.

Eun Soo felt contractions coming on again, hard. Groaning in pain, she tried to push, having exhausted her body to the point where she had no more strength left. Choi Young begged her, encouraged her and even challenged her, but she could barely look at him, closing her eyes and confused by the pain that was ripping her body. Midwife whispered something into Eun Soo's ear and whatever it was she said worked. "Yell, spit; whatever you have to do!"

Encouraged by the experienced nurse, and Eun Soo began cursing the day her husband was born and the day she met him, because he was her ruin, never again would she allow him close and as far as having sex, oh, he could forget about sex… She was screaming; the Heavens words were meant for him for all the pain he caused her and for making her like that.

"It's normal," commented the woman, as Choi Young looked quite freaked out by the pure hatred pouring onto him from his wife, who just a minute ago, held onto his hand.

"Push!" "Breathe!" "Breathe with me!" The words bounced around her. She tried to push again, since pushing seemed to be the only thing that actually eased the horrible convulsions of her uterus that nauseated her.

Eun Soo could see and hear in a blur, but all of her senses were focused below, where a tiny being was cleaving her body into shreds, and the only way to describe her experience was "the ring of fire." There was fire of hell where before she had different parts and organs, now, it was one overwhelming and overpowering burning sensation, and strangely enough the only thing that seemed to put it out was to continue and push. With whatever strength she had left, she gathered and started pushing, if only to relieve the excruciating blaze where the baby was passing.

"Head is crowning," announced the midwife, panting hard and invited Choi Young to look, who felt lightheaded at the site of the blood and messy liquids pouring out from the widened opening. Suddenly, the woman gasped, her eyes in horror and she whispered to Choi Young who was pinching himself to stay alert, "Do you thing. The baby is suffocating, the cord has rapped around her neck, she is all blue. NOW!"

"Imja, a moment, just hold on a bit longer, don't do anything," and without second thought his hand moved toward the head, his KI latched onto the baby, calling out to her desperately.

He concentrated, and the child, called forth by her father, was dragged out by the invisible force that fed her from within Choi Young. The midwife took over, cutting the cord around the neck and nodded to proceed.

"Push, Eun Soo-shi, push hard!" commanded the woman, taking Eun Soo's hand and squeezing it.

"Last time, Imja, push! Help the child, Imja."

Eun Soo had been pushing, she'd been pushing for eternity now! So gathering her strength, the woman squeezed her eyes shut and let out a cry of pain as she contracted her muscles and moved the baby out in one last fit of impossible.

"Choi Young," she called weakly. "Be sure… be sure to support her head…" Managed to breathe out Eun Soo, making the man nod, not looking at her.

"The baby's out!"

Eun Soo fell to the bed, gasping and breathing hard, as Choi Young held a tiny child in his arms. She still looked bluish and was quiet.

"My baby, why is not she crying?" Eun Soo choked on her tears of pain and exhaustion.

The midwife cleared the baby's mouth and held the infant by the legs and slapped her a few times, each time, the sound resonated through Choi Young's body and his heart shrunk more and more. "Please, please be OK," he begged all the forces of the universe silently.

A cry filled the room and Choi Young fell to his knees, eyes filled with tears, his arms reaching out to hold the baby. "It's a girl," he said, as if affirming. "Imja, we have a girl."

"I know, silly," she smiled, treads of tears and sweat on her very pale face.

The midwife cleaned the baby, wrapping her in a fresh blanket, and handed the parcel to the mother. "Hold her close, let her feel you."

"I will leave you two," and she exited.

Choi Young helped Eun Soo move her covers and expose her flesh, the baby resting on her naked breasts and Eun Soo, instinctively, placed her nipple into the baby's mouth and closed her eyes.

"Choi Young, she is finally here."

"Yes, she is." He kissed his wife gently, tears still in his eyes. "Don't you dare scare me like that, Imja!" He ordered, softly gazing at the two most precious beings on earth.

The baby stirred and cried, but quickly settled again as Choi Young put his large palm over her, covering her whole body.

"She is so small, Eun Soo," he whispered. He continued whispering, as if speaking loudly might break the child.

"You can talk normally, you won't bother her," comforted him Eun Soo. "Is not she pretty?"

"She is absolutely perfect, just like her mother."

"She has your eyes," smiled Eun Soo, caressing her husband's hair. "She is going to grow up so beautiful, with eyes like that, Young-ah," and she teared.


	91. Chapter 78

**Author's musings: I kicked real life in the butt and made some time for the next chapter. Please read and review. I'm waiting eagerly for your comments. There is just one more chapter left before I take another break. And I will be asking your input about the continuation of the story. But this will be next time. Get ready to think about what kind of ending you are willing to handle, how much more do you want of this story in your lives. All of this questions will pop next time, so be prepared and start mulling over. **

**My appreciation to my wonderful and faithful readers who never miss a chapter for review and those of you who recently joined in. I truly appreciate you all. If you have any question, suggestion, etc, please don't hesitate to shoot me a PM if you are a member of fanfiction dot net . Otherwise, just write it in your comments. I will do my best to respond to everybody.**

* * *

As the newborn and the mother rested, Choi Young stepped outside the room. "Sir, tell us. We've all been waiting." Choong Seok came out of the conference hall, surprising him.

"What are you doing here? Who are _we_?"

"The guys."

"Here?" Choi Young could not have all the Woodalchi stuffed inside that small room, like sardines in the barrel. And for what he had to carry out now, he could not have any witnesses.

"Not all of them are _here_. Just us," he said pointing to Dae Man and Deok Man standing in the doorway, anxious.

"Is Noona all right? And your baby? Can I hold her?" They both talked over each other, pushing with elbows, and moving toward Choi Young, never ending competition for his approval and attention from him.

"She is fine, boys. The baby is fine. They are resting. And no, you can't hold or see the baby. She is too little. It is not safe. Go home to your wives and I will speak with you more tomorrow," he answered calmly.

They both looked disappointed, but obeyed.

"Choong Seok, is Zaphira around?"

"Yes, General. She is waiting in the other room with Lady Choi."

"That's all well. My pledged Aunt came in earlier, she is upstairs. Would you tell her that we are ready to see her?"

"You want her, not your real aunt?" The man was genuinely astonished, but an order was an order and who was he to question.

The woman carried a large parcel, wrapped in cloths, which she pressed against her chest. She was uncharacteristically low key, speaking softly, and moving carefully.

"Congratulations," she mumbled hastily and snuck inside the room, where Eun Soo was resting with the newborn. Choi Young followed, backing inside and checked the area, to make sure nobody was watching before closing the doors shut.

"Imja, Dae Jung is here." The cocoon was quickly unwrapped and a baby was placed on the bed next to her and the infant.

"Hm?" Eun Soo was groggy and tired. Her little daughter was still asleep on her breast, and she held her carefully before seating up with Choi Young's assistance.

"Now you will have to scream. Like we discussed before. It has to sound like you are giving birth." His large palm cupped her face in reassurance.

"Again? Do I have to?" Choi Young silently urged her to, making her sigh unenthusiastically. Eun Soo took a deep breath and finally nodded. "Another one, another baby is coming!" She yelled, straining her tired voice as much as she could.

"It's a twin," called pledged Aunt, coming close to the door to make sure she is heard. When no one made a sound, she carefully made it to the window and repeated the words, making the men guarding outside gasp and hurry into the house; and she gave a nod of assurance and returned to the woman acting to be in labor. Eun Soo let out a strained cry, while the loud voices of Deok Man and Dae Man were heard, filling the hallway outside.

Finally Choi Young joined the fake chorus, "I'm here, push, Eun Soo-ya, push one more time!"

"Did you hear that? Should we check?"

"Would not Daejang be mad with us?" Spoke with caution Deok Man.

"I will run before he hits me," assured his friend Dae Man.

If pledged Aunt hadn't gone to the window, no one would have appreciated their performance; the Woodalchi had left, Lady Choi and Zaphira had gone to leave the new family as per tradition, but with Dae Man's sensitive hearing, people were sure to be quickly returning to the house.

"Daejang," the two young soldiers pounded on the door, "Daejang, we heard screams. Is everything all right?"

"Stay guard, don't let anybody in, especially my Aunt," commanded Choi Young through the door.

Deok Man assumed a defensive position as ordered; while Dae Man released uncharacteristically powerful calls of excitement, which reached beyond the grounds of the General Choi's family structure, and the news spread around like wild fire. Within minutes, stampede of many feet flooded the empty house.

"What's going on?" Asked Lady Choi hurrying through the hallway just as Eun Soo released another cry of pain; everyone in the hallway froze in surprise. "Why is she screaming?"

"Pledged Aunt said Noona was having another baby!" Said Deok Man, happy.

"We should check on them," Said Lady Choi, attempting to open the door, only to have both Dae Man and Deok Man block her way. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Daejang said not to let anyone in."

"Move aside you fools or I'll hurt you."

"Sorry, ma'am, we are more afraid of Daejang," Announced Deok Man, while Dae Man nodded. At that moment Choong Seok arrived with amazed Zaphira. From the inside of the room one more scream was heard, announcing another child was coming.

. . .

"Ahh, it's coming," proceeded Eun Soo, rolling her eyes in great annoyance; and as Choi Young heard whispers of Lady Choi and Zaphira, he proclaimed, "Here is the head, or wait… It's a boy!"

Everybody stared at the child, who was supposed to have been born and needed to scream. Choi Young was about to freak out, his eyes widening slightly and looking up and down at the child, unsure on how to get the baby to emit a cry. Pledged aunt shook her head and started tickling his soles, as the baby cringed from the disturbance. "Cry," she insisted. Dae Jung stayed true to his quiet nature and only cried a bit, just enough to let his voice known.

Five pairs of ears plastered to the door. One from the inside and four from the outside. The genius in simplicity plan must have worked, because Lady Choi exclaimed, "I can't believe it! He now has a son! A heir!" And her excitement could not be concealed by the thin divide of the sliding door.

"I can't believe there is another baby," answered Zaphira less enthusiastically, obviously very confused, furrowing her brow and turned to Choong Seok, who was already celebrating with the boys.

"A son, our General has a son," yelled the boys, jumping up and down and hugging. Then Lady Choi coughed and inquired, "May I come in?"

"No, no, no," Choi Young pressed his back to the door, in case she would try to open it without permission. He stumbled at what to say, but quickly recovered his composure, "Imja says Heavens rule does not allow. She is the doctor. She says the child can't be disturbed."

Rustling and another round of whisper was heard from the corridor and then hesitantly old courtier stated, "Congratulations then. I will follow your request. I trust that I will soon be invited for a visit, right Eun Soo-shi?"

"When the time is right. When the time is right," responded the woman. "We shall stay in the house for a while till the babies are ready."

"Well, then."

"Congratulations," a chorus of Zaphira, warrior maidens, palace servants and the soldiers chimed in and then it quieted.

"I think we are safe."

"Thank you Aunty," bowed his head Choi Young taking over the boy.

"Well, if you ever decide to put up a family play or run a scam with the Suribang, you are always welcomed. The whole lot of you is quite talented," her hoarse laugher echoed in the chambers. "I shall be going then."

"Bye, thanks," Eun Soo waved.

She was exhausted, but also excited. Instead of one child, she now had two. And she did not have to go through the pain of labor to have a son.


	92. Chapter 79

**My dear readers, thank you for your reviews and replies. This chapter is longer than usual, as I'm ready to begin a new and the last part of this story.**

**I'm at a point in this story, where I have a few options to continue. Ultimately this has always been a story about marriage, the union of two people and their lives together. So I definitely want to show you the slice of family life, but CY is not just any man, he is an important historical figure, so I actually wanted to try and present a more historically accurate ending. However, I can elect to end the story at any moment that feels right. I accept that 99% percent of you do not want to see either CY and ES die, but it is also something that is a part of life and I would like to honor it. So, speak your mind, give your suggestions. I will consider it all or might just add a few more chapter and round this story up.**

**THANK YOU ALL, WONDERFUL READERS FOR READING AND REVIEWING. I WILL BE WAITING IN ANTICIPATION.**

* * *

Eun Soo naturally had fallen in a mother role and felt confident about how to take care of her little girl. However, she suddenly found herself more cautious around Dae Jung. He was such a sweet child and not demanding at all, which made it difficult for her to understand his needs. Choi Young, on the other hand, has spent a few days with him and had already figured when the boy was hungry or needed to be cleaned. He smiled and aigooed with the baby, while moving his hands confidently to unwrap the bindings of the cloth, using the clean moist sheet to wipe him and lifting him up to dangle for air drying. The baby only stared back, seriously, as usual, making Eun Soo wonder how she would ever deal with such a child.

Choi Young, seated the naked child up on the soft pillow of the bed. The girl was wrapped into her blanket, sleeping nearby. The child looked in her direction, studying the small bundle beside him. He stretched his arm out, exploring, and touched the girl's face with small fingers; the baby wrinkled her nose, grimacing, but did not wake up. The boy's weight shifted forward and he plopped onto the pillow face down nearly missing her.

"Dae Jung, be careful. Your little sister is still very small," scolded him Choi Young, moving the child a bit further. The baby turned toward the girl again, still quite curious and tried to touch her again. Seeing them together like that both Choi Young and Eun Soo smiled. They really had two children now.

"Daejang, you seem to have a good connection with the boy."

"I like his disposition. So quiet. It suits me." Rubbing the boy's back, he added in baby talk, "We are supposed to get along, you are my son after all."

"I guess it's true what they say – fathers want sons," sighed Eun Soo with theatrical flare, looking at her daughter, "I guess it's us women against them men."

"Imja, I think it is time to feed him," announced Choi Young, ignoring her playfulness, he appeared to pursue his new parental duties as diligently as the rest of them.

His wife paused, "Should I try?"

"Yes, you are his mother now. Who else will feed him?" Then a thought flashed through his mind and he blinked worriedly, "Do you have enough milk for both of them? I can always continue getting the milk for the boy. Just say the word, Imja."

Eun Soo shrugged her shoulders. "I won't know till I try. The body usually will produce enough milk and just replenish naturally. So." She got herself comfy and brought the boy to her breast. He looked at her bashfully, as if asking, "Can I?"

"Go on," she whispered, smiling, and offered him her nipple. The boy watched for a second, then turned up to Choi Young for approval and when his newly gained father nodded, turned back and wrapped his lips around the dark areole. The warmth and comfort of the breast, the smell of the woman's skin and the sweet taste of the milk in his mouth were very soothing. He closed his eyes, sucking and starting to enjoy himself. Eun Soo exhaled a sigh of relief. She was worried he may not have wanted to be fed by her.

"Wow, so strong!" Dae Jung latched on pretty hard, surprising her with such an unexpected vigor from a docile baby. "Easy, easy," she attempted to release his pinch and overcame her pain with a joke, "Young-ah, he is your son for sure, even if not blood related. He likes the taste of my breast as much as you do." Her laughter trilled, and Choi Young turned away, mumbling with coyness, "How can you speak of that now? Why I ought to… I won't then… At least, if I bite, I don't hurt, right?"

Eun Soo scoffed at him and focused on breastfeeding.

. . .

The little girl was whining and Eun Soo after having checked her diaper, showed Choi Young how to have it changed. He was still apprehensive about touching the child easily. Every time he had to prepare himself and make sure he does not squeeze her too hard or accidently bruise her tender sweet skin with his strong grip. He only used the tips of his fingers, awkwardly, trying to turn the baby, who began crying louder at his disturbance.

"Imja," he called helplessly, while his wife only smiled watching him fumble. "You do that, I will watch and learn and then when I'm ready…"

"You need to try to learn. You have been ready for months. This child loves your presence." She encouraged him toward the makeshift changing table they made on top of the clothing chest. "You are great with Dae Jung, why would you be so timid with your own daughter?"

This tiny being has already captured his heart and now took a hold of his mind and body, turning him into a clumsy and bumbling creature, not a confident father, as he had imagined himself to be.

The large man sighed, "But she is a _girl_! Is it right for me to handle a girl the same way as a boy? She is…" Choi Young glanced at Eun Soo warily, "made differently."

Eun Soo's brow lifted and it was obvious she was trying to contain a first response laugh, coughing and covering up her mouth. She had to take all of her husband's concerns seriously. She remembered that many men have trouble with infants and need some training to become more comfortable. He was quite embarrassed about dealing with a little girl, whose little parts were "girl parts".

"It is OK. You can't do wrong if you just do what feels right to take care of her. Maybe, when she hits puberty, you may want to give her more privacy, but for now, just be her father." She gave him a warm smile, making him a bit less tense.

"Support her like that," instructed Eun Soo and placed his large palm underneath her back, making sure the baby's head was snuggly safe. Almost all of her body snuggly fit into his hand and the child immediately calmed and soon was asleep.

Eun Soo lay on the bed, pulling her husband next to her. After the birth, it was painful for her to seat and she wished for a nice rubber donut women in her time could just purchase from a nearby pharmacy. She would have to be patient and allow her body to heal, let nature take its course.

Dae Jung was already in their large bed, also sleeping. Eun Soo looked at him, then her husband then at their sleeping daughter. Their little family was tired and deserved some rest.

"Let's sleep, while the babies are asleep. For a while now, we have to adjust to their schedule."

They cuddled, and before falling into restful darkness Choi Young whispered, "Thank you. You keep offering me gifts, first your love, then our baby, then Dae Jung. Thank you, Yoo Eun Soo, for filling my life with the warmth of family."

"Welcome, there are more gifts to come, I'm sure," she mumbled back.

She kissed her husband's scratchy cheek, covered with unshaved stubble. He has not had a chance to shave in a while and looked quite tired and even disheveled. She felt sorry for all he's been put through. They all were. A nice shower might be a remedy, but she had no strength to wash. Maybe, later, he could help her. . .

An hour of slumber seemed like a day for these new parents.

. . .

"Dae Jung is so much bigger", stated the obvious Choi Young, with the child in his hands, while Eun Soo was breastfeeding the girl. "And he looks older. I don't know what I was thinking. He could never pass for a newborn."

"Let's just hope our daughter eats well and grows fast to catch up," responded Eun Soo. She was calm and peaceful, nothing could make her worry at this point. She was a blissful new mother, too happy to think of any troubles coming her way.

The child was content and comfortable, but a bit sweaty. Eun Soo wiped off droplets of sweat from the little forehead and blew on the baby's head to cool her. She realized how hot it was, her own clothes sticking to her skin and noticed that her face was flushed.

"Are you hot, Daejang? Should we come outside?"

"Are we allowed? Is it good for the baby? I mean, she was born a few hours ago. What if she catches cold? Should I get an extra blanket?" he worried with sincerity shining in his naive almond eyes.

"Babies get born in all kinds of places. They need to be exposed to the world so that their immune system can strengthen."

"System im – moon? What is that?"

"Heaven's language, of course. Something inside a baby's body that keeps her healthy and fights against illness if she is exposed."

"Why would she be exposed to illnesses? Who would dare be so careless with a General's daughter," he smiled proudly.

"Sometimes, I can't believe that an intelligent man like you, can say such useless things. Silly husband." Eun Soo laughed lightly, her hair flying all over, as she threw her head back.

"Careful," jumped to her Choi Young. " You might hurt yourself."

"Daejang. Stop it. You are being ridiculous. Are you all right?"

Carefully picking hairs away from her eyes and combing the strands with his fingers, Choi Young sighed. He lowered his head and answered softly, "For me the last few days were very hard, Imja. Dae Jung's life was in danger. I could not be in all places at once. And even when I was with you… Your life was in danger and our daughter's life was in danger. I believe it happened because of me. Because of who I am. If I were a regular man, and my KI would not have such strength, then you and our baby would never have to be so scared. I blame myself for many things…"

"Seriously," she looked up at him with a warm gaze, "Choi Young, you saved all of our lives. Without you, none of us would be here right now. As far as I'm concerned, you are my hero and I will make sure to tell the story to our children."

"Oh, no," he interrupted almost frightened. "Please, don't. Please, Imja." His eyes pleaded with her.

Humble to no end, dismissing how wonderful he was, giving himself fully, without blinking an eye – Eun Soo shook her head. She lifted his arm, which held her and turned it around, finding the flat of his palm. She traced the lines, representing live and love with her finger and kissed the spot in the middle. Her lips hot and grateful.

"_You are_ my gift. You gave me the gift of love, life, our daughter and our son. You don't know yourself how precious you are."

The significance of this intimately tender moment and the meaning of her words sunk into his heart, making him still. Risking his life for those he loved – it was normal, like breathing air for him. Precious? A shy blush covered his face and he placed a kiss on Eun Soo's hair.

"Imja, I don't feel comfortable with such things. Please, no more. Just receiving your devotion and affection is enough, sweetheart," he added his favorite nickname for her from Heaven.

She peered into his eyes, love pouring at him, he almost felt blinded the strength of her feelings. He slowly opened up his face with a gracious smile and encircled her in his loving embrace. They stayed like that for some time, holding each other, entranced with the beauty of this shared connection. Then parted unwillingly.

Silently they held hands till Eun Soo broke the quietude, speaking aloud the thoughts invading her mind, "Sorry, I just can't believe it. You actually helped me deliver a baby!" She stopped to think a bit more and added energetically, "I think I will have to ask the King to give you an honorary title of midwife or will it be a midhusband?" Seeing how quickly he frowned in discontent, she giggled. That man was too easy!

"Shush, woman," he scolded her. "We can go out on the balcony, if you still wish." Changing the subject was long overdue and he was happy when Eun Soo simply nodded in return.

They got up and he noticed her awkwardly shifting in discomfort. "Are you in pain?"

"Well, a bit, but it is normal."

Without any more discussion, the husband put the boy on the bed, then picked up Eun Soo, who was holding their newborn and carrying her out on the balcony. He laid her on the bench, covered with soft pillows, thanks to the forethoughtful Queen. "I will get Dae Jung," and he ran back for the child.

Eun Soo shifted and noticed that the baby was asleep, still latched to her breast. She moved her off slowly and covered herself, feeling the touch of cool air chill her skin.

"Is this Heaven?" she wondered, while watching plethora of stars snow the deep purple sky. It seemed more fitting that Heaven was here on earth with its center in this large, brand new house, where four people built a cozy nest for themselves and wanted nothing more than to stay here in happiness and peace.

As if echoing her thoughts, she heard Choi Young's voice – "Woman from Heaven brought Heaven down with her. That's what I always think when I look up. Before it seemed unreachable, but now I can have it every time I touch you."

"Daejang, you are too romantic and wordy today. Where is the man I married, the one who saved his words like precious stones?"

"Who knows? Maybe, he is asleep," joked Choi Young, with his blunt sense of humor that always made her chuckle. One thing he has not mastered yet was to tell a joke. All in good time, she thought.

The wind wisped by, cooling the day's heat. Eun Soo opened up the folds of her garment and loosened up the baby's covers, dipping her fingers to check her hot skin.

"Have you thought of a name for our daughter yet?" Asked Choi Young cautiously. He remembered of Eun Soo's dream about her mother and has been patient so far, but he would have liked to call his daughter something other than "baby".

"Not yet. Nothing comes to mind. Shall we ask the stars for help?" she suggested teasingly.

They both lifted their eyes to the sky. Smaller and bigger, some are bright and twinkly, some are steady and matte, diamonds were sprinkled by a heavenly jeweler. They have not stargazed in a while, too busy to simply stop and watch. They used to study the constellations and come up with their own names for anonymous stars, immersed into another world of endless wonder, letting the hectic life disappear.

Both of them recalled their meeting the day of Eun Soo's return and how their ultimate wishes were fulfilled by a magic of a shooting star. At the same time, they turned to each other, "Do you remember…" and laughed.

"Look, Imja," Choi Young pointed to the horizon, "Another one."

Dae Jung, lifted his little finger, following with his eyes the bright teardrop of light, falling down. He laughed, surprising both parents and then turned toward the little baby in Eun Soo's arms, pointing to her and laughed again, showing a toothless smile. Neither of them have seen him so happy before or show so much emotion openly.

Light shone in Eun Soo's eyes, "I know how to name our daughter, "a shooting star", Yoo Seong."

"Yoo Seong?" Sounded out Choi Young, rolling the words on his tongue. The baby was awake peering at everybody and suddenly smiled as if approving. "It seems quite fitting."

This little girl was as bright and special as any star among the skies. She was a miracle of love, a wish came true, their own cosmic creation.

"Choi Yoo Seong, meet your brother Choi Dae Jung," introduced Choi Young and the boy leaned toward the baby, as if trying to hug her.

"Let him," encouraged Eun Soo.

Letting out another bright laugh, Dae Jung pressed against his little sister, imitating a hug, he might have seen earlier between his parents, his chubby cheek pressed against hers. The baby did not mind and opened her almond eyes with trusting curiosity only newborns have.

"You love your sister?" Asked Choi Young. Dae Jung flipped toward his father, lifting his arms to be picked up and suddenly froze, obviously mesmerized by millions of shiny objects above him.

. . .

"Can you believe, we are really parents now? Just a day ago, we had none, now we have a son and daughter," mused Eun Soo.

"I still can't fully believe that these two little ones are ours. Forever."

"They will call us Appa and Omma, then they will grow up and have their own children, and then their children will have children…. And after we've long been gone, countless generations will still be making wishes on falling stars."

"Have you wished for a daughter Imja?" Choi Young anxiously held his breath. It was his one hidden wish he has nursed dearly since he first made love to Imja, for a little girl that looked just like his dazzling woman from Heaven.

"Maybe," she glanced at him with unexpected shiness. "Have you?"

"I greedily wished for us to be a family with many healthy and beautiful children. And now I am honestly grateful having gotten just the two. Even if we don't have any more, I think, Imja, we got more than a share of fulfilled wishes some people get in their whole life time."

"Daejang," she hid her face in his chest before giving him a kiss.

The kids were sleeping side by side, bordered by Eun Soo and Choi Young on the large comfortable bed. They were safe protected by the parents, who joined their hands before fading into their own dreams.


	93. Chapter 80

**Hello everybody. I have ready your responses and suggestions. Thank you very much. I will think them over and see what I can do. Meanwhile, since everybody seems to like the family, I have more for you to enjoy. Please leave your comments as usual.**

* * *

Yoo Seong was not an easy baby. Reactive and easily agitated, she was not soothed quickly and required extra attention and care. Eun Soo was constantly busy with her, torn between the needy baby and the one who did not ask for much even when he needed it. She was exasperated and tired, growing frustrated with her daughter's cries. The baby was colicky and Eun Soo had to comfort her all the time, but nothing worked like Choi Young's magic touch.

In fact, he had magic touch with both children. Dae Jung smiled every time Choi Young walked into the room and played with the man, responding very actively and even whining for attention. Yoo Seong, having bonded with her father still in the womb, was easily soothed by his hand and with his help, the KI that was growing in her too fast and instigating the tummy ache, was controlled. In fact, only next to him, the baby could rest peacefully, as Choi Young was able to regulate her energy, which was overwhelming the child's tiny body. Her energy was rushing through, causing all kinds of pain and discomfort, making Eun Soo worry and feel helpless at the baby's cries. "Can't we do anything about it?" she begged Choi Young.

"I'm doing the best I can." He would sigh heavily.

Breastfeeding was the only time when Eun Soo got to soothe her baby and often they would fall asleep together, Eun Soo in her chair with the baby at her breast. Her husband frequently found them like that after he would return home. He enjoyed watching the peaceful scene, picking up Dae Jung from his crib to make sure that the boy also felt loved and cared for.

After having the boy fall asleep soundly in his arms, he would return him to the crib and pick up Imja with the baby, placing them in bed and then joining on a side, protecting them with his body. He took what he could to rest, which was not long, because the girl inevitably woke up in two hours to be fed. Then the sleepless night continued with her crying, and Imja watching with her eyes red and tired as Choi Young used his KI as a blanket to wrap his daughter and walked around with her in his arms. She seemed to only be able to sleep as along as he moved, if he stopped to sit or lie down, she resumed her sad little sobs. Dae Jung sat up in his crib, whimpering softly and Eun Soo could only hold him close, allowing Choi Young to sooth their daughter.

Once Eun Soo, who tried to hold it together for the sake of the kids and not to worry Choi Young, also began crying.

"I'm a terrible mother," she choked through the sobs, "I can't take care of my daughter. It's all my fault! I'm being punished because I did not want this baby at first. She knew it and now she is doing it to teach me a lesson!"

"Imja," Choi Young tried to shake her out of the crazy talk, tired and barely keeping an even keel himself, he was irritable and had no patience left, if only for the kids.

This was not supposed to be like that. It was supposed to be a blissful time for them to bond with the kids, but easy was never in the cards for this couple.

"Eun Soo-ya," he stroked her messy hair, forgotten the touch of the comb, and kissed her sweaty forehead, wiping the tears with his thumbs. "Don't talk nonsense. You are a _good mother_, you are always here taking care of the kids, while I'm at work. Should I send some help for you?"

"NO," she screamed in fear, "then Dae Jung will be discovered. We agreed, no outsiders!"

Eun Soo looked horrible; she had dark circles under her eyes, her skin was dull and her usually flowery scent was barely there. Choi Young's heart ached as he saw this visible change in his always very attractive wife. Even through the hardships and pregnancy she managed to always look gorgeous. He could only say to avoid hurting her feelings, "But you are tired, and you refuse to even let a cleaning lady into the room."

"She might be a spy for Lady Choi, you know that. We have to be careful."

He sighed, "Then let's bare with it a little longer."

"She is getting bigger and soon they will be more of the same size, so that we can invite everybody for a real visit." The same energy that caused the baby discomfort facilitated a growth spurt, Yoo Seong jumping over normal developmental milestones with a speed of lightning.

After letting Eun Soo cry all of her frustrations through the bitter tears into his robes, till they were properly soaked to her heart's content, Choi Young could only sigh heavily and pat her back for comfort. He, too, was reaching his limits.

He was losing his mind along with the sleep, slowly, but surely. At work, he looked gloomy and was snappy, people tried to stay out of his way and even Choong Seok was growled at, making him lift a brow and express his concern to receive a "try and have a child then talk to me," response. His body was used to run on adrenaline, to be battle ready and require little rest for long stretches of time. Sounds of the heated battle, screams of soldiers rushing for an attack, swords clanging, horses neighing... He could handle that. But cries of his children and his wife were making his ears hurt and his heart cringe. His mind wondered aimlessly and he was not focused, letting the words float by as the commanders gave him reports and asked questions, only to meet his empty glare.

"Sir, are you all right?"

A stare was unequivocal and the man asking retreated, "You did not respond, sir."

"I know that. Repeat your question again," sighed out Choi Young. He closed his eyes and steadied his breathing, feeling his insides boil in anger at something, which had nothing to do with the navy captain who was just trying to do his job.

. . .

"Daejang," a cheery voice of Dae Man was suddenly unpleasant and when joined by Deok Man's greeting, the sounds coming out of the boys' mouths became strangely annoying, growing in intensity.

He did not grant them a reply and passed by the two astonished soldiers as if they were a part of the gallery where he was walking, two sturdy columns, inanimate and not deserving his attention. Ill-fated for them, they did not get a clue and shrugging their shoulders, pursued their favorite commander, chatting into his mute back, "Sir, we have been trying to visit and see the babies. How is Noona? We want to babysit!" and "bla bla bla..."

Choi Young halted, turned on his hills and his heavy hand smacked Dae Man first and then Deok Man on the back of their heads. "Shut up!" he yelled, "too loud!" and continued on his way, huffing his frustrations and mumbling something to himself inaudibly.

Dae Man rubbed his head, twitching in pain and pouting, "What for?"

"What did we do?" Agreed confused Deok Man, also feeling unfairly punished. He was so offended, he felt tears scratching his eyes. "I don't understand."

"Me neither, he is mean. He is never mean."

"Right, angry and moody, but not mean, ever."

"Do you think there is a problem with the kids or Noona?"

"If there is, he is not telling us."

"Well, there is only one way to find out." Dae Man nodded at his friend and the plan was concocted.

. . .

Choi Young slumbered in the barracks, a quarantine zone around him, nobody dared to wake the sleeping General. Choong Seok even put guards around the perimeter and ordered everybody outside, reducing noise to the minimum. It was long past midnight when his body jolted out of his sleep, internal alarm for the nightly baby feeding went off and he rubbed his eyes in confusion. "Eun Soo-ya?" he murmured, looking around, quickly realizing that he was not home.

He sprung to his feet and yelled, having the soldiers run to his aid, "What is going on?"

"Sir, we received orders from the Vice General not to disturb you."

"Yes, sir, you fell asleep at noon and did not move since."

"Please, General, we had our orders..."

But he pushed the men aside and ran out, in his mind cries of Yoo Seong were growing louder with each passing second and guilt about not being there to comfort her was eating at him alive. His poor little girl was suffering and poor Imja was probably pulling her hair out, while trying to soothe her and Dae Jung... He was probably feeling left out and abandoned, like he used to before he joined their family. His poor children, his poor wife, his poor little family! It was all his fault! He was supposed to protect them and take care of them, he planted the seed, infused with his powerful KI into Eun Soo, he made his daughter like that, unable to sleep well, always in pain, always crying. It was all his fault, all of it, ALL OF IT!

"I am a bad father," he exclaimed, stopping his flight. The realization hit him hard and he seemed to have lost the ability to catch his breath at that moment. He failed. He felt ashamed to show his face at the house, to meet Eun Soo's quiet eyes, filled with scorn and regret, to walk in the hallway where his children's cries were echoing loudly, the house empty, when it was supposed to have been filled with happiness. The father's strength was the citadel he wanted to construct around the small and fragile family bubble, where Imja and the kids could always rest in his warm embrace and find peace against his body.

Choi Young rarely looked outside of self, he tended to blame himself if something was going wrong, be it with his family or with his Woodalchi. He was the father to them all and therefore, had to be wise and caring. Even if the circumstances were tough and odds stacked against him, he had to figure things out. He always did. But against the pain, which his KI flowing through his daughter's tiny body was inflicting on her, he had not defensive plan. And he was responsible. How dare did he wish to have a child if his child had to suffer such fate because of the father!

Not even once he regretted having the special powers. He thought it was a gift and he nurtured it. It was the energy of life and love, it saved him and others and it was there to act as the extension of his fury when he had to face formidable enemies. But it became a distractive force, once within Yoo Seong.

"My little girl is hurting because of me. She will hate me and resent me when she grows up and understands. What have I done?"


	94. Chapter 81

_**Author's notes: I hope to see more reviews and that the story is still something you guys want to see... I have some ideas and plans for the family, and would love to hear your feedback.**_

Choi Young slumbered in the barracks, a quarantine zone around him, nobody dared to wake the sleeping General. Choong Seok even put guards around the perimeter and ordered everybody outside, reducing noise to the minimum. It was long past midnight when his body jolted out of his sleep, internal alarm for the nightly baby feeding went off and he rubbed his eyes in confusion. "Eun Soo-ya?" he murmured, looking around, quickly realizing that he was not home.

He sprung to his feet and yelled, having the soldiers run to his aid, "What is going on?"

"Sir, we received orders from the Vice General not to disturb you."

"Yes, sir, you fell asleep at noon and did not move since."

"Please, General, we had our orders..."

But he pushed the men aside and ran out, in his mind cries of Yoo Seong were growing louder with each passing second and guilt about not being there to comfort her was eating at him alive. His poor little girl was suffering and poor Imja was probably pulling her hair out, while trying to soothe her and Dae Jung... He was probably feeling left out and abandoned, like he used to before he joined their family. His poor children, his poor wife, his poor little family! It was all his fault! He was supposed to protect them and take care of them, he planted the seed, infused with his powerful KI into Eun Soo, he made his daughter like that, unable to sleep well, always in pain, always crying. It was all his fault, all of it, ALL OF IT!

"I am a bad father," he exclaimed, stopping his flight. The realization hit him hard and he seemed to have lost the ability to catch his breath at that moment. He failed. He felt ashamed to show his face at the house, to meet Eun Soo's quiet eyes, filled with scorn and regret, to walk in the hallway where his children's cries were echoing loudly, the house empty, when it was supposed to have been filled with happiness. The father's strength was the citadel he wanted to construct around the small and fragile family bubble, where Imja and the kids could always rest in his warm embrace and find peace against his body.

Choi Young rarely looked outside of self, he tended to blame himself if something was going wrong, be it with his family or with his Woodalchi. He was the father to them all and therefore, had to be wise and caring. Even if the circumstances were tough and odds stacked against him, he had to figure things out. He always did. But against the pain, which his KI flowing through his daughter's tiny body was inflicting on her, he had not defensive plan. And he was responsible. How dare did he wish to have a child if his child had to suffer such fate because of the father!

Not even once he regretted having the special powers. He thought it was a gift and he nurtured it. It was the energy of life and love, it saved him and others and it was there to act as the extension of his fury when he had to face formidable enemies. But it became a distractive force, once within Yoo Seong.

"My little girl is hurting because of me. She will hate me and resent me when she grows up and understands. What have I done?"

. . .

He reached the house and listened, waiting for the sobs to penetrate through the thick walls. But nothing disturbed his hearing. Cold sticky fear grasped at his insides – something went wrong while he selfishly slept, taking care of his own needs.

"Imja," he called, opening up the entrance door and hurried to the bedroom, where soft lullaby was drifting through the air and he could swear it was the voice of ...

"Welcome home," she said quietly, smiling and holding her finger to the lips, prompting him to keep the voice down. "Have you slept well? I'm glad you rested. You can take care of them, I think I will catch on some sleep as well," she murmured as a matter of fact, arranging the covers around her and Dae Jung, who was snoozing on her chest.

He found her in her usual feeding spot on the chair, looking peaceful.

Yoo Seong was not crying to his great surprise, she was not asleep either, but her almond eyes were big and curious, her face full of wonder and pain was not etched on her features. She was listening attentively to the lullaby, which was hauntingly beautiful and soothing.

Choi Young's heavy gaze lightened and he let out a sigh of relief and even gratitude. His initial instinct to scream and cause some serious damage evaporated as he saw his child's eyes and felt her KI soothed even from across the room.

"Daejang, we are sorry. You can be mad later," suggested Dae Man, who was standing guard by the chair, holding a tray with some tea, which he brought for Eun Soo.

Deok Man, whose singing voice was velvety and gentle, unfitting to come out of his clumsy tall body, stared in fear at his commander, but would not stop singing. Choi Young only smiled and gestured for him to continue, coming up closer.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked in whisper, still delivering a sobering dose of disapproval to this little gathering.

"We thought you and Noona were fighting and that's why you were upset. We spied... We had to! You would not tell us anything and we wanted to see the babies. It's just not right, Daejang," bravely confronted him Dae Man, still making sure he was a safe distance from a slap or a blow.

"Let them be, Young-ah... They are my little brothers." Eun Soo, smiled at the boys, who shyly nodded.

"I woke up on the chair and you were not here... I fed Yoo Seong, but she was still hurting... I rubbed her tummy and tried all kind of things, but you know how she gets at night... I thought you got held up at work when the boys came in. They are so silly! They thought we are fighting, so they were worried. Dae Man made funny faces and showed off his acrobatics... and she got distracted enough to stop crying, but once he stopped, she started again... So Deok Man offered to sing and here it is... Aren't they a godsend?"

"Imja, we are not supposed to have anybody see the children before..."

She looked at him and smiled again. That peaceful smile she has not had for a while, warming up his heart. "Don't worry, Daddy, your kids won't be in trouble if the boys see them."

And that was something he needed to hear more than he realized. "Imja," he came closer and whispered to her ear, "I was worried I'm not a good Father. It's my fault Yoo Seong is sick all the time. So I was..."

"blaming yourself. Of course, you always do, almighty Daejang." She leaned against his hand to give him comfort.

"Boys, General and I need some privacy, thank you for the help, you should be leaving now. I will send for you if I ever need your help. And by the way, don't tell anybody you got to meet the babies. You are the only ones who did, don't make other's jealous, especially Aunty Choi."

"Yes, Noona." Deok Man handed the little girl over to Choi Young and they left, bowing out.

"Come here," Eun Soo pulled her husband's head to catch his lips. She kissed him passionately, surprising him and herself at the rising desire within her. "Let's put the kids to sleep first," she suggested, transferring Dea Jung into the crib.

Choi Young kissed his little girl, rocking her against his chest, she gurgled happily and with his hand on her back and her tummy against his body, her KI was completely regulated. Pretty soon, she was fast asleep.

"The bed, let's go to bed," insisted Eun Soo, making Choi Young loins engorge at the sound of her lustful voice.

"Imja, are you sure? I mean, can we? What of the children?"

"What of them?" she pulled him closer, seeking his body, her wet kisses rushing to cover his neck and drawing in the pleasure of his firm chest. She moaned from his taste, such a forgotten pleasure of his scent in his mouth, and he growled, grabbing her tight, letting his weight fall over her.

"Imja," his hoarse grant made her gasp, her body softening as he began to caress her breasts carefully, licking the droplets of milk, still filling her. Her stomach still rounded after pregnancy was gently stroked his lips drank of her belly button as his hands took off her undergarments, exposing her for his eyes.

He missed the bare beauty of her body. He needed to adjust to the sight of her roundness, different from before. Last time they made love, she was very pregnant and now her stomach was not as full, but not flat as before her pregnancy either. He wanted to relearn about her and to honor her newfound motherly shape. He liked the curvy, full and fluffy Eun Soo. Eun Soo who carried his difficult baby and brought her into this world. He let out a smile of satisfaction.

"Daejang," she whispered, wanting him to cover her with his heat, wanting to feel all of her on her, in her, to fill her with his essence from inside and to feel his strong body taking her at his will, at his command, even roughly if he wanted. She missed him!

But Choi Young was hesitant, was she healed enough? Would not he hurt her?

"Imja, I think I will just..." and he placed his kisses to her center, making her gasp and lose all the will to talk. He kissed her so gently, so lovingly, making her moan under the hot and moist pressure of his tongue till she was screaming in ecstasy and ...covering her mouth immediately. "The kids, we will wake up the kids," she whispered, laughing softly at herself and making Choi Young chuckle.

"Sorry," he apologized for something that he caused, even if it was good thing.

"Imja, are you happy?" He pilled himself away from her unwillingly in order to hold her in his arms. But instead of answering, she hid her face against his heart, suddenly shy at her outburst, but incredibly content.

"Young-ah, what I wanted to say earlier... Your daughter is going to be fine, just wait and see. A lot of children have tummy aches, and none of them have you as a parent. Your KI may be causing her discomfort, but it is also a part of you that is making her strong."

"Hmm" he murmured back, kissing. He already understood that his thinking was irrational, although true to his character. He was doing the best he could and Eun Soo was right as always, Yoo Seong was a special child, but still a regular baby, colicky and in need of simple love and care, which he gave in abundance.

Both still panting, Choi Young's desire for his wife settled a little, yet still burning through him. He wanted to know when he would be allowed to make love to her like before, but did not want to ask. He knew that Eun Soo would find a way to let him know without putting him in awkward position. As if answering his thoughts, her hand started to caress him and her lips nibbled at his ear, "You can, Daejang," using the word that ignited him without fail. Slowly, as if for the first time, he tested her body, feeling her open up for him, as she let out sighs at his each move, he stopped, worrying. "Am I hurting you?"

"No, Daejang," she encouraged him.

He allowed himself to relax and as her hips lifted toward him in expectation, he dipped himself inside her warm liquid, surrounding himself with the mystery of Eun Soo's body, welcoming him again after some absence. Making love to her again was sweet, his passion was fluid and warming her from the inside and his gentle probing tickled her pleasure at all the right spots. To his surprise, he was not rushed, languidly he rocked his pelvis against hers, making long and unhurried thrusts, watching as her eyes would flutter open and then close from the waves of satisfaction he delivered. "Like old times," he thought.

That night they got lucky. The kids were tired enough to sleep through their grunts and moans and when they finally were exhausted themselves from the extensive and joyful exercise of their love for each other, both parents fell asleep, not worried any more. They tried again and again, finding chances and opportunities in between the feedings and the crying and the colicky tummy and the time for sleep... They started to learn to hurry up and to be quieter, they have discovered the joys of daytime napping for the kids, as they could rush against the clock to complete their love making sessions on time before the little ones were up. There were times when they miserably failed to complete what they had started, forced to stop in the middle to pick up the children and take care of them, but they were not complaining. They were new parents and with that new life and new challenges had to be embraced, adjustments to be made and new love making strategies devised. Leave it to Choi Young, the General of Woodalchi – he always had a neck for strategy.


	95. Chapter 82

_**Author's notes: I noticed that the last chapters for this story only got one or two reviews and I'm starting to worry that the pause between updates might have discouraging many faithful readers to drop the story. While I still have a lot more to tell about this family, I would like to hear your voice to confirm you are still as excited about CY and ES as parents and want to see how the kids grow up. Honestly, I'm a bit discouraged by your silence. I need support on your part to continue. **_

_**Please take a moment and leave a review. **_

It's been almost three months since Yoo Seong was born and the fake birth of Dae Jung. So far they have managed to dodge the prying eyes of Lady Choi. Zaphira and lady Choi only got glimpses at the children, with Eun Soo managing to always have Dae Jung wrapped up tightly and "asleep". Thankfully, the kid did not mind lying quietly with his eyes closed as some strange adults suspiciously studied his face. Nobody was allowed near the children and when Eun Soo took them out for walks, they were strictly within the walls of their property.

Dae Man and Deok Man were getting ready to move into their new living quarters, which were finished and ready for furnishings to be brought in, but everything was postponed till the 100 day celebration.

Eun Soo was nervous and Choi Young was apprehensive as well that their secret might be revealed to the whole world. Dae Jung was happy and healthy, finally able to smile and laugh, he showed vast improvement, his legs and arms getting stronger, his muscle tone better, and he learned to cry when he was upset. Still tentatively and still not asking for much, but he was able to whine or pull a sleeve and insist on attention from adults by making sounds. He began asking for breast and enjoyed being in his newly found mother's arms while she nursed him. He even showed jealousy when his sister was fed. All and all he was doing great.

Yoo Seong also grew well. She was still smaller than her brother, but was energetic and lively. She has been hitting all the milestones on time and even was able to hold her neck more steadily without much support. She continued to have growing pains and Choi Young's KI manipulation was the only thing that could truly help her, but she grew a bit older and began sleeping for longer periods; therefore, sleepless nights with her crying were no longer a nightmare, but rather short unpleasant moments in otherwise peaceful times.

"Do you think they are ready?" Eun Soo clasped at her husband as they watched the kids sleep in their bed.

"Yes, Imja, they are as ready as they ever could be."

"And your aunt? Will she find out?"

"Yoo Seong is bigger and the boy is too quiet and timid to show that he is much more developed. Let's hope that many guests will make the celebration too chaotic. We can always take the kids out of sight, if it feels that Dae Jung is discovered."

"But, Young-ah, you aunt wanted to live with us after the baby's birth. She is the only family we have. She is practically a grandmother. How can we do that to her? To keep her away?"

"Maybe, we won't have to. Maybe, she will not find out."

"But his eyes... And his face..."

"Little babies are just little babies, they don't have to look like parents. You can always say the looks are from your side of the family."

"Blue eyes?"

"Yes, blue. Tell them your father had blue eyes."

He sounded with so much conviction that Eun Soo relaxed. That's how he sounded when he said that Dae Jung will be his son and a heir, no doubt and firm resolution.

"If I have to lie, I will."

"Good Imja, lie all you want," he kissed her hair, stroking her shoulders. "I will lie as much as I have to also. So, your father then."

. . .

Baek-il (100th-day celebration) came and went. It was much like a wedding: a lot of fuss, a lot of preparation, many guests to feed and entertain, many rituals to uphold, but after all said and done, it's gone, only the memories remain.

The house was built to hold large gatherings, but still it was not the palace. Eun Soo was stressed with preparations and Choi Young had the boys run the errands, bringing the food, drinks and setting the tables.

The Choi family adhered to all the important traditions of the holiday. In order to protect the children the General placed red bean cakes at the four cardinal points of the house with his own hands. Ever the protector, he was adamant on having the tradition followed to the tee. This was not only supposed to bring protection, but also good fortune and happiness.

Eun Soo made sure to send 100 cakes to the Woodalchi barracks and to the palace, her closest neighbors and friends, and as expected those who shared the food, returned the dishes with lengths of thread to express hope and longevity. The soldiers could not offer much money, but they sure raided the rice reserves in the kitchen to give back enough for the future wealth of the General's children.

"Silly boys," bobbed her head Eun Soo, not particularly surprised with the outpour of affection, but more worried about them going hungry. "I shall return most of it back later during the week," she whispered to her husband.

Choi Young gasped angrily. "Absolutely not!"

" But..." She did not get to finish a small argument she was starting because the crowd moved, noises hushed and the royal couple entered, prompting everybody to bow. After a while, the King and the Queen had to leave, as the guests were so tense, it was obvious they could not enjoy themselves. Eun Soo promised to bring the kids by the palace tomorrow to meet their royal Aunt and Uncle under much more ideal circumstances.

Yoo Seong was friendly and smiled at the visitors, while Dae Jung overwhelmed by painful shyness was hiding his head against his father's chest, even trembling under the gazes of so many people. Choi Young was worried what such a rowdy gathering might do to this child, who was fragile and unused to large crowds. But his disposition was also his saving grace.

As lady Choi came in for the celebration, looking a bit cold and distant, still obviously upset that she was not allowed into the birthing chambers, she watched her nephew's son and daughter with a discerning eye. The girl had Choi Young's eyes and it was obvious that she inherited her mother's personality. But the boy... he was different. Timid and quiet, shaking at the touch and saving his face in the thick Woodalchi robes. She got a glimpse at his blue as the sky eyes, so clear and light that she was surprised.

Others who got a chance to see Dae Jung up close were also amazed at the child's eyes. Lady Choi's forehead wrinkled with the thought and she exchanged curious looks with Zaphira, who only politely inquired of Eun Soo whether it was possible for a child to have such eyes that none of the parents had.

"Some newborns have blue eyes. It is normal. But I think it is from my father's side," readily produced the lie Eun Soo.

"Your father was not Korean?"

"Why?" Eun Soo's voice trembled a bit.

"In my travels I met slavs. They are the people from the steppes and valleys of Russia and the Ukraine. There are some traders from Siberia that pass through sometimes. I have also met the men and women from the North, who are of similar traits. Many of them are tall and handsome and many have eyes blue or grey as water."

"No, my father is Korean. But sometimes things like that happen. I'm a doctor, I know."

"OK." Zaphira was satisfied with the response, but lady Choi, who stood nearby, did not seem to buy the explanation.

"Aunty, are you still mad?" Eun Soo handed her the girl, sure that Yoo Seong's charms would win the steely woman over. And as magic, smile lit up her face in response to the baby's play. Eun Soo wanted to capitalize on the moment and invited lady Choi to stay over. "We have a room prepared specially for you. When we built the house we hoped that you might want to stay with us sometimes to be closer to the children."

"Not tonight, but I'm glad you are not pushing your family away," grumbled the woman. "So, how come the boy is always clinging to his father? It is strange for such a small child to prefer a father over the mother who feeds him the milk."

"Young-ah is so wonderful. He likes to be with his son all the time. He says that it is important for him to know who his father is since he is little, because when he is gone for campaigns he may miss out on spending quality time with him later. Fathers and sons... I guess, the girl should be with the mother." And she kissed her little daughter, who giggled and drooled over lady Choi's sleeve. "Sorry..."

"Well, thanks for the invitation. I will make sure to visit with you soon." Lady Choi went over to her nephew and started a quiet chat, leaving Eun Soo to nervously glance in his direction. But the General seemed calm and did not appear to display any concern. Finally, things might be well. If the boy is accepted as his son in front of so many people, then maybe, they could stop worrying and start just simply living.

Meanwhile, the big conference room quickly filled up with guests, people filing in and out, as Eun Soo and Choi Young greeted them and offered each and everybody a red bean and a black bean cake, sugared and covered with honey.

There was no possible way to stretch the space to allow everybody to be in the same room at the same time. The Warrior Maidens and Woodalchi quickly got into some kind of competition. Choong Seok quickly organized the soldiers to stand in line as the warrior maidens followed the suit. As it turned out to be, they all wanted to hold the babies and the women bet against Woodalchi, knowing how men could be awkward around the kids, egging them on to hold the little girl.

Luckily Yoo Seong took the liking to the warriors right away, possibly because they reminded her of her father, their clothing, their weapons and the smell of the man's sweat oozing through their pours. She readily lifted her arms toward the first few in line and allowed herself to be held, while Eun Soo held her breath in fear that the child might be dropped, since they were so scared to crash the baby, they barely curled the fingers around her pretty dress. While the Maidens aigooing and petting little Dae Jung did not get much response from a reserved and spooked child and instead received uncharacteristically apologetic responses from the protective father.

As the kids began to get cranky, the parents tried to round up the festivities by directing the guests to the outside courtyard where the left over food and drinks were moved. Yoo Seong started crying, hungry and in need of change, and Dae Jung sniffled as Choi Young handed him over to Eun Soo for nursing.

The mother excused herself into a private room, settling in the chair. The kids safely latched onto her. They were so cute, their little fingers grasping at her breasts, their eyes studying each other as if making sure that she is dividing the nourishment equally between the two of them. It was difficult and she had to stop a few times, but finally both were satisfied, and she dosed off.

When she returned to the gathering, leaving the kids under the watchful eyes of Zaphira, the last batches of drunk Woodalchi and some of the Suribang gang, which arrived later, were still singing outside. Dae Man and Deok Man were in charge of guarding the house from having any more visitors enter and the noises soon became far less and much fewer.

. . .

The kids have been long put to bed, they both slept soundly, exhausted from the very long day, having missed their usual naps.

Eun Soo was getting ready as well and went to take a bath, while Choi Young was watching over his son and daughter. His aunt did not say a word or questioned Dae Jung's origins. His plan worked. If anybody tries to say anything, he will just continue with the fib about Eun Soo's father, the blue-eyed man.

A week passed and then two more. His aunt came to visit a few times, kind and sweet toward both children. Choi Young stopped thinking about the worst and was glad that she came around to give Eun Soo a hand. She already began to learn about the children's habits and even shared a tale or two about Young when he was a baby, apparently also colicky. "She will grow out of," she comforted sighing Eun Soo, "He did. I guess it was his powers that were looking for a way out. Make sure Choi Young teaches her well and soon. For a girl, who knows what it might do..."

. . .

The General was delayed tonight. There was a small issue of potential uprising and he had to gather the cabinet for consultation. Lady Choi was supposed to sleep over and he sent a messenger to Eun Soo to inform her not to wait up for him. He arrived late, when the darkness surrounded the house and the lights went out in the building. His shoes left whisper like steps as he approached the door of the bedroom, not lighting any candles in fear of waking the inhabitants.

Choi Young was tired and stressed. This home has become a place where he could hang his sword and shed his hard protective shell after a long day and let his soul rest next to the little ones and his wife.

He stopped in the doorway, his warrior shape, fully armored, looking quite imposing. He quietly began undoing his bindings, his fingers knowing their way, while his eyes fixed on the bed, where the boy and the girl were asleep. Dae Jung had his tiny arms sprawled on top of his little sister, as if hugging her and barely audible snores came out of his open mouth. Choi Young felt so huge and so powerful in comparison to them, but his love for them was so fragile and tender he had to press his heart not to have it burst from tenderness. He's only known them for a few months, but he loved them so completely and unconditionally that he had trouble containing these feelings at times. He came over, placing his hands on both of their tummies, sending soft charges of KI to strengthen their own energies. It was a restorative, therapeutic process, and his become a master in knowing just how much each baby needed. Although Dae Jung was not of his blood, he felt that charging him with his life force, like he had done over the years with Imja, might be helpful and give the child a special advantage over others. Choi Young did not want his son to question why his sister has abilities that he lacks and hoped that with these daily KI vaccinations he might level the field a little bit.

"I've been watching your children." He heard his aunt come in and was expecting to have a conversation. "The boy is different. He never hurts, he sleeps well and I wonder why his KI is not affecting him as strongly as the girl."

Choi Young's back tensed and he waited for the next words.

"You are a good father, Young-ah. I'm proud of you. Your father would have been proud of you also."

"Imo, Kumao."

"What for, punk?"

"For not asking."

"There is nothing to ask. If you tell me he is your son, then he is your son."

"He is. I love him. When I held him in my arms, he was so little and helpless, but even then he trusted me to protect him. So I will protect him. As long as I live, I will protect Dae Jung."

"Well, I'm going to bed. He seems to be a good sleeper."

"Good night."


End file.
